Love Quadrilateral
by Vermthy
Summary: CHAPTER 20 UPDATE! THE LAST/Dobel pairing : GaaIno & SasuHina/Gaara menyukai Ino meskipun ia telah bertunangan dengan Hinata. Namun Ino juga mempunyai pacar, Uchiha Sasuke! Dan karena suatu insiden, Gaara dan Sasuke saling bertukar tubuh! Apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi?/WARNING :ABAL, OOC, DLL./Genre nyeleneh ke Humor dan Action/RnR, please..
1. Awal Dari Segalanya

**wTITLE :** **LOVE QUADRILATERAL**

******DISCLAIMER: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**********PAIRING : GAAINO & SASUHINA**

**********GENRE : ROMANCE/FRIENDSHIP**

**********RATE : T**

**********WARNING : OOC, ABAL, BANYAK TYPO, DAN KEEKSOTISAN LAINNYA.**

**********Masashi Kishimoto-sama~ pinjam chara-nya, ya!**

**********Iya!**

**********THANKZ! ;3 -sakarepe dewe-**

* * *

Berita perkelahian geng Akatsuki dengan Geng Sano-Sasuke Naruto- kembali terdengar. Berbagai konflik muncul karenanya. Geng Akatsuki, yang dipimpin oleh Nagato sebagai anak dari gangster dunia, dikabarkan sebagai pihak yang menyerang geng Sano, yang dipimpin oleh Sasuke-anak presdir sebuah perusahaan yang telah mengeluarkan berbagai macam produk mobil, motor, traktor, AC, Kulkas, dll.- dan Naruto sebagai wakil. Tapi ada pula yang mengabarkan bahwa geng Sano-lah yang terlebih dulu menyerang Akatsuki.

Acara jumpa pers Yamanaka Ino pun mengungkit-ungkit hal tersebut, karena Ino, sang model idola adalah pacar Uchiha Sasuke.

"Apakah Anda tidak merasa cemas karena pacar Anda terus berkelahi?" tanya seorang wartawan.

"Maafkan aku bila kalian merasa cemas. Tapi saat bersamaku Sasuke-kun sangat baik, tak pernah sekalipun dia mengasariku, bahkan dia pernah membelaku mati-matian saat aku diganggu oleh sekelompok berandalan," jawab Ino dengan tegas.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan perasaan fans Anda?" tanya seorang wartawan yang menggunakan kacamata.

"Para fansku yang setia, kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Percayalah, Sasuke-kun selalu bersikap baik padaku, dia senantiasa selalu melindungiku," kata Ino dengan lembut, seolah kalimat itu keluar dari lubuk hatinya.

Uchiha Sasuke, seorang anak berandalan yang membuat sebuah geng saat masih kelas 2 SMP bersama Naruto-anak dari presiden Negara Konoha-yang tentu saja dapat dengan mudah meredam segala macam permasalahan dalam sekejap.

Geng Sano kerap berkelahi dengan geng Akatsuki. Separuh dari SMA dikuasai oleh Geng Sano, separuhnya lagi dikuasai geng Akatsuki. Kecuali sebuah sekolah swasta khusus yang amat sangat elit, sekolah bagi mereka yang berprestasi tinggi, para artis, para jenius, dan berbagai macam lagi. Ino yang seorang model idola tentu saja bersekolah di sana. Ia mempunyai sahabat akrab sekelas yang sangat pemalu, Hyuuga Hinata.

Hyuuga Hinata adalah cucu Kepala Yayasan yang kini menjabat sebagai Menteri Kebudayaan sekaligus kepala sekolah elit itu, SMA Hokage Gakure. Sebagai seorang cucu Menteri Kebudayaan tentu saja ia harus memerhatikan tutur kata dan harus selalu menjaga sopan santun. Semenjak kecil, ia telah ditunangkan dengan Rei Gaara, seorang aktor sekaligus model bertatto kanji _Ai_ yang sedang naik daun dan juga bersekolah di SMA Hokage Gakure.

Untuk memperakrab hubungan keduanya-yang satu pemalu, satunya dingin-, para orang tua sepakat untuk memberikan mereka sebuah apartemen elit untuk mereka tinggali bersama.

"Lalu… bagaimana pendapat Anda tentang Gaara? Bukankah Anda berdua sedang melakukan pemotretan bersama sebagai jilid khusus dari majalah _About Trending_?" sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak sopan meluncur dari bibir seorang wartawan, _yah.. mau bagaimana lagi, itulah wartawan_ pikir Ino sekilas.

"Gaara? Menurutku, dia seseorang yang baik, tapi yah.. dia sangat dingin, aku bisa membeku bila sering-sering bersamanya," canda Ino.

.

.

.

Kedua tangan Ino meraba dada Gaara yang bidang. Sementara tangan kanan Gaara melingkari pinggang Ino yang ramping dan tangan kirinya memegang wajah Ino. Wajah keduanya mendekat, sampai mereka bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat milik makhluk indah di hadapannya. Hanya tinggal satu sentimeter hingga bibir mereka bertautan. Dan..

"Stop! Pertahankan posisi itu!" ucapan seorang fotografer menghentikan aksi mereka, lebih tepatnya hasrat Gaara untuk melumat habis bibir Ino yang bagaikan apel fuji yang telah ranum.

Gaara, meskipun ia telah ditunangkan dengan Hinata. Diam-diam dirinya menyukai Ino. Tapi ia melawan perasaan sukanya dengan kesadaran bahwa ia sudah punya tunangan. Gaara berprinsip bahwa ia hanya akan tersenyum pada gadis yang disukainya.

"Ino, Gaara! Kalian berdua mendapat istirahat 30 menit!" seru manajer sekaligus kakak Gaara, Temari. Ino dan Gaara mengangguk dan berjalan menuju ruang rias mereka yang digabung.

Gaara mengempaskan dirinya di sofa di sudut ruangan, berharap ia bisa melepaskan penat dengan waktu yang dimilikinya.

"Gaara-kun?" sebuah suara lembut memanggil menginterupsi Gaara. Gaara menoleh, dilihatnya Hinata yang sudah duduk di sampingnya menyodorkan sebotol air mineral padanya.

Gaara tersenyum tipis dan berkata, "Terima kasih." Gaara menerima botol mineral itu dan meminumnya. Hinata tersenyum simpul.

"Kau sudah tidak gugup lagi saat memanggilku ya, Hinata?" tanya Gaara.

Pipi Hinata bersemu merah. "A-aku masih gugup kalau ber-berdekatan denganmu, Gaara-kun," aku Hinata. Gaara memandang hangat dan menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya.

Hinata terkejut. "Ga..Gaara-kun?" panggilnya.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Gaara.

"To-tolong, lepaskan aku. Yang lain ja-jadi memandangi kita," jawab Hinata terbata-bata dengan rona merah yang mulai menjalari wajahnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Mereka kan sudah tahu kalau kita bertunangan. Lagipula, aku ingin agar kau terbiasa berada di dekatku," jelas Gaara. Hinata terdiam, otaknya tidak bisa berfikir saking gugupnya.

Sementara Gaara, dari sudut matanya ia memandangi Ino yang duduk di depan meja riasnya. Ino yang sedang bersms-an dengan seseorang. _Pasti Sasuke_, pikir Gaara sekilas. Tepat! Ino memang sedang bersms-an dengan Sasuke, mari kita intip sms-nya..

From : Sasuke-kun

Message : Ino, kau ada waktu?

To : Sasuke-kun

Message : Jam 7 nanti aku luang. Ada apa Sasu-kun? :)

From : Sasuke-kun

Message : Bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan malam?

Ino tersenyum dan matanya berkilat nakal.

To : Sasuke-kun

Message : Mau makan di mana? Di warung ramen Ichiraku? (^_^)v #peace

From : Sasuke-kun

Message : Oi.. oi.. masa kita kencan di sana..

Ino tertawa. Kening Gaara berkerut samar. _Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?_ tanyanya dalam hati.

"Gaara-kun, ma.. maukah kau mele..paskan pelukanmu?" tanya Hinata.

Gaara mengalihkan pandangan pada Hinata dan melepaskan pelukannya. "Hinata, kau pulanglah dulu. Aku akan menyusulmu, nanti," ucap Gaara lembut.

Hinata mengangguk. "Baiklah, Gaara-kun. Aku juga akan membuatkanmu makan malam," balas Hinata.

"Arigatou, Hinata," sahut Gaara.

Hinata bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu. Sebelum pergi Hinata berkata, "Jaa ne, Gaara-kun."

"Jaa ne, Hinata," balas Gaara.

Setelah Hinata benar-benar pergi, Gaara bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri Ino yang sedang tersenyum. "Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?" tanya Gaara.

Ino berbalik dan mengerjapkan matanya. "Oh, Gaara! Sasuke mengajakku makan malam di restoran yang baru di buka," jawabnya riang.

"Oh.." sahut Gaara.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Ino.

Gaara mengangkat alisnya. "Aku bagaimana?"

"Apakah kau ada rencana makan malam keluar?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Tidak," jawab Gaara.

"Dan?" Ino memiringkan kepalanya. Menuntut keterangan.

"Hinata akan memasak untukku," jawab Gaara.

Ino membulatkan matanya. "Benarkah? Hebat sekali, Hinata! Aku saja tidak bisa memasak!" seru Ino kagum.

"..."

"Kau baik sekali, Gaara! Kalau Sasuke, pasti dia sudah mengejekku habis-habisan," puji Ino.

Dada Gaara berdesir mendengarnya. "Ino—" Ucapan Gaara terputus begitu Temari masuk membuka pintu.

"Gaara! Ino! 10 menit lagi giliran kalian, sekarang kalian harus bersiap-siap!" seru Temari. Gaara memandang Temari dengan _death glare_ andalannya.

Temari yang merasakan aura gelap Gaara segera mundur beberapa langkah. "A-ada apa, Gaara?" tanya Temari dengan gugup, keringat dinginnya mulai mengucur di ruangan ber-AC itu.

Gaara berbalik, sadar bahwa barusan ia nyaris mengeluarkan perasaannya. "Tidak apa-apa," balasnya datar.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang," ucap Gaara ketika memasuki apartemen miliknya yang juga milik Hinata. Gaara menutup pintu, melepaskan sepatu, dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu. Mata _jade_-nya beralih pada rak sandal, ia mengambil sebuah sandal merah berbulu dari rak.

Setelah memakainya, Gaara pun berjalan menuju kamarnya. Saat melewati ruang tengah yang terhubung dengan dapur sekaligus ruang makan dan dipisahkan oleh sebuah pintu yang kini terbuka, ia mencium wangi yang menggelitik perutnya. Gaara terhenti. Langkah kakinya beralih menuju dapur.

"Hinata?" panggil Gaara.

Hinata yang sedang mengaduk-aduk sup menoleh pada Gaara yang menghampirinya. "Gaara-kun! Ma-maaf aku tidak menyambutmu," ucap Hinata canggung. Yah, siapa yang tidak canggung bila tiba-tiba laki-laki yang ditunangkan tanpa bisa kau tolak tiba-tiba muncul di dekatmu.

"Tidak apa. Ngomong-ngomong ini sup apa?" tanya Gaara sambil mengambil sendok sup dari tangan Hinata.

"Sup Miso. Tidak suka, ya?" tanya Hinata, raut mukanya menjadi khawatir.

Gaara menyesap sup yang diambilnya. "Suka, kok. Lagipula ini enak," puji Gaara.

Hinata _blushing._ "A..ariga..tou".

"Baiklah, aku ganti baju dulu," ucap Gaara. Hinata mengangguk. Gaara berbalik dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sedangkan Hinata, ia kembali berkonsentrasi pada sup yang dimasaknya. Setelah dirasanya matang, Hinata mematikan api dan menutup panci. Hinata membuka lemari di mana peralatan makan disimpan dan mengambil mangkuk sup beserta tatakannya, sendok sup, dll. Hinata menata semua itu di meja dengan rapi, kemudian ia menaruh sup di tengah-tengah meja sebagai sentuhan terakhir.

Saat Hinata melepaskan celemeknya, ia mendengar langkah kaki dan menoleh. Dilihatnya Gaara menghampiri meja makan. "Gaara-kun, makan malam sudah siap," ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Hng.. arigatou," balas Gaara datar. Sebelum Hinata sempat membalasnya, Gaara menarik kursi dan memberi isyarat pada Hinata untuk duduk.

Pipi Hinata bersemu merah. "A-arigatou..," ucap Hinata malu-malu sambil duduk.

"Douita," balas Gaara sambil duduk di kursi di seberang Hinata.

"Itadakimasu."

.

.

.

"Kita mau ke mana, Sasu-kun?" tanya Ino pada cowok yang sedang fokus menyetir di sampingnya.

"Kau akan tahu nanti," jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh. Mata _aquamarine_ Ino menangkap sudut bibir Sasuke yang sedikit naik. Ino mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalanan, _Pada saat-saat tertentu Sasu-kun memang terlihat misterius_ pikirnya sekilas.

Deru mobil mulai melamban, BMW i8 Spyder itu memasuki sebuah restoran yang belum pernah Ino lihat.

"Ayo turun," ajak Sasuke sesudah memarkirkan mobilnya. Ino turun dari mobil dan mengamit lengan Sasuke, mereka berjalan memasuki restoran. Restoran itu bernuansa romantis, sangat romantis malah, terdapat lilin dan setangkai bunga mawar di tiap-tiap meja yang memperkuat nuansanya. Di seluruh mejanya terdapat ukiran-ukiran dari kuningan yang memantulkan lilin. Dan pada penutup kursi juga terdapat sulaman-sulaman dari benang khusus yang memantulkan cahaya namun tidak membuat mata menjadi silau di bagian belakangnya sehingga bagian depan yang diduduki yang masih polos nyaman untuk diduduki.

Ino dan Sasuke memilih untuk duduk di meja nomor 02 yang terletak di dekat jendela. Dari sana, mereka bisa melihat kerlap-kerlip lampu mobil dan bangunan yang melambangkan indahnya malam perkotaan.

"Kau mau makan apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap pacarnya yang sedari tadi tersenyum. Sasuke merasa puas. _Benar-benar keputusan yang tepat membawa Ino ke sini, _pikirnya.

Ino memandangi buku menu, matanya menulusuri setiap menu yang ada. "Aku mau..."

.

.

.

Ino terus tersenyum tanpa henti, membuat setiap orang yang dilewatinya selalu bertanya-tanya.

A_da apa dengan gadis ini?_ atau..

Y_ah, cantik-cantik, gila_ atau..

_Dia belum minum obat, ya?_ bahkan,

_Apa dia orang yang kabur dari RSJ kemarin?_.

Kalau sampai Ino ini bisa membaca pikiran orang lain, ia akan mengirim orang yang berpikir pemikiran terakhir tadi ke rumah sakit.

Ino berjalan memasuki gedung _agency, _ia dipanggil oleh direktur agensi-nya, katanya ada yang ingin dibicarakan. Ino memencet tombol lift _up_ untuk menuju ke atas. Ia menunggu beberapa saat sebelum pintu lift terbuka. Begitu Ino masuk dan pintu lift sudah setengah tertutup, sepasang tangan kekar memaksa untuk membuka pintu lift. Seorang cowok bersurai merah memasuki lift, Gaara.

"Gaara? Kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Ino, diam-diam Ino kagum pada Gaara. _Rupanya Gaara kuat juga_.

"Entahlah, aku dipanggil oleh direktur kemari," jawab Gaara datar, dalam hati ia senang sekali, dapat bertemu Ino baginya adalah sebuah keberuntungan.

Lift bergerak menuju ke atas dan berhenti di lantai yang mereka tuju, lantai 9. Gaara dan Ino berjalan keluar dari lift menuju ruang direktur.

"TOK! TOK!" Gaara mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk!" seru seorang lelaki dengan suara khas, berat dan dalam.

Gaara membuka pintu dan dengan sopan ia mempersilahkan Ino masuk terlebih dulu. "Arigatou," ucap Ino sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Douita," balas Gaara datar.

Pandangan Ino beralih pada ayahnya, sang direktur _agency._ "Ayah, ada apa? Kenapa memanggil kami?" tanyanya.

Inoichi, ayah Ino memandang Gaara dan putri kesayangannya dengan penuh selidik. "Jadi, sebenarnya ada sebuah tawaran untuk kalian berdua."

"Lalu?" Ino memandang ayahnya. Meminta keterangan.

"Tawaran ini memberi keuntungan yang sangat besar pada kalian berdua maupun _agency _ini. Tapi, aku mengkhawatirkan kalian.." Nada Inoichi berubah menjadi cemas.

"Maaf, bisakah Anda menjelaskan pada kami mengenai tawaran itu?" tanya Gaara dengan sopan. Ino melirik Gaara sekilas, ia merasa kagum akan kesopanan Gaara. Gaara yang mengetahui bahwa Ino melirik padanya dalam hati merasa bangga. Ia berhasil menarik perhatian gadis yang disukainya! Kira-kira begitulah jeritan hati Gaara sekarang.

Inoichi memandang Gaara dengan senang, senang karena ia memiliki seorang aktor sekaligus model yang sopan, _Sayang sekali ia sudah memiliki tunangan _pikirnya sekilas. "Mengenai tawarannya, kalian ditawari untuk melakukan pemotretan di pulau Jeju, Korea Selatan. Waktu untuk pemotretan itu sekitar 1 bulan. Selain itu, kalian berdua akan menjadi model dalam sebuah iklan Valentine," jelasnya. "aku tidak yakin untuk memberitahukan manajer kalian tawaran ini karena kalian sendiri belum pasti bisa. Dan Ino, kupikir kau belum sembuh dari traumamu..." lanjut Inoichi.

Wajah Ino memucat. Ia teringat kembali trauma yang menimpanya saat ia masih kecil. "A-aku, aku tidak bisa akting," ucapnya lirih.

Kening Gaara berkerut samar. _Ada apa dengan Ino?_ tanyanya dalam hati.

Inoichi menghela nafas. "Aku tidak akan memaksa kalian, kuberi kalian waktu satu minggu untuk memutuskannya."

.

.

.

Gaara melirik jam tangannya,_ Jam 9 malam, aku harus cepat pulang_. Gaara menyalakan mobilnya dan mulai melaju. Ferrari Ultralight F430 berwarna hitam itu dengan mulus melewati jalanan. Di telinga Gaara masih terngiang-ngiang ucapan sang direktur. '_Dan Ino.. kupikir kau belum sembuh dari traumamu..._' _M__emangnya Ino trauma apa? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?_ pikir Gaara kesal. Kakinya menginjak pedal untuk menambah kecepatan. Karena terus berpikir, Gaara mulai merasa gerah dalam mobil ber-AC itu. Ia membuka jendela mobilnya yang seketika menyambutnya dengan angin malam dan terus melaju. Beberapa gadis yang melihat Gaara segera menjerit histeris meskipun mereka hanya dapat melihat idola mereka sekilas. Gaara tidak menyadari bahwa ia sudah melaju dengan kecepatan 240km/jam.

Saat akan berbelok, sebuah motor melaju kencang ke arahnya. Gaara segera membanting setir namun tubuhnya terlempar keluar.

"DUAKK!..." terdengar bunyi keras aduan kepala Gaara dengan helm sang pengendara motor Ducati Streetfighter 848. Helm pengendara tersebut terlepas dan tampak surai _raven_ darinya, Sasuke.

Tubuh Sasuke terhempas dari motor dan mengenai pohon. "Bruaak!"

Sasuke merasa tubuhnya berdenyut-denyut dan jiwanya seolah terangkat. Sasuke sempat membuka matanya sekilas sebelum pingsan, ia melihat dirinya yang tergeletak dengan darah yang mulai mengalir. _Gelap_.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**V**

**JANGAN LUPA REVIEW!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, PLEASE..**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. Jiwa Yang Tertukar

** TITLE :** **LOVE QUADRILATERAL**

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**PAIRING : GAAINO & SASUHINA**

**GENRE : ROMANCE/FRIENDSHIP**

**RATE : T**

**WARNING : OOC, ABAL, BANYAK TYPO, DAN KEEKSOTISAN LAINNYA.**

**Masashi Kishimoto-sama~ pinjam chara-nya, ya!**

**Iya!**

**THANKZ! ;3 -sakarepe dewe-**

* * *

_Chapter sebelumnya :_

_Saat akan berbelok, sebuah motor melaju kencang ke arahnya. Gaara segera membanting setir namun tubuhnya terlempar keluar._

_"DUAKK!.." terdengar bunyi keras aduan kepala Gaara dengan helm sang pengendara motor Ducati Streetfighter 848. Helm pengendara tersebut terlepas dan tampak surai raven darinya, Sasuke._

_Tubuh Sasuke terhempas dari motor dan mengenai pohon. "Bruaak!"_

_Sasuke merasa tubuhnya berdenyut-denyut dan jiwanya seolah terangkat._ _Sasuke sempat membuka matanya sekilas sebelum pingsan, ia melihat dirinya yang tergeletak dengan darah yang mulai mengalir. Gelap._

_._

_._

_._

**_Chapter 2 :_**

Hinata melirik jam dinding untuk yang kesekian kalinya. _Sudah jam 10, kenapa Gaara belum pulang juga?_ Hinata bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Ia kembali memandangi makan malam yang sudah dingin. Rencananya, ia akan makan malam bersama Gaara seperti biasanya. Namun orang yang ditunggunya belum pulang juga.

_Padahal biasanya paling lambat jam 7 sudah pulang... _Hinata kembali bertanya-tanya. Imajinasinya mulai turut berpatisipasi. _Jangan-jangan Gaara-kun tertidur di suatu tempat? Atau diculik? Bahkan lebih buruk lagi... Kecelakaan dan sekarang sedang di rumah sakit? Jangan-jangan... _Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan imajinasi yang terlalu berlebihan itu. Namun harus ia akui, ia mulai merasa panik.

Hinata mengalihkan perhatiannya pada ponsel, tidak ada satupun sms atau panggilan masuk dari Gaara. _Inbox_ Hinata yang biasanya berisi pesan-pesan singkat dari Gaara sekarang digantikan oleh Ino. Hinata menghabiskan waktunya dengan sms-an dengan Ino. Sendirian saja di apartemen membuatnya merinding.

Hinata mengempaskan diri di sofa ruang tengah yang terang. Hinata yang takut gelap menyalakan lampu di seluruh ruangan apartemennya, membuatnya menjadi terang benderang. Mungkin akan aneh bila ada orang yang melihat sebuah apartemen yang sangat terang sementara hari sudah mulai larut, namun ini adalah apartemen elit. Orang lain tidak bisa sembarangan mengomentarinya.

Hinata menatap ponselnya lagi, dirinya terlalu canggung untuk menelepon Gaara. Jujur, ia lebih memilih untuk menelepon Ino. Namun Hinata menimang-nimang,_ apakah sudah terlalu larut untuk menelepon Ino?_ Di sisi lain, ia merasa kesepian. Apartemennya terasa terlalu sepi tanpa kehadiran Rei Gaara.

Akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk menelepon Ino, ia tak sanggup menahan kesepiannya. Baru saja ia akan menekan tombol _call, _telepon rumahnya berdering. Hinata meraih telepon itu. "Moshi-moshi."

"Moshi-moshi, ini dari kepolisian. Apakah Anda yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata?" **DEG!** Jantung Hinata seolah berhenti berdetak.

"Ha-Hai. Kira-kira ada apa, ya?" tanya Hinata, ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Hinata menyimak apa yang ia dengar, kedua _lavender_-nya semakin membulat. Hinata takkan percaya apa yang diucapkan lawan bicaranya andai orang itu bukan polisi. Kristal bening mulai mengalir dari kedua matanya.

"Sekarang, ada di-di rumah sakit mana?" tanya Hinata terbata-bata. Ia menahan isak tangisnya mati-matian, agar tak terdengar oleh lawan bicaranya.

"Sekarang Rei-san beserta Uchiha-san sedang di ruang ICU di Konoha Central Hospital. Mereka masih dalam pertolongan dokter," jelas polisi itu.

_Masih dalam pertolongan dokter? Kami-sama, tolong selamatkan Gaara-kun!_ doa Hinata dalam hati.

"A-aku akan segera ke sana!" seru Hinata.

"Baiklah, kami akan menunggu Anda di sini, sampai jumpa," tutup polisi.

"Tuuut.. Tuuut.." Meskipun telepon sudah ditutup, Hinata masih pada posisi menggenggam gagang telepon, ia merasa tak bertenaga untuk menaruh telepon kembali ke tempatnya. Pegangan Hinata mengendur, dan telepon itu jatuh ke atas karpet.

"Traaak.."

Hinata tersentak, ia mengambil dan mengembalikan telepon pada tempatnya. Hinata kembali duduk di sofa, pandangannya kosong, ia benar-benar tak menduga bahwa salah satu imajinasinya menjadi kenyataan. Setelah bengong beberapa saat, Hinata bangkit dan bersegera untuk pergi ke rumah sakit dengan hati kalut.

.

.

.

Hinata memandang sosok bersurai merah yang sedang terbaring dari balik kaca. Kondisi Gaara sudah tak mengkhawatirkan lagi sekarang, namun ia masih belum boleh dikunjungi.

Hinata duduk di bangku di depan ruangan Gaara dirawat. Hinata merasa lelah, beberapa jam yang lalu ia terus berhadapan dengan polisi yang menceritakan kecelakaan Gaara. Keluarga Gaara dan keluarga Hyuuga yang tadi datang membesuk sudah pulang, hanya ia sendiri yang tetap di rumah sakit. Awalnya, ayahnya Gaara menemaninya. Namun, karena besok adalah hari Kamis dan ia harus bekerja, ayah Gaara terpaksa pulang.

"Hinata?"

Hinata menoleh, ia melihat Ino berdiri di depannya dengan mata sembab.

"Ino? Duduklah, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Hinata, ia terkejut melihat Ino yang biasanya bersemangat itu menangis. Ino duduk di sebelah Hinata.

"Sa..Sasu-kun."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Uchiha-san?" tanya Hinata lembut.

Air mata kembali mengalir dari _aquamarine_ Ino. "Dia... dia kecelakaan dan belum sadar sampai sekarang," jawab Ino, nadanya terdengar pilu.

Mata Hinata melebar. "Ke-kecelakaan? Bagaimana bisa? Aah..." Hinata menghentikan kalimatnya, ia teringat sesuatu.

Ino menoleh. "Ada apa, Hinata?"

Hinata meneguk ludah. "Eh, Etto, yang ditabrak Uchiha-san itu... Gaara-kun," Hinata menunduk. "gomen.." lanjutnya.

Ino bengong. "Sasu-kun dan Gaara… tabrakan?"

"Hai." jawab Hinata sambil menunduk.

"…"

"Gomen..." Hinata meminta maaf lagi.

"…"

Merasa tak mendapat respon, Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. "Ino?" panggil Hinata setelah melihat raut muka Ino yang err—aneh.

"Gaara? Seorang Rei Gaara yang biasanya selalu mengikuti peraturan itu… melanggar undang-undang kecepatan berkendara?" gumam Ino dengan mempertahankan raut anehnya.

"Mmm.. gomen," ucap Hinata lirih.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Ino lagi, matanya memandang pada Hinata. Menuntut keterangan.

"Entahlah, tapi ada beberapa orang yang melihat bahwa Gaara melajukan mobilnya dengan sangat cepat, dan kesal," terang Hinata.

Mereka berdua terdiam.

"Hinata," panggil Ino memecahkan keheningan.

"Hm?" Hinata mengangkat alisnya.

"Gomen..."

"Eh?"

"Seharusnya aku lebih menasehati Sasu-kun untuk berhati-hati dalam berkendara. Dia memang tukang ngebut dan nggak sabaran. Akhirnya Gaara juga kena imbas. Gomen, Hina-chan," Ino mengeluarkan isaknya lagi setelah mengucapkannya.

Hinata yang terbawa suasana menjadi ikut-ikutan menangis. "Nggak, ini bukan salahmu, Ino-chan.." ucapnya sambil merangkul Ino. Ino membalas rangkulannya dan mereka menangis bersama.

.

.

.

Gaara membuka matanya perlahan, tubuhnya terasa berat. Yang pertama kali Gaara lihat adalah langit-langit putih. _Rumah sakit_, pikirnya sekilas. Ada yang menggenggam tangannya. _Siapa?_ Gaara menoleh, alangkah terkejutnya ia mendapati Ino menggenggam tangannya. _Sepertinya Ino tidur_. _Tapi, kenapa Ino ada di sini? _Gaara bertanya-tanya.

Gaara melirik jam dinding. J_am 3 pagi... Hinata ada di mana?_ Benar-benar suatu hal yang aneh, seharusnya Hinata yang menjenguknya, lagipula Gaara tak mau membuat masalah dengan pacar Ino yang ia dengar sanggup membantai 10 orang sekaligus tanpa terluka. Dengan mata yang setengah terpejam, Gaara menjelajahi setiap sudut kamar yang mampu dilihatnya, tapi ia sama sekali tak menemukan Hinata. Sebelum Gaara sempat berpikir lebih jauh, matanya tak mau berkompromi dan memaksanya kembali ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Gaara kembali membuka matanya, namun kelopak matanya masih berat untuk membuatnya bisa melihat sekelilingnya.

"Sudah bangun?" sebuah suara dingin terdengar dari samping kasurnya, Gaara ingin menoleh, namun ia benar-benar tak sanggup untuk menoleh. Apalagi untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya, tubuhnya serasa remuk. Ia hanya bisa mengandalkan indra pendengarnya dan penciuman. Dan suara orang itu... rasanya Gaara mengenalinya. _Siapa, ya? _Gaara berusaha mengingat-ingat. Seseorang yang disampingnya itu membantunya untuk duduk dan memberinya minum.

"Mau pakai sedotan?" tanya orang itu. Gaara mengangguk lemah. Rupanya, meskipun orang itu berkata dengan nada yang dingin, ia masih punya hati juga. Orang itu menempelkan sedotan pada bibir Gaara, Gaara menghisap sedotan untuk meminumnya. Sekarang, matanya yang setengah terbuka itu mampu menangkap sosok orang itu.

"Bruutss!..." Gaara menyemprotkan apa yang diminumnya, bukan karena minumannya kepanasan atau apa. Tapi apa yang ia lihat dengan kedua matanya membuatnya menyemprotkan minumannya sekaligus sukses membuat Gaara tersedak. Karena yang seseorang yang di sampingnya itu... tak lain adalah dirinya! Kini Gaara mampu membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Sementara orang itu menepuk-nepuk punggung Gaara pelan.

_Wajah itu! Mata itu! Bibir itu! Tubuh itu! Bagaimana bisa!_ Pikiran Gaara secara tak sengaja terlontar di bibirnya.

Ia melihat dirinya yang pada bagian kepala di balut perban tersenyum sinis. "Kau sudah sadar, rupanya."

Sosok yang menggunakan tubuh Gaara itu menghela napas dan raut mukanya menjadi serius. "Sepertinya... jiwa kita tertukar," ucapnya _to the point_.

"Te-tertukar?" ucap Gaara tanpa suara. Sebagian besar suaranya habis karena menyerukan pikirannya tadi. _Pantas saja aku mengenali suaranya, itu 'kan suaraku, _pikir Gaara sekilas.

Namun sepertinya orang itu bisa membaca gerak bibirnya. "Hng, aku juga sama terkejutnya dengan dirimu saat di depan kaca kamar mandi."

"Tunggu sebentar, kau siapa?" tanya Gaara sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Orang yang bertabrakan denganmu," jawab Sasuke datar.

Gaara mengangkat alis yang dimiliki tubuh barunya. "Uchiha Sasuke? Pacarnya Ino?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk.

"Tunggu, jangan katakan bahwa tubuh ini-"

"Ya, sekarang kau berada di tubuhku," potong Sasuke.

Wajah Gaara menjadi masam. _Wajar saja Ino menjenguk Sasuke._ "Lalu kenapa aku tidak bisa bergerak sementara kau bisa?" tanya Gaara.

"Hei, aku terbanting ke pohon, tapi kepalaku malah tidak terluka sama sekali dan tubuhku nyaris remuk, mana bisa kau menggerakkannya. Sementara kau hanya terluka pada bagian kepala saja dan tubuhmu sama sekali tidak apa-apa," jelas Sasuke panjang lebar. Gaara terdiam, mukanya menunjukkan raut kesal.

"Jangan kesal begitu, seharusnya kau merasa beruntung karena bisa mendapatkan tubuh sempurna seperti itu," ujar Sasuke.

"Tubuh sempurna apanya?" protes Gaara.

"Jangan meremehkanku, aku memiliki otaknya yang cemerlang dan stamina yang tinggi. Apalagi aku sering berkelahi, kau tahu," ucap Sasuke membanggakan tubuhnya.

Gaara mendengus. "Justru kau yang beruntung. Kau akan menjadi _famous_ dengan tubuhku itu," balas Gaara.

"Kau pikir aku suka menjadi orang yang _famous_?" ucap Sasuke sinis.

"Kau pikir aku suka tawuran?" balas Gaara tak kalah sinis.

Hening sejenak.

Gaara dan Sasuke terkekeh pelan. "Sepertinya kita akan menjadi pasangan yang kompak," ucap keduanya bersamaan.

"Lalu, apa langkah selanjutnya?" tanya Gaara

"Entahlah, aku masih memikirkannya," jawab Sasuke.

Keduanya kembali terdiam, nampak dari raut muka mereka bahwa mereka sedang berpikir dengan serius. Tiba-tiba keduanya mengangkat wajah. "Aku ada ide!" seru mereka bersamaan.

"Kau duluan saja," Gaara mengalah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pura-pura hilang ingatan?" usul Sasuke.

Gaara menaikkan ujung bibirnya. "Hei, aku juga berpikir seperti itu," ucapnya.

Sasuke dan Gaara saling berpandangan, mereka mulai merasa cocok satu sama lain. Timbul perasaan hangat untuk pertama kalinya di dada mereka. Dan dimulai pada detik ini, jam ini, dan hari ini, mereka menjadi sepasang sahabat.

"Tapi Gaara, kau harus ingat bahwa aku adalah seorang berandalan. Jangan bersikap sopan dan mengalah seperti tadi," peringat Sasuke.

"Dan Sasuke, kau tidak boleh lupa bahwa aku adalah seorang yang selalu bersikap sopan dan mematuhi peraturan. Kecuali saat kecelakaan kemarin," balas Gaara sambil menyeringai.

"Tch, kau… huh! Ternyata orang sepertimu berlidah tajam," komentar Sasuke balas menyeringai.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya," sahut Gaara sambil tersenyum mengejek.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**V**

**ANNOUNCEMENT! PADA CHAPTER KE-3, AUTHOR BAKAL NGERUBAH CHARACTERNYA YANG SEMULA BISA DI-SEARCH DENGAN GAAINO MENJADI SASUHINA!**

**Thanks for :****  
**

******Iztii Marshall, Athena99, biancav312, yyl,**

**Sugar Princess71 : Makasih udah nyukain cerita author yang masih newbie nan ceroboh ini! Kalo update kilat.. gomen, author belum bisa memastikan, soalnya sekolahnya author sering ujian, banyak tugasnya, dan full day. Tapi author akan berusaha untuk mengupdate! :D**

**Moku-Chan : Howeee.. jadi merasa tersanjung, nih! Makasih udah nyempetin buat review, ya! Ini beneran GaaIno, kok! Ending sama kerangka ceritanya udah diatur sama author~ Tapi nggak papa kok, kalo mau nyumbang ide!**

** .16718979 : Makasih udah ngingetin author yang super duper BAKA, gak nyadar kalo ceritanya kependekan. Author ngerti maksudnya kok, Author sendiri juga rada mirip Hinata, suka gugupan dan memilih untuk diam, kalo terbatanya sih.. jarang. Tapi pas di ff, rasanya author bisa ngelepas semua itu.**

**Yuki Tsukushi : Thanks atas sarannya. Mohon maklum, author masih rookie. Endingnya bener-bener GaaIno kok! Dan sekali lagi terima kasih!**

**Evil Smirk of the Black Swan : hohoho.. teruskan saja membaca fic yang satu ini, kelak semuanya akan terungkap #sokmisterius**

**Azu Rizu: Uapuaaa?! Apakah Anda seorang mind reader? Kenapa Anda bisa tahu kalau jiwanya tertukar? (OAO) #plak *alay* . Balik, tentang perasaan Ino.. hohoho, baca saja terus fic ini, nanti akan author bahas..**

**JANGAN LUPA REVIEW, YA!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, PLEASE..**

**V**

**REVIEW KALIAN ADALAH BAHAN BAKAR AUTHOR BUAT NGE-UPDATE!**

**V**

**V**


	3. Hubungan

**TITLE :** **LOVE QUADRILATERAL**

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**PAIRING : GAAINO & SASUHINA**

**GENRE : ROMANCE**

**RATE : T**

**WARNING : OOC, ABAL, BANYAK TYPO, DAN KEEKSOTISAN LAINNYA.**

**Masashi Kishimoto-sama~ pinjam chara-nya, ya!**

**Iya!**

**THANKZ! ;3 -sakarepe dewe-**

* * *

_Chapter sebelumnya :_

_Sasuke dan Gaara saling berpandangan, mereka mulai merasa cocok satu sama lain. Timbul perasaan hangat untuk pertama kalinya di dada mereka. Dan dimulai pada detik ini, jam ini, dan hari ini, mereka menjadi sepasang sahabat._

_"Tapi Gaara, kau harus ingat bahwa aku adalah seorang berandalan. Jangan bersikap sopan dan mengalah seperti tadi," peringat Sasuke._

_"Dan Sasuke, kau tidak boleh lupa bahwa aku adalah seorang yang selalu bersikap sopan dan mematuhi peraturan. Kecuali saat kecelakaan kemarin," balas Gaara sambil menyeringai._

_"Tch, kau… huh! Ternyata orang sepertimu berlidah tajam," komentar Sasuke balas menyeringai._

_"Terima kasih atas pujiannya," sahut Gaara sambil tersenyum mengejek._

_._

_._

_._

_**Chapter 3 :**_

Ino berjalan melewati koridor rumah sakit dengan menenteng sekeranjang buah-buahan yang dibelinya dari Konoha City Mall. Ino berencana menjenguk Sasuke seusai pemotretan terakhirnya. Saat Ino bangun tadi pagi, ia masih melihat mata Sasuke yang terpejam. Tentu saja Ino tak tahu bahwa beberapa jam sebelum ia bangun Sasuke alias Gaara sudah membuka mata lebih dulu.

_Semoga Sasuke sudah sadar_, doa Ino dalam hati. Sekarang ia telah berdiri di ruang rawat Sasuke, Ino meneguhkan hatinya untuk mengetuk pintu di mana orang yang disayanginya dirawat.

"TOK! TOK! TOK!" ketuk Ino sebelum memutar kenop pintu.

"Sasu-kun! Kau sudah sadar?" seru Ino gembira. Ino lupa bahwa di rumah sakit tidak boleh bersuara keras, namun kegembiraan melihat Sasuke telah sadar membuatnya melupakan aturan itu.

"Hn," jawab Gaara yang ada di tubuh Sasuke, ia berusaha berakting sebaik mungkin. Hatinya berdebar-debar melihat Ino meletakkan keranjang buah di sebelah tempat tidurnya serta duduk di kursi di sampingnya.

Ino memandangi Sasuke dengan mata berbinar. "Sejak kapan kau bangun?" tanyanya riang.

Gaara gugup melihat Ino yang memandangnya seperti itu. "Ng.. 3 jam yang lalu," ia berusaha untuk bersikap sewajar mungkin.

Namun, Ino mulai menyadari keanehan itu. Matanya mulai memandang penuh selidik pada orang yang dianggapnya Sasuke itu. "Sasu-kun?" panggil Ino.

"Hn?" sahut Gaara acuh tak acuh. Kali ini aktingnya telah sempurna dan Gaara mulai terbiasa untuk berakting sebagai Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Ino, _aquamarine-_nya terus memandangi Sasuke, mengharapkan keterangan dari pacarnya itu.

Gaara mengangkat alisnya. "Memangnya aku kenapa?" Gaara balas bertanya. _Apa aktingku kurang sempurna?_ Gaara bertanya dalam hati.

"Kau terlihat… aneh," komentar Ino. Ia memiringkan kepalanya

"Lalu?" sahut Gaara datar, membuat Ino mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" tanya Ino lagi. Kali ini punggung tangannya menyentuh kening Gaara, memastikan Gaara tidak sedang demam. Sementara Gaara, sejujurnya ia merasa bahagia ketika Ino menyentuh keningnya. Namun, Gaara harus tetap ingat prioritas utamanya.

Gaara menepis tangan Ino dengan kasar. "Jangan menyentuhku!" serunya kesal. Ino terkejut, ia memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang berdenyut setelah ditepis Gaara. _Gomen_, ucap Gaara dalam hati.

"Go..gomen, Sasu-kun," ucap Ino lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

_Tidak, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf, Ino,_ bisik Gaara dalam hati. _Ayo Gaara, kau harus ingat prioritasku saat ini!_ Gaara berusaha meneguhkan hatinya.

"Kau ini sebenarnya siapa? Datang-datang tanpa diminta dan langsung memanggilku Sasu-kun," cerocos Gaara tanpa ampun.

Ino mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Ka-kau tadi bilang apa?" ucapnya, ia tak mau memepercayai apa yang didengar oleh telinganya barusan.

"Kau . Ini .Si-a-pa?" ulang Gaara dengan penekanan pada kata-katanya.

"Ka-kau tak mengenali-ku?" Ino tercekat, suaranya nyaris tak terdengar. Mendadak hatinya terasa perih dan air matanya mulai mengalir. Ino bangkit. "Go-gomenne, aku ke kamar mandi dulu," ucap Ino sambil melangkah menuju pintu. Ia membuka pintu dan keluar dari ruangan dengan air mata yang semakin deras. Ino tak memedulikan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang dilewatinya. Sesampainya di kamar mandi, tangis Ino meledak.

_Maafkan aku, Ino! _jerit Gaara dalam hati.

.

.

Hinata memasuki ruangan di mana Sasuke yang berada dalam tubuh Gaara dirawat. Tadi, begitu ia pulang sekolah dan mandi, ia langsung meluncur ke Konoha Central Hospital. Dan kini, ia mendapati Sasuke telah sadar.

"Gaara-kun?" Mendengar suara lembut ini, Sasuke menoleh dan… terpukau pada Hinata yang menghampirinya dengan wajah berseri-seri. Sosok yang membuatnya bengong itu duduk di samping tempat tidurnya. "Apa kau sudah merasa baikan? Dokter bilang kau mendapat pendarahan di kepala, namun tubuhmu sama sekali tidak apa-apa."

Sasuke terdiam, pikirannya masih terhipnotis oleh gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu.

"Gaara-kun?" panggil Hinata, dan sama seperti Ino, Hinata menempelkan punggung tangannya pada kening orang yang dikiranya sebagai Gaara. "Tidak panas, kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanyanya lagi. Raut mukanya menjadi khawatir.

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya. "Eh? Apa?" ucapnya sambil menahan gugup. _C'mon Sasuke! Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini!_ batin Sasuke.

Hinata menatap cemas tunangannya itu. "kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya lagi dengan lembut.

Sementara Sasuke, ia merasa jantungnya lepas kontrol dan ingin keluar dari dalam dadanya. "Hng. Seperti yang kau lihat," jawabnya datar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?" tanya Sasuke, ia berusaha sesopan mungkin agar bisa menjalani perannya sebagai Rei Gaara. _Semoga aku punya bakat akting,_ doa Sasuke dalam hati.

Hinata membeku mendengar pertanyaan umum yang biasanya diajukan orang tak dikenal. Sepertinya kali ini otaknya tidak dalam mode lemot sehingga ia dapat segera merespon. "Ka-kau hilang ingatan?" matanya memandang penuh selidik pada Gaara alias Sasuke.

"Umm.. entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Yang aku tahu, namaku Rei Gaara, tanggal lahirku 19 Januari, aku bersekolah di SMA Hokage Gakure, dan aku mempunyai tunangan dengan huruf depan H," ucap Sasuke panjang lebar. Memang hanya segitu saja yang ia ketahui tentang Gaara yang asli.

"Yup! Dan tunanganmu itu bernama Hyuuga Hinata," ucap Hinata polos. Tak lupa ia juga menyungging senyum pada Sasuke, tidak sadar bahwa barusan ia mendeklarasikan diri sebagai tunangan Gaara. Hinata terlihat senang karena setidaknya orang yang ia anggap Gaara itu masih mengingatnya. Entah menghilang ke mana sifatnya yang pemalu itu.

Sasuke memandang aneh Hinata yang masih berwajah _innocent_ itu. Sementara yang dipandangi tidak merasakan apa-apa.

Tiba-tiba gadis bermata _lavender_ itu menatap khawatir pada mata Sasuke yang baru, _jade. _"Gaara-kun, apakah kau masih mengingat pelajaran-pelajaran sekolahmu?"

"Tentu saja. Kau mau kuajari?" goda Sasuke.

Yang digoda hanya mendengus pelan. "Jangan bercanda," ucap Hinata sambil memukul pelan bahu Sasuke. Sasuke tertawa kecil. Sungguh hal yang jarang dilakukannya, bahkan saat bersama Ino.

"Oh ya, aku sudah mencatatkan catatan-catatan sekolah hari ini," ucap Hinata. Ia merogoh tas yang ia bawa dan mengeluarkan beberapa buku tulis dari sana.

"Arigatou," ucap Sasuke datar. Tangannya mengambil sebuah buku dan mulai membuka-buka isinya, matanya sedikit menyipit melihat catatan yang ditulis dengan rapi oleh Hinata.

"Tulisanmu rapi," puji Sasuke sambil mengangkat wajahnya. Pipi Hinata seketika merona, hal ini membuat Sasuke mengangkat alisnya yang kini tak ada. Harus Sasuke akui, ia suka melihat Hinata yang merona seperti itu.

"A.. arigatou," ucap Hinata, ia berusaha untuk tidak terlihat gugup. Kali ini Hinata benar-benar bagaikan magnet bagi Sasuke. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata yang tertunduk malu.

"Hinata, lihatlah ini," pancing Sasuke. Dan benar saja, dengan polosnya Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan wajahnya semakin memerah ketika menyadari Sasuke telah mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Hinata dapat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Sasuke. Wajah Gaara alias Sasuke yang begitu dekat membuat Hinata tidak berani untuk menundukkan wajahnya kembali, ia takut keningnya akan beradu dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke semakin gemas melihat pipi yang _chubby_ itu memerah seperti sayur kesukaannya, tomat. Ia nyaris mencium bibir Hinata jika pintu kamar rawatnya tidak tiba-tiba dibuka.

"CKLEK!" pintu ruangannya dibuka dengan satu sentakan cepat. Sontak Sasuke segera menjauhkan diri dari Hinata. Ayah Gaara yang mengenakan baju khas kantoran, kemeja berdasi dengan blazer, celana panjang dominan hitam, dan sepatu pantofel mengkilap, memasuki kamar rawat Rei Gaara dengan wajah cemas. Raut khawatirnya berubah menjadi berseri melihat anak tersayangnya telah sadar.

"Gaara, kau sudah sadar?" tanya ayah Gaara sambil menghampiri tempat tidur Gaara alias Sasuke.

Sementara Sasuke, ia memandang orang yang baru masuk itu dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya, _Kenapa orang ini mirip sekali dengan Gaara? Jangan-jangan.. _batin Sasuke menebak-nebak.

Hinata yang menangkap kilatan mata _jade _Sasuke yang bertanya-tanya segera berdiri dengan rona merah yang kini menyamar. "Oji-san, Gaara-kun… Gaara-kun hilang ingatan," ucapnya lirih.

Namun ucapan itu tetap mampu membuat ayah Gaara membelalakkan matanya. "Ka… kau hilang ingatan, Gaara?" ucapnya pelan. Ia masih tak mau mempercayai pendengarannya. Sasuke mengangguk pelan, memandang mata ayah Gaara yang terdapat sorot terkejut dan… sayang pada kedua matanya. Kasih sayang… sesuatu yang tidak pernah Sasuke rasakan lagi sejak kakak dan ibunya meninggal. Dan melihat ayah Gaara yang begitu menyayangi Gaara, tiba-tiba hatinya terasa perih.

"Otou... san?" Sasuke mengucapkan kata-kata yang selama 4 tahun terakhir tak pernah diucapkannya.

Tiba-tiba ayah Gaara memeluknya. "Syukurlah. Kau masih ingat pada ayah, nak," gumam ayah Gaara lembut. Seketika kedua mata Sasuke terasa panas, ia ingin menangis sekaligus tidak. Ingin karena terharu dengan perlakuan ayah Gaara. Tidak karena ia tidak ingin menangis di depan Hinata. Hinata tersenyum simpul memperhatikan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Setelah isaknya mereda, Ino membersihkan wajahnya yang telah kusut. Make-upnya luntur karena menangis. Untung make-upnya tipis, kalau tebal, mungkin ia akan dikira sebagai penunggu kamar mandi.

Sejujurnya Ino merasa bingung, ia merasa tidak nyaman untuk berkunjung ke kamar Sasuke. Tapi rasanya tidak sopan bila ia pulang begitu saja.

_Baiklah, aku akan berkunjung sebentar saja. Hanya untuk pamit,_ Ino meyakinkan dirinya. Ino melangkah keluar kamar mandi, sama sekali tak terlihat bahwa ia habis menangis. Rupanya Ino punya bakat akting!

"Cklek." Ino membuka pintu dengan ragu-ragu. Tapi cukup untuk membuat Gaara(baca: Gaara di tubuh Sasuke) menoleh, kali ini ia tak mampu menahan isi hatinya.

"Go—"

"Gomen, Ino," potong Gaara dengan nada menyesal.

Ucapan minta maaf yang tergantung di lidah Ino kembali ia telan. "Eh?"

"Eh, emm... kata-kataku sudah menyakitimu," ucap Gaara dengan gugup.

Ino terdiam, otaknya bekerja dengan lambat. Lambat karena ia baru pertama kali mendengar Sasuke mengucapkan kata 'maaf'. Maaf! Ini pertama kalinya Ino mendengar kata itu dari bibir pacarnya. Rasa gundah di dalam hati Ino langsung menguap tak berbekas. Kini otaknya mulai berjalan lancar dan... _Tunggu! bukankah tadi Sasu-kun mengucapkan namaku?_ Ino memandang Sasuke dengan penuh selidik. "Ka-kau mengingatku?"

Otak Gaara segera berputar cepat. "Hng. Mana mungkin aku melupakanmu 'kan? Ketika kau pergi tadi aku baru ingat, gomenne Ino," ucap Gaara panjang lebar. Ia merasa tidak enak karena harus berbohong pada Ino. Dan kini Gaara mengakui, otak Sasuke memang cemerlang.

Ino kembali terdiam. Kali ini karena untuk pertama kalinya pula ia mendengar Sasuke berkata lebih dari 10 kata-kata. Seulas senyum muncul di bibir Ino. "Sepertinya kecelakaan telah membuatmu berubah."

Gaara mengangkat alisnya. "Berubah?"

"Mm-hmm, untuk pertama kalinya aku mendengarmu mengucapkan kata 'maaf' dan berkata lebih dari 10 kata," ucap Ino sambil duduk di tempat yang ditinggalkannya tadi.

"Oh ya?" Gaara sedikit terkejut mendengar fakta tentang Sasuke. Sepertinya dia harus lebih menyesuaikan diri sebagai diri Sasuke yang sebenarnya.

"Ya, dan aku suka itu," aku Ino.

Dada Gaara berdesir. Ia bahkan dapat mendengar debaran jantungnya yang berdetak kencang. "Ino, sebenarnya aku—" Dan sama seperti Sasuke, sang pintu terbuka di saat yang tepat(?), tapi yang kali ini sangat tidak berkepripintuan(?).

"BRUAKK!.." Pintu kamar rawat Gaara terbuka dengan tidak etis, memotong ucapan Gaara. Untung saja ini rumah sakit berkelas. Jika tidak, pasti pintu itu sudah terlepas dari engselnya oleh bantingan seorang pemuda bersurai kuning jabrik.

"Hai, TEMEEEE!.." seru Naruto dengan semangat 45. Seketika ia mendapat _death glare_ dari orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

"Naruto! Di rumah sakit jangan berteriak-teriak!" tegur Ino, keningnya berkerut, ia lupa bahwa tadi ia juga berseru meski tidak sekeras Naruto. Sementara yang ditegur hanya cengengesan dan menghampiri Gaara, langkahnya diikuti oleh Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Kiba, Shino, dan Kankurou. Yak, geng Sano sudah lengkap sekarang.

Gaara memang mengenal seluruh geng Sano, karena mereka hampir selalu masuk koran dan TV setiap harinya oleh ulah mereka. Untuk menyempurnakan aktingnya, Gaara memandang mereka dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

"Hei, Teme! Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Naruto sambil duduk di samping tempat tidur Gaara.

"Semakin buruk karena kedatanganmu," jawab Gaara datar.

"Oi… oi… jangan jujur gitu, dong," ucap Naruto _sweatdrop_. Hening sejenak.

"Sasuke, kudengar tubuhmu terlempar ke pohon. Perlu berapa lama untuk sembuh?" tanya Kiba membuka percakapan.

Gaara menghela napas, "Entahlah, sekitar 2 bulan. Ngomong-ngomong kalian siapa?" tanyanya.

Ucapan Gaara barusan dengan sukses mampu membuat seluruh orang yang ada di sana nyaris mengeluarkan matanya saking kagetnya, kecuali Ino. Bahkan mulut Naruto terbuka dengan sempurna dan mengundang seekor lalat yang datang dari jendela untuk masuk ke mulutnya. Pada detik selanjutnya ia terbatuk-batuk dan segera menuju wastafel di kamar mandi.

"Uhuk! Hoeek!" Naruto meludahkan lalat yang sempat tersangkut di kerongkongannya dan membuat seluruh orang _sweatdrop_.

"Yucks. Kau menjijikkan Naruto," komentar Kankurou. Lee manggut-manggut, setuju dengan ucapan Kankurou.

"Itu tidak penting. Apa maksudmu dengan pertanyaanmu tadi, Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru. Dalam sekejab Gaara menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Eh.. Etto, Sasu-kun hilang ingatan," ucap Ino, sekarang Ino yang menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Hilang ingatan?" ulang Neji. Berusaha meyakinkan bahwa telinganya tidak salah dengar.

"Ya. Tapi syukurlah, ia masih mengingatku," ucap Ino sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Apakah itu benar, teme?" tanya Naruto sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gaara. Kini pusat perhatian kembali teroper pada Gaara.

"Hng. Seperti yang kau dengar dari Ino, dobe," jawab Gaara acuh tak acuh. Tadi saat ia sadar, Sasuke memberitahu nama panggilannya pada Naruto.

**Flashback ON**

_Sasuke membuka pintu kamar rawat Sasuke(baca : Gaara di tubuh Sasuke) untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat. "Hei, jika datang seorang cowok berambut kuning jabrik. Panggil saja dia dobe."_

_"Naruto?" refleks Gaara menebak._

_"Hng. Ternyata, kau tahu juga," ucap Sasuke sebelum ia keluar dari ruangan._

_"Blam!.." Sasuke membanting pintu ruang dan berjalan pergi, samar-samar ia mendengar suara aslinya. "Hei! Aku tidak pernah membanting pintu, kau tahu!"_

_Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya._

**Flashback OFF**

Naruto membulatkan matanya. "Dobe? Kau masih mengingatku, teme?" tanyanya.

"Kuharap tidak," balas Gaara.

"Teme! Kenapa kau jahat sekali, sih?" ucap Naruto sambil memasang _puppy eyes-_nya. Berharap matanya itu dapat menyentuh hati Gaara.

Tapi _puppy eyes_-nya sama sekali tak berpengaruh bagi Gaara. "Cuma sekali doang 'kan?" ucap Gaara cuek. Yang lain tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Naruto hanya bisa cemberut menyadari _puppy eyes_-nya sama sekali tidak berguna.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar tempat tubuhnya dirawat. Langkahnya sedikit terseret karena tubuhnya memang masih lemah. Sesampainya di sana, ia melihat pintu kamar rawat Gaara terbuka. Sasuke mengintip dan tubuhnya seketika membeku. Di sana, ia melihat orang yang dianggapnya sebagai penyebab kematian ibu dan kakaknya, Uchiha Fugaku.

Dari balik pintu, ia memperhatikan Fugaku. Fugaku memandangi wajah Gaara yang sedang tidur. Tangannya mengelus wajah Gaara perlahan, tanpa mengganggu tidur Gaara sama sekali. Pandangannya beralih pada tubuh Gaara alias Sasuke yang diperban. Dan punggungnya mulai bergetar, Sasuke nyaris tak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya. Ayahnya menangis! Ayahnya yang biasanya keras dan dingin itu menangis di depan tubuhnya yang kini dihuni jiwa Gaara.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke… " ucap Fugaku lirih.

Sasuke merasa hatinya menghangat, hatinya yang beku mulai mencair seperti rasa bencinya. Selama ini Fugaku tidak pernah seperti itu. Ia selalu dingin dan memerintah seenaknya. Sasuke merasa bisa melepas diri dari Fugaku bila ia bersama gengnya. Saat ia mengendarai motor dengan kecepatan mendekati maksimal dan akhirnya bertabrakan pun, ia sedang bertengkar dengan Fugaku yang menginginkannya untuk masuk fakultas ekonomi atau kimia. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia ingin masuk fakultas seni musik untuk memperdalam permainan gitarnya. Akhirnya mereka bertengkar dan ia pergi dengan emosi.

Ketika Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi, tiba-tiba Fugaku keluar dari ruangan dan berpapasan dengan Sasuke. "Kau teman Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku. Suaranya terdengar serak meskipun tak ada bekas-bekas air mata.

"Ha-hai," jawab Sasuke gugup. _Kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa gugup?_ batin Sasuke.

Fugaku menghela nafas. "Tolong jaga anakku. Meskipun dia dingin sebenarnya dia anak baik. Dia dingin karena kesalahanku. Tolong sampaikan maafku padanya," pinta Fugaku sebelum melangkah pergi. Setelah Fugaku pergi pun, Sasuke tetap diam di tempatnya yang tadi.

Sebuah kristal bening mulai mengalir dari matanya. _Sebegitu khawatirnyakah otou-san padaku? _batin Sasuke. Ia berbalik dan kembali ke kamar rawatnya. Sesampainya di sana, air matanya mengalir semakin deras. Dan Sasuke menangis tanpa suara.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**V**

**Thanks for :**

**Yuki Tsukushi,Moku-Chan(udah nih, meski cuma sedikit..),Sugar Princess71(makasih dukungannya!),atakata hana,RisufuyaYUI, .16718979(hohoho.. udah author buat kok kerangka ceritanya, tinggal bikin kulitnya aja.. XD #plak),Kirei Murasaki,Evil Smirk of the Black Swan,alice9miwa, ,Athena99(ehe.. kerangka ceritanya udah dibuat, dan mereka um.. yah, baca aja terus fic ini! hehehe),Hikari Rhechen,Iztii Marshall(hohoho.. udah ada interaksi, nih! soal GaaInonya.. baca aja terus fic ini! :D)  
**

**v**

**JANGAN LUPA REVIEW, YA!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, PLEASE..**

**V**

******REVIEW KALIAN ADALAH BAHAN BAKAR AUTHOR BUAT NGE-UPDATE!**

**v**

**v**


	4. Rencana

**TITLE :** **LOVE QUADRILATERAL**

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**PAIRING : GAAINO & SASUHINA**

**GENRE : ROMANCE/FRIENDSHIP**

**RATE : T**

**WARNING : OOC, ABAL, BANYAK TYPO, DAN KEEKSOTISAN LAINNYA.**

**Masashi Kishimoto-sama~ pinjam chara-nya, ya!**

**Iya!**

**THANKZ! ;3 -sakarepe dewe-**

* * *

_Chapter sebelumnya :_

_"Ha-hai," jawab Sasuke gugup. Kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa gugup? batin Sasuke._

_Fugaku menghela nafas. "Tolong jaga anakku. Meskipun dia dingin sebenarnya dia anak baik. Dia dingin karena kesalahanku. Tolong sampaikan maafku padanya," pinta Fugaku sebelum melangkah pergi. Setelah Fugaku pergi pun, Sasuke tetap diam di tempatnya yang tadi._

_Sebuah kristal bening mulai mengalir dari matanya. _Sebegitu khawatirnyakah otou-san padaku?_ batin Sasuke. Ia berbalik dan kembali ke kamar rawatnya. Sesampainya di sana, air matanya mengalir semakin deras. Dan Sasuke menangis tanpa suara._

_._

_._

_._

_**Chapter 4 :** _

Temari berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit dengan cepat. Satu jam yang lalu, Temari diberitahu oleh Inoichi bahwa Gaara ditawari untuk pemotretan dan bermain iklan di pulau Jeju. Dan ia berada di sini karena diminta oleh Inoichi untuk menanyai Gaara. Apakah ia mau menerima atau tidak.

Kini, ia telah berhadapan dengan pintu kamar rawat Gaara. Temari menarik nafas sejenak sebelum membuka pintu.

"Cklek."

Temari melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam dan terheran-heran. "Di mana Gaara?"

.

.

.

"Jadi? Apa aktingmu berhasil?" tanya Sasuke sambil duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidur Gaara. Pikirannya masih melayang pada gadis bersurai _indigo_ yang rajin menjenguknya. Dan kini, ia pergi dari kamarnya untuk mengunjungi Gaara. Memastikan bahwa Gaara tidak kesulitan menjadi dirinya.

Gaara mendengus kesal. "Kau lupa kemampuan aktingku?"

"Oh my, aku lupa," desis Sasuke dengan kesal. _Ada apa denganku?_ batin Sasuke. Ia merasa seolah… tidak bisa terfokus karena, karena, uhm, gadis itu. Ya, karena Hyuuga Hinata. Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, _Bukankah aku menyukai Ino?_

Gaara memutar bola matanya. "Yang benar saja. Seorang Uchiha bisa lupa? _Amazing!_" ucap Gaara setengah mengejek. Gaara menunggu balasan-balasan pedas yang biasanya dilontarkan Sasuke. Gaara suka saat-saat ketika mereka berdebat, mengeluarkan berbagai opini dan pikiran masing-masing. Oh yeah, Gaara benar-benar suka itu. Salah satu alasannya adalah karena ia selalu menang bila berdebat melawan Sasuke. Melihat betapa tampang yang biasanya angkuh itu kehilangan keangkuhannya, Gaara sangat menikmatinya. Namun, sepertinya kini balasan yang ia tunggu tak sesuai harapannya.

"Entahlah. Rasanya aku seperti… seperti ter—"

"Cklek" Pintu kamar terbuka. Sasuke dan Gaara segera menoleh dan melontarkan _death glare _mereka pada korban kali ini, Temari.

"Te-kau! Tak bisakah kau tidak langsung membuka pintu begitu saja?" desis Gaara tajam. Ia hampir lupa bahwa ia harus berperan sabagai Sasuke.

"Ya. Tak tahukah kau cara membuka pintu dengan lebih beradab?" Sasuke menimpali.

Temari yang mendapatkan _death glare _sekaligus 'ceramah singkat' itu segera membungkuk. "Go… gomen!" ucapnya sambil menutup pintu kembali. Membuat Sasuke dan Gaara saling berpandangan.

"Kenapa pintunya ditutup lagi?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Entahlah," jawab Gaara acuh tak acuh. "Oh ya? Apa kelanjutan ucapanmu yang tadi?"

"Sepertinya aku ter—"

"TOK! TOK! TOK!" Ucapan Sasuke kembali terpotong. Bukan karena pintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka, tapi karena bunyi ketokan pintu.

"Siapa?" seru Gaara.

"I-ini aku," cicit seseorang di depan pintu.

Mendengar suara ini, Sasuke menyeringai licik. Ia memang merasa sebal karena ucapannya terpotong untuk kedua kalinya. "Maaf, saya tidak mengenal orang yang bernama aku. Jadi, silahkan PERGI," ucapnya dengan nada halus nan menusuk, terutama penekanan kata 'pergi'nya.

Hening.

Sasuke dan Gaara saling bertatapan.

"Dia ngapain, sih?" tanya Sasuke memecahkan keheningan.

"Pergi, mungkin," jawab Gaara cuek.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. "Kau sudah terbiasa berakting sebagai aku, ya?" tanyanya.

Gaara menyeringai. "Maaf, saya tidak mengenal orang yang bernama aku," ucap Gaara meniru kata-kata Sasuke. Namun ini sudah menjadi bukti bagi Sasuke bahwa Gaara memang sudah terbiasa berakting sebgai dirinya.

Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Kau benar-benar pandai berakting," akunya.

"Aku menjadi aktor terkenal bukan karena tanpa alasan, kau tahu," balas Gaara. "Lalu, apa kelanjutan ucapanmu?"

Sasuke merasa seperti déjà vu, ia melirik pintu sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Sepertinya aku tertarik—"

"TOK! TOK! TOK!" Apa yang dikhawatirkan Sasuke menjadi kenyataan, namun kali ini ia bisa berkata lebih panjang sebelum dipotong **lagi **oleh sang pintu.

"Siapa?" seru Sasuke iseng. Padahal ia sudah bisa menebak siapa orang yang ada di balik pintu.

"Ini Temari," jawab Temari. Yap! Orang yang sebelumnya mengetok pintu itu sebenarnya Temari juga! Tapi, kenapa ia pergi sejenak, ya?

"Masuk," ucap Gaara pada Temari.

"Cklek." Temari membuka pintu dengan ragu-ragu, takut ia akan mendapatkan _death glare_ lagi dari dua makhluk tampan itu. Setelah memastikan bahwa ia tidak mendapatkan _death glare_, Temari memasuki ruangan dan menutup pintu.

"Kau! Kenapa kau tadi keluar dari ruangan dan pergi?" tanya Sasuke.

Sementara Gaara? Ia berharap semoga nee-channya tidak melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh.

"Aku? Ummm—tadi aku keluar karena kau bilang aku harus membuka pintu dengan lebih beradab, jadi aku keluar dan mengetok pintu. Tapi, kau menyuruhku pergi, jadi aku berjalan-jalan sebentar dan mengetok pintu lagi!" jelas Temari panjang lebar yang sukses membuat Sasuke dan Gaara _sweatdrop_.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gaara dan memandangnya dengan tatapan Dia-Bego-Banget-Sih. Gaara hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar penuturan nee-channya yang terkadang 'bodoh'nya kumat itu.

"Lalu, apa urusanmu kemari?" tanya Gaara, berusaha mendahului bibir Sasuke yang sudah siap dengan kata-kata pedas.

"Umm, aku ada perlu dengan otoutou-ku, Gaara," ucap Temari sambil melirik Sasuke yang sempat 'mengerjai'nya tadi.

"Hm? Ada perlu apa denganku?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengangkat dagu.

"Apa kau menyetujui tawaran ke pulau Jeju? Kumohon, setujuilah. Kau akan mendapatkan keuntungan yang besar. Lagipula Ino juga sudah setuju," rayu Temari.

Sasuke melirik Gaara dengan pandangan Setuju-Atau-Tidak-?

Gaara mengangguk pelan. _Ino sudah menyetujuinya? _Batin Gaara bertanya-tanya.

"Baiklah, aku setuju," ucap Sasuke setelah menerima anggukan Gaara.

Mata Temari langsung berbinar-binar. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan segera menelepon direktur," ucap Temari sambil ngeloyor keluar ruangan. Sesampainya di luar, ia segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelepon Inoichi.

Sementara di dalam ruangan, Sasuke memandang Gaara dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya. "Pemotretan di Jeju? Bersama Ino?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Hng, kami menjadi partner," jawab Gaara datar.

Sasuke yang tidak puas dengan jawaban Gaara mengambil majalah _About Trending_ yang ada di meja dan membukanya. "Astaga, rupanya kalian sangat dekat, ya?" desis Sasuke saat melihat pose pacarnya dan Gaara yang sangat dekat. Tak ada rasa panas di hatinya saat ia mendesis, hanya ada sebuah ide yang muncul di kepala Sasuke. Ide untuk memanfaatkan orang yang sedang menggunakan tubuhnya.

"Ino tidak pernah bilang padamu?" tanya Gaara, dalam hati ia mulai khawatir. _Semoga Sasuke tidak emosi, _Doanya dalam hati.

"TI-DAK," ucap Sasuke dengan penekanan yang sukses membuat hati Gaara mencelos.

"Gaara,"

"Ha-Hai?" ucap Gaara dengan gugup. _Semoga aku masih hidup setelah ini, _doa Gaara dalam hati.

"Kau menyukai Ino?" tanya Sasuke _to the point_.

"Menyukai Ino? haha.. tentu saja tidak," sanggah Gaara, iris _Onyx_-nya tidak berani memandang _Jade _Sasuke dan hal itu membuat Sasuke yakin bahwa Gaara memang menyukai Ino.

"Kau berani menyukainya, hm?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada mengancam.

"Ha? Te-Tentu saja tidak! Kau bicara apa, sih?" elak Gaara dengan ucapan yang jadul alias ketinggalan zaman. Mana ada orang mengelak dengan cara seperti itu. Rupanya Gaara tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya sendiri.

"Gaara."

_Mati aku!_

"Eh? Ah, Hai?" ucap Gaara dengan gugup.

"Kau kumaafkan."

_Eh?_

"Tapi…"

_Tapi?_

"Kau harus membantuku untuk mendekati Hinata."

_Loading…_

10%...

30%...

50%...

85%...

100%...

_Connected…_

"UAPPUAAA?" jerit Gaara dengan tidak elitnya(?).

Sasuke segera menutup kedua telinganya mendengar jeritan Gaara yang super duper OOC itu. "WOI! Suaramu dipelanin dikit, kek! Lo mau bikin telinga gue rusak?" ucap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba ikut-ikutan menjadi OOC.

"Ah, gomen. Tapi aku nggak nyangka kau menyukai Hinata," aku Gaara yang sudah kembali pada mode aslinya.

"Hng, aku juga nggak nyangka bakal _move on_ secepat ini," terang Sasuke dengan, uhm, sedikit semburat merah di pipinya.

"Kenapa harus menggunakan bantuanku? Bukannya dengan tubuh itu kau sudah bertunangan dengannya?" tanya Gaara.

"Mungkin saja dia sadar bahwa kita bertukar tubuh," Sasuke menghela napas. "Dan aku takut dia akan membenciku," lanjutnya.

"Itu sangat memungkinkan," ucap Gaara setelah berpikir sejenak. Tiba-tiba iris _Onyx_-nya menangkap sebuah sosok yang berdiri di pintu dengan mulut ternganga. _Astaga! Bagaimana bisa aku lupa kalau dia berada di sini? _Batin Gaara dalam hati.

Sasuke yang melihat perubahan wajah Gaara segera menoleh ke arah mata Gaara memandang dan membeku melihat Temari. Ia segera bangkit, menarik Temari ke tengah ruangan, dan mengunci pintu. Lalu ia beralih pada Temari. "Kau! Apa saja yang sudah kau dengar?" desis Sasuke tajam.

"A… Mulai dari jeritan… Sasuke, eh? Gaara?" ucap Temari gugup sambil menunjuk pada Gaara. Temari merasa takut, pandangan mata _Jade_ Sasuke seolah ingin menusuk dan mencincang tubuhnya, lalu dibuang begitu saja.

Sasuke mendekati Temari dan membekapnya sambil di dorong ke dinding. Brak! Temari merasakan punggungnya sedikit ngilu karena dorongan Sasuke.

"Jangan sakiti nee-chan ku!" seru Gaara dengan khawatir.

Sasuke melirik Gaara sekilas, lalu melepaskan bekapannya. "Kau harus tutup mulut tentang hal ini."

"Oh, baiklah Gaa… Sasuke. Aku akan tutup mulut," ucap Temari sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Diam-diam ia berterima kasih pada otoutou-nya. Kekuatan Sasuke saat membekapnya tadi benar-benar mengerikan.

"Kalau kau berani membocorkannya, aku tak akan segan-segan lagi," ucap Sasuke sambil meremas salah satu tangannya sampai berbunyi _kretek_.

Temari mengangguk cepat. Paham bahwa ia akan dibunuh bila membocorkan rahasia mereka.

"Ah, mmm… tapi, kalau kau ingin mendekati Hinata. Bukankah keadaanmu kini tidak menguntungkan?" cerocos Temari.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya pada wanita berkucir empat itu, membuatnya semakin merapatkan diri ke dinding. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke sambil melipat kedua tangan di dada.

"E…etto, kau dan Ino akan pergi ke pulau Jeju untuk pemotretan kan? Jadi Gaara dan Hinata akan, uhm, bersama," ucap Temari gugup.

Sasuke menoleh pada Gaara dan kembali memandang Temari. "Tsk, lalu bagaimana?" ucap Sasuke sambil mengacak rambut merah batanya yang tidak tertutup perban.

Temari menyeringai. "Butuh bantuan?" ucapnya menggoda.

Sasuke memandang ragu pada Temari dan menoleh pada Gaara untuk meminta pendapat.

Gaara mengangguk. "Nee-chanku pintar dalam merencanakan sesuatu, Sasuke."

Sasuke kembali memandang Temari dan menghela napas. "Baiklah. Apa rencanamu?"

Seringai Temari semakin melebar.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan menyusuri koridor yang akan mengantarnya menuju boarding room di Konoha Airport. Ia tidak sendirian, ada Hinata, Ino, Gaara, dan Temari dibelakangnya. Semua ini adalah hasil rencana Temari. Temari, entah dengan rayuan apa, berhasil membuat Inoichi dan penanggung jawab untuk memberangkatkan mereka pada liburan musim dingin yang sekitar 2 minggu, sehingga mereka hanya bolos 2 minggu saja dan diikutkannya Gaara dan Hinata.

Sasuke sempat bertanya bagaimana caranya pada Temari. Ia tersenyum tipis, saat teringat jawaban yang didapatkannya.

**FLASHBACK ON**

_"Hei, alasan apa yang kau gunakan untuk rencana ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Sementara punggungnya bersandar di salah satu lorong gedung agency. Perban di kepala Sasuke sudah dilepas dan ia harus menjalani rutinitasnya sebagai artis, meskipun Sasuke tak menyukainya. _

_Sementara Gaara, ia berjalan dengan menggunakan kursi roda, perlu sekitar 3 minggu lagi untuk lepas dari kursi rodanya. Dokter Tsunade mengatakan bahwa tubuh Gaara alias Sasuke adalah suatu keajaiban, karena jika orang biasa mungkin akan lumpuh seumur hidup. Tapi, tulang di tangan kanan Gaara ada yang sedikit keluar dari jalur dan itu memerlukan operasi yang cermat. Kemungkinan keberhasilannya hanya 30%. Hal ini akan dibicarakan lagi bila Gaara sudah kembali dari Jeju._

_Temari tersenyum simpul. "Aku hanya mengatakan kalau kalian ingin merayakan natal dan tahun baru bersama kekasih kalian. Jadi, begitulah," tuturnya._

_Sasuke mendengus. "Bersama kekasih, ya?" gumamnya._

_"Sasuke."_

_"Hng?"_

_"Kau jangan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Hanya sebatas inilah aku bisa membantumu," ucap Temari sambil memandang tajam pada Sasuke._

_Sasuke menyeringai kecil. "Of course, I will."_

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Sasuke menghempaskan dirinya di salah satu kursi di boarding room yang diikuti oleh Hinata, Ino, dan Temari. Seluruh mata memandang mereka, terutama Sasuke dan Ino, hal ini membuat Sasuke merasa risih dan mendengus kesal. Dalam hati ia berharap semoga waktu keberangkatannya dipercepat. "Aaah... membosankan," umpat Sasuke pelan sambil menutup matanya, berusaha untuk tidur.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**V**

**SPECIAL THANKS FOR :**

**RisufuyaYUI : Iyaaa! Hinata emang punya pesona! XD**

**Kirei Murasaki : Hohoho.. udah di update, nih! XD**

**Iztii Marshall : Iya, iya! author sendiri bingung bacanya #plak, makasih udah ngasih tau typonya, ya! author juga nggak tahu ini mau sampe chapter berapa, kalo tentang GaaInonya... sayang, interaksi mereka nggak sedalam SasuHina, gomen. Tapi ntar author usahain!**

**Nivellia Yumie : Author lagi UTS, dan di RL, author adalah orang yang super duper busy! gomen, tapi author akan berusaha!**

**cumaReadergakpenting : kalo menurut author, kamu bukan reader nggak penting. tapi penting banget gara2 udah ngerepiu, hoho.. makasih repiunya, ya! repiu lagi dums, kutunggu #plak XD**

**nurul. wn: hoho.. udah nih!**

**Evil Smirk of the Black Swan : harus komen! ralat, review, makasih reviewnya ya! kutunggu reviewmu lagi! XD #plak**

**n : ehe, makasih pujiannya, jadi malu #buagh, hahaha... makasih reviewnya, ya! kutunggu reviewmu lagi! XD #plak**

**Riz Riz 21 : Udah dilanjutin nih! nggak papa, SasuHinaGaaIno juga chara favorit author! Yay kita sama! XD #plak makasih reviewnya, review lagi, ya! kutunggu!**

**v**

**Author's note:**

**Huuft... akhirnya bisa nyelesain chapter ini! gomen kalo pendek dan... OOC. Ya! OOC! Gaara dan Sasuke OOC banget di sini! Tapi, author juga nggak nyangka bisa selesai tepat waktu, itu karena umm... author lagi UTS dan sakit. sakit hati? bukan. sakit malas? bukan juga. tapi emang sakit, sakit panas, pusing, dsb. mana harus ngapalin buat UTS lagi! #nggalau . Tapi syukurlah, bisa selesai juga. Makasih reviewnya buat yang udah review dan mohon review lagi, ya! :D**

**v**

**JANGAN LUPA REVIEW, YA!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, PLEASE..**

**V**

**REVIEW KALIAN ADALAH BAHAN BAKAR AUTHOR BUAT NGE-UPDATE!**

**v**

**v**


	5. PDKT

**TITLE :** **LOVE QUADRILATERAL**

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**PAIRING : GAAINO & SASUHINA**

**GENRE : ROMANCE/FRIENDSHIP**

**RATE : T**

**WARNING : OOC, ABAL, BANYAK TYPO, DAN KEEKSOTISAN LAINNYA.**

**Masashi Kishimoto-sama~ pinjam chara-nya, ya!**

**Iya!**

**THANKZ! ;3 -sakarepe dewe-**

* * *

_Chapter sebelumnya :_

_Sasuke menghempaskan dirinya di salah satu kursi di boarding room yang diikuti oleh Hinata, Ino, dan Temari. Seluruh mata memandang mereka, terutama Sasuke dan Ino, hal ini membuat Sasuke merasa risih dan mendengus kesal. Dalam hati ia berharap semoga waktu keberangkatannya dipercepat, "Aaah... membosankan," gumam Sasuke pelan sambil menutup matanya, berusaha untuk tidur._

_._

_._

_._

**_Chapter 5 :_**

Ino menarik napas dalam-dalam, menghirup udara pagi dari teras villanya. Kini ia telah berada di pulau Jeju. Pemotretan akan dilakukan di pantai Jungmun, oleh karenanya, para staff memilih untuk resort dan menyewa 2 villa untuk Ino dkk.

Pipi Ino merona mengingat saat ia diberitahu bahwa ia satu villa dengan Gaara (Ingat! Gaara di tubuh Sasuke!) dan Hinata bersama Sasuke (Ingat! Sasuke di tubuh Gaara!). Di villa itu terdapat dua buah kamar yang bersebelahan dan mereka segera menempati kamarnya masing-masing begitu sampai di Jeju dan tertidur kelelahan. Entah siapa yang telah membuat skenario seperti itu, tapi, uhm—jujur, Ino menyukainya. Sebenarnya ia ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama Sasuke dan kini keinginannya terkabul!

"Ino?" Sontak Ino menoleh, dan melihat Gaara yang bersyal biru navy karena udara dingin yang menusuk mendorong roda kursi rodanya menuju tempatnya.

"Sasuke-kun! Kau sudah bangun? Kau tidak _jet lag_ 'kan?" tanya Ino sambil menghampiri Gaara dan membantu mendorong kursi rodanya untuk mencapai tempat yang strategis, di samping kursi teras.

"Tidak, mana mungkin aku selemah itu," ucap Gaara sambil tersenyum tipis.

Ino menepuk jidatnya. "Astaga, aku lupa. Gomenne, Sasu-kun," ucapnya sambil meringis. Berharap semoga Sasuke (Gaara) tidak tersinggung, karena dulu Sasuke (asli) pernah tersinggung saat Ino lupa akan kekuatannya.

"Hn, duduklah, Ino," balas Gaara pendek. Ino memiringkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum simpul dan menuruti Gaara.

"Kau benar-benar berubah," komentar Ino sambil memandangi wajah Gaara.

Alis Gaara terangkat. "Hm?"

"Kau lebih perhatian. Rasanya seperti bukan kau, saja," lanjut Ino.

Gaara menatap Ino, membuat pertemuan antara _Onyx _dengan _Aquamarine_ yang menghasilkan munculnya semburat merah di pipi Ino. Ino mengalihkan pandangannya dan bangkit saat menyadari Gaara menatapnya dengan intens. Napasnya sedikit memburu karena jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak tak terkendali. Tanpa sadar, Ino memegang lehernya yang dingin.

Srek!

Ino tertarik ke bawah, ia memejamkan matanya membayangkan lantai yang dingin akan menyambut pantatnya. Tapi… hangat? Ino membuka matanya dan wajahnya merah padam mengetahui ia berada di pangkuan Gaara, syal biru navy Gaara kini membungkus leher mereka berdua sekaligus membuatnya bersandar di dada Gaara.

"Sudah tidak dingin 'kan?" ucap Gaara memecahkan keheningan. Ino menggeleng pelan, ia dapat mendengar debaran jantungnya yang sangat cepat. Takut Gaara mendengar debaran jantungnya, Ino menjauhkan diri dari dada Gaara.

Gaara yang mengetahui Ino berusaha menjauhkan diri segera melingkarkan lengannya di perut Ino dan menariknya kembali bersandar di dadanya. "Jangan jauh-jauh dariku, nanti kau kedinginan," bisik Gaara di telinga Ino yang sukses membuat rona merah Ino menjalar ke kedua telinganya.

"Hm? Kenapa? Kau tak mau aku mendengar debaran jantungmu?" tanya Gaara iseng. Yang ditanya hanya membenamkan diri di dada Gaara untuk menyembunyikan rona merahnya. Gaara tersenyum simpul. "Aku juga berdebar-debar, tahu. Perhatikan baik-baik."

Ino yang membenamkan wajahnya mendengar jantung Gaara yang berdebar kencang. "Jantungmu… berdebar kencang," komentar Ino canggung.

"Ya. Dan itu karenamu," balas Gaara. Ino mendongak, _aquamarine_-nya kembali bertemu dengan _Onyx_ Gaara. Kali ini Ino tak mampu melepas pandangannya dari Gaara, ia memandang lekat-lekat padanya. Dan entah siapa yang memulai, mereka mulai mendekatkan wajah masing-masing dan…

Kruyuk!

Ino _blushing_, dalam hati ia mengutuk perutnya yang tak mau berkompromi dengan suasana, ia memandang wajah Gaara yang sedang menahan tawa. "Jangan tertawa, kau jahat!" protes Ino.

"Go… gomen, ayo kita makan," ajak Gaara sambil tersenyum lebar sebagai ganti tawanya. Ino bangkit dari pangkuan Gaara sambil melepas syal sekaligus memasangkannya kembali pada Gaara dan mendorong kursi roda Gaara ke dalam villa sambil berceloteh, "Kau mau makan apa? Katanya kita cukup menelepon pihak hotel saja, 'kan, untuk sarapan pagi?"

"Aku mau omelette dengan espresso, saja. Kau?" tanya Gaara tetap dengan senyumnya.

Ino berpikir sejenak. "Aku sama sepertimu saja, tapi dengan teh dan sosis," sahutnya sambil meraih gagang telepon di sudut ruangan.

Gaara terus mengawasi Ino, mulai dari jemari lentik Ino yang bergerak memencet _keypad_ hingga Ino menutup teleponnya. Ino yang merasa diawasi menghampiri Gaara dan duduk di sofa terdekat. "Kau terpesona padaku ya, Sasu-kun?" godanya sambil menyeringai.

Gaara mengangkat alisnya. "Terpesona padamu?"

"Mm-hmm," gumam Ino sambil menjulurkan tubuhnya mendekati Gaara. Gaara balas menyeringai dan **cup!** Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di bibir Ino, membuatnya terpana sesaat.

"Dan akan lebih terpesona bila kau menciumku duluan," goda Gaara.

1…

2…

3…

"Kau CURAAANG!" jerit Ino sambil ber-_blushing_ ria. Gaara tertawa, membuat rona merah Ino menjadi semakin pekat.

"Jadi, kau mau coba?" tantang Gaara setelah tawanya mereda.

Ino menunduk. "Padahal… padahal tadi ciuman pertamaku."

"Eh?" Gaara terkejut. _Jadi Sasuke dan Ino belum pernah berciuman? What the…?! Lalu selanjutnya bagaimana? _pikir Gaara panik. Sekarang Gaara ikut-ikutan _blushing_.

"Go… gomen," ucap Gaara lirih.

Ino mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum simpul melihat Gaara menundukkan wajahnya yang merona. "Sasuke," panggil Ino.

Gaara mengangkat wajahnya dan matanya membulat saat Ino mencium bibirnya. Gaara memejamkan matanya dan menikmati dorongan lembut dari bibir Ino. Terjadilah _French kiss _yang memakan waktu selama 5 menit itu. Gaara menjilat bagian bawah bibir Ino dan menyesap rasa manis darinya.

"Enggh…" desah Ino sebelum mengakhiri ciuman mereka. Ino menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang telah minim oksigen.

"Kau jago juga, ya?" tanya Gaara yang juga menarik nafas.

Semburat merah kembali muncul di kedua pipi Ino. "Ada mitos kalau kau berhasil mengikat batang _Cherry_, berarti kau pintar 'melakukannya'. Dan… aku berhasil mengikatnya," ucapnya malu-malu.

Gaara _speechless_, terbengong-bengong mendengar mitos aneh bin ajaib itu. Suasana mereka menjadi canggung.

"TING! TONG!" Merdengar bunyi bel villa, Ino segera bangkit dan keluar untuk menemui orang yang memencet bel tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, ia kembali dengan membawa senampan makanan dan menaruhnya di meja makan sementara Gaara mengekorinya dari belakang.

"Kau tunggu saja di situ, aku akan menyiapkan mejanya," ucap Ino sambil menata peralatan makan yang baru saja diambilnya dari lemari. Gaara mengangguk patuh dan sedikit menjauhkan diri dari meja makan. Ino meletakkan sebuah pisau dan garpu di sisi piring Gaara dan dirinya, tak lupa ia meletakkan tatakan bersama cangkir dan 3 buah teko yang berisi kopi, teh, dan susu.

Ino pun menuangkan kopi dan susu ke dalam cangkir Gaara, dan menuangkan teh ke cangkirnya sendiri. "Makanan siaap~" ucapnya riang sambil duduk di kursi.

Gaara mendekatkan kursi rodanya ke meja makan. "Itadakimasu," ucap mereka bersamaan.

Ino mulai melahap omelettenya, ia baru menyadari Gaara belum memakan omelette-nya ketika menyesap tehnya. "Kau kenapa, Sasu-kun?"

"Ng, aku tidak bisa memotongnya," jawab Gaara sambil berusaha memotong omelette-nya dengan pisau.

"Kemarikan," ucap Ino. Ia menjulurkan tubuhnya ke Gaara dan memotongkan omelette Gaara dengan pisaunya. "Sudah," ucapnya riang saat melihat hasil potongannya yang cukup rapi. Ino kembali duduk dan mulai memakan omelette-nya lagi.

"Ino."

"Hm?"

"Suapi aku."

"Bruuuts." Ino menyemburkan omelette yang hampir ia telan, mengotori meja makan dan terbatuk-batuk. Ino meneguk habis air putih yang disodorkan Gaara padanya.

"Apa…?" ucapnya setelah batuknya mereda.

"Suapi aku," ulang Gaara yang sukses membuat Ino _blushing_.

Melihat Ino yang tetap diam, Gaara mendesah. "Tangan kananku tidak bisa kugunakan, kau tahu."

Ino menunduk malu dan mengambil sepotong omelette dari piring Gaara dan mulai menyuapinya. _Great, Gaara. _Gaara menyeringai dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Ino."

"Ino."

"INO!"

Ino tersentak dan menoleh. "Ha-hai, ada apa Temari?" ucapnya gugup. Kini ia sedang bersiap-siap di ruang riasnya, pemotretan akan dimulai setengah jam lagi. Sementara Sasuke? Ia sedang menghilang entah ke mana.

Temari menghela napas. "Ada apa denganmu? Hari ini kau tidak berkonsentrasi dan senyum-senyum seperti orang gila," omelnya.

"Gomen," balas Ino sambil menundukkan wajahnya sejenak karena ia harus mengangkat wajahnya agar penata riasnya bisa kembali menyapukan _blush on _berwarna pink di kedua pipinya.

Iris _Teal _Temari menangkap sesuatu yang tak beres, ia mulai menyeringai. "Apa ada sesuatu antara kau dan Sasuke?" tanyanya.

Semburat merah mulai menguasai wajah Ino tanpa bisa ia cegah. "Ti… tidak ada apa-apa, kok!"

Temari menatapnya tak percaya. "Kau harus menceritakannya padaku nanti," bisiknya di telinga Ino. "dan aku akan mencari Sa-err, Gaara dulu," lanjut Temari sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan Ino.

.

.

.

Sasuke menghela napas, ia merasa kesal. Hampir setengah hari ia menghabiskan waktu bersama Hinata, namun belum juga ada kemajuan.

Sasuke kembali menyesap kopinya sambil melirik jam tangannya. Ia mendecih saat menyadari bahwa ia sudah harus bersiap-siap untuk pemotretan. Sasuke meneguk kopinya sampai habis dan melempar cangkir kertas bekas kopinya ke tempat sampah. Ia melangkah pergi menuju ruang riasnya.

"Sa—Gaara!" seru Temari yang berada tak jauh di depannya. Sasuke menatap Temari yang berlari kecil menghampirinya. "Sebentar lagi sudah waktunya untuk pemotretan, cepatlah ke ruang rias," omel Temari pelan.

"Hai, aku akan segera ke sana," balas Sasuke malas. Ia kembali melangkah meninggalkan Temari di belakangnya.

Temari berlari-lari kecil mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang lebar. "Jadi, bagaimana? Sudah ada perkembangan?"

Seketika wajah Sasuke menjadi masam. "Iie," desisnya kesal. *iie=tidak*

"Benarkah? Otoutou-ku saja sudah ada perkembangan," balas Temari sambil menyeringai.

"Hng, apa yang dilakukannya?" tanya Sasuke, sedikit penasaran bagaimana cara Gaara membuat perkembangan begitu cepat.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Tapi wajah Ino jadi sering memerah dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri," ucap Temari.

Sasuke diam saja. Padahal ia ingin sekali tahu bagaimana cara Gaara mendekati Ino. Sudahlah, ia akan bertanya pada Gaara nanti.

.

.

.

"Cukup untuk hari ini, sampai jumpa besok pagi," seru sang fotografer mengakhiri sesi pemotretan. Sasuke menghela napas dan melangkah menuju ruang riasnya untuk menghapus riasan dan berganti baju. Sepanjang pemotretan, ia memperhatikan Ino dan seperti yang dikatakan Temari, sepertinya terjadi sesuatu antara Ino dan Gaara. Oh shit! Apa yang dilakukan Gaara? Sasuke benar-benar penasaran sekarang.

Setelah berganti baju, Sasuke segera pergi menuju ke sebuah kafe, tadi ia mengajak Gaara untuk bertemu di kafe Starbucks yang _famous_ itu. Sasuke ingin meminta 'petunjuk' dari Gaara. Memang sedikit merendahkan harga dirinya, tapi demi Hinata… tak apalah.

Sasuke memasuki kafe dan mengedarkan pandangannya, ia mendapati Gaara telah datang terlebih dulu dan duduk di meja nomor 4, di dekat jendela. Pandangan Gaara seperti menerawang dan ia tersenyum! Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya menuju Gaara. "Ada yang menarik, eh?" tanyanya begitu mengempaskan pantatnya di kursi yang bersebrangan dengan Gaara.

Gaara menoleh dan menyeringai. "Sesuatu yang menyenangkan," jawabnya. "Lalu, ada apa memanggilku ke sini?"

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti sejenak ketika seorang waitress menghampiri mereka. Sasuke memesan kopi hitam dan Gaara memesan espresso.

"Aku ingin meminta petunjukmu untuk mendekati Hinata," ucap Sasuke setelah sang waitress pergi.

"Petunjuk? Kau belum ada kemajuan?" tanya Gaara. Ia menatap heran pada Sasuke.

Sasuke terseyum masam. "Belum."

Gaara berpikir sejenak. "Mungkin kau harus bertindak lebih agresif?" usulnya.

Sasuke mendesis kesal. "Bukankah aku harus mendekatinya dengan sopan?"

Gaara mengedikkan bahunya. "Entahlah, kurasa dalam percintaan tidak ada pdkt dengan cara yang sopan."

"Ha! Jadi apa yang sudah kau lakukan bersama Ino?" ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

Semburat merah samar muncul di pipi Gaara. "Kami berciuman dua kali," ucapnya.

"Selamat menikmati," ucap seorang waitress setelah meletakkan kedua cangkir pesanan Sasuke dan Gaara.

Gaara menyesap espressonya perlahan. Ia melirik Sasuke dan _sweatdrop _ melihat aura hitam yang disebarkan olehnya. "Sa-Sasuke?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau secepat itu, hah?" desis Sasuke sambil menatap tajam pada Gaara.

Gaara memutar bola matanya. "Sudah kubilang, kau harus lebih agresif."

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap buku-buku yang ada di depannya, mencari-cari sebuah judul yang mungkin bisa membantunya mendekati Hinata. Saran dari Gaara hanya memberi sedikit petunjuk saja untuknya. Oleh karenanya, Sasuke merasa perlu untuk mencari petunjuk yang lebih jelas.

Dan disinilah Sasuke terdampar sekarang, di sebuah toko buku. Ia berusaha mencari buku yang berisi 'petunjuk' yang diinginkannya. Sasuke memakai jaket hoodie yang pastinya ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya, bagaimana bila ada orang yang tahu bahwa ia mencari buku 'petunjuk'? Bisa hancur reputasinya.

Akhirnya matanya menangkap sebuah buku yang berjudul _Tips PDKT yang dijamin AMPUH 100%!_ yang tentunya ditulis dalam huruf Hangeul, tapi tak masalah bagi Sasuke, karena ia memang bisa membaca bahasa korea.

Sasuke terus menunduk hingga ia keluar dari toko buku, ia menyelipkan buku yang baru dibelinya ke dalam jaketnya dan tersenyum puas, _Bersiaplah, Hinata_…

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**V**

**SPECIAL THANKS FOR :**

**RisufuyaYUI : Iya! makasih dukungannya, SasuHina bakal lebih gencar mulai chapter ke depan! :D makasih repiunya dan repiu lagi, ya! :)**

**Lee Suzuki : OOC? Sepertinya di chapter selanjutnya Sasuke bakal OOC! XD makasih repiunya dan repiu lagi, ya! :)**

**Nivellia Yumie : gomenne, sepertinya update kilat akan sulit bagi author, karena tugas seabrek yang diberikan oleh guru tak berkeprihatian #plak XD makasih repiunya dan repiu lagi, ya! :)**

**Athena99 : hohoho... nggak papa kok, yang penting terus komen aja, :D makasih repiunya dan repiu lagi, ya! :)**

**Kirei Murasaki : Iya! SasuHina bakal lebih aktif di chapter depan! XD makasih repiunya dan repiu lagi, ya! :)**

**dee-chaan : oi...oi... nyari humornya itu suliiit banget, aku bisa bikin yang Temari itu karena = Vermthy Vermthy di dinding, diam-diam merayap, ada sebuah ide, HAP! Lalu ditangkap =makasih repiunya dan repiu lagi, ya! :)**

**cumaReadergakpenting : makasih dukungannya! author jadi semangat, nih! UTS? hari ini author rapotan, cepet banget kan? tapi that's the truth. makasih repiunya dan repiu lagi, ya! :)**

**nurul. wn : makanya, baca terus fic ini! XD makasih repiunya dan repiu lagi, ya! :)**

**Evil Smirk of the Black Swan : Udah nih! mereka melakukan french kiss di sini dan berhubung saya tidak mampu membuat yang lalala karena umur saya masih 14 tahun #buagh XD makasih repiunya dan repiu lagi, ya! :)**

**Yafa mut : Makasih atas bahan bakarnyaaaa~ aduh, author jadi makin semangat buat ngerjain fic ini! :D makasih repiunya dan repiu lagi, ya! :)**

**Guest : Okeh, sip! ini chappie ke 5 udah di publish~ :D makasih repiunya dan repiu lagi, ya! :)**

**n : Iya! ini udah sembuh dan merampungkan chapter ke 5nya meskipun -err, tugasnya masih menumpuk, ah abaikan saja tugas-tugas ini #buagh XD makasih repiunya dan repiu lagi, ya! :)**

**zielavenaz96 : Cieh, makasih. author jadi tersanjung dan makin semangat, nih! XD makasih repiunya dan repiu lagi, ya! :)**

**V**

**JANGAN LUPA REVIEW, YA!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, PLEASE...**

**V**

**REVIEW KALIAN ADALAH BAHAN BAKAR AUTHOR BUAT NGE-UPDATE!**

**V**

**V**


	6. First and Second Missions : Completed

**TITLE :** **LOVE QUADRILATERAL**

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**PAIRING : GAAINO & SASUHINA**

**GENRE : ROMANCE/FRIENDSHIP**

**RATE : T**

**WARNING : OOC, ABAL, BANYAK TYPO, DAN KEEKSOTISAN LAINNYA.**

**Masashi Kishimoto-sama~ pinjam chara-nya, ya!**

**Iya!**

**THANKZ! ;3 -sakarepe dewe-**

* * *

_Chapter sebelumnya :_

_Akhirnya matanya menangkap sebuah buku yang berjudul Tips PDKT yang dijamin AMPUH 100%! yang tentunya ditulis dalam huruf Hangeul, tapi tak masalah bagi Sasuke, karena ia memang bisa membaca bahasa korea._

_Sasuke terus menunduk hingga ia keluar dari toko buku, ia menyelipkan buku yang baru dibelinya ke dalam jaketnya dan tersenyum puas. _Bersiaplah, Hinata…

_._

_._

_._

**_Chapter 6 :_**

Langit semakin gelap. Rintik-rintik air hujan mulai berjatuhan, membuat para makhluk hidup semakin menyembunyikan diri dalam rumahnya masing-masing untuk mendapat kehangatan.

Gaara memikirkan apa yang tadi Sasuke tanyakan padanya. _Kenapa Sasuke meminta petunjuk padaku? Memangnya dia belum 'pengalaman'? Bukankah dia memiliki banyak fans girl? _Gaara bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Karena tak kunjung menemukan jawabannya, perhatian Gaara beralih pada Ino yang sedang menonton TV di sofa ruang tengah bersama dirinya.

"Ino," panggil Gaara.

"Hm?" sahut Ino, pandangannya masih belum beralih dari TV.

"Apakah aku memiliki mantan?" Mendengar ucapan Gaara, Ino segera memandang Gaara, heran dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan pemuda bersurai raven itu. Bibir Ino mulai terbuka untuk bertanya apa maksud pertanyaannya barusan.

"Mantan pacar," ucap Gaara sebelum Ino melontarkan pertanyaannya.

Ino memandang Gaara sejenak. "Tidak," jawabnya. Setelah itu pandangan Ino kembali pada TV yang sempat ia abaikan.

Gaara memandang lekat-lekat pada Ino. "Lalu, bagaimana caranya hingga aku bisa berpacaran denganmu?" tanyanya lagi.

Merasa pembicaraan mereka semakin serius, Ino mematikan televisi dan berbalik ke Gaara. "Dulu, aku sempat jadi model di perusahaanmu. Dari situ, aku mengenal Fugaku-jisan dan dirimu," ucap Ino dengan sedikit semburat merah di pipinya. "Lalu, akhirnya kita semakin dekat dan kau menembakku dengan setangkai bunga mawar. Saat itu kau benar-benar lucu, Sasu-kun! Wajahmu begitu merah sama seperti mawar yang kau bawa itu dan aku menerimamu," lanjutnya.

"Hanya segitu saja?" Gaara mengangkat alisnya. Akhirnya ia paham kenapa Sasuke bertanya bagaimana cara mendekati Hinata, Sasuke belum berpelangaman! Bayangkan itu! Ingin rasanya Gaara menertawainya keras-keras.

Sementara itu, Ino menundukkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Gaara. "Sebenarnya… tidak tepat begitu," ucapnya lirih, seolah takut akan sesuatu.

"Eh?" Gaara menatap tajam pada Ino.

"Saat itu, kau sangat suka bermain-main bersama teman-temanmu dan Itachi-nii. Meskipun kau pintar, tapi kau tidak ingin bekerja. Kau membuat Fugaku-jisan kebingungan dengan kenakalanmu, bahkan ia memintaku menjadi pacarmu, katanya supaya kau bisa meniruku untuk bekerja. Apalagi setelah Mikoto-basan dan Itachi-nii meninggal, kau benar-benar tidak bisa diatur lagi. Kau tahu mengapa posisi sebagai manajerku kosong? Itu agar kau suatu saat mengisi posisi itu dan belajar untuk bekeja," jelas Ino panjang lebar.

"Wah, kalau begitu aku mau," sahut Gaara antusias.

Ino tersenyum simpul, namun senyumnya menghilang saat ia berkata dengan pandangan menerawang. "Sebenarnya dulu, aku menyukai Gaara."

Jantung Gaara seolah mau copot mendengar ucapan Ino. _Apa? Dulu… dulu Ino menyukaiku? _teriaknya dalam hati.

"Aku selalu memperhatikannya setiap hari di sekolah, di televisi, dan majalah. Bahkan setelah Kaa-san meninggal," Ino tersenyum getir. Ia menghela napas sejenak. "saat itu aku merasa terpuruk dan menangis setiap hari. Hingga saat aku sedang melamun di taman sekolah, Gaara datang dan menghiburku. Tapi, besoknya aku baru tahu kalau ia sudah punya pacar. Hatiku kembali hancur dan saat aku mulai belajar untuk melupakannya, kau menembakku. Tanpa pikir panjang aku menerimamu dan akhirnya aku suka padamu, Sasu-kun," lanjut Ino dengan menyungging senyum andalannya.

Gaara menatap iba pada Ino, ia ingat dulu salah satu fans girlnya ada yang mengaku-aku sebagai pacarnya dan membuat Gaara sangat marah karenanya. Gaara menarik Ino untuk bersandar pada dadanya dan membelai rambut Ino yang terurai lembut. "Sekarang kau menyukaiku 'kan?" tanya Gaara. Entah kenapa hati Gaara terasa sakit saat mengucapkannya.

Ino mengangguk pelan, menikmati belaian Gaara. "Dan entah kenapa, aku merasa kau semakin mirip dengan Gaara setelah kecelakaan itu, Sasu-kun. Gomen, aku tidak bermaksud membandingkanmu, hanya saja… kau semakin lembut," ucap Ino lirih.

.

.

.

Pukul tujuh pagi, hujan kembali turun sehingga menghalangi sinar mentari untuk memberi kehangatan pada bumi. Sasuke membaca buku yang dibelinya dengan serius. Petunjuk pertama yang didapatnya dari buku itu adalah **#Cerdas Dalam Mengamati Situasi Lingkungan** : Mulailah sebuah pembicaraan yang berkaitan langsung dengan situasi lingkungan.

Petunjuk kedua adalah **#Senyuman yang Tulus **: Senyum merupakan syarat utama dalam membina hubungan yang baik. Senyum? Ia harus tersenyum? Oh my, apakah dunia telah mengutuknya hingga ia harus tersenyum? Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya. S_enyum dengan tulus? Yang benar saja!_ Rutuk Sasuke

_Sudahlah, langsung praktek saja, _tekad Sasuke dalam hati. Ia melangkah keluar dari kamarnya dan nyaris bertabrakan dengan Hinata yang berjalan ke dapur dengan membaca buku. "Hinata, hati-hati."

Ucapan Sasuke menyadarkan Hinata dari keasyikan membacanya, ia mengangkat wajahnya dan terkejut melihat sosok bersurai merah bata yang nyaris ditabraknya. "Go-gomenne, Gaara-kun," ucapnya gugup.

"Hng, ohayou," ucap Sasuke mengawali drama pendekatan yang akan dimainkannya. Dirinya mulai merasa gugup.

"Ohayou," balas Hinata. Ia menutup bukunya dan menelan ludah, merasa gugup pada tunangannya.

Sasuke menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Pa-pagi ini cuacanya cerah, ya?" ucapnya canggung. Seketika ia menyadari kesalahannya melihat jendela yang jelas-jelas menghadirkan pemandangan hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras. _Bodoh! _maki Sasuke dalam hati.

Hinata terheran-heran, ia memandang jendela dan Sasuke secara bergantian. "Etto, sekarang sedang hujan, Gaara-kun."

Otak Sasuke berputar, berusaha mencari akal agar terlepas dari 'intro' yang gagal. Tiba-tiba,

**JDEEERRRR!**

"Kyaaaaaa!" Hinata menjerit dan menjatuhkan buku bacaannya dan memeluk Sasuke saking takutnya. Hati Sasuke senang bukan kepalang, diam-diam ia berterima kasih pada sang petir. Dengan wajah datar Sasuke bertanya. "Kau sudah tidak apa-apa, Hinata?"

Hinata tersentak, ia segera melepaskan pelukannya dari Sasuke. "Gomen, aku ti-tidak sengaja, Gaara-kun."

**PETS!**

Lampu villa mati secara tiba-tiba. Kepanikan mulai merayapi Hinata. "Ga-Gaara-kun, kau di mana?" cicit Hinata panik. Hinata berjalan ke tempat yang ia kira ada Sasuke di sana, tapi ia berjalan ke arah yang salah. Hinata nyaris menabrak meja jika sebuah tangan tidak segera menariknya,

"Hati-hati, di sana ada meja."

Mendengar suara maskulin ini, Hinata segera berbalik. "Jangan pergi dariku. Aku takut," pinta Hinata. Tangannya mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan Sasuke

Sasuke mengangguk pelan-yang pastinya tidak terlihat Hinata- dan mendekatkan Hinata ke dirinya. "Aku ada di sini, aku tidak akan pergi," ucap Sasuke lembut.

"Trrrr… Trrr…"

Ponsel Sasuke bergetar.,Sasuke merogoh ponselnya dari saku dan mengangkatnya. "Moshi-moshi?"

Hinata dapat mendengar percakapan pendek yang tidak dimengertinya karena rasa panik yang masih menyelimutinya. Setelah Sasuke menyudahi pembicaraannya, Hinata memberanikan diri bertanya. "A-Ada apa?"

"Katanya lampu akan mati sampai setengah jam lagi," jawab Sasuke seraya memasukkan ponsel ke saku celananya. Sasuke merasakan tangan yang mencengkramnya bergetar, ia melepaskan cengkraman Hinata dan menggenggam kedua tangannya. "Begini lebih baik 'kan?"

Hinata merasa kedua pipinya memanas, ia hanya dapat mengangguk. Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa tangannya ditarik oleh Sasuke. "Gaara-kun, ki-kita mau ke mana?" tanyanya panik.

"Ke ruang tamu, di sana ada sedikit cahaya," jawab Sasuke sambil terus menarik Hinata.

"Ga—kyaaa," Hinata menjerit kecil ketika kakinya tersandung dan ia kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Hei, hati-ha—" Ucapan Sasuke terputus karena ia ikut kehilangan keseimbangan.

**Bruk!**

Hinata sama sekali tidak merasakan lantai yang keras dan dingin setelah ia terjatuh, yang ia rasakan malah hangat. Tunggu, hangat? Hinata membuka matanya dan terbelalak menyadari posisinya, ia menindih Sasuke! Hinata segera bangkit dan belum sempat ia mengatakan kata maaf andalannya, petir kembali menyambar diiringi suara khasnya.

**JDAARRR!**

Hinata segera memeluk Sasuke erat-erat, membenamkan diri di dada bidang Sasuke*yang aslinya milik Gaara* tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke yang megap-megap karena kekurangan oksigen.

1 menit…

2 menit…

3 menit…

4 menit…

5 menit…

Hinata belum sadar dari ketakutannya, ia masih memeluk Sasuke dengan tubuh bergetar. Sasuke yang menyadarinya mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai kepala Hinata pelan, berharap bisa mengurangi kepanikan Hinata.

Hinata merasa nyaman, hampir sama seperti belaian orang tuanya saat ia tidur di antara Kaa-san dan Tou-sannya di saat badai, hampir sama seperti belaian Neji-nii saat ia ketakutan. Tapi entah kenapa belaian yang satu ini terasa berbeda, hangatnya belaian yang ia dapat dari Sasuke membuatnya merasa aman, tentram, dan ia ingin dunia berakhir seperti ini. Ya, hanya seperti ini.

"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke lembut setelah dirasanya tubuh Hinata tidak lagi bergetar.

Hinata tersentak, ia segera bangkit dengan diikuti Sasuke dan mengucapkan kata andalannya. "Go-gomen, Gaara-kun," ucapnya gugup.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf?"

"Eh? Etto, ka-karena aku sudah merepotkanmu," jawab Hinata polos.

Hinata dapat melihat Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya melalui seberkas sinar samar dari jendela.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, Hinata. Aku tidak akan pernah merasa direpotkan olehmu," _Oh Shit! sejak kapan aku jadi begini? _rutuk Sasuke dalam hati. Tiba-tiba mulutnya melontarkan kata-kata tanpa sempat diproses dulu oleh otaknya.

"Lagipula Hinata, aku lebih suka kata 'arigatou' daripada 'gomen', mengerti?" lanjut Sasuke yang lagi-lagi tanpa diproses.

Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Arigatou, Gaara-kun."

Sasuke tersenyum, tersenyum tulus! Membuat jantung Hinata berdebar begitu keras dan seolah terdapat beribu-ribu kupu-kupu yang ingin menyeruak dari perutnya. Awal yang cukup baik bagi mereka berdua.

Well done, first mission is complete, Sasuke!

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap buku yang dibawanya di sela-sela pemotretan dengan serius. Jemari lentiknya memegang sebuah bolpen yang siap untuk mencoret-coret.

Petunjuk pertama? Sukses. Sasuke mencentang petunjuk pertama.

Petunjuk kedua? Sukses. Sasuke kembali mencentangnya.

Petunjuk ketiga? **#Hilangkan Sikap Ragu-Ragu. ** Sasuke berpikir sejenak, ia tidak bersikap ragu-ragu sama sekali 'kan? Sasuke mencentangnya.

Petunjuk ke empat? **#Bahasa Tubuh yang Positif **: 'Cobalah berdiri tegak dengan bahu belakang dan dada yang tegak, serta berjalanlah dengan santai dan tenang.' Sasuke mencentangnya.

Petunjuk ke lima? **#Tidak Terlalu Cepat **: 'pendekatan yang rileks biasanya merupakan cara terbaik untuk membuatnya merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan Anda.' _Oke, aku kan melakukannya,_ tekad Sasuke.

Petunjuk ke enam? **#Pertahankan Kontak Mata **: 'Jangan pernah menjadi yang pertama memecahkan kontak mata dengannya. Bila Anda menggunakan kontak mata yang kuat, dia akan merasa lebih tertarik kepada Anda. Untuk menguasai teknik ini, Anda harus melatihnya, terutama tentang pandangan mata yang sejuk, dan hindari cara kontak mata yang terkesan seram atau galak.' Sasuke termenung, selama ini orang yang ia pandang biasanya selalu menyingkir ketakutan bila bertemu mata dengannya. Sasuke sadar, ia harus berlatih untuk petunjuk yang ke 6.

"Gaara, kau sedang apa?"

Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Ino sedang menatapnya heran. Ia segera menyembunyikan bukunya. "_Just thinking of something_," jawab Sasuke sekenanya. Yang penting ia tak berbohong 'kan?

"Apa aku mengganggu?" tanya Ino cemas. Ia tahu bagaimana tak enaknya ketika sedang asyik memikirkan sesuatu dan tiba-tiba seseorang mengganggunya.

_Ya, sangat… _desis Sasuke dalam hati. Namun, dengan bermodal sebuah senyum palsu, ia berakting. "Tentu saja tidak. Ada apa kau kemari, Ino?"

Ino sedikit salah tingkah. "Eh? Umm… apa kau melihat Sasu_-kun_? Aku mencarinya dari tadi."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Gomen, aku tidak melihatnya sama sekali. Kenapa kau mencarinya?"

Ino menghela napas. "Dia bilang, dia mau menjadi manajerku. Jadi, hari ini dia mau kujelaskan beberapa hal tentang tugas-tugasnya bersama Temari_-nee_," jelas Ino. Tiba-tiba mata Ino menangkap dua sosok yang sangat familiar baginya, seorang gadis bekucir empat yang sedang mendorong kursi roda seorang cowok bergaya rambut emo. Di saat bersamaan, ada sebuah perasaan aneh dan menyesakkan muncul di dada Ino, yang langsung ditekannya.

"Sasu_-kun_! Temari_-nee_! Kalian dari mana?" seru Ino sambil melangkahkan kakinya pada mereka, meninggalkan Sasuke.

Temari mengangkat wajahnya dan sedikit terkejut melihat Ino, ia baru saja mengintrogasi Gaara tentang apa saja yang sudah dilakukannya dengan Ino. "Ino, aku hanya, umm—menjelaskannya sedikit tentang bagaimana jadi manajer," Temari berbohong, tak mungkin ia memberitahu yang sebenarnya pada Ino, 'kan?

Sementara Ino, Temari, dan Gaara bercakap-cakap, Sasuke kembali fokus pada buku yang sempat ia sembunyikan.

Petunjuk ke tuj—

"Gaara, waktumu untuk bersiap-siap!" seru Temari setelah melirik jam tangannya.

_Shit!_

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**V**

**SPECIAL THANKS FOR :**

**RisufuyaYUI : gomeeen, chapter 4 emang sengaja dikhususin buat GaaIno, tapi buat chapter-chapter selanjutnya interaksi SasuHina bakal lebih sering. Meski ntar juga ada GaaIno-nya juga, maklum, dobel pairing! XD makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya!**

**Diane Ungu : Sepertinya author gagal membuat Sasuke menjadi lebih agresif di sini, yang jadi malah... OOC, gomen dan makasih reviewnya, review lagi, ya! :D**

**AzuraCantlye : Maklum, belum berpengalaman #dilemparinsandalmasjid XD makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya!**

**nurul. wn : udah nih, :D makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya!**

**dee-chaan : Iyaaa! Sasuke di sini belum berpengalaman! *digebukin FC Sasuke* tadi pas author sampaikan pesan dee-chan, sama gaara malah diteriakin, "Mohon maaf, saya hanya mencintai Ino," Sabar ya, dee-chan. author juga digituin kok *gigit jari*makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya!**

**Yafa mut : rasanya kurang banyak, ya, sasuhinanya. aish... doakan di chapter selanjutnya author bikin lebih banyak lagi, ya! makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya!**

**Kirei Murasaki : udaaah~ gomen kalo Sasuke jadi OOC, -_-a makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :D**

**Guest : Sip! Ini udah lanjut, kok! maklum Sasuke belum berpengalaman *dihajar readers* makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :D**

**Evil Smirk of the Black Swan : Makasih! Author nggak nyangka bisa bikin romance yang kerasa dan -untungnya- nggak sampai lalala~ #plak XD makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya!**

**cumaReadergakpenting : Author usahain! doain author ya! makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya!**

**Ale. Alexandra ****:**** hehe, makasih.. apa di sini sudah jelas mana sasuke mana gaara? :D makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya!**

**Naa-chan312 : ahahahahahaha... sepertinya tokoh-tokoh ini OOC sesuai dengan perkembangan dari sifatnya sendiri, yaa~ makasih udah nyempetin baca dan ngerepiu, repiu lagi, ya! :D**

**V**

**JANGAN LUPA REVIEW, YA!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, PLEASE...**

**V**

**REVIEW KALIAN ADALAH BAHAN BAKAR AUTHOR BUAT NGE-UPDATE!**

**V**

**V**


	7. Tanggung Jawab

**TITLE :** **LOVE QUADRILATERAL**

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**PAIRING : GAAINO & SASUHINA**

**GENRE : ROMANCE/FRIENDSHIP**

**RATE : T**

**WARNING : OOC, ABAL, BANYAK TYPO, DAN KEEKSOTISAN LAINNYA.**

**Masashi Kishimoto-sama~ pinjam chara-nya, ya!**

**Iya!**

**THANKZ! ;3 -sakarepe dewe-**

* * *

_Chapter sebelumnya :_

_Temari mengangkat wajahnya dan sedikit terkejut melihat Ino, ia baru saja mengintrogasi Gaara tentang apa saja yang sudah dilakukannya dengan Ino. "Ino, aku hanya, umm—menjelaskannya sedikit tentang bagaimana jadi manajer." Temari berbohong, tak mungkin ia memberitahu yang sebenarnya pada Ino, 'kan?_

_Sementara Ino, Temari, dan Gaara bercakap-cakap, Sasuke kembali fokus pada buku yang sempat ia sembunyikan._

_Petunjuk ke tuj—_

_"Gaara, waktumu untuk bersiap-siap!" seru Temari setelah melirik jam tangannya._

Shit!

_._

_._

_._

**_Chapter 7 :_**

Sasuke menggosok-gosokkan tangannya, sesekali ia meniupi tangannya yang nyaris beku oleh cuaca yang semakin mendingin. Suhu udara mencapai 9 derajat celcius kini, lebih hangat dari cuaca di Konoha karena kedua iklim yang dimiliki pulau Jeju, tropis dan subtropis.

Diam-diam Sasuke khawatir pada Gaara, mengingat Gaara masih harus menggunakan kursi roda sampai minggu depan dan akan menuju kafe Starbucks yang telah menjadi langganan mereka di hari yang dingin ini.

Sasuke membuka pintu masuk dan mendesah lega, menikmati kehangatan pemanas ruangan yang disediakan. Iris _Jade_-nya mulai bergerak menulusuri ruangan dan terhenti pada meja favoritnya, meja nomor 4 di dekat jendela yang telah diduduki seorang pemuda bersurai raven.

Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya dan mengempaskan pantatnya di kursi. "Sudah lama?"

Gaara yang sedang melamun tersentak, ia menoleh. "Tidak, baru 5 menit."

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti sejenak oleh seorang waitress yang menanyakan pesanan mereka, dan seperti biasa, Gaara dan Sasuke memesan minuman favorit masing-masing, espresso dan black coffee.

"Bagaimana pemotretannya? Lancar?" tanya Gaara membuka percakapan.

"Hn, mulai minggu depan, aku dan Ino akan syuting di pantai Jungmun," sahut Sasuke acuh tak acuh.

_Syuting?_ Kata ini sungguh menggelitik hati Gaara, karena setahunya Ino tidak bisa berakting karena sebuah trauma. Tapi, ia berusaha menyembunyikan perasaanyannya dengan bertanya. "Jadi, apa rencanamu selanjutnya? Kulihat sudah ada perkembangan," tanya Gaara.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Aku ingin coba melakukan kontak mata," jawabnya.

Gaara mengangkat alisnya. "Kontak mata?"

Sasuke mendesah. "Banyak yang takut dengan tatapanku, jadi aku ingin melatih agar Hinata terhanyut oleh mataku. Aku tidak mungkin membuatnya mundur ketakutan hanya karena tatapan mataku 'kan?" jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

Sebelum Gaara sempat menyahut, seorang waitress menyela pembicaraan mereka dengan menaruh dua cangkir di atas meja. "Selamat menikmati."

Gaara menyesap espressonya perlahan, menikmati setiap tegukan yang memberikan sensasi hangat pada tubuhnya dan diikuti oleh Sasuke.

"Menurutmu, pandangan yang menghanyutkan itu seperti apa?" tanya Sasuke setelah menyesap separuh isi cangkirnya.

Gaara menyesap espressonya lagi sebelum menjawab. "Keluarkan seluruh perasaanmu secara tulus dalam pandangan matamu," nasihat Gaara sebelum kembali pada espressonya.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. _Tulus? Hmm.._

.

.

.

Hinata memandang ragu-ragu pada 2 merek terkenal yang ada di tangannya, La Fonte dan Fiesta. Ia ingin membuat spaghetti untuk makan malam. Setelah berdebat dengan pikirannya selama 10 menit, akhirnya Hinata memilih La Fonte dan mengembalikan Fiesta ke rak. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan memekik pelan hingga menjatuhkan belanjaannya saat ia bertabrakan dengan seorang pemuda yang, err—mirip dengan Gaara. Sekali lagi, hanya mirip, meski pemuda ini bersurai merah bata, tapi ia memiliki pipi yang chubby yang membuat Hinata sedikit gemas.

"Gomenne," ucap pemuda itu pelan sambil membungkuk untuk memunguti barang-barang Hinata yang jatuh ke lantai. Hinata ikut membungkuk mengambil barang-barangnya, wajahnya sedikit memanas mengingat mereka masih berada di tempat umum.

Hinata berusaha mempercepat gerakan tangannya memunguti belanjaannya, iris _Lavender_-nya mencari-cari La Fonte yang akan dibelinya. _Itu dia!_ Hinata mengulurkan tangannya dan bersentuhan dengan tangan sang pemuda yang hendak mengambil La Fonte Hinata. Dengan cepat, Hinata menarik tangannya kembali dan mengangkat wajahnya.

**JDAK!**

Pelipis Hinata bertemu dengan pelipis sang pemuda yang juga mengangkat wajahnya. Pemuda itu mengerang pelan sementara Hinata memegangi pelipisnya yang berdenyut-denyut dan berkata. "Go-gomen."

Pemuda itu bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata. Semburat merah muncul di pipi Hinata. "A-aku bisa berdiri sendiri, kok!" ucap Hinata, ia terburu-buru berdiri, membuat kepalanya sedikit pusing. Kepala Hinata oleng dan menyenggol barang-barang di rak yang segera jatuh menimpuki Hinata. "Aduh!" erang Hinata saat sebuah kaleng yang pada ujungnya cukup tipis sehingga melukai leher Hinata. Cairan merah mengalir perlahan dari leher Hinata yang agak pucat.

Sang pemuda yang awalnya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Hinata terkejut, ia segera menaruh barang-barang Hinata di troller Hinata dan mengembalikan barang-barang yang jatuh ke rak. Pemuda itu menarik Hinata menuju kasir, tangannya yang bebas mendorong troller ke kasir dan mengambil sebuah plester dari rak di dekatnya.

Hinata memegangi lehernya yang berdarah. "Biar a-aku yang ba-bayar," ucapnya gugup saat melihat pemuda itu mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya.

"Tidak, aku sudah membuatmu terluka. Biar aku saja," sanggah pemuda bersurai merah bata itu.

Sebelum Hinata sempat membantah, pemuda itu menempelkan ujung jarinya di bibir Hinata. " Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Hinata menutup bibirnya yang sempat terbuka dan menunduk malu. Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang iris _Jade _mengawasi mereka dari jauh, terdapat kilatan marah dari kedua matanya.

Pemuda itu menarik Hinata ke pojok lorong dan mengeluarkan plester yang dibelinya. Sebelum ia merekatkan plester di leher Hinata, sebuah deheman mengintrupsi mereka.

"Ehem," Sasuke mendehem dengan suara yang dibuat-buat. Mereka berdua menoleh dan terkejut melihat Sasuke yang memandangi mereka dengan tatapan marah. Hinata yang awalnya senang melihat kedatangan Sasuke menciut saat melihat tatapan Sasuke padanya.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Tadi dia bertabrakan denganku dan lehernya terluka karena menyenggol barang di rak," jelas pemuda itu, tangannya masih memegangi leher Hinata. Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Oh ya? Bukankah kalian sedang bermesraan di tempat umum?" cerocos Sasuke tanpa ampun.

Ucapan Sasuke dengan sukses menusuk hati Hinata. Hinata nyaris menangis. "A-aku bahkan tidak me-mengenalnya, Gaara-kun," cicitnya pelan.

Tatapan Sasuke melunak, ia menarik Hinata ke belakangnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang melembut.

"Aku hanya be-belanja untuk makan malam," ucap Hinata, ia memandang kantung plastik yang masih dibawa pemuda di hadapan mereka. Sasuke mengambil kantung plastik dari tangan pemuda itu.

"Pergilah," usir Sasuke dingin.

Pemuda itu mengangkat alisnya. "Cemburu, eh?"

Sasuke melotot. Pemuda itu tertawa kecil, ia menaruh plester di tangan Sasuke dan berlalu melewati mereka sambil berbisik di telinga Hinata. "Namaku Sasori, ingat itu."

Hinata berbalik. "A-aku Hyuuga Hi-"

Ucapan Hinata terputus saat Sasuke membekap mulutnya. "Hyuuga," ucap Sasuke sambil memandang tajam pada Sasori. Sasuke merasa familiar dengan sosok Sasori. Ah, ia ingat, Sasori adalah anggota Akatsuki. _Gawat, aku harus menjauhkan Hinata dari Sasori,_ kecam Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasori tertawa kecil dan melambaikan tangannya. "Ya ya, aku mengerti, tuan pencemburu," ucapnya dengan nada mengejek sebelum menghilang dalam keramaian mall.

Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata memasuki sebuah kafe dan mendudukannya di sebuah kursi. "Tunggu di sini," ucap Sasuke dengan nada memerintah sebelum pergi. Sasuke berhenti sejenak di tong sampah dan melemparkan plester pemberian Sasori ke dalamnya.

Hinata menghela napas, seorang waitress menghampirinya. "Anda ingin memesan apa?"

Otak Hinata berputar cepat. "Err, jasmine tea dan black coffee."

"Jasmine tea dan black coffee, baiklah. Silahkan menunggu," ucap sang waitress ramah sebelum meninggalkan Hinata. Hinata mengerang dan kembali memegangi lukanya, ia mulai bertanya-tanya kapan Sasuke akan kembali.

"Sakit?" Sebuah suara berbisik di telinga Hinata. Hinata mengangguk, rona merah mulai menjalari wajahnya. Ia tak perlu menoleh untuk memastikan siapa pemilik suara itu karena dua alasan. Pertama, ia yakin bahwa yang berbisik itu adalah Sasuke dan yang kedua, ia tak mau mendapati wajah Sasuke yang pastinya begitu dekat dengannya hingga membuat wajahnya semakin merah padam. Hinata memejamkan matanya dan mengerang saat Sasuke menyentuh lehernya yang terluka.

"Tahan sebentar," ucap Sasuke dengan lembut. Menenangkan Hinata. Hinata merasakan sebuah cairan yang memberikan rasa dingin dan sedikit sakit pada lukanya. Hinata kembali mengerang dan pada detik berikutnya, Sasuke merekatkan plester penutup luka di lehernya.

"Sudah," ucap Sasuke puas melihat hasil kerjanya. Sasuke bangkit dan duduk di seberang Hinata, ia mengangkat alisnya ketika seorang waitress meletakkan secangkir black coffee di depannya dan jasmine tea di depan Hinata.

"Black coffee?" tanya Sasuke, matanya masih tak lepas dari cangkir di hadapannya.

Hinata mengangguk. "Kupesankan untukmu, Gaara-kun."

Seulas senyum tersungging di bibir Sasuke, membuat jantung Hinata berdebar tak menentu dan seolah ada berjuta-juta kupu-kupu yang ingin keluar dari perutnya

"Arigatou, Hina-chan," ucap Sasuke yang dengan sukses membuat Hinata nyaris mimisan, kini muka Hinata benar-benar dikuasai oleh rona merah, ekspresi yang sangat disukai oleh Sasuke. Sasuke mencatat dalam hati, salah satu cara untuk membuat Hinata merona adalah dengan memanggilnya Hina-chan.

Hinata menunduk malu. "Do-douita, Ga-Gaara-kun," ucapnya dengan nada yang lebih gugup dari biasanya.

Sasuke menyeringai, ia menarik kursinya mendekat pada Hinata. "Ada apa, Hinata?"

"Ti-tidak ada a-apa-apa, Gaara-kun," sanggah Hinata, jantungnya seolah meloncat-loncat saat menyadari Sasuke semakin dekat dengannya.

Tiba-tiba mata Sasuke menangkap sebuah memar kecil di pelipis Hinata, ia mengangkat tangannya menyibakkan poni Hinata untuk melihat lebih jelas.

"Eh?" Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, terheran dengan yang dilakukan Sasuke padanya.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. "Tadi kau tertabrak apa?" tanyanya heran.

"Ah, ini? Aku bertabrakan dengan pelipis Sasori-san tadi," jawab Hinata polos. Kerut di kening Sasuke semakin terlihat jelas, tangannya bergerak menggosok pelipis Hinata hingga memerah.

"Ga-Gaara-kun?" Hinata semakin terheran-heran.

"Lalu kalian bersentuhan di mana lagi?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya. "Tangan kananku sempat ber-"

Sebelum Hinata melanjutkan ucapannya, tangan Sasuke kembali menggosok tangan kanan Hinata. Hinata mengangkat alisnya. "Sebenarnya ada apa, Gaara-kun?"

"Hanya membersihkan kuman," balas Sasuke pendek. "ada lagi?"

"Ngg, tadi dia sempat memegang leherku." Hinata mengingat-ingat sambil memegang lehernya.

Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata mendekat dan menjilat bagian leher yang tadi dipegang Hinata. Hinata terkejut dan refleks ia merona."Ga-Gaara-kun?" desahnya pelan. Ia dapat merasakan kehangatan yang diberikan oleh jilatan lidah Sasuke. Hinata memejamkan matanya, ia merasakan sebuah sensasi aneh yang muncul di perutnya.

"Pembersihan," ucap Sasuke setelah melepaskan lidahnya dari leher Hinata. Hinata membuka matanya, ia merasa senang sekaligus kecewa. Senang karena bisa terlepas dari perasaan gugup yang menguasainya dan kecewa karena terlepas dari sensasi yang muncul ketika lidah Sasuke menjilat lehernya.

"Hinata."

"Eh, ha-hai?"

"Mulai saat ini kau harus memberitahuku ke mana pun kau pergi," perintah Sasuke. Mendengar nada tegas ini, Hinata hanya dapat mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Gaara-kun."

"Janji?"

Hinata mengangguk mantap. "Janji."

Sasuke mengelus kepala Hinata. "Bagus," pujinya. Hinata kembali merona.

"Tapi, kenapa aku harus memberitahumu, Gaara-kun?" tanya Hinata.

"A-Agar aku bisa segera menuju ke tempatmu berada," jawab Sasuke, ia merasa agak gugup.

"Eh? Untuk apa?" tanya Hinata polos.

"Agar kau tidak dekat-dekat dengan cowok lain, seperti Sasori," jelas Sasuke dengan nada sebal. _Mengapa Hinata belum mengerti juga?_ pikir Sasuke jengkel.

"Me-memangnya tidak boleh?" tanya Hinata lagi.

Sasuke menghela napas, frustasi. Ia memikirkan bagaimana cara agar Hinata mengerti. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di otaknya. Sasuke menyeringai.

"Hina-chan," panggil Sasuke. Panggilan yang membuat Hinata menunduk malu dengan muka merona.

"Angkat wajahmu dan tatap aku," pinta Sasuke dengan lembut.

Melihat permintaannya tidak dituruti, Sasuke melanjutkan ucapannya. "Atau kau mau kuberi hukuman?"

"Eh, hukuman?" Hinata segera mengangkat wajahnya. Otomatis mata kedua insan itu saling bertemu, Hinata kembali menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kau akan kujilat seperti tadi sebagai hukumannya," Sasuke menyeringai puas.

Hinata segera mengangkat wajahnya dan kembali berdebar saat iris _Lavender_-nya bertemu dengan _Jade_ Sasuke. Ia menatap kedua mata Sasuke dengan takut-takut, namun ia menyadari tatapan Sasuke padanya bukanlah tatapan marah seperti pada Sasori tadi. Tatapan Sasuke terasa begitu menghanyutkan dan –err menyejukkan, membuat Hinata tak ingin melepas atau mengedipkan matanya sedetik pun.

"Hina-chan, aku akan merasa cemburu bila kau dekat-dekat dengan pria lain," ucap Sasuke, ia menghela napas sejenak. "Dan muncul sebuah rasa yang menyesakkan dadaku setiap kali aku mengingatmu. Rasa ini baru bisa sembuh jika kau berada di dekatku, kau tahu artinya itu?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan, matanya masih belum terlepas dari Sasuke, ia telah terhipnotis oleh tatapan Sasuke yang membuatnya merasa nyaman, aman, dan tenang.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab untuk menyembuhkan perasaan ini dengan selalu berada di sampingku." Sasuke menyeringai puas.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**V**

**SPECIAL THANKS FOR :**

**Naa-chan312 : Hohoho... OOCnya pas, ya? Baguslah, yah... sampai sini Ino sama Hinata nggak tahu kok, soal selanjutnya... tanyakan pada ide yang sedang ngumpet entah di mana~ Oke, pesannya kusampaikan! makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya!**

**RisufuyaYUI : Di sini SasuHina-nya kerasa nggak? Tolong kasih tahu lewat review, ya! makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya!**

**dee-chaan : Sabar, author juga ditolak, kok! #plak XD dapat ide dari mana? entahlah, imajinasi author melayang tak menentu. Happy Ending? satu kata deh, R-A-H-A-S-I-A. #plak XDD makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya!**

**Noona : Iyaaa! makasih udah ngingetin author yang baka ini, maklum penggemar berat pairing GaaIno, #buagh XD Jadi gimana, SasuHina-nya udah kerasa belum? makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya!**

**Yafa mut : Caranya? Hohoho... rahasia pribadi author #plak makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya!**

**Yuina Noe-chan :Yay, kita sama2 suka GaaIno! makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya!**

**aeni hibiki : Hohoho... yang jelas reaksi mereka berdua bakal berbeda, #mbocorin salam kenal juga, makasih dukungannya ya! :DD makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya!**

**Diane Ungu : SasuHinanya udah lebih kental belum? Kasih tahu lewat review, ya! :D makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya!**

**giant-hime : Hmmm... panjangin? panjangin 1- 2 kata aja boleh, nggak? #buagh XDD #abaikan makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya!**

**Evil Smirk of the Black Swan : Sudah nih! makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :D**

**V**

**JANGAN LUPA REVIEW, YA!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, PLEASE...**

**V**

**REVIEW KALIAN ADALAH BAHAN BAKAR AUTHOR BUAT NGE-UPDATE!**

**V**

**V**


	8. Gaara Terbongkar

**TITLE :** **LOVE QUADRILATERAL**

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**PAIRING : GAAINO & SASUHINA**

**GENRE : ROMANCE/FRIENDSHIP**

**RATE : T**

**WARNING : OOC, ABAL, BANYAK TYPO, DAN KEEKSOTISAN LAINNYA.**

**Masashi Kishimoto-sama~ pinjam chara-nya, ya!**

**Iya!**

**THANKZ! ;3 -sakarepe dewe-**

* * *

_Chapter sebelumnya :_

_Hinata segera mengangkat wajahnya dan kembali berdebar saat iris Lavender-nya bertemu dengan Jade Sasuke. Ia menatap kedua mata Sasuke dengan takut-takut, namun ia menyadari tatapan Sasuke padanya bukanlah tatapan marah seperti pada Sasori tadi. Tatapan Sasuke terasa begitu menghanyutkan dan, err—menyejukkan, membuat Hinata tak ingin melepas atau mengedipkan matanya sedetik pun._

_"Hina-chan, aku akan merasa cemburu bila kau dekat-dekat dengan pria lain," ucap Sasuke, ia menghela napas sejenak. "dan muncul sebuah rasa yang menyesakkan dadaku setiap kali aku mengingatmu. Rasa ini baru bisa sembuh jika kau berada di dekatku, kau tahu artinya itu?"_

_Hinata menggeleng pelan, matanya masih belum terlepas dari Sasuke, ia telah terhipnotis oleh tatapan Sasuke yang membuatnya merasa nyaman, aman, dan tenang._

_"Kau harus bertanggung jawab untuk menyembuhkan perasaan ini dengan selalu berada di sampingku," Sasuke menyeringai puas._

_._

_._

_._

**_Chapter 8 :_**

"Kau ingin memasak apa, sih?" tanya Sasuke, matanya tidak lepas dari setiap gerakan Hinata yang sedang mengeluarkan barang belanjaannya di dapur.

"Spaghetti," jawab Hinata. Ia masih fokus pada belanjaannya, sedikit mengabaikan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus. "Kenapa tidak memesan di hotel saja?"

Hinata berhenti bergerak, kedua tangannya tidak lagi memindahkan barang belanjaan ke kulkas. "I-ini hanya se-sebagai terima kasih untukmu saja, Gaara-kun," ucap Hinata terbata-bata.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, "Terima kasih untuk?"

Hinata menunduk, tangannya mencengkram ujung bajunya dan memainkannya. "Ta-tadi pagi kau sudah me-menenangkanku dari petir. Ja-jadi—" Ucapan Hinata terputus ketika bibir Sasuke melumat bibirnya. Hinata tersentak, otomatis ia membuka mulutnya. Sasuke tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, lidahnya segera menerobos masuk dan mengabsen setiap gigi Hinata. Sasuke menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya dan terus menulusuri setiap rongga mulut Hinata, menghisap sedikit jasmine tea yang tersisa di dalamnya. Hingga saat Sasuke mendengar nafas Hinata yang terengah-engah, dengan berat hati Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan menyisakan saliva di ujung bibir Hinata.

Sasuke menyeringai melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya. Wajah Hinata bagaikan kepiting rebus, bahkan kedua telinganya ikut-ikutan memerah. Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke cuping telinga Hinata. "Kuanggap ini sebagai tanda terima kasih darimu, Hina-chan," bisiknya. Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya dan sedikit terkejut saat Hinata jatuh terduduk di lantai dengan lemas.

Sasuke merendahkan tubuhnya dan hendak memberdirikannya saat Hinata berkata lirih. "Ta-tadi itu, ci-ciuman perta-maku."

Sasuke menyeringai. "Lalu kenapa? Kau tak suka bila aku yang mencuri first kissmu?"

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan terbelalak. "Bu-bukan begitu maksudku!" serunya panik.

Sasuke menaikkan sudut bibirnya yang masih basah. "Lalu, maksudmu apa?"

"Ah, i-itu, eh, umm—" Hinata terbata-bata berusaha menjelaskan dan membuat Sasuke mendengus tak sabar,

"Sudahlah, aku mengerti maksudmu. Ayo berdiri," ajaknya seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata. Hinata memandangnya ragu-ragu. Namun, secara pasti dan perlahan, ia menyambut tangan Sasuke dan bangkit.

Hinata menepuk-nepuk bajunya dan memandang heran saat Sasuke mengeluarkan panci, penyaring, dan beberapa macam barang dari lemari.

"Kau sedang apa, Gaara-kun?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Bersiap untuk memasak mie goreng," jawab Sasuke asal.

"Hah?"

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya dan berkata gemas. "Tentu saja untuk memasak spaghetti, Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum malu. "A-akan kubantu."

"Tidak, kau tidak perlu membantuku."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Karena kita akan memasaknya bersama-sama, setuju?"

"Siap, komandan!" seru Hinata riang dan memasang sikap hormat layaknya seorang tentara. Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

"Sekarang, aku akan menyiapkan peralatannya dan kau siapkan bahannya," intruksi Sasuke, ia kembali fokus pada kerjaannya.

Hinata mengangguk dan menyiapkan segala macam benda yang sekiranya diperlukan dalam membuat spaghetti, sementara Sasuke menaruh panci berisi air dan menyalakan api. "Taruh mienya ke dalam panci dan jangan lupa beri sedikit minyak dan garam."

Hinata memasukkan mie, minyak, dan garam ke dalam panci dengan hati-hati. "Lalu apa, Gaara-kun?"

"Memasak sausnya, apalagi?" sahut Sasuke. Ia mengambil 4 tomat dan 2 bawang bombay yang sudah dicuci. "Kau potong tomatnya dan aku potong bawang bombaynya."

Hinata mengangguk patuh dan mengambil 2 pisau. Ia memberikan salah satu dari pisaunya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum samar. "Hati-hati, Hinata," peringatnya.

Mereka berdua memotong tomat dan bawang bombay dengan cepat dan saling melemparkan senyum puas saat potongan mereka sudah selesai.

"Sekarang tinggal memasaknya saja!" ucap Hinata riang.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Ayo, kau siapkan bahannya," ucap Sasuke. Tangannya mengambil teflon yang tergantung dan memberinya sedikit minyak dan margarine. Lalu, Sasuke menyalakan kompor kedua dan mulai menumis bawang bombay. Hinata terpana saat Sasuke mengangkat teflonnya, membuat bawang bombay berlompatan ke udara dan kembali ke teflon dengan sempurna.

"Daging cincang?" pinta Sasuke, ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menerima mangkuk yang disodorkan Hinata dan memasukkan isinya ke atas teflon. Lalu, ia memasukkan irisan tomat, saus tomat, air, bumbu kaldu, dan mengaduknya.

"Ga-Gaara-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Boleh aku yang mengaduknya?" tanya Hinata antusias.

"Boleh saja," sahut Sasuke setelah mengaduk untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Ia memberikan _frying spatula_-nya pada Hinata dan memperhatikannya mengaduk isi teflon selama 3 menit.

"Cukup Hinata, aku yang akan memindahkannya. Kau saring mienya saja," titah Sasuke. Hinata mengangguk, ia mematikan kedua kompor yang menyala itu dan mengangkat panci ke dekat _undermount_*wastafel dapur*. Hinata mulai menyaring mienya dengan penyaring yang sudah diolesi margarine agar tidak lengket.

Tiba-tiba, tangannya terpeleset dan membuat penyaringnya jatuh ke dalam panci. Hinata memekik saat merasakan air yang masih panas itu mengenai tangannya.

Sasuke segera menoleh dan terkejut, ia menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menarik tangan Hinata yang terkena air panas ke _undermount_ dan menyalakan keran. "Apa-apaan kau?" serunya panik.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya saat air yang dingin mengguyur tangannya. "A-aku tidak sengaja," gumamnya pelan. Hinata memperhatikan kedua tangannya yang digenggam Sasuke yang berdiri di belakangnya. Hinata tersentak, tunggu? Di belakangnya? Berarti, posisi mereka sekarang… seperti berpelukan? Wajah Hinata merona.

Hinata tak mungkin menarik tangannya dan kabur karena tangannya masih sakit. Ia juga tak mungkin menyuruh Sasuke menjauh darinya karena sejujurnya ia… merasa nyaman dengan posisi itu. Sebentar, nyaman? _Nyaman? Aku merasa nyaman dengan posisi ini? Kami-sama, apa yang telah terjadi padaku? _pikir Hinata panik. Tubuhnya mulai bergerak gelisah.

Sasuke menangkap pergerakan Hinata dan bertanya heran. "Ada apa, Hinata?"

"Eh, e-etto, mungkin kau sebaiknya segera menyiapkan spaghettinya selagi hangat, Gaara-kun," saran Hinata gugup.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak dan mengangguk. "Kau benar, aku akan menyiapkan spaghettinya. Dan tetap dinginkan tanganmu sampai 15 menit lagi," titah Sasuke. Ia mulai melepaskan pelukannya dan menyeringai saat melihat ekspresi Hinata yang keluar secara tak sengaja, ekspresi tak rela.

"Ada apa, Hinata? Sepertinya kau ingin agar aku tetap memelukmu seperti tadi, ya?" goda Sasuke.

Hinata merasakan wajahnya memanas. "Ti-tidak, kok!" serunya panik.

.

.

.

Senja menjelang malam, langit yang mulai menggelap membuat lampu-lampu mulai menyala. Tapi pengecualian untuk sebuah kamar di salah satu villa dekat pantai Jungmun, kamar itu terlihat gelap dan bila dilihat baik-baik, ada seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya dengan menggenggam naskah. Hanya menggenggam, matanya tertutup dan ia menggigit bibirnya, sebuah flashback berputar di memorinya. Keringat mulai mengalir dari dahi gadis itu, gadis yang bernama Yamanaka Ino.

**TOK! TOK!**

Pintu kamar Ino diketuk oleh makhluk yang tinggal satu atap dengan Ino, Rei Gaara yang entah bagaimana tubuhnya tertukar dengan tubuh Sasuke. Karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Gaara mengetuk pintu kamar Ino sekali lagi dan lebih keras.

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

"Ino?" panggil Gaara.

Hening. Gaara memberanikan diri membuka kamar Ino, niatnya untuk mengajak Ino minum teh yang telah ia buat berganti rasa khawatir ada apa-apa dengan Ino. Gaara mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat posisi duduk Ino yang aneh, ia mendorong kursi rodanya menghampiri Ino dan berhenti di dekat tempat tidurnya. Gaara memindahkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang.

"Ino?" panggil Gaara sekali lagi.

Tiba-tiba Ino menjerit dan menangis, sebelum ia terjatuh Gaara segera menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. "Menangislah, Ino. Jika itu dapat membuat beban hatimu berkurang, menangislah," ucap Gaara lembut. Ia mengelus kepala Ino pelan dan membiarkan Ino memeluknya erat.

Ino menangis mengguguk, sesekali ia mengucapkan kata, "Kaa-san," secara berulang-ulang. Gaara merasa iba, ia tahu ibunya Ino sudah meninggal dan sepertinya hal itu memberikan luka mendalam di hati Ino.

Ino mulai merasa tenang, tangisnya mulai mereda. Kesadarannya mulai kembali, ia tersentak saat melihat baju Gaara yang basah. "Go-gomen," ucapnya panik. Kedua tangannya berusaha menghapus sisa-sisa air mata.

Gaara tersenyum simpul. "Tidak apa. Jika kau ingin menangis, kau boleh meminjam dadaku," hibur Gaara, tangannya kembali membelai Ino perlahan. Kedua mata mereka bertemu. Ino dapat melihat kelembutan dan kasih sayang di kedua mata Gaara. Tiba-tiba Ino merasa ingin melepaskan bebannya di pria ini.

Ino membenamkan diri ke dalam dada Gaara dan menerawang. "Aku trauma berakting," ucap Ino lirih. Gaara tetap diam, menunggu penjelasan.

"Dulu, saat aku masih berumur 8 tahun, untuk pertama kalinya aku mendapat tawaran bermain iklan. Kaa-san yang menjadi manajerku ikut mendampingiku. Aku berlatih sebaik mungkin untuk iklan yang kumainkan," Ino menghela napas sejenak. "Saat D-day, aku dipanggil untuk syuting dan semua itu terjadi."

Kedua tangan Ino mulai bergetar, Gaara menggenggam kedua tangan Ino.

"Ada sebuah lampu sorot yang jatuh ke arahku, orang-orang meneriakiku untuk menghindar. Tapi aku tidak bisa bergerak, kakiku terasa kaku. Kaa-san berlari ke arahku dan dia mendorongku. Aku terjatuh, aku selamat. Tapi, apa yang kudapat setelah aku berdiri?" Suara Ino mulai bergetar dan nafasnya menjadi tak beraturan. "Kaa-san, dia tertimpa lampu sorot. Lampu sorot tepat menghantam leher dan kepalanya. Dia tewas ditempat, darahnya begitu banyak yang keluar. Kaa-san mati hanya demi aku! Hanya DEMI AKU!" Ino menjerit histeris dan tangisnya kembali pecah. Gaara memeluknya erat, membiarkan gadis yang disayanginya menumpahkan kesedihan mendalam di dadanya. _Kami-sama, apa yang bisa kulakukan untuknya?_ batin Gaara. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di otaknya.

"Ino," panggil Gaara setelah tangis Ino mereda.

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita minum teh? Mungkin itu bisa meringankanmu," ajak Gaara.

Ino terdiam sejenak, lalu ia mengangguk. "Baiklah."

"Dan Ino, Jangan pendam masalahmu sendiri, katakan saja padaku. Ingat, aku akan selalu ada untukmu," ucap Gaara lembut.

Ino terpaku, hatinya terenyuh dengan kelembutan yang ia dapatkan. "Arigatou." Ucapan terima kasih meluncur dari bibir Ino.

"Douita, Ino. Ayo, kita minum teh," ajak Gaara. Ia berpindah ke kursi rodanya dan mendorongnya keluar dari kamar Ino ke ruang makan, sementara Ino mengekor di belakangnya. Lalu, Gaara menyeduh teh dan memberikannya pada Ino yang sudah duduk. Ino tersenyum terima kasih dan menyesap tehnya, memunculkan perasaan hangat yang menjalari tubuhnya.

"Kau mau ke mana, Sasu-kun?" tanya Ino khawatir saat melihat Gaara hendak pergi dari ruang makan.

Gaara menunjuk ke bajunya yang agak basah. "Mau ganti baju. Kau ingin lihat?" ucap Gaara dengan tampang tak berdosa.

Wajah Ino memanas, ia memalingkan wajahnya. "Ce-cepatlah berganti baju, nanti kau masuk angin."

"Ternyata kau sangat mengkhawatirkanku ya, dear," goda Gaara tepat sebelum keluar ruangan.

Ino beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Si-siapa yang mengkhawatirkanmu, Baka!" serunya gugup. Tebakan Gaara sungguh tepat sasaran.

"Tunggu aku di sana, Honey!" seru Gaara sayup-sayup, namun masih sampai ke telinga Ino. Tanpa sadar, seulas senyum muncul di bibir Ino. _Thanks, Sasu-kun_.

.

.

.

"Aaakh!" Ino meraung frustasi. Ia membanting naskahnya ke meja dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia terlihat sangat frustasi sekarang.

Gaara yang sedang membaca majalah menoleh padanya. "Ada apa, Ino?" tanyanya. Mereka sudah selesai makan malam dan sedang duduk di sofa dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Ino menghafalkan naskah dan Gaara membaca majalah yang memuat Ino dengan Sasuke. Sesungguhnya ia agak cemburu melihat foto-foto Ino dengan Sasuke. Tapi, mengingat dulu ia berada di posisi Sasuke, ia berusaha untuk merelakannya, demi karir Ino.

"Aku tidak bisa menghafalnya," gumam Ino. Ia memijat keningnya yang terasa pening dan menghela napas lelah.

Gaara melirik naskah yang tergeletak di meja. Lalu ia memindahkan dirinya ke kursi roda. "Ikut aku, Ino," ajak Gaara. Gaara mendorong kursi rodanya pergi keluar ruangan.

Ino mengangkat alisnya, well, mungkin ia membutuhkan sedikit istirahat. Ino bangkit dan mengikuti Gaara. Gaara terhenti di depan pintu berkarpet dan membukanya. Terdapat pintu di dalamnya, Gaara membukanya lagi dan terlihat sebuah pintu lagi. Gaara kembali membukanya. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar dan hampir seluruh dindingnya dilapisi karpet.

Ino ternganga melihat apa yang dilihatnya, ada piano, gitar, bass, dan drum di sana. Ino bisa menebak ruangan apa itu. "Studio?" gumamnya lirih. Ia mengikuti Gaara memasuki studio.

"Ya, bagaimana?" tanya Gaara, merasa puas dengan reaksi Ino.

"Bagaimana bisa ada studio di villa ini? Dan kenapa aku tidak tahu?" tanya Ino. Iris _aquamarine_-nya masih menulusuri setiap sudut ruangan. Ia mendekati piano dan menekan salah satu tutsnya .

"Ting." Piano itu berbunyi. Ino berbalik dan memandang Gaara dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

"Sepertinya di villa-villa sekitar sini memang ada studio sendirinya dan mengapa kau tidak tahu? Salahkan dirimu yang selalu sibuk, nona," jawab Gaara sambil menyeringai.

Ino mendengus. "Lalu, apa tujuanmu mengajakku ke sini?"

Gaara mendorong kursi rodanya menuju piano. "Aku akan memainkan sebuah lagu untukmu."

Ino terkejut dan pada detik berikutnya, raut kebahagiaan terpancar di wajahnya. Gaara tersenyum simpul. "Dengarkan baik-baik, dear."

Ino mengangguk dan duduk di kursi dekat Gaara. Gaara mulai menekan tuts-tuts piano dan membuat sebuah melodi. Ah, Ino tahu melodi ini, kalau tidak salah Fix You-nya Secondhand Serenade yang diadaptasi dari Coldplay.

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse_

_And the tears come streaming down your face_  
_When you lose something you can't replace_  
_When you love someone, but it goes to waste_  
_Could it be worse?_

_Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try to fix you_

_And high up above or down below_  
_When you're too in love to let it go_  
_But if you never try you'll never know_  
_Just what you're worth_

_Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try to fix you_

_Tears stream down your face_  
_When you lose something you cannot replace_  
_Tears stream down your face_  
_And I..._

_Tears stream down your face_  
_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_  
_Tears stream down your face_  
_And I..._

_Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try to fix you_

Permainan Gaara berhenti. Gaara mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang lembut pada Ino yang menangis.

"Kau… Gaara 'kan?"

Gaara membeku. _Ino… mengetahuinya? _Gaara bertanya-tanya. _Apakah Temari nee-chan yang—_

"Aku tahu. Dari sikapmu, gerakanmu, dan… permainan pianomu. Bukan dari orang lain," ucap Ino di sela-sela tangisnya. Gaara terdiam.

"Tapi, terima kasih," Ino tersenyum dan memeluk Gaara. Ia berbisik di telinga Gaara. "Aku mencintaimu."

Gaara serasa disengat listrik mendengarnya. Perlahan, ia membalas pelukan Ino. "Aku juga."

Pelukan mereka melonggar dan kedua mata mereka bertemu. Terhanyut, entah siapa yang duluan, mereka saling menempelkan bibir mereka dan berciuman lembut. Tak ada paksaan, tak ada keraguan, hanya ada keinginan, untuk saling mencintai.

Pagutan bibir mereka terlepas saat pasokan oksigennya menipis. Mereka melepaskan pelukannya dan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.

"Gaara."

"Hm?"

"Mainkan sebuah lagu lagi," pinta Ino.

Gaara melirik sekilas dan pura-pura berpikir keras. "Hmm, bagaimana ya?" godanya.

Ino memukul bahu Gaara pelan. "Ayolah," rayunya.

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa," ucap Gaara pasrah dengan berakting seperti terpaksa.

Ino tertawa kecil, Gaara ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Mau lagu apa?" tanya Gaara, jemarinya sudah siap menekan tuts lagi.

"Apa saja," pinta Ino. Gaara berpikir sejenak, lalu mulai bermain.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_  
_Could it be that we have been this way before_  
_I know you don't think that I am trying_  
_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

_But hold your breath_  
_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_  
_Over again_  
_Don't make me change my mind_  
_Or I won't live to see another day_  
_I swear it's true_  
_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_  
_You're impossible to find_

_This is not what I intended_  
_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_  
_You always thought that I was stronger_  
_I may have failed_  
_But I have loved you from the start_  
_Oh_

_But hold your breath_  
_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_  
_Over again_  
_Don't make me change my mind_  
_Or I won't live to see another day_  
_I swear it's true_  
_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_  
_It's impossible_

_So breathe in so deep_  
_Breathe me in_  
_I'm yours to keep_  
_And hold onto your words_  
_'Cause talk is cheap_  
_And remember me tonight_  
_When you're asleep_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_  
_Over again_  
_Don't make me change my mind_  
_Or I won't live to see another day_  
_I swear it's true_  
_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_  
_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_  
_Over again_  
_Don't make me change my mind_  
_Or I won't live to see another day_  
_I swear it's true_  
_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_  
_You're impossible to find_

-Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade-

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Special Thanks For :**

**FP GUDANG FANFIC SasuHina-Indo : Pagi juga. Nggak papa deh, asal banyak yang suka! #plak XD ****makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya!**

**bluerose : Sweet ya? baguslah, bagaimana tubuh mereka mbalik? Tanyakan saja pada imajinasi yang sedang melayang entah ke mana ini #buagh XD ********makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya!**

**RisufuyaYUI : Udah keliatan ya? Kalo di sini gimana? Makin parah kan? #plak XD ************makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya!**

**aeni hibiki : hohoho.. Hina emang imut ya? Dan Sasuke itu emang harus agresif! Ayo, Sasuke! Serang Hinata! #digebukinFCHinata XD ****************makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya!**

**Guest : Semoga di chap ini mereka sudah lebih manis lagi #ngarep :DD ********************makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya!**

**********************YUI : Oh ya? Makasih, saya emang penggemar cerita yang manis-manis :DD ************************makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya!**

**********************************************Evil Smirk of the Black Swan : Ini udah ada GaaIno. Gomen, penampilan setiap pair dimunculkan bergantian di setiap chapter. Sasuke njilat2? oh, dia kan emang agresiif~ lalala XD ************************************************makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya!**

**********************************************************************************************Guest : Udah lanjuuuut~ ************************************************************************************************makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya!**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Yafa mut : Ini udah lanjut :)) ************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya!**

**V**

**JANGAN LUPA REVIEW, YA!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, PLEASE...**

**V**

**REVIEW KALIAN ADALAH BAHAN BAKAR AUTHOR BUAT NGE-UPDATE!**

**V**

**V**


	9. Natal

**TITLE :** **LOVE QUADRILATERAL**

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**PAIRING : GAAINO & SASUHINA**

**GENRE : ROMANCE/FRIENDSHIP**

**RATE : T**

**WARNING : OOC, ABAL, BANYAK TYPO, DAN KEEKSOTISAN LAINNYA.**

**Masashi Kishimoto-sama~ pinjam chara-nya, ya!**

**Iya!**

**THANKZ! ;3 -sakarepe dewe-**

* * *

_Chapter sebelumnya :_

_"Baiklah jika kau memaksa," ucap Gaara pasrah dengan berakting seperti terpaksa._

_Ino tertawa kecil, Gaara ikut tersenyum melihatnya._

_"Mau lagu apa?" tanya Gaara, jemarinya sudah siap menekan tuts lagi._

_"Apa saja," pinta Ino. Gaara berpikir sejenak, lalu mulai bermain._

_._

_._

_._

**_Chapter 9 :_**

Ino terbengong-bengong dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. "Sasuke… suka Hinata?" tanyanya tak percaya. Sekarang ia sudah tidak memanggil Sasuke dengan suffix-kun lagi. Entah kapan ia akan memanggil Sasuke dengan suffix-san.

"Hn," gumam Gaara. Ia baru saja menceritakan bagaimana ia dan Sasuke bertukar tubuh hingga keadaan mereka sekarang. Kini mereka tidak berada di studio dan sedang bercakap-cakap di sofa ruang tengah.

Ino mengerjapkan matanya. "Lalu, bagaimana kalian akan kembali?" tanyanya lagi.

Gaara menghela napas, sejujurnya ia juga bingung bagaimana caranya. "Entahlah, apa aku dan Sasuke harus bertabrakan lagi?" ucap Gaara menerawang.

Ino membulatkan matanya. "Jangan! Aku tidak mau melihat kalian masuk rumah sakit lagi!" serunya panik.

Gaara mengacak rambut gadis yang duduk di sampingnya pelan. "Baiklah jika kau yang meminta, my princess."

Ino merona. "Ja-jangan memanggilku seperti itu!" ucapnya gugup.

Gaara mengangkat alisnya dan menyeringai nakal. "Ada apa denganmu Honey?" goda Gaara.

Warna merah di pipi Ino semakin menjadi. "Hentikan!" serunya panik. Otaknya mulai berputar mencari cara. Kedua matanya berkilat-kilat ketika ia menemukan sebuah ide.

"Dear?" goda Gaara lagi.

"Yes, my prince?" Kali ini giliran Gaara yang merona. Ino nyaris tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah Gaara.

"Darling?" balas Gaara tak mau kalah. Tadi Ino benar-benar berhasil membuatnya kalah telak.

"Romeo!"

"Juliet!"

"Prince charming!"

"Cinderella!"

"What Mr. Perfect?"

"I love you. Do you love me, too?"

Ino blushing. Ia tidak menyangka niatnya untuk mengakhiri pemanggilan sayang di antara mereka akan berakhir seperti ini.

"What's your answer, Baby doll?"

"Me, too," ucap Ino. Ia menyerah, pria yang duduk di sampingnya ini benar-benar berhasil membongkar perasaannya.

.

.

.

Hinata bersenandung saat keluar dari pusat perbelanjaan. Ia memasuki sebuah café untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya setelah berjam-jam menghabiskan waktu untuk membeli beberapa stel baju baru dan tentu saja yang paling penting, kado natal.

Natal sudah tinggal dua hari lagi. Rencananya, Hinata dkk bersama staf-staf pemotretan akan merayakan natal bersama di restoran sea side dekat hotel pukul 8 malam. Oleh karenanya, Hinata menyiapkan 4 buah kado, kado untuk Sasuke, Ino, Gaara, dan Temari. Terkadang Hinata merasa kangen dengan keluarganya di Konoha. Tapi ia hanya perlu menunggu 9 hari lagi -dua hari setelah tahun baru- untuk bertemu mereka.

"Jasmine tea," pesan Hinata pada waitress yang menanyainya. Tring! Hinata mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membaca pesan yang baru masuk.

From : Gaara-kun

Message : Kau ada di mana?

Hinata tersenyum membacanya. Ia kembali teringat janjinya untuk memberitahu di mana ia berada pada Sasuke.

To : Gaara-kun

Message : Aku di Bridgehead Coffee dekat Grand Mall.

Hinata mengirim smsnya. Tak sampai semenit, ia mendapat balasan.

From : Gaara-kun

Message : Tunggu aku.

Hinata tersenyum simpul dan mengalihkan pandangannya keluar kafe yang bernuansa rumah itu. Jalanan di luar tidak bersalju dan suhu udaranya pun tidak sedingin Konoha bila musim dingin. _Benar-benar pulau yang mengagumkan_, puji Hinata dalam hati. Hinata memandang orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang sambil sesekali menyesap jasmine tea yang dihidangkan. Iris _Lavender_-nya terhenti pada sebuah sosok bersurai murah yang muncul di pintu café. Tanpa Hinata sadari, seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya saat Sasuke menghampirinya.

"Ayo pulang," ajak Sasuke. Hinata memandang Sasuke yang berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan memelas, memohon untuk tetap berada di sana lebih lama. Sasuke mendengus dan duduk di hadapan Hinata, ia tersenyum samar saat melihat Hinata yang menjadi riang karena permohonannya dituruti.

Sasuke melirik tumpukan belanjaan di bawah meja. "Kau beli apa saja?" tanyanya heran.

Hinata tersenyum simpul. "Persiapan natal."

Natal? Ah, Sasuke belum menyiapkan apapun untuk natal, karena selama 4 tahun ini Sasuke tak pernah merayakan natal satu kalipun. Selama ini ia hanya berpikir, memberikan kado natal untuk ayahnya? Yang benar saja. Tapi kali ini Sasuke akan mengirimkan kado natal untuk Fuga –ralat, Otou-sannya. Kebencian di hatinya sudah mencair dan sepertinya Sasuke harus sesegera mungkin mengirimkan kado, mengingat natal sudah menjadi H-2.

Sasuke memandang Hinata yang meletakkan cangkir yang telah kosong dengan iris _Jade_-nya._  
_

"Ayo pulang," ajak Hinata, ia mengambil belanjaannya dan berjalan menuju kasir. Selagi Hinata kerepotan mengambil dompetnya, Sasuke beinisiatif membantunya, ia mengeluarkan uangnya dan mengambil kantung belanjaan dari tangan Hinata.

Refleks Hinata menoleh dan tersenyum. "Arigatou, Gaara-kun."

Gaara-kun. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa tidak nyaman saat Hinata mengucapkan nama itu. Astaga, ia ingin sesegera mungkin kembali ke tubuh aslinya dan memberitahu hal sebenarnya pada Hinata.

"Hn," balas Sasuke datar mempercepat langkahnya keluar café agar Hinata tidak menyadari wajahnya yang agak masam.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri trotoar beriringan, jalanan menjadi lebih sepi setelah mereka berbelok. Secara tak sengaja tangan Sasuke yang mengangkut belanjaan menyentuh tangan Hinata. Sasuke terkejut, tangan Hinata yang tidak menggunakan sarung tangan terasa dingin dan segera ia mengoper kantung belanjaannya ke tangannya yang satu lagi. Sasuke meraih tangan mungil Hinata dan memasukkannya ke saku mantelnya. Sontak Hinata merona, ia menoleh ke Sasuke.

_Lavender_ bertemu _Jade_. Hinata merasa jantungnya berdebar begitu cepat hingga ia takut Sasuke akan mendengarnya. _Jade_ Sasuke membuatnya merasa terhanyut seperti sebelumnya. Hinata menahan napas ketika Sasuke tersenyum kecil padanya. "Sudah tidak dingin 'kan?"

Hinata mengangguk, ia tak berani dan tak ingin melepas pandangannya. Tak berani karena Sasuke pernah berkata akan menghukumnya bila ia tidak memandangnya dan tak ingin karena _Jade_ Sasuke begitu indah di mata Hinata. Membuat Hinata tak bosan memandangnya.

Karena terus memandang Sasuke, Hinata tersandung. Ia hampir terjatuh ketika Sasuke mengeluarkan tangannya dari mantel dan memeluk pinggangnya. Dan oh, kami-sama, Hinata takut akan pingsan saat itu juga. Wajah Sasuke sangat dekat dengannya, bahkan ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke.

Hinata melirik bibir tipis di hadapannya. Hinata meneguk ludah, bibir yang telah merebut ciuman pertamanya terlihat begitu… begitu menggoda. Sasuke menyeringai dalam hati melihat objek mata Hinata, ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hinata dan berbisik. "Tak usah buru-buru, Hinata. Nanti kita bisa melakukannya di villa, bahkan lebih dari itu."

Hinata segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke, mengambil sebagian kantung belanjaannya dari tangan Sasuke, dan berlari menuju villa mereka yang sudah dekat. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang mati-matian menahan tawa melihat reaksi Hinata.

.

.

.

Malam Natal. Hinata mematut dirinya di depan kaca, ia mengenakan dress putih selutut dengan sedikit renda di pinggangnya yang ramping. Hinata memutar tubuhnya. Merasa kurang puas, ia menyambar syal putih berbulu yang dibelinya dua hari yang lalu. Sempurna. Syal itu melingkari leher putihnya dan turun melewati bahunya yang sedikit terbuka.

"Hinata?"

Hinata tersentak. "Tunggu sebentar, Gaara-kun," serunya panik. Ia mengambil sebuah hiasan rambut yang terbuat dari berlian dan bulu angsa, lalu menyematkannya di sela-sela rambutnya. Tak lupa ia mengambil tas _Chanel_ mungil berwarna putih di atas meja. Ia berjalan menuju pintu, terdengar bunyi ketukan_ high heels_-nya yang setinggi 12 cm.

Hinata membuka pintu dan nyaris saja ia _nosebleed _ melihat Sasuke yang begitu tampan malam ini. Sasuke mengenakan _tuxedo_ yang berwarna senada dengan baju Hinata, putih.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, saling mengagumi sosok indah di hadapannya.

"Terpesona padaku, eh?" goda Sasuke setelah berhasil melepas diri dari apa yang diperbuatnya tadi. Yup, Sasuke juga terpesona melihat Hinata. Surai _Indigo_ yang dipadu dengan hiasan rambut yang Hinata sematkan terlihat begitu indah di mata Sasuke. Belum lagi baju yang dikenakan Hinata yang membuat Sasuke merasa ingin sekali menyuruh Hinata berganti baju dengan baju biasa.

Hinata merona, ia tidak menjawab godaan Sasuke. Dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya sendiri, bagaimana bisa ia terpesona begitu lama dengan tunangannya.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, memberi isyarat pada Hinata untuk menggandeng tangannya. Hinata tersenyum malu dan menyambutnya. Mereka berjalan keluar villa dan menuju restoran yang tak jauh dari villa mereka.

Di depan pintu restoran, Sasuke membuka lengannya. Tanpa pikir panjang Hinata mengamitnya dan mereka masuk. Nuansa natal sangat terasa di dalam restoran itu, terdengar bunyi lonceng bergerimincing dan lampu yang berwarna-warni. Pohon natal yang dihias berdiri di berbagai tempat dan yang paling besar berdiri tepat di tengah ruangan. Mereka berpapasan dengan Gaara dan Ino yang terlihat begitu mesra, setelah bercakap-cakap sejenak, mereka saling memisahkan diri, Sasuke mengajak Hinata untuk makan di teras restoran, teras yang beralaskan pasir pantai. Sementara Ino merayu Gaara agar mengijinkannya meminum _wine_ yang dibawa oleh salah satu pelayan.

Hinata mengagumi pemandangan di hadapannya. Alunan lagu _Jingle Bels_ yang disahut oleh deburan ombak serasa membentuk permainan musik yang kontras. Ia juga dapat melihat langit biru _navy_ tanpa awan, memperlihatkan kerlap-kerlip bintang malam.

"Indah sekali," gumamnya lirih.

"Hn. Bagaimana kalau kita makan sekarang?" tanya Sasuke, matanya masih tak lepas memandangi pemandangan di sekitarnya. Ia juga turut mengaguminya, _benar-benar indah, _puji Sasuke dalam hati.

Hinata mengangguk dan mereka memesan makanan. Tak sampai 30 menit, makanan yang mereka pesan mengepul hangat di hadapan mereka. Tanpa basa-basi mereka segera melahapnya. Setelah memakan hidangan penutup, Hinata akhirnya berdiri dan turun ke laut. Ia meninggalkan _high heels-_nya di teras dan berjalan melewati pasir yang berwarna-warni, ada warna hitam, putih, dan merah.

Hinata memekik ketika air laut yang hangat mengenai kulitnya. "Hangat!" serunya riang. Sasuke mengekor di belakangnya dan tersenyum melihat kegembiraan Hinata. Tiba-tiba mata Hinata menangkap sebuah batu koral yang indah, Hinata membungkuk untuk mengambilnya. Tapi, pada saat bersamaan, deburan ombak membuat kakinya goyah dan ia nyaris terjatuh. Sasuke yang awalnya diam saja, terkejut dan segera menangkap Hinata. Sasuke membantu Hinata berdiri dan membawanya menjauh 3 meter dari laut. Saat Hinata mendongak untuk mengucapkan terima kasih, jari telunjuk Sasuke menempel di bibirnya.

"Tutup matamu." Hinata mematuhi perintah Sasuke, ia menutup matanya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang dan pikirannya berkeliaran ke mana-mana. _Apa yang akan dilakukan Gaara-kun?_ Hinata bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Sudah." Hinata membuka matanya dan merasakan sebuah rantai dingin yang melingkari lehernya. Hinata menunduk dan terkejut melihat sebuah liontin perak berbandul angsa tergantung di lehernya. Ia kembali mendongak dan memandang Sasuke dengan senyum manisnya. "Arigatou, Gaara-kun."

"Hn." Mati-matian Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang Hinata saat itu juga. Hinata tampak begitu manis dengan senyumannya, bahu putih Hinata yang agak terbuka membuat Sasuke meneguk ludah, oh tidak, Sasuke bisa gila. Sasuke melepaskan _blazer_-nya dan memakaikannya pada Hinata.

"Supaya kau tidak masuk angin," ucap Sasuke saat Hinata bertanya. Ia tidak mungkin menjawab yang sebenarnya 'kan?

Sasuke dan Hinata kembali menuju meja yang sempat mereka tinggalkan. Piring dan gelas sudah dibereskan oleh pelayan. Sasuke dan Hinata ke sana hanya untuk mengambil _high heels_ Hinata yang tergeletak rapi menunggu pemiliknya. Begitu Hinata selesai mengenakan _high heels-_nya, ia segera menarik ujung kemeja Sasuke yang hendak pergi. Sasuke berbalik dan mengangkat alisnya, belum sempat ia bertanya Hinata menyodorkan dua buah kotak, yang satu berbentuk balok sepanjang lengan Sasuke dan yang satunya lagi lebih mungil dengan bentuk kubus. Sasuke mengambil kotak balok terlebih dulu,

"Boleh kubuka?" Hinata mengangguk cepat.

Sasuke membukanya dan mengernyit heran saat ia membuka kotak itu. Ia mendapati banyak potongan koran di dalamnya. Sasuke mengeluarkan potongan-potongan koran itu dengan hati-hati ke atas meja dan tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang keras. Dengan cepat, Sasuke segera menariknya keluar dari dalam kotak dan berseru kagum.

Ia mendapati sebuah patung kaca Hinata. Tubuh Hinata yang mengenakan rok selutut dan kaus bertali spaghetti terbentuk menjadi sebuah patung kaca bening.

"I… itu agar kau selalu me-mengingatku meski kita tak dapat bertemu. Dan yang lebih kecil itu i-isinya sama tapi lebih mudah dibawa kemana-mana," jelas Hinata.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Kau cemburu pada wanita di sekitarku?"

"A-aku takut kau a-kan pergi dariku," ucap Hinata sambil menunduk. Sejujurnya ia tak mau mengakui ini. Terlalu memalukan. Tapi ia benar-benar ingin Sasuke hanya mengingatnya meski bersama dengan wanita lain. Hinata tahu bahwa di luar sana banyak sekali model dan artis ternama yang lebih cantik darinya, Hinata tahu itu. Tapi ia sungguh tak rela bila Sasuke tertarik pada salah satu diantara mereka.

"Hinata."

"Hai?"

"Ada seuatu di rambutmu."

"Eh?" Hinata panik dan segera meraba-raba rambutnya.

Sasuke mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Biar aku buangkan," ucap Sasuke melancarkan modusnya. Hinata menunduk, wajahnya merona. Sasuke berpura-pura mengambil sesuatu dari rambut Hinata dan perlahan tangannya menurun melingkari leher Hinata tanpa disadari Hinata.

"Ini sesuatunya," dusta Sasuke. Sontak Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan menahan nafasnya. Wajah Sasuke begitu dekat hingga ia dapat merasakan napas Sasuke di hadapannya. _Bernapas Hinata. Tarik, keluarkan, tarik, keluarkan_ perintah Hinata dalam hati. Baru saja ia mengambil napas untuk yang ketiga kalinya, Sasuke berucap,

"Terima kasih kadonya," Setelah itu Sasuke melumat bibirnya. Kedua tangannya menekan kepala Hinata untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Sasuke mengetuk bibir Hinata dengan lidahnya, meminta izin untuk mengakses mulut Hinata. Hinata menyerah, ia membuka bibirnya dan membiarkan lidah Sasuke menari-nari ganas di mulutnya. Hinata terhanyut dan tanpa sadar ia mulai membalas pelukan Sasuke, terhanyut dalam rasa manis yang diberikan Sasuke padanya. Hinata tersadar, ia sudah terjerat dalam pesona Sasuke. _Well_, semoga ini menjadi awal yang baik bagi mereka.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**V**

**Special Thanks For :**

**lavenderchia, RisufuyaYUI, Fuyumi Yayoichi, bluerose, Evil Smirk of the Black Swan, aeni hibiki, Yafa mut, Guest, Aihaibara88, grayerzaforever**

**MAKASIH REVIEWNYA, REVIEW LAGI, YAA! XD**

**V**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE :**

Okeh, saya akan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang cenderung sama di review*padahal cuma nggak mau njelasin satu-satu doang /dihajar readers*** Gimana** **Sasukenya?** Kalo di chap ini, Sasuke cuma nyerang Hinata #plak **Kapan Hinata tau yang sebenarnya? **Kalo itu akan terjawab di chappie depaaan~ sabar ya readers. **Apa Hinata akan tetap suka sama Sasuke? **Hohoho.. bagaimana jika hal ini ditentukan lewat review aja, polling, mana yang dipilih, SasuHina pisah atau tetap gabung. **Bagaimana cara Sasuke dan Gaara kembali ke tubuh masing-masing?** Bukan lewat tabrakan mobil, tapi lebih tragis dari itu #dihajar Yak sekian sesi tanya jawabnya. Ditunggu review kalian yang akan menentukan nasib SasuHina-nya yaa :DD

**V**

**JANGAN LUPA REVIEW, YA!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, PLEASE...**

**V**

**REVIEW KALIAN ADALAH BAHAN BAKAR AUTHOR BUAT NGE-UPDATE!**

**V**

**V**


	10. Ultah Hinata

**TITLE :** **LOVE QUADRILATERAL**

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**PAIRING : GAAINO & SASUHINA**

**GENRE : ROMANCE/FRIENDSHIP**

**RATE : T**

**WARNING : OOC, ABAL, BANYAK TYPO, DAN KEEKSOTISAN LAINNYA.**

**Masashi Kishimoto-sama~ pinjam chara-nya, ya!**

**Iya!**

**THANKZ! ;3 -sakarepe dewe-**

* * *

_Chapter sebelumnya :_

_"Terima kasih kadonya," Setelah itu Sasuke melumat bibirnya. Kedua tangannya menekan kepala Hinata untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Sasuke mengetuk bibir Hinata dengan lidahnya, meminta izin untuk mengakses mulut Hinata. Hinata menyerah, ia membuka bibirnya dan membiarkan lidah Sasuke menari-nari ganas di mulutnya. Hinata terhanyut dan tanpa sadar ia mulai membalas pelukan Sasuke, terhanyut dalam rasa manis yang diberikan Sasuke padanya. Hinata tersadar, ia sudah terjerat dalam pesona Sasuke. Well, semoga ini menjadi awal yang baik bagi mereka._

_._

_._

_._

**_Chapter 10 :_**

.

**27 Desember**

**.**

**.**

Ino berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang riasnya. Ia gelisah karena 10 menit lagi adalah syuting pertamanya setelah Kaa-sannya meninggal. Gaara yang duduk di sofa pun pun mengerutkan keningnya. Kini ia sudah tidak perlu menggunakan kursi roda dan Gaara sangat menikmati saat-saat ia bisa berjalan lagi. Gaara berjanji tidak akan melanggar peraturan lagi.

Ino meracau tak jelas. "Bagaimana kalau syutingnya tidak lancar? Bagaimana kalau nanti aku tersandung? Bagaimana kalau ada kecela—"

"INO!" Ino tersentak, ia menoleh pada sumber suara, Gaara.

"Demi Usher dengan suaranya yang seksi, tak bisakah kau berhenti mondar-mandir?" ujar Gaara kesal.

Ino menatap Gaara. "Dan demi kebotakan Pitbull yang menyilaukan! Aku khawatir, Gaara! Aku gelisah! Aku, aku…" Ino menundukkan wajahnya.

Gaara menghela napas. "Duduklah, Ino." Ino mematuhinya, ia duduk di sebelah Gaara dengan wajah tertunduk.

Gaara menggenggam tangan Ino dan menciumnya. "Tenanglah Ino, apa yang kau takutkan? Aku ada di sini untuk menemanimu, selalu," ucapnya halus.

Ino mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Gaara dengan raut khawatir. "Tapi aku takut Gaara, aku—"

Ucapan Ino terhenti saat Gaara mengusap kepalanya dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan Gaara. "Ssst… kau harus tenang Ino. Percayalah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja," hibur Gaara sambil tetap mengelus rambut Ino pelan. Ino terdiam dan memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap belaian Gaara padanya.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau begini…" ucap Gaara tiba-tiba.

Ino mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Gaara bingung. "Begini apanya?"

"Kalau kau berhasil melewati syuting ini dengan baik, aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu," ucap Gaara setelah berpikir sejenak.

Kedua mata Ino berbinar-binar. "Apa saja?"

"Apa saja," ucap Gaara yakin.

Ino tertawa kecil. "Janji?" tuntutnya.

"Janji."

"Janji jari kelingking?" pinta Ino. Ia mendekatkan jari kelingkingnya ke tangan Gaara.

"Ck, kau seperti anak kecil saja," ucap Gaara pura-pura kesal seraya menautkan jari kelingking mereka.

"Oke, aku tuntut kau nanti," ucap Ino terkekeh. Sekarang ia merasa lebih mampu untuk menghadapi syutingnya.

"Baiklah. Ngomong-ngomong sudah waktunya bagimu untuk syuting," peringat Gaara.

Ino bangkit diikuti Gaara. "Apa kau benar-benar sudah bisa jalan?" tanyanya cemas pada Gaara.

Gaara mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit sakit. Bukan masalah bagiku," tambahnya saat melihat raut Ino yang cemas.

Mereka keluar dari ruang rias dan disambut dengan kesibukan para staf menyiapkan segala hal.

Ino melihat dirinya sudah dipanggil, ia menoleh pada Gaara. "Lihat aku, ya!"

Gaara mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan keluar arena syuting tanpa menengok. Pasalnya, ia ditunggu Hinata di taman yang tak jauh dari sana. Ia merapatkan mantel yang dikenakannya dan tersenyum tipis. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Hinata dan ia sudah menyiapkan kejutan. Ia akan mengajak Hinata menuju sebuah restoran yang sudah ia pesan secara khusus dan… teruslah baca fic ini, readers. Kalau Sasuke membeberkan kejutannya, bukan kejutan lagi namanya.

Hinata terlihat berdiri menunggu di dekat sebuah pohon yang tak berdaun. Sasuke segera menghampirinya. "Kenapa tidak duduk?"

Hinata tersentak dan menoleh. "Eh, etto, bangkunya dingin," ucapnya gugup.

Sasuke melirik bangku yang berbahan besi dan mendengus pelan. "Sudah berapa lama menunggu?"

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya dan mengingat-ingat. "Umm—sepuluh menit?"

Sasuke merogoh kantung mantelnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak. Diberikannya kotak itu pada Hinata.

Hinata menerimanya dan menatap Sasuke heran. "Apa ini?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Buka saja," balas Sasuke pendek. Hinata membukanya dan ia terkejut.

"Happy Birthday," ucap Sasuke disertai senyum tipisnya.

Hinata mengambil isinya dan menatap Sasuke tak percaya. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu warna kesukaanku?" tanya Hinata sambil mengerjap-ngerjakan matanya. Ia mendapatkan sepasang sarung tangan berwarna lavender dari kotak itu. Sarung tangan itu sangat manis, terbuat dari rajutan dengan motif yang cukup rumit, tapi indah dan pada pergelangan tangannya terdapat sepasang tali pendek sebagai pengerat yang diujungnya tergantung bola bulu berwarna senada. Simple, tapi manis.

"Intuisi," ucap Sasuke sambil melempar seringainya pada Hinata.

Hinata tersipu. "A-arigatou."

"Hn, kenapa tidak dipakai? Kau kedinginan 'kan?" tanya Sasuke beruntun. Sungguh hal yang sangat jarang dilakukannya.

"Eh, a-aku ingin menyimpannya," jelas Hinata sambil tersenyum malu. "Dan… aku tidak mau ini rusak, sarung tangan ini sudah menjadi barang berharga untukku," lanjutnya saat melihat alis Sasuke yang terangkat.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul, membuat jantung Hinata mulai berlompatan tak terkendali. "Barang berharga ya?" gumamnya. "Berarti, kita bergandengan tangan lagi, dong," lanjut Sasuke ringan disertai seringai lebar.

"Eh? Be-bergandengan tangan?" ulang Hinata bingung.

Sedetik kemudian, ia menangkap maksud Sasuke. "A-aku akan memakai sarung tangannya!" ucapnya panik sambil memakai sarung tangan pemberian Sasuke. Setelah ia memakai sarung tangan kirinya, gerakan tangannya terhenti melihat tangan Sasuke yang polos tanpa benang.

"Kau… tidak pakai sarung tangan?" ucap Hinata ragu-ragu.

Sasuke melirik tangannya sekilas. "Tidak."

Hinata mengerutkan kening mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. "Lalu bagaimana?"

Hinata menjentikkan jarinya. "Kau pakai sarung tangan ini di tangan kananmu sementara aku di tangan kiri dan kita berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan, bagaimana?" usul Hinata tanpa jeda. Rasa gugupnya menghilang entah ke mana. Mungkin karena sudah terbiasa bersama Sasuke.

Sasuke menautkan alisnya. "Mana bisa aku memakai sarung tangan yang _girly _seperti itu," protes Sasuke saat Hinata mulai memasangkan sarung tangan berwarna _Lavender_ itu di tangan kanannya.

"Sudah, ikuti saja aku," ucap Hinata _bossy_. Ia tersenyum puas saat ia berhasil memaksa Sasuke untuk memasang sarung tangan yang sudah terikat rapi di tangan kiri Sasuke sekarang. Tiba-tiba Hinata merona, ia teringat ucapannya untuk menggandeng tangan Sasuke tadi. Sasuke yang mulanya heran akan perubahan ekspresi Hinata, menjadi menyeringai saat ia juga teringat ucapan Hinata.

"Jadi? Kita bergandengan tangan?" goda Sasuke pada Hinata yang memainkan jari-jarinya dengan gelisah.

"Eh, umm—Gaara-kun…"

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau melepaskan sarung tangan itu?" ucap Hinata sambil melirik sarung tangan yang dipakaikannya ke tangan Sasuke.

"Bukannya kau yang tadi memasangkannya padaku?" goda Sasuke lagi.

"Eh, Etto, sebaiknya dilepas saja, ya," pinta Hinata gugup seraya meraih tangan Sasuke yang dilapisi rajutan wol itu.

"Gaara-kun!" seru Hinata saat Sasuke menjauhkan tangannya dari jangkauan Hinata.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Tidak bisa. Kau sudah memasangkannya untukku, lagipula bergandengan tangan saja apa salahnya, sih?"

Hinata kembali merona. "Tadi kau menolak untuk memakainya, kenapa sekarang tidak mau dilepas?" protesnya sambil berusaha meraih tangan Sasuke dengan berjinjit.

"Ti-dak-bi-sa," ucap Sasuke melihat Hinata yang semakin merapat padanya untuk mengambil sarung tangan pemberian Sasuke.

"Gaara-kun!"

"Hm?"

"Berik—Kyaaaa!" Hinata kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh, ia menyenggol kaki Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke ikut terjatuh.

**GUBRAK!**

Hinata membuka matanya dan matanya membulat seketika saat bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Sasuke. Ia, Hyuuga Hinata. Cucu Menteri Kebudayaan. Terjatuh. Di taman yang cukup ramai. Di tempat umum. Dengan diperhatikan orang-orang dari segala usia. Berciuman. Dengan sangat tidak elitnya. Bersama tunangannya. Hell?! Apa kata keluarganya nanti?

Dengan pemikiran itu Hinata segera bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk bajunya diikuti Sasuke. Keduanya merona, berciuman? Tidak terlalu menjadi masalah, sih. Tapi, di tempat umum sambil terjatuh? TIDAK. Itu memalukan.

Tanpa sadar Hinata menggandeng Sasuke dan berjalan sambil menunduk. "Ayo," ucap Hinata lirih.

"Hei, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Sasuke saat mereka sudah cukup jauh dari taman. Meskipun sebenarnya ada seseorang yang mengikuti mereka. _Paparazzi_, pikir Sasuke sekilas.

"Ke-kembali ke villa," jawab Hinata tanpa memandang Sasuke, ia merasa malu. Sangat malu.

"Kau pikir kado ulang tahunmu hanya sekedar sarung tangan?"

Hinata memutar kepalanya cepat dan menatap nanar makhluk tampan di depannya. "Maksudmu?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Ikut aku," ucapnya sambil menarik tangan Hinata. Hinata mengikuti Sasuke dengan bingung, ia tak mengerti maksud Sasuke yang sebenarnya dan ia semakin heran saat Sasuke memasuki sebuah restoran.

Restoran itu sepi, tak ada seorang pengunjung pun di dalamnya dan hanya ada sebuah meja di tengah ruangan. Sasuke mengajak Hinata duduk dan ia menepuk tangannya, para pelayan datang membawa berbagai macam hidangan. Hinata membulatkan matanya saat melihat hidangan yang disajikan. Semua hidangan itu adalah kesukaannya! Hinata menatap Sasuke yang sedari tadi tersenyum puas.

"Makanlah, semuanya kupesankan untukmu, Hinata," sela Sasuke saat ia melihat bibir Hinata yang terbuka-tutup seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Sungguh? Tapi dari mana kau tahu makanan kesukaanku, Gaara-kun?" tanya Hinata tak percaya. "Jangan bilang kau tahu lewat intuisimu lagi," tambahnya.

Sasuke yang baru saja hendak mengucapkan intuisi menelan ucapannya lagi. Ia tertawa kecil. "Aku hanya memperhatikanmu saja, Hinata," jawabnya. Sebenarnya, ia sudah menyelidiki sepenuhnya tentang Hyuuga Hinata. Ia bahkan memiliki setumpuk artikel mengenai gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke mengangguk.

"Baiklah, a-aku coba, ya," ucap Hinata seraya mengambil garpu dan sendok yang sudah disediakan dan mulai memakan. Sasuke mengikuti Hinata dan mengambil sepotong daging. Ia sodorkan daging itu pada Hinata dan dengan ragu-ragu Hinata memakan suapan Sasuke. Hinata membalasnya dengan menyuapinya sepotong daging pula.

_Benar-benar romantis_, pikir Hinata setelah menghabiskan separuh dari seluruh hidangan. Ia dan Sasuke sudah mengicipi seluruh hidangan tapi hanya sedikit saja, tidak menghabiskannya. Perutnya tidak akan sanggup menampung seluruh hidangan sekalipun dipaksakan.

Puas dengan makanannya, Hinata mulai mengedarkan pandangannya. Iris _Lavender_-nya terhenti pada seperangkat alat musik tertengger rapi di tempatnya masing-masing di pojok ruangan. Ada keyboard, drum, gitar, dan bass.

Sasuke yang menangkap pandangan Hinata bangkit dan berjalan menuju pojok ruangan. Ia meraih sebuah gitar. "Dengarkan baik-baik."

Sasuke mulai memasang aba-aba di kunci C dan mulai memainkannya.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya saat Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya dan memainkan kunci A minor. Ia tersadar, Gaara tidak bisa bermain gitar dengan lancar.

_With every appearance by you, blinding my eyes,  
I can hardly remember the last time I felt like I do.  
You're an angel disguised._

_And you're lying real still,_  
_But your heart beat is fast just like mine._  
_And the movie's long over,_  
_That's three that have passed, one more's fine._

_Will you stay awake for me?_  
_I don't wanna miss anything_  
_I don't wanna miss anything_  
_I will share the air I breathe,_  
_I'll give you my heart on a string,_  
_I just don't wanna miss anything._

_I'm trying real hard not to shake. I'm biting my tongue,_  
_But I'm feeling alive and with every breathe that I take,_  
_I feel like I've won. You're my key to survival._

_And if it's a hero you want,_  
_I can save you. Just stay here._  
_Your whispers are priceless._  
_Your breathe, it is dear. So please stay near._

_Will you stay awake for me?_  
_I don't wanna miss anything_  
_I don't wanna miss anything_  
_I will share the air I breathe,_  
_I'll give you my heart on a string,_  
_I just don't wanna miss anything._

_Say my name. I just want to hear you._  
_Say my name. So I know it's true._  
_You're changing me. You're changing me._  
_You showed me how to live._  
_So just say. So just say,_

"Kau bukan Gaara-kun," ucap Hinata lirih hingga hanya ia yang bisa mendengarnya. Cairan bening mulai mengalir dari kedua mata Hinata.

_That you'll stay awake for me._  
_I don't wanna miss anything._  
_I don't wanna miss anything._  
_I will share the air I breathe,_  
_I'll give you my heart on a string,_  
_I just don't wanna miss anything_

Sasuke tersentak begitu selesai memainkan kunci G sebagai penutup lagu Awake-Secondhand Serenade. Ia baru teringat, ia tidak tahu alat musik apa yang biasa Gaara mainkan. Otaknya berputar cepat, mengatur karangan cerita sebagai alasan. Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan terhenyak, karangan cerita yang sudah tersusun rapi di otaknya menjadi berantakan melihat wajah Hinata yang basah oleh air mata.

Dengan hati-hati, Sasuke meletakkan gitarnya dan menghampiri Hinata. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap air mata Hinata. Namun Hinata menepisnya. "Ka-kau bukan Ga-Gaara-kun, kau si-siapa?" tanya Hinata di sela-sela tangisnya.

Sasuke merasa bersalah, amat sangat bersalah. Ia kembali mencoba memegang wajah Hinata, mencoba menghapus air matanya. "Hinata, Hinata aku—"

"Tak perlu kau jelaskan. Kau adalah penipu!" pekik Hinata. Ia kembali menepis tangan Sasuke dan berlari keluar restoran. Hati Sasuke seperti dihujani beribu-ribu jarum yang sangat tajam. Ia berdiri terpaku di tempatnya untuk beberapa saat sampai seorang pelayan menepuk bahunya.

"Kenapa tidak kau kejar dia? Ayo, kejar," ucap pelayan itu. Sasuke tersenyum terima kasih sekilas dan berlari keluar. Sesampainya di jalanan, Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari-cari Hinata. Hinata tidak terlihat di mana pun. Sasuke menyerah, ia membiarkan intuisinya mengambil alih dirinya dan berlari. Sasuke terus berlari hingga ia berbelok di sebuah jalan yang sangat sepi.

"Le-Lepaskan!" seru suara yang sangat dikenal Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh, ia terkejut melihat Hinata yang dipaksa masuk ke dalam mobil hitam oleh seorang pria bersurai merah dengan wajah _babyface_ yang sangat dikenalnya, Sasori.

Seketika Sasuke naik pitam, ia segera menghampiri Hinata. "Lepaskan dia!" seru Sasuke sambil melepaskan tangan Sasori dari Hinata. Lalu Sasuke menarik Hinata ke belakangnya, agar ia bisa melindungi Hinata dengan lebih maksimal.

Sasori meludah. "Ternyata ada bodyguard-nya di sini," ucapnya sambil menyeringai. Sasuke merasakan firasat buruk saat Sasori bersuit. Benar saja, muncul anggota-anggota Akatsuki dari dalam mobil.

_Kakuzu, Zetsu, Deidara, Hidan, Kisame, dan Tobi_, batin Sasuke melihat anggota Akatsuki yang baru muncul tersebut.

"Apa maksud kalian? Kurasa kalian tidak ada hubungannya dengan Hinata," tanya Sasuke datar, berusaha menyembunyikan kepanikannya. Bila ia bersama gengnya mungkin bukan masalah, bahkan bila ia diserang mereka sendirian, mungkin ia hanya menderita patah tulang atau gegar otak ringan.

Tapi, ia sedang menggunakan tubuh Gaara dan ia masih harus melindungi Hinata. Sasuke tahu, tubuh Gaara tidak sekuat dirinya meski telah ia latih sebisanya dengan waktu yang ada. Apalagi Gaara tidak terbiasa berkelahi. Itu benar-benar menjadi poin minus bagi Sasuke.

"Ada hubungannya jika klien kami adalah Orochimaru," jawab Sasori tak kalah datar. _Orochimaru? Kalau tidak salah ia seorang kriminal kelas kakap_, batin Sasuke. Ia mulai berdo'a, semoga Hinata baik-baik saja.

Geng Akatsuki mulai mengurung Sasuke dan Hinata hingga merapat ke pojok jalan.

"Baiklah, permainan dimulai."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**V**

**Special Thanks For :**

**zielavenaz96 : Hohoho... makasih, author ngga nyangka kalo yg sweet itu GaaIno X33 Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :D**

**Guest1 : Okeh, ini udah lanjut. Gimana? :D Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :D**

**AnaSSejuta : Hohoho... Salam kenal juga, ngga papa baru repiu. Makasih dukungan dan reviewnya, review lagi, ya! :D**

**Guest2 : Okeh, Ini udah chappie ke sepuluuh~ Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :D**

**Yafa mut : Minta SasuHina ya? Tunggu aja, waktu buat voting masih berlanjut! Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :D**

**Evil Smirk of the Black Swan : Iya, Hina udah tahu, nih! Gaara-nya manis? Syukurlah. Sasukenya? Hohoho... abaikan #buagh XDD Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :D**

**Fuyumi Yayoichi : Sayang di sini tbc-nya ngga manis sebelumnya. Tapi endingnya bakal manis kalo reviewer mau nge vote! Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :D**

**Lyon : Dulu? Ah, itu mah kerjaan kakeknya. Biasa, kawin paksa #buagh XDD Apa jadinya? Hina marah tuh, dan ngga sampe sini aja, selanjutnya tunggu di chap depan~ Ini cara mereka kembali ato nggak juga nggak selancar itu, ada banyak konflik di dalamnya. Chappie depan akan mengungkapkan semuanya~ Hohoho... di sini kehidupan mereka ngga se-sempurna itu, ada banyak konflik! Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :D**

**n : Wuaaah! votenya banyak banget! Gomen, author akan menetapkan hasil vote di chappie ke dua belas. Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :D**

**Guest3 : Iyaaaa! Ini udah updateee! *ikutan heboh* XDD Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :D**

**V**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE :**

Saya ngupdate cerita ini lebih cepet dari biasanya gara-gara seseorang, yaitu guest3. Entah kenapa, sang reviewer terakhir cerita ini seolah memberi saya semangat yang tinggi untuk membuat saya segera mengupdate! Padahal dia cuma nulis : "Updateeee! *heboh*". Tapi entah kenapa udah ngasih saya semangat yang tinggi banget buat nulis chap ini. Author sendiri bener-bener ngga ngerti. Oh ya, kalian masih bisa nge-vote. Mau endingnya SasuHina, atau mereka pisah? Gomen ya, yang ditulis lagu-lagunya Secondhand Serenade semua. Soalnya author udah bener2 jatuh cinta sama lagu-lagu galau mereka. Lagu "Fix You" yg di chappie 8 emang ngga seberapa bagus. Lagu "Awake" di chappie ini lagunya bagus. Dan lagu "Fall For You" di chappie 8 itu baguuusss banget! #malahpromosi. Sekian bacotan author yang nista ini.

**V**

**JANGAN LUPA REVIEW, YA!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, PLEASE...**

**V**

**REVIEW KALIAN ADALAH BAHAN BAKAR AUTHOR BUAT NGE-UPDATE!**

**V**

**V**


	11. Barter

**TITLE :** **LOVE QUADRILATERAL**

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**PAIRING : GAAINO & SASUHINA**

**GENRE : ROMANCE/FRIENDSHIP**

**RATE : T**

**WARNING : OOC, ABAL, BANYAK TYPO, DAN KEEKSOTISAN LAINNYA.**

**Masashi Kishimoto-sama~ pinjam chara-nya, ya!**

**Iya!**

**THANKZ! ;3 -sakarepe dewe-**

* * *

_Chapter sebelumnya :_

_Tapi, ia sedang menggunakan tubuh Gaara dan ia masih harus melindungi Hinata. Sasuke tahu, tubuh Gaara tidak sekuat dirinya meski telah ia latih sebisanya dengan waktu yang ada. Apalagi Gaara tidak terbiasa berkelahi. Itu benar-benar menjadi poin minus bagi Sasuke._

_"Ada hubungannya jika klien kami adalah Orochimaru," jawab Sasori tak kalah datar. Orochimaru? Kalau tidak salah ia seorang kriminal kelas kakap, batin Sasuke. Ia mulai berdo'a, semoga Hinata baik-baik saja._

_Geng Akatsuki mulai mengurung Sasuke dan Hinata hingga merapat ke pojok jalan._

_"Baiklah, permainan dimulai."_

.

.

.

_**Chapter 11 :**_

_._

.

05.00 PM

.

Sasuke semakin siaga saat mereka berusaha mendekatinya dan Hinata. Ia menyentuh tangan gadis bersurai _indigo_ yang bergetar, memastikan bahwa Hinata masih berada di belakangnya.

Kakuzu, Tobi, dan Deidara mulai melayangkan pukulan dan tendangan pada Sasuke. Ia menghindar dengan lincah dan berhasil membalas mereka dengan beberapa pukulan. Melihat 3 anggotanya gagal mendekati Sasuke, Sasori memberi isyarat pada anggota yang tersisa untuk menyerang Sasuke.

Seluruh anggota Akatsuki minus Sasori melangkah maju dan semakin mempersempit ruang gerak Sasuke. Iris _Jade_ Sasuke melirik ke kanan, kiri, dan depan dengan cepat, mengawasi setiap pergerakan musuhnya.

Sasori tertawa renyah. "Menyerahlah, Rei-san, agar kau tidak kehilangan tampangmu yang berharga itu. Lagipula, urusan kita akan beres bila kau menyerahkan Hyuuga-san," ucap Sasori, berusaha mempengaruhi jalan pikiran Sasuke.

Tapi apa guna? Sasuke adalah seorang pemuda tangguh yang sudah sering mengalami berbagai perkelahian sengit, ia hanya membalas, "Dalam mimpimu, Sasori."

Sasori mendesah. "Baiklah bila itu maumu. Kami akan menghabisimu di sini," ejeknya. Lalu ia memberi kode pada anggota yang lain untuk menyerang Sasuke. Sasuke menghindari setiap serangan dengan lincah meski ia tak bisa membalas. Tanpa ia sadari, ia dibawa menjauh dari Hinata.

Hinata yang berdiri gemetar di pojok jalan dihampiri oleh Sasori. Sasori memegang tangannya dan menariknya ke mobil. "Le-lepaskan aku!" pekik Hinata panik, ia meronta-ronta.

Perhatian Sasuke teralih oleh teriakan Hinata, ia menoleh dan terkejut. "Hinata!" Tepat setelah Sasuke berseru, sebuah bogem mentah melayang memasuki pertahanannya.

**BUGH!**

Sasuke terbanting ke tanah, ia segera bangkit dan menyapu darah yang keluar dari ujung bibirnya. Lalu, Sasuke kembali memasang kuda-kuda bertahan. Hinata ingin sekali berteriak memanggilnya, tapi ia tidak tahu, nama siapa yang harus diucapkannya pada orang yang membelanya mati-matian ini. Hinata hanya bisa meronta-ronta dari cengkraman Sasori.

"Ikutlah denganku, Hime," bujuk Sasori. Ia mulai kesal karena Hinata yang terus memberontak.

"Le-lepaskan! Kenapa aku?" tanya Hinata dengan terus meronta.

"Tentu saja karena kau umpan untuk memancing menteri, bodoh!" jawab Sasori kesal. Hinata tersentak, ia digunakan sebagai umpan untuk kakeknya? Gerakannya terhenti. Sasori memanfaatkan kesempatan itu dengan membanting Hinata ke pintu mobil. Sebelum ia berhasil memasukkan Hinata ke dalam mobil, Hinata kembali meronta hebat dan membuat kekesalan Sasori mencapai puncak.

Sasori menampar Hinata dan membuatnya kembali terbanting ke mobil, hanya saja yang kali ini lebih keras dan membuat kepala Hinata berdenging. Cairan merah mulai mengucur dari sela-sela rambut Hinata.

Mendengar bunyi bantingan, Sasuke kembali menoleh dan ia mulai emosi. "Lepaskan Hinata!" seru Sasuke. Seruan Sasuke yang lebih menyerupai teriakan menggetarkan tubuh seluruh anggota Akatsuki di jalan yang sepi itu. Mereka terpaku menatap Sasuke yang wajahnya mulai memerah karena emosi yang semakin meluap-luap.

Sasuke sudah tidak mendengarkan hati kecilnya yang berteriak agar ia berpikir dengan tenang. Sasuke menutup hatinya dan menggelapkan matanya. Pada detik selanjutnya ia meledak. Sasuke menghabisi seluruh anggota Akatsuki tanpa terkecuali, ia melirik pada sang supir, Kabuto. Kabuto ketakutan, dengan sengaja ia menabrak Sasuke hingga terbanting dan kabur.

Sasuke berjalan terhuyung dan jatuh terduduk di samping Hinata, tangannya mengelus pipi Hinata yang dialiri darah. Ia sudah kehabisan tenaga, tubuh dan tangannya berdarah, darah musuh dan dirinya.

Sasuke mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memencet 3 nomor yang diketahuinya sebagai nomor polisi. Ia memberitahukan lokasi dirinya dan merenggangkan genggamannya, membiarkan sang ponsel jatuh entah ke mana.

Lalu Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Hinata dan mengelus wajah Hinata pelan. "Maaf," bisik Sasuke sebelum kesadarannya menghilang.

**Tes!**

Rintik hujan mulai berjatuhan membasahi bumi, mengguyur tubuh Hinata dan Sasuke yang terbaring di pinggir jalan. Air hujan menyapu darah mereka dan membawanya ke drainase terdekat. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar bunyi sirene mobil polisi.

.

.

Di saat yang sama, 05.00 PM

.

Ino berlari-lari kecil menuju ke sebuah café. Ia memasukinya dan segera menghampiri sebuah meja yang ditempati seorang pemuda bersurai _raven_. Dengan mimik bersalah ia berucap. "Gomenne. Tadi tou-san menelponku untuk menanyakan bagaimana syutingnya. Ia juga bertanya bagaimana keadaanku sampai sangat rinci. Benar-benar menghabiskan waktu," jelas Ino panjang lebar seraya mengempaskan pantatnya ke kursi.

Gaara tersenyum kecil. "Aku mengerti. Tentu saja ji-san khawatir tentang syuting 'pertama'mu 'kan?"

Ino tersenyum terima kasih. Tiba-tiba ia tersentak dan menepuk keningnya. "Astaga!"

Gaara mengangkat alisnya. "Ada apa, Ino?"

Dengan cemas, Ino menatap Gaara. "Ponselku tertinggal di kursi tempat syuting," ringisnya. Ino merutuki kecerobohannya dalam hati.

"Eh, umm… Gaara, aku pergi dulu, ya," ucap Ino. Baru saja ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya, sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Aku ikut," ucap Gaara. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan firasat buruk dan kepalanya sedikit berdenging.

Ino menatap Gaara. "Baiklah," ucapnya. Sebenarnya ia memang sudah berharap agar Gaara menemaninya. Syukurlah Gaara sudah mengatakan untuk menemaninya sebelum Ino mengajaknya.

Mereka keluar dari café dan langsung disambut dengan hembusan angin kencang. Helaian rambut Ino berkibar dan ia limbung. Gaara segera menangkapnya dengan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Ino. "Hati-hati," ucap Gaara sambil membantu Ino berdiri.

"A-arigatou."

"Hn."

Angin kembali berhembus, Gaara menggenggam tangan Ino dan mulai berjalan. "Kau tidak kedinginan 'kan?" tanyanya cemas. Ino menggeleng, ia merapatkan mantelnya yang sedikit berkibar tertiup angin.

Mereka berjalan dalam sunyi, diselingi angin yang berhembus. Sesampainya di tempat syuting yang kini sudah mulai dibereskan, Ino melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan berlari menuju kursi yang tadi ia duduki, sementara Gaara hanya mengikutinya perlahan. Ino memekik gembira saat ia menemukan ponselnya.

Di saat bersamaan, angin kembali bertiup. Refleks, Ino menutup matanya agar terhindar dari debu. Saat ia membukanya, beberapa tiang lampu sorot di hadapannya bergetar dan mulai jatuh. Ino membeku, ia tak mampu bergerak sama sekali. Terputar di otak Ino bagaimana Kaa-sannya meninggal menggantikan dirinya.

Iris _Aqumarine_ Ino sama sekali tak berkedip memandang tiang-tiang yang semakin dekat padanya. Ia hanya mampu mendengar teriakan dua orang yang disayanginya, Kaa-san dan… Gaara

"INO!" Setelah teriakan itu menggema di telinganya, Ino merasa dirinya didorong dan ia terjatuh. Ia segera bangkit dan memandang Gaara, Ino melihat darah yang mengalir dari kepala dan tangan Gaara yang tertindih tiang.

Suasana menjadi panik, para staf mulai berkerumun mengelilingi Gaara dan mengangkat tiang dari tubuh Gaara. Staf lain segera menelepon ambulans yang segera datang dalam waktu 3 menit dengan menerobos lalu lintas.

Hingga hujan turun, Ino tetap membeku di tempat, ia dibantu untuk berteduh dan duduk oleh beberapa staf wanita. Ino memandang Gaara yang digotong memasuki ambulans. Sejak tiang-tiang itu mulai berjatuhan, Gaara bagaikan ilusi Kaa-sannya di mata Ino. Napas Ino mulai memburu dan tubuhnya bergetar. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar jeritan para wanita yang mengerumuni Ino. Seorang penanggung jawab datang berlari-lari mendekati mereka. "Ada apa?"

Seorang wanita menyahut dengan raut khawatir. "Ino pingsan!"

.

.

.

Sasuke merasa tubuhnya seperti diputar-putar dalam sebuah dimensi lain, bukan dimensi nyata, tapi seperti, seperti, Sasuke tak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskannya, dan semuanya gelap, ya, gelap. Tentu saja! Ia belum membuka matanya sama sekali.

Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya perlahan dan langsung menutupnya kembali saat kepalanya terasa sangat sakit. Ah, bukan hanya kepalanya, tapi tangannya juga, ia hampir tidak bisa menggerakkan lengannya sama sekali.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke terdiam, usahanya untuk bergerak ia hentikan. Suara ini…

"Tou-san?" gumam Sasuke pelan. Ia dapat merasakan tangannya digenggam dan diremas lembut oleh… ayahnya? Benarkah ayahnya menggenggam tangannya? Bahkan meremasnya lembut? Mimpikah ia? Sasuke rasa tidak, karena sakit yang ia rasakan sedemikian nyata. Lagipula… bukankah ia seharusnya berada di tubuh Gaara? Apa ia sudah kembali ke tubuhnya?

Sasuke kembali mencoba membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa berat, samar-samar ia dapat menangkap gambar sesosok pria dengan guratan khawatir di dahinya berlatar pada dinding putih.

Pandangan matanya benar-benar buram dan baru pulih setelah Sasuke mengedip-ngedipkannya beberapa kali.

"Benar, Tou-san di sini, Sasuke," ucap Fugaku lembut. Ah, ternyata memang bukan mimpi. Kenapa ayahnya ada di sini? Bukannya ia harus bekerja dan terus berkutat dengan kursi kantor kesayangannya?

"Ini… rumah sakit di Konoha?" tanya Sasuke lirih. Ia menatap ayahnya sayu, matanya hanya mampu terbuka separuh dari yang seharusnya.

"Bukan, ini rumah sakit di Jeju," jawab Fugaku. Mata Sasuke melebar, ayahnya… datang ke Jeju dan meninggalkan pekerjaan demi dirinya?

Seolah mengerti pikiran Sasuke, Fugaku mengangguk. "Ya. aku datang karena mengkhawatirkanmu, Sasuke."

Fugaku mengambil segelas air putih dari atas meja dan menaruh sedotan di dalamnya. Lalu, ia menyodorkan sedotan ke bibir Sasuke. Sasuke membuka bibirnya dan membiarkan sedotan itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Ia menyesap air putih itu perlahan dan meminumnya sedikit untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering. Sasuke mengeluarkan sedotan dari mulutnya sebagai isyarat ia sudah selesai minum.

Fugaku meletakkan gelas ke meja dan kembali menatap Sasuke.

"Sasuke, Tou-san… Tou-san minta maaf. Maaf karena sudah keras padamu, maaf… karena sudah membunuh Itachi dan Mikoto," ucap Fugaku lirih. Ia benar-benar butuh keberanian besar untuk mengucapkan kata maaf.

"Tou-san… Nii-san dan Kaa-san meninggal bukan karena salah Tou-san—"

"Itu adalah salah Tou-san! Tou-san yang memaksa mereka masuk ke dalam mobil percobaan dan membiarkan mobil itu meledak!" tukas Fugaku penuh emosi.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Itu hanya kesalahan sistem mobil saja."

"Dan ketidak-telitian Tou-san pada sistemnya," sambung Fugaku dengan nada bergetar.

Samar-samar Sasuke dapat menangkap Fugaku berkata lirih. "Apa yang harus Tou-san lakukan untuk membayarnya?"

Otak Sasuke berputar, ia benar-benar tak ingin membahas kenangan buruk yang menimpanya empat tahun lalu. Ia ingin melangkah maju, maju ke depan.

"Umm… Tou-san?" panggil Sasuke ragu-ragu.

"Hai, Sasuke?" sahut Fugaku, ia memandang Sasuke penuh tanya.

"Tou-san tahu… Hyuuga Hinata?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hyuuga Hinata? Ah, bukankah ia putri Hyuuga Hiashi?" Fugaku mengingat-ingat. Sebentar, untuk apa Sasuke membahas putri rekan perusahaannya? Ah, sepertinya Fugaku tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan Sasuke.

"Dia di mana?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada serius. Ia benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata. Sasuke masih ingat, saat Hinata terbaring di jalan dengan kepala bersimbah darah. Ia takut Hinata akan mati. Takut Hinata pergi. Pergi jauh ke tempat yang tidak bisa ia jangkau. Seperti Kaa-san dan Nii-sannya.

"Ia juga masuk rumah sakit ini dan langsung dibawa pulang oleh keluarganya saat sadar. Kenapa Sasuke? kau tertarik padanya?" tanya Fugaku sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku janji akan menggantikan posisi Tou-san dan masuk fakultas bisnis," ucap Sasuke yakin.

Fugaku menatap Sasuke, _Apakah putri hyuuga itu yang mengubahnya menjadi seperti ini?_ Fugaku bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Ia berdehem sejenak. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan keinginan untuk masuk fakultas seni musik?"

Sasuke mendesah. "Yah, musik memang hidupku. Tapi aku akan mengesampingkannya menjadi hobi," jawabnya pasrah. Sasuke sudah mempertimbangkan, bila ia menjadi musisi, bisa dipastikan waktu luangnya juga akan berkurang, sementara ia ingin lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya bersama Hinata.

Fugaku kembali berpikir. Sasuke tak mungkin mengajukan dirinya begitu saja, pasti ada udang di balik batu. Sasuke bukan orang bodoh yang rela mengikuti perintah orang lain begitu saja, Fugaku tahu itu. Pasti Sasuke juga memasang siasat. "Lalu, syarat yang kau ajukan?" tanya Fugaku.

Sasuke menyeringai, senang ayahnya tahu apa maksudnya yang sebenarnya. Setelah mengambil napas sejenak, Sasuke berkata dengan mantap.

"Aku ingin Tou-san melamarkan Hyuuga Hinata untukku."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**V**

**Special Thanks For :**

**Hyou Hyouichiffer : Eh, ada kemajuan? Baguslah :DD Iya, ini udah update! Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**Evil Smirk of the Black Swan : Iyaa! Sasuke udah ketahuan! Hohoho #ketawanista Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**Hayai : Hoho, nge-request happy ending ya? Author pikirin dulu deh gimana mbikinnya :DD Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**zielavenaz96 : Eeeh... author kehabisan ide #buagh /dibanting, dicincang, dilemparin ke sungai ceritanya ngga jadi tamat, author udah mati duluan... Hohoho... abaikan tulisan barusan, iya nih... author mulai bingung tentang GaaIno-nya, enaknya diapain ya biar makin sweet gitu :33 Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**Bonbon 0330 : Udah lanjuuut! Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**AzuraCantlye : Maafkan author yang baka dan sudah membuat author-san yang dengan sabarnya menunggu update fic nista ini updatenya lama. RL author sama sekali ngga ngasih ampuun! #curcol Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**RisufuyaYUI : Hmm... Iya, pas saya liat daftar reviewer chappie 9, kok rasanya ada yang ilang ya? Hohoho... biasanya author-san rajin dan saya ngga pernah bosen ngeliat author-san komen, kasih saran, bener2 membantu! Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**endymutiara : Aisshh... Sindy ngambek! gawat! gawat! kebakaran di rumah saya! #apahubungannya? Humm... rencananya sih, GaaIno-nya mau author keluarin di chappie depan dgn ide yang tersisa. Iya, author mulai kehabisan ide tentang GaaInonya... Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**bluerose : Iya, SasuHina selamaaat~ /nari hula-hula #abaikan Hohoho... request SasuHina ya? Humm author bikinin deh! Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**Yafa mut : Iya! Author bikinkan SasuHina! Dan Iya! Ini udah update! /teriak pake toa yang dicolong dari masjid #dilemparinsandal Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**AnaSSejuta : Iyaaa! Ini udah update! /teriak pake toa yang lagi-lagi dicolong dari masjid #dilemparinsepatu Okeh! Author akan bikin SasuHina! /giliran pake mic nyolong dari konser G-Dragon di Osaka #udahtelatkalii Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**Guest : Iya! Ini udah update! Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**Fuyumi Yayoichi : Hohoho... jampi-jampinya ampuh tuh! Awalnya mau dibikin Sasuke koma dan Hina ditangkep, tapi begitu dipasang jampi-jampi, alurnya berubah! #plak XDDD Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**Malfoy1409 : Udah lanjuuut! :DDD btw, aku masih newbie. Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**V**

**V**

**JANGAN LUPA REVIEW, YA!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, PLEASE...**

**V**

**REVIEW KALIAN ADALAH BAHAN BAKAR AUTHOR BUAT NGE-UPDATE!**

**V**

**V**


	12. Harapan Yang Terkabul

**TITLE :** **LOVE QUADRILATERAL**

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**PAIRING : GAAINO & SASUHINA**

**GENRE : ROMANCE/FRIENDSHIP**

**RATE : T**

**WARNING : OOC, ABAL, BANYAK TYPO, DAN KEEKSOTISAN LAINNYA.**

**Masashi Kishimoto-sama~ pinjam chara-nya, ya!**

**Iya!**

**THANKZ! ;3 -sakarepe dewe-**

* * *

_Chapter sebelumnya :_

_Fugaku kembali berpikir. Sasuke tak mungkin mengajukan dirinya begitu saja, pasti ada udang di balik batu. Sasuke bukan orang bodoh yang rela mengikuti perintah orang lain begitu saja, Fugaku tahu itu. Pasti Sasuke juga memasang siasat. "Lalu, syarat yang kau ajukan?" tanya Fugaku._

_Sasuke menyeringai, senang ayahnya tahu apa maksudnya yang sebenarnya. Setelah mengambil napas sejenak, Sasuke berkata dengan mantap._

_"Aku ingin Tou-san melamarkan Hyuuga Hinata untukku."_

_._

_._

_._

**_Chapter 12 :_**

.

.

.

Matahari semakin menyembunyikan diri, memunculkan warna-warni senja yang indah. Panorama yang bisa membuat siapapun terpesona dan menyempatkan diri untuk memuaskan mata sejenak. Tapi berbeda dengan gadis bersurai pirang berdiri terdiam memandangi wajah tanpa alis milik kekasihnya. Berbalik dengan keindahan senja yang menghangatkan, hatinya terasa dingin dan kelam.

Yamanaka Ino sama sekali tidak mempedulikan hal di sekelilingnya, yang ia pedulikan hanya satu, seorang pria yang dikasihinya sedang terbaring dengan mata terpejam. Kabarnya ia sempat koma dan berhasil diselamatkan, namun kemungkinan hidupnya kecil. Kabar yang sempat membuat jantung Ino berhenti berdetak.

Ino juga sudah mengunjungi Sasuke dan mantan pacarnya itu bilang bahwa ia sudah kembali ke tubuhnya.

**FLASHBACK ON**

_Ino menguatkan hatinya dan membuka pintu dihadapannya perlahan. Suara pintu yang dibukanya memancing perhatian sosok bersurai raven yang sedang tiduran sambil memandang langit senja. Ino memekik senang saat melihat sosok yang disayanginya sudah siuman._

_"Ga—"_

_"Mencari Gaara 'kan?" Ino terdiam. Pikirannya berkecamuk._ Kenapa auranya berbeda? Apa jangan-ja—

_"Ya. Aku Sasuke," ucap Sasuke, menginterupsi jalan pikiran Ino. Pernah berpacaran dengan Ino membuatnya mengerti jalan pikiran Ino._

_"Lalu—_"

_"Hn. Sepertinya Gaara sudah kembali ke tubuh aslinya, pergilah," potong Sasuke._

_Ino terdiam sejenak. Lalu ia tersenyum simpul dan berbalik pergi. "Arigatou,_ _Uchi—__"_

_"Sasuke."_

_Ino kembali berbalik menghadap Sasuke. "Eh?"_

_"Panggil aku Sasuke," ulang Sasuke. Melihat Ino yang tetap diam, Sasuke meneruskan ucapannya. "Meski sudah bukan sepasang kekasih, tapi kita bukan sekedar teman 'kan?"_

_Ino memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar. "Arigatou, Sasuke-kun!" ucapnya sebelum berbalik dan keluar dari kamar rawat Sasuke._

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Dan di sinilah Ino berada, meski Gaara belum boleh dikunjungi, Ino tetap memaksa dokter dan perawat agar mengijinkannya membesuk Gaara. Dengan segala macam bujukan dan rayuan, mereka akhirnya menginjinkan Ino untuk menjenguk Gaara, Ino memekik girang saat ia diberitahu boleh menjenguk kekasihnya selama 10 menit.

Ino menggenggam tangan Gaara yang diinfus perlahan. Bahunya bergetar dan setetes air mata jatuh dari iris _aquamarine_-nya. "Pembohong," ucap Ino lirih, ia berusaha mati-matian agar tidak menangis terisak-isak. "Apanya yang janji? Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak masuk rumah sakit lagi 'kan?"

Ino menggigit bibirnya, hatinya terasa semakin sakit. "Kenapa kini kau terbaring seolah kau sudah mati? Bangunlah, kau masih ada hutang padaku, baka."

Ino dapat mendengar suaranya yang bergetar. "Kau sudah janji untuk mengabulkan permintaanku 'kan? Yang aku minta hanya satu, hanya satu saja," ucap Ino yang semakin mirip dengan bisikan.

Andai saja ia dapat menukar nyawanya dengan Gaara, Ino rela. Bahkan bila ia harus menjual jiwanya kepada iblis sekalipun, keinginannya hanya satu.

**TIIIIT… TIIIIT… TIIIIT…**

Ino membeku di tempat, ia menatap nanar mesin yang berada di dekatnya. Layarnya menunjukkan gelombang yang semakin lama semakin turun dan tak beraturan. Ia menatap Gaara lagi dan layar secara bergantian.

Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka dan serombongan orang berbaju hijau dan bermasker datang mengerumuni ranjang, membuat Ino terdorong ke belakang dan dibawa keluar ruangan oleh seorang perawat.

Ino mencengkram baju perawat itu. "Apa dia akan mati? Dia tidak akan mati 'kan? Dia kuat, dia tidak lemah. Katakan padaku bahwa ia akan terus hidup," racau Ino tak jelas, pandangannya kosong dan menerawang menatap perawat itu.

Sang perawat tersenyum lembut dan mengusap pipi Ino yang basah oleh air mata. "Kami akan mengusahakan yang terbaik. Kemungkinan hidupnya tentu saja ada dan kami juga melakukan apapun agar ia tetap hidup," hibur sang perawat. Setelah itu sang perawat berbalik dan memasuki ruangan di mana Gaara terbaring.

Ino membeku. Ia tak mampu berpikir apapun. Pikiran dan hatinya kosong. Ino membiarkan kakinya melangkah gontai tak tentu arah. Tanpa sadar ia berjalan menuju atap gedung. Ino menyipitkan matanya saat angin malam menyambut kedatangannya.

Ino terus berjalan dan terhenti di pagar yang setinggi dadanya. Ia mendongak dan memandang langit yang kelam. Hening. Ino mencengkram erat pagar pembatas dan memandang kosong ke langit.

Ia pernah mendengar bahwa bila ada bintang jatuh, sebuah permintaan akan terkabulkan. Dulu ia menganggapnya konyol, tapi sekarang Ino sangat mengharapkan ada bintang jatuh yang akan mengabulkan permohonannya.

Ino menunduk, air matanya kembali menetes.

_Kami-sama, biarkan Gaara tetap hidup._

Sebuah bintang melintas tanpa ia ketahui.

.

.

.

"Dia sadar! Dia sudah sadar!"

"Alat kejut jantungnya berhasil!"

Gaara perlahan membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sekumpulan orang berbaju hijau dan bermasker yang mengerumuninya.

"Ino?" gumam Gaara lirih. Iris _Jade_-nya bergerak menjelajahi ruangan, tak ia temukan Ino di sana.

"Syukurlah Anda sudah sadar, Rei-san," ucap seorang dokter berjubah putih di sampingnya.

"Ino… Ino di mana?" tanya Gaara lirih, ia merasa… merasa terpanggil oleh Ino. Dan kini, ia ingin bertemu dengan Ino. Sekarang. Meski ia harus berlari-lari untuk menggapainya.

"Ah, apa yang Anda maksud Yamanaka-san? Sepertinya ia pergi ke atap," seorang perawat mengingat-ingat.

Gaara mendudukkan dirinya perlahan, membuat orang-orang yang mengerumuninya terkejut. Apalagi saat Gaara melepaskan infus yang tertanam di tangannya.

"Rei-san! Tubuh Anda masih lemah, sebaiknya Anda kembali ke tempat tidur," saran dokter yang menjadi penanggung jawab Gaara. Ia menahan lengan Gaara yang akan berdiri.

"Aku ingin bertemu Ino," ucap Gaara pelan.

"Tapi—"

"AKU INGIN BERTEMU INO!" seluruh orang yang berada di sana terdiam. Baru pertama kali ini ada seorang pasien yang baru sadar dari koma dan bisa berteriak seperti itu. Mereka sama sekali tidak melakukan apa pun selain melihat Gaara melangkah terhuyung-huyung keluar ruangan. Setelah Gaara menghilang di balik pintu pun, mereka tetap terdiam.

**Tik…**

**Tik…**

**Tik…**

Bunyi detik jam dinding terdengar, para dokter dan perawat masih berdiri terpaku di tempat. Hingga detik selanjutnya.

"Apa dia akan dibiarkan pergi?"

Bagaikan terlepas dari hipnotis, seluruh orang di ruangan itu tersentak.

"Ayo segera kita susul! Ce—"

**Brak!**

Sesosok pria dengan tubuh tegap dan sedikit guratan di wajahnya dengan rambut hitam terturai panjang ke punggung membuka pintu dengan kasar. Ia memandangi seluruh orang di ruangan itu yang berdiri diam untuk kedua kalinya tanpa kecuali.

"Dimana Rei Gaara?"

.

.

.

Ino tak tahu berapa lama ia menangis, air matanya sudah tak mau keluar lagi. Astaga, pastilah wajahnya terlihat kusut karena terlalu banyak menangis. Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan merengkuhnya dari belakang dan sebuah bisikan terdengar di cuping telinganya.

"Kau menangis?" Ino terdiam. Terlalu kaget untuk bereaksi. Mungkinkah? Mungkinkah yang memeluknya saat ini adalah… Gaara? Ino merasa takut untuk berharap, ia takut harapan yang sudah setinggi langit itu kembali terempas saat ia mendapati dirinya hanya berilusi.

"Kenapa tidak mau melihatku?" Kali ini harapan Ino benar-benar melambung tinggi. Perlahan, ia mulai membalikkan tubuhnya dan terpana melihat iris _Jade_ indah yang bertemu dengan _aquamarine_ miliknya. Ia membisu untuk beberapa saat. Sedetik kemudian Ino merasa tubuhnya menghangat dan air mata kembali keluar dari matanya.

Gaara mengusap air mata Ino perlahan. "Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir, membuatmu menangis, dan maaf… aku tidak menepati janjiku," ucap Gaara lembut. Air mata Ino mengalir semakin deras. _Kami-sama,aku bahkan berilusi ia sedang menghapus air mataku. Jika ini mimpi, tolong jangan bangunkan aku._

"Ssh… berhenti menangis, aku sudah ada di sini untuk menemanimu," hibur Gaara pelan. Ia mulai merasa gemas karena Ino tak berhenti menangis, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium pelupuk mata Ino. Berusaha menghentikan tangisnya dengan menghisap air mata Ino perlahan.

Ino bagaikan tersengat listrik saat Gaara mencium pelupuk matanya, tapi ia merasa hangat dan aman. Sentuhan Gaara telah mengisi kekosongan hatinya selama Gaara terbaring di rumah sakit. "Pembohong, kau pembohong," ucap Ino lirih di sela-sela tangisnya.

Gaara melepaskan ciumannya dan tersenyum minta maaf. "Gomenne, Ino-chan."

"Pembohong! Aku benci padamu," ucap Ino terisak sambil menjatuhkan kepalanya di dada Gaara dan memukulnya pelan.

Gaara meringis saat pukulan Ino mengenai lukanya. "Ada lagi?"

Ino mendongakkan wajahnya yang basah. "Apa?"

Gaara tersenyum gemas dan meremas bahu Ino lembut. "Apa ada hal lain yang belum kau keluarkan?"

Ino terdiam sejenak. "Ada."

"Apa?"

Ino menghela napas. "Aku… aku sangat benci padamu, kau tahu," ucapnya pelan sebelum kembali membenamkan wajahnya di dada Gaara.

Gaara melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Ino dan tersenyum simpul. "Kalau begitu aku lebih membencimu lagi, Ino."

Ino kembali membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Gaara. Ia mendengar detak jantung kekasihnya yang berdebar cepat, secepat debaran jantungnya. Ino merasa dunianya sempurna saat Gaara mengelus kepalanya perlahan. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya saat Gaara menghentikan elusan di rambut pirangnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino bingung.

Gaara mengangkat alisnya. "Sudah lama kita tidak melakukannya."

Ino mengernyit heran. "Melakukan apa?"

Jemari Gaara yang masih berada di puncak kepala Ino menurun dan menyentuh bibir ranum milik Ino. Gaara menyeringai tipis. "Ini."

Ino merona, membuat seringai di wajah Gaara semakin melebar. "Pejamkan matamu," pinta Gaara lirih. Ino menurutinya. Tegang, ia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat sementara kedua tangan Gaara membingkai wajah Ino. "Relaks, Ino," ucap Gaara lembut. Getaran suaranya bergema di dada Ino dan membuatnya merasa santai dan nyaman.

Perlahan, Gaara mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Tangannya menyibakkan poni Ino yang menutupi wajahnya. Ino merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Gaara di pipinya. Ia semakin merona saat cuping hidung Gaara bersentuhan dengan hidungnya. _Sebentar lagi, Ino,_ Ino semakin menyiapkan dirinya. Ia dapat mendengar debaran jantungnya yang semakin berdebar cepat.

**Brak!**

Sontak Gaara dan Ino menjauhkan diri, mereka menoleh pada asal suara. Gaara terkejut saat melihat pria berambut hitam panjang yang dikenalnya sebagai Hyuuga Hiashi berdiri dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Sementara Ino memandang heran pada Hiashi dan Gaara. _Siapa dia? Kenapa Gaara terkejut?_ Ino bertanya-tanya. Ino menatap mata Hiashi dan terkejut. _Apa, apa dia ayahnya Hinata?_

Hiashi memandang Gaara tajam. "Gaara," sepatah kata yang keluar dari bibir Hiashi membuat Gaara semakin tegang. Suaranya terdengar begitu tajam dan mengancam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada putriku? Kenapa kalian berdua masuk rumah sakit?" tanya Hiashi, tetap memandang tajam pada Gaara dan mengacuhkan Ino.

Gaara meneguk ludah. "Sebaiknya kita berbicara di tempat lain, Ji-san," ucap Gaara setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

"Aku ingin jawabannya SE-KA-RANG!" ucap Hiashi tegas tanpa ampun.

Otak Gaara berputar cepat. Mencari rangkaian kata-kata yang bisa membuat calon mertuanya tenang. Jujur, ia sama sekali tidak tahu Hinata diserang Akatsuki bersama Sasuke. Terang saja, ia koma selama beberapa hari dan baru saja sadar kurang dari sejam yang lalu.

Ino yang memahami keadaan langsung menengahi Hiashi dan Gaara. "Sepertinya Anda harus bertanya pada Sasuke, bukan pada Gaara," ucapnya tenang meski sebenarnya ia juga merasa gugup.

Hiashi menoleh dan menatap Ino yang sedari tadi diacuhkannya. "Kenapa aku harus berurusan dengan orang angkuh macam Uchiha?" ucapnya gusar.

Ino berkeringat dingin di atap gedung yang terus dihembusi angin malam musim dingin. "Ka-karena yang bersama Hinata saat itu adalah Sasuke dan Gaara baru saja sadar dari koma," ucapnya takut-takut.

Hiashi menatap Gaara dan Ino bergantian, akhirnya ia menghela napas. "Baiklah, aku harap aku mendapat jawaban yang jelas dari Uchiha Sasuke."

Ino menatap Hiashi penasaran. "Memangnya ada apa dengan Hinata?" tanyanya heran.

Hiashi menghela napas sebelum menjawab.

"Ia hilang ingatan."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**V**

**Special Thanks For :**

**Hyou Hyouichiffer : Kenapa Sasu bisa kembali lagi? Itu adalah keajaiban #plak XDD Gaaranya gimana? Dia mbalik lagi dan mau diintrogasi sama Hiashi, nih! Hohoho... Hina-nya akan diketahui keadaannya di chappie depan. Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**RisufuyaYUI : /ngek author-san ngga jadi nulis Gaara mati, deh #buagh XDD Setelah author-san ngerepiu, plotnya diubah deeh~ Hohoho... Hina-nya akan lebih jelas di chappie depan. Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**Hayai : Udah lanjuut~ Iya, makasih dukungannya, ya! Makasih juga reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**zielavenaz96 : Udah update~ Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**endymutiara : Iya, udah sedikit keiisi, nih! Btw, chappie ini semuanya GaaIno kan? Hohoho... *ketawa nista Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**Guest1 : Iya, ini udah lanjuut~ Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**bluerose : Hohoho... tenang saja! Semuanya akan jelas di dua chappie mendatang! #gubrak *author dihajar XDD Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**lavenderchia : Ending SasuHina bersama? Oke, deh! Dengan segala rintangan #alay buatan author, mereka akan bersatu. Hohoho... lagu-lagunya enak ya? Iya, author juga suka! Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**Guest2 : Iyaaa! Ini udah lanjuut~ Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**Fuyumi Yayoichi : Silau! Kacamata-kacamata, di mana engkau? *nyari* *nemu* *dipake* Bagaimana nasib Gaara? Hohoho... dia akan diinterogasi oleh Hiashi bersama Sasuke #dor XDD Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**Iztii Marshall : Iya! Gara-gara permohonannya author-san, saya ngga jadi bikin dia melayang ke dunia sana #plak XDD Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**Aihaibara88 : Iyaaaa! Idenya tau-tau ngambek, ngga mau jalan. Ya udah, dibikin tobi jadi anak baik-salah, makanya jadi di TBC. Kepo? Author juga gitu pas baca ficnya org lain :3 #ditabok Tehee~ semoga chappie 13-nya author bisa cepet update, mumpung hari libur! Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**Evil Smirk of the Black Swan : GaaIno? Mereka mau ikutan diintrogasi sama Hiashi, nih! Hohoho... Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**shawol21bangs : Ga mau jadi silent reader? Suatu perkembangan besar! #heboh Iya, author dulu juga sukanya jadi silent reader meski sang pemilik fic udah teriak-teriak di mimbar pake mic #ngaco Tapi dengan sedikit demi sedikit, akhirnya author bener-bener jadi author dan reviewer. Makasih buat dukungannya, ya! Ngga papa kok, author dulu juga bingung pas mau repiu, mau nulis apa ya? Ya udah, cuma nulis : APDET KILAT #buagh XDD Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**n : Hohoho... yang ngadepin Hiashi bukan cuma Sasuke aja, tapi Gaara juga terseret. Maklum, calon mantan mantu #duagh XDD Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**Yafa mut : Hohoho... SasuHina-nya bakal lebih kentara di dua chappie mendatang! Review andalan? Iya! Sekarang Revienya 'Yafa mut' udah jadi saya tunggu-tunggu loh! Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**Lyon : Huoooh! Ada devil di siniii~ #kabur *dikemplang* Hohoho... Akatsuki bakal masuk penjara, kok :33 Btw, Lyon-san mau marah ato nggak sama Sasori, sih? Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**Guest3 : Makin bagus? Makasiiiih~ Iya, ini udah lanjut! :DD Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**Diane Ungu : Iya, author paham. Lagian author sendiri juga sibuk dgn RL dan suka update lama. Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**fitria toushiro : Sama, aku juga ngerasa kependekan, tapi pas mau ngelanjutin malah bingung mau nulis apa #dor XDD Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**V**

**A/N :**

Oke, hal pertama yang mau saya sampaikan kepada minna-san adalah... buat para SHL, tungguuuuu! Jangan ngamuk duluu! Author tahu kalo ngga ada SasuHina sama sekali di chappie ini. Karena fic ini memiliki 2 pairing, SasuHina dan GaaIno. Author harus bergantian membuatnya. Daaan~ buat GIL dan SHL, fic ini chara-nya saya tulis SasuHina karena yang terakhir jadian adalah SasuHina. Sementara, GaaIno-nya udah lebih cepat, jadi buat GIL, jangan protes kalo di dua chappie ke depan full SasuHina. Ntar rencananya, GaaIno mau saya bikin sekuel di tempat lain. Dan buat para SHL, please... tunggu sebentar lagi dan GaaIno bakal menghilang dari fic ini, digantikan SasuHina full. Buat chappie 13, akan saya usahakan update lebih cepat. Mungkin selesai pas weekend. Biar semuanya nggak nggantung dan lebih jelas. Okeh, Sekian.

**V**

**JANGAN LUPA REVIEW, YA!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, PLEASE...**

**V**

**REVIEW KALIAN ADALAH BAHAN BAKAR AUTHOR BUAT NGE-UPDATE!**

**V**

**V**


	13. Interogasi

**TITLE :** **LOVE QUADRILATERAL**

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**PAIRING : GAAINO & SASUHINA**

**GENRE : ROMANCE/FRIENDSHIP**

**RATE : T**

**WARNING : OOC, ABAL, BANYAK TYPO, DAN KEEKSOTISAN LAINNYA.**

**Masashi Kishimoto-sama~ pinjam chara-nya, ya!**

**Iya!**

**THANKZ! ;3 -sakarepe dewe-**

* * *

_Chapter sebelumnya :_

_Hiashi menatap Gaara dan Ino bergantian, akhirnya ia menghela napas. "Baiklah, aku harap aku mendapat jawaban yang jelas dari Uchiha Sasuke."_

_Ino menatap Hiashi penasaran. "Memangnya ada apa dengan Hinata?" tanyanya heran._

_Hiashi menghela napas sebelum menjawab._

_"Ia hilang ingatan."_

.

.

.

**_Chapter 13 :_**

_._

_._

_._

"Apa?" Seru Ino dan Gaara bersamaan. Mereka nyaris tidak mempercayai apa yang mereka dengar.

Hiashi kembali menghela nafas. "Hinata hilang ingatan."

Ino dan Gaara terpaku. Masalahnya ternyata tidak semudah yang mereka duga. Gaara kira ia hanya perlu mengatakan pada Hiashi untuk membatalkan pertunangan dan akan berpacaran dengan Ino sampai saat mereka sudah cukup umur dan Gaara akan melamarnya. Tapi, takdir tidak selalu sesuai dengan rencana seseorang.

Sementara Ino berdiri tegang. _Hinata hilang ingatan? _Pikiran Ino berkecamuk dan tiba-tiba ia merasa takut. Takut jika Hinata melupakan dirinya.

Hiashi memerhatikan reaksi Gaara dan Ino dengan seksama. Mereka terkejut, sama seperti dirinya saat ia diberi tahu putrinya hilang ingatan. "Oleh karena itu, aku perlu penjelasan rinci dari orang yang bersamanya saat putriku diserang," ucap Hiashi akhirnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke termangu memandangi kelamnya langit malam. Ia melirik senampan makanan yang ditaruh di meja tanpa ada keinginan untuk menyentuhnya. Sasuke menghela napas dan ia mulai melamun. Hinata sudah pasti tidak tahu siapa dirinya. Kira-kira apa yang perlu ia lakukan untuk membuat Hinata menyukainya ya? Sepertinya ia sakit hati saat tahu dirinya bukanlah Gaara. Apakah Hinata akan membenci dirinya? Sasuke tersenyum miris. Ia terus dihantui pertanyaan-pertanyaan tanpa ia tahu jawabannya.

Tiba-tiba telinganya menangkap derap langkah kaki. Telinga Sasuke yang tajam bisa membedakan yang mana derap sepatu dokter, perawat, ataupun pengunjung. Bakat alami.

Ia memejamkan matanya dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada derap langkah yang semakin dekat.

"Ada dua orang," gumam Sasuke pelan. Ah, ia tahu bunyi sepatu yang ringan ini.

"Ino dan… seorang pria bertubuh besar?" gumam Sasuke lagi.

Ia membuka matanya dan menatap pintu. Tak lama kemudian pintu kamar rawatnya terbuka dan sesuai dugaan Sasuke, dari pintu muncul Ino dan seorang pria yang ternyata berambut hitam panjang terurai di punggungnya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. _Calon mertuaku_, gumamnya dalam hati.

"Ada apa, Hyuuga Hiashi ji-san?" ucap Sasuke ramah, tidak dingin seperti biasanya. Tentu saja! Ia sedang berhadapan dengan calon mertuanya dan Sasuke tidak ingin ada kesan buruk yang muncul di hati Hiashi. Pengalaman menjadi aktor memberinya banyak kesempatan untuk mengasah bakat aktingnya.

Hiashi menatap tajam pada Sasuke. "Apa benar kau yang bersama Hinata saat ia diserang Akatsuki?" ucapnya dingin.

Sasuke melirik Ino yang berdiri takut-takut di belakang Hiashi, ia mengambil nafas sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Benar, saya yang bersama Hinata saat itu, Ji-san. Saya mohon maaf karena gagal melindungi Hinata," ucap Sasuke sambil menundukkan kepalanya pada Hiashi.

Hiashi mendengus. "Minta maaf? Kau pikir hanya cukup dengan minta maaf?" ucapnya dingin.

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya. _Sabar, sabar… dia itu calon mertuamu,_ inner Sasuke berteriak. Sebenarnya tubuh Sasuke sudah sembuh total, termasuk tulang yang sempat tergeser yang kembali ke tempatnya setelah berbatang-batang besi menimpanya. Tapi sang dokter yang keras kepala tidak mau percaya dan menyuruhnya untuk tetap berada di rumah sakit. Dan jika ia mengikuti perasaannya, sudah sejak tadi Sasuke menonjok Hiashi dan membuatnya kehilangan tampang pongah yang dimilikinya. Yah, darah preman masih mengalir di dirinya. Diam-diam Sasuke bersyukur terlahir di keluarga Uchiha sehingga ia bisa mengatur emosinya sama seperti anggota keluarga yang lainnya. Jika tidak, mungkin mimpinya agar bisa menikahi Hinata hanya akan menjadi mimpi.

Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya. Berharap dengan begitu emosinya bisa sedikit berkurang. "Saya tahu bahwa ucapan maaf tidak akan membayar semuanya. Tapi saya bisa pastikan satu hal pada Anda," ucap Sasuke yakin.

Hiashi menaikkan alisnya. "Apa?"

"Andai saya diberi kesempatan sekali lagi, saya berani memastikan kejadian ini tidak akan terulang lagi," ucap Sasuke mantap. Berbeda dengan ucapan yang sebelumnya, yang kali ini memang keluar dari lubuk hatinya.

Sudut bibir Hiashi terangkat. "Kau begitu yakin aku akan memberikan Hinata padamu, hah? Dengan reputasimu sebagai berandalan? Yang benar saja," ejek Hiashi yang dengan sukses menimbulkan munculnya tiga TWICH di kening Sasuke. _Hey, yang sebelumnya kan aku ada di tubuh Gaara,_ jerit inner Sasuke kesal.

Hiashi tersenyum puas. Ia tahu bahwa kata-katanya telah membuat pemuda bersurai _raven_ itu emosi meski berhasil disembunyikan dengan baik dengan tampang stoicnya. Hiashi juga tahu bahwa kata-katanya tak sepenuhnya benar, sudah sering ia dengar Sasuke melindungi Ino dari gangguan-gangguan berandalan dan tak pernah satu kalipun ia mendengar Sasuke gagal melindunginya. Tapi berhubung yang Sasuke incar adalah putrinya, Hiashi ingin melihat keseriusan niat Sasuke pada Hinata.

Hiashi sudah tidak peduli lagi pada Gaara yang harus kembali ke kamarnya berhubung ia baru sadar dari koma. Barusan di atap ia sudah mengganggu momen romantis antar Gaara dengan Ino. Mana mungkin pertunangan Hinata dengan Gaara akan dilanjutkan. Hiashi harus kembali mencari-cari jodoh yang baik untuk putri sulungnya.

Hiashi yang sedari tadi berdiri akhirnya duduk di sofa diikuti Ino yang mendesah lega di belakangnya dan ikut duduk di sofa seberang. "Kau sudah tahu keadaan Hinata sekarang?" tanya Hiashi.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. "Bukankah Hinata sudah kembali ke Konoha?"

"Ya, tapi ia hilang ingatan." Sasuke merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa saat. Hinata hilang ingatan? Yang benar saja, hanya karena ia sempat lengah dan membiarkan Sasori mendekati Hinata? Sasuke serasa ingin kembali ke masa lalu dan mengubah semuanya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Akatsuki?" tanya Sasuke.

Hiashi menatap Sasuke. "Mereka memang ditangkap, tapi mereka segera lepas dari tuduhan dengan alasan masih di bawah umur dan hanya perlu membayar denda."

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. "Pasti menyogok," tebaknya kesal.

"Tepat," ucap Hiashi yang ikut-ikutan kesal. Ayah mana yang tidak kesal bila penyerang putrinya dilepaskan begitu saja oleh sang hakim.

"Jadi, bisa kau ceritakan tentang kejadian itu, Sasuke? Mengapa kudengar yang bersama Hinata saat itu adalah Gaara?" SKAK MAT. Sasuke harus menceritakan semua, termasuk bahwa ia dan Gaara bertukar tubuh. Sasuke melirik Ino untuk meminta bantuan. Ino hanya meringis dan mengangguk, menandakan bahwa ia akan membantu Sasuke dalam cerita yang pastinya pada beberapa bagian adalah kebohongan. Sasuke juga harus menyembunyikan fakta bahwa ia dan Hinata berciuman beberapa kali. Tatapan Hiashi saat ia dan Hinata berjalan bersama saja sudah sangat menyeramkan. Tidak bisa Sasuke bayangkan bila ia menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Hyuuga Hiashi.

.

.

.

Hiashi kehilangan tampang pongah yang biasa ia pasang. Cerita mengenai Sasuke dan Hinata yang baru saja ia dengar membuatnya begitu terperangah. Secara ajaib Sasuke dan Gaara bertukar tubuh dan bagaimana Sasuke mendekati Hinata. Meskipun tanpa Hiashi ketahui cerita itu sudah di edit dan di skip sana-sini.

Baru kali ini Hiashi mendengar cerita nyata yang mirip dengan salah satu novel romance yang pernah dibacanya saat ia masih muda.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Jadi, bagaimana pendapat, Ji-san?"

Mulut Hiashi terbuka tutup dan akhirnya ia berucap. "Sepertinya aku memang harus membatalkan pertunangan Hinata dengan Gaara."

Sasuke menyeringai dan memandang Ino yang tersenyum lebar. Kerja sama mereka membuahkan hasil. Seperti peribahasa: _Sekali dayung dua-tiga pulau terlampaui_.

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu. Sudah dua minggu sejak Gaara dan Sasuke keluar dari rumah sakit. Hari-hari kembali seperti biasa, Ino dan Gaara bekerja di antara kegiatan sekolahnya, begitu pula Sasuke. Hanya saja sekarang ia menjadi lebih serius dalam pelajaran dan kabar perkelahiannya sudah tidak terdengar. Pertunangan Hinata dengan Gaara juga sudah dibatalkan dalam rapat antar keluarga Hyuuga dan keluarga Rei.

Dan kini, Yamanaka Ino berdiri di depan gerbang kediaman Hyuuga yang bereksterior jepang tradisional. Kedatangannya segera disambut oleh para pelayan wanita yang sudah mengenalnya baik. Sejak penyerangan itu, Ino belum bertemu Hinata sama sekali. Di sekolah pun Hinata tidak masuk. Hal ini membuat gadis bersurai pirang itu penasaran dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengunjungi sahabatnya.

"Hinata ada?" tanya Ino penuh harap pada seorang pelayan wanita yang membawanya masuk.

"Hinata-sama sedang di kamar. Apa perlu saya panggilkan?" tawar pelayan wanita itu.

Ino menggeleng. "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya di kamar saja," tolak Ino halus. Sang pelayan wanita mengangguk mengerti, ia mengantar Ino ke depan sebuah pintu berwarna _lavender_ dan meninggalkannya.

Ino mengetuk pintu itu dan segera mendapat sahutan. "Siapa?"

"Ini aku, Ino," ucap Ino sedikit gugup. Ia khawatir bila ia sudah dilupakan oleh Hinata. Setelah menginterogasi dirinya dan Sasuke, Hiashi pergi begitu saja tanpa memberikan informasi tambahan sehingga Ino harus mencari tahu sendiri.

"Ino?" Ino semakin tegang. Kenapa suara Hinata lebih seperti pertanyaan? Apa jangan-jangan Hinata memang melupakannya? Ah sudahlah, sebaiknya ia jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Pintu terbuka, Hinata muncul di hadapan Ino. "Masuklah, Ino," ajak Hinata seraya membuka pintu lebih lebar. Ino mengangguk dan memasuki kamar Hinata. Kamar itu masih sama seperti saat ia terakhir kali berkunjung ke rumah Hinata. Kamar yang cukup luas dengan ranjang _Queen Size_ di pojok ruangan dan jendela-jendela besar yang tertutup oleh gorden berwarna _lavender._ Kamar yang didominasi oleh warna ungu. _Khas Hinata,_ Ino tersenyum simpul.

"Ada apa kemari?" tanya Hinata menginterupsi pikiran Ino.

Ino berbalik dan menghadap Hinata. "Eh, aku mau memberimu buku catatan. Kau 'kan sudah seminggu tidak masuk," jawab Ino sambil membuka tasnya dan mangambil beberapa buku. Ia menyerahkannya pada Hinata.

Ino menggigit bibirnya, mulutnya sudah gatal untuk bertanya pada Hinata. "Hinata, kau… kau masih ingat aku 'kan?" tanya Ino ragu-ragu.

Hinata terdiam, ia meletakkan buku yang diberikan Ino seraya mengangguk. Ino mendesah lega. "Syukurlah, Hiashi ji-san bilang kau hilang ingatan. Aku takut kau melupakanku."

Hinata menatap Ino heran. "Tou-san belum bilang padamu?"

Ino memiringkan kepalanya. "Bilang apa?"

"Aku hanya hilang ingatan selama… sebulan," ucap Hinata lirih.

Ino membulatkan matanya. Selama sebulan? Berarti ingatan yang hilang hanya… hanya saat mereka di Jeju? Berarti perjuangan Sasuke sia-sia, dong!

"Tapi, Ino…" Ino memandang Hinata yang kini gelisah. Ino memilih untuk tetap diam menunggu Hinata melanjutkan ucapannya. "Se-sebenarnya… sebenarnya aku tidak hilang ingatan sama sekali," lanjut Hinata takut-takut.

Ino terperangah. "Apa?" serunya kaget.

"Ssst!"

"Eh, gomenne," ucap Ino meminta maaf. Ia cengar-cengir sebentar lalu kembali menatap Hinata dengan serius. "Kau harus menjelaskan padaku apa maksud semuanya, Hinata," tuntut Ino.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya dan melangkah mendekati Ino. "Aku tahu, tapi bisakah kita tidak membicarakannya di sini?"

Ino memiringkan kepalanya. "Lalu di mana?" tanyanya heran.

Hinata mengedipkan matanya. "Di dalam lemari bajuku."

"Hah?"

"Eh, aku takut ada yang mendengar," terang Hinata lirih.

Ino memutar bola matanya. Apa boleh buat, bila ia ingin mendapat keterangan langsung dari Hinata, ia harus mengikuti permintaan sahabatnya yang satu ini. Masuk akal sih, karena memang kamar Hinata tidak kedap suara. "Baiklah," ucap Ino pasrah.

.

"Pintunya tidak kau kunci 'kan?" tanya Ino cemas. Ia takut tidak bisa keluar dari lemari baju yang ternyata cukup luas untuk dua orang pada bagian belakangnya, yang tidak terlihat dari depan karena terhalang oleh baju-baju.

"Tentu saja tidak," sahut Hinata.

"Jadi, kau yang akan bercerita atau aku yang harus bertanya?" tanya Ino lagi. Ia duduk berdampingan dengan Hinata. Memasang posisi tersantai yang bisa ia dapatkan.

"Eh, kau yang bertanya saja, Ino-chan," jawab Hinata.

"Baiklah, pertama-tama, mengapa kau tidak masuk sekolah?"

"Tou-san takut aku akan diserang lagi. Jadi ia sedang mencarikan bodyguard untukku. Meskipun aku sudah bilang aku sudah tidak apa-apa, tapi…" Hinata menghela napas," kau tahulah, tou-sanku seperti apa," lanjutnya.

Bodyguard? Ah, Ino akan mengatakan pada Sasuke mengenai hal ini. "Pertanyaan kedua, mengapa kau berpura-pura hilang ingatan?"

"Aku takut. A-aku tidak mengenalnya tapi ia begitu baik dan sangat mengenalku. Aku tidak mau ditanyai dan dipaksa mengakui semuanya. Aku ingin melupakannya," ucap Hinata dengan sedikit bergetar. Membuat Ino merasa menyesal sudah melontarkan pertanyaan keduanya.

"Tapi, ia lelaki yang sangat baik, Hina-chan," hibur Ino. Hening sejenak.

"Ka-kau mengenalnya?"

"Mm-hmm, dia—"

"Aku ingin melupakannya, Ino!" potong Hinata. "Betapa bodohnya aku! Aku sudah memberikan _first kiss_ku padanya dan juga perasaanku! Padanya! Pada dia yang aku sama sekali tidak tahu siapa dirinya!" seru Hinata emosi. Ia mulai terisak. Ino terdiam. Untuk pertama kalinya ia mendengar Hinata berseru dengan penuh emosi. Yang salah juga dia, sih. Nggak peka. Asal ngomong tanpa tahu isi hati Hinata yang sebenarnya.

"Hina-chan," panggil Ino ragu-ragu. Takut Hinata ternyata ngambek dan tidak mau berbicara dengannya lagi.

"Hm?" Hinata menyambar selembar tisu yang ternyata sudah disediakan di sana.

Ino mengernyitkan alisnya dan memandang Hinata yang menyeka air matanya. Hinata bahkan tidak melihat tempat tisunya sama sekali saat mengambilnya. Berarti… Ino meneguk ludah saat ia behasil membuat sebuah hipotesa. _Hinata sudah sering menangis di sini..._ Ino serasa ingin menjahit mulutnya yang seenaknya melontarkan kata-kata tanpa tahu situasi.

Hinata menoleh pada Ino yang tetap diam. "Ada apa, Ino-chan?"

"Eh, ah, gomen, u-ucapanku sudah menyakiti hatimu," ucap Ino gugup.

Hinata tersenyum samar. "Tidak apa, Ino-chan. Aku yang salah, seharusnya aku lebih bisa mengontrol emosi dan menata hatiku."

Ino menatap Hinata miris. _Memangnya waktu dua minggu sudah cukup untuk menata hati?_ Tidak mungkin hati Hinata sudah kembali seperti sedia kala. Pasti ada luka yang tertoreh di sana. Dan Ino tahu, meskipun sakit dari luka itu sudah hilang. Tapi bekas lukanya tidak akan pernah hilang selamanya.

"Hinata-chan."

"Hm?"

"Boleh… boleh aku bertanya padamu untuk terakhir kalinya?" tanya Ino ragu-ragu. Ia takut ucapannya akan menyakiti hati Hinata lagi. Tapi siapa yang bisa menahan rasa penasaran yang bersarang di dada? Semakin kau menahannya, semakin besar rasa penasaran itu.

Hinata menghela napas. "Kau mau tanya apa?"

"Bisa kau ceritakan secara lengkap semuanya sejak kau berada di Jeju?"

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Ini adalah pertanyaan yang paling tidak ingin ia dengar. Tapi ia juga ingin mempunyai seseorang untuk bisa menumpahkan perasaannya. Dan Ino datang di saat yang tepat.

"Hina-chan? Tidak apa-apa kau tidak mau menceritaka—"

"Aku akan menceritakannya."

Ino menoleh. "Eh?"

Hinata menghela napas lagi. "Tapi hanya sekali saja. Jadi dengarkan baik-baik."

Ino mengangguk dengan penuh semangat. Akhirnya ia berkesempatan untuk mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Percuma bila ia bertanya pada Sasuke, meski sudah memaksa, pasti ia hanya diberi cerita editan versi Sasuke.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, nampak seorang pria bersurai hitam panjang sedang bermain-main dengan ularnya. Cahaya di ruangan itu remang-remang dan jika bukan karena sinar matahari yang terpantul, ruangan itu berubah menjadi gelap gulita.

"Kau sudah tahu misimu 'kan?" tanya pria yang masih bermain-main dengan ularnya pada seorang pemuda yang berkacamata.

Pemuda itu membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang bergeser. "Sudah. Tapi mengapa kita harus menyerang orang yang sama?"

"Karena ia yang terlemah."

"Bukankah ia punya adik perempuan?"

"Adik perempuannya di luar negeri. Disekolahkan di internasional school yang dijaga pasukan kelas satu."

"Kenapa kakaknya tidak ikut juga?"

"Katanya kepingin lulus sama teman-temannya."

"Lalu—"

**Brak!**

Pria bersurai hitam panjang itu menggebrak meja di hadapannya. "Ah, lu bawel amat sih! Udah, cepet kerjain, sana!" serunya emosi sekaligus OOC.

Pemuda itu kembali membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Ba-baik."

.

.

.

Back to Hinata's closet.

Ino mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, bukan silau karena cahaya, tapi karena kisah yang bagaikan dongeng yang baru saja ia dengar. Sang pangeran perlahan mendekati tuan puteri untuk mendapatkan hatinya dan diakhir cerita sang pangeran dan putri mati karena 7 kurcaci jahat. Nah loh? Kok scenario Putri Saljunya jadi salah ya?

Ino mengemplang kepala author yang tahu-tahu nongol di antara baju-baju. "Ini bukan tugas drama sekolah lo, thor! Salah scenario! Ketik ulang, sana!" usir Ino.

.

Ino terbengong-bengong mendengar cerita Hinata. Sedikit terkejut dengan pendekatan Sasuke yang termasuk ganas dibanding saat dirinya bersama Sasuke.

"Ino-chan?" panggil Hinata setelah 5 menit tidak mendapat respon apapun dari gadis beriris _aquamarine_ di sampingnya.

"Eh, ah, a-ada apa Hinata?" sahut Ino yang belum selesai berbengong ria.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Hinata lirih. Ino memutar otaknya, sang pemilik hati saja bingung, apalagi dirinya!

"Emm… menurutku, kau tidak usah mengingat-ingatnya, tapi jangan berusaha untuk melupakannya," usul Ino.

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak paham dengan makna dari ucapan Ino. "Maksudnya?"

Ino menarik napas. "Yah, kau tahu 'kan, biasanya jika kita ingin melupakan sesuatu malah teringat-ingat terus," jelas Ino.

Hinata berpikir sejenak. "Ide bagus, Ino-chan! Kenapa tidak terpikir olehku, ya?" sahutnya riang.

"Ada satu lagi, Hinata."

Hinata menoleh dan memandang heran. "Apa?"

Ino tersenyum simpul dan menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya. "Berjanjilah padaku bahwa hari senin kau akan masuk, ya!"

Hinata membalas senyum Ino dan menyelipkan jari kelingkingnya. "Akan kuusahakan!"

.

.

.

Hiashi mengecek dokumen yang bertebaran di mejanya. Sudah ada banyak pelamar yang datang padanya melamar untuk menjadi bodyguard Hinata. Ada yang berparas tampan, tapi ternyata lemah. Ada juga yang ternyata adalah buaya darat. Bahkan ada yang sangat kuat sampai Hiashi sendiri ragu apakah ia yang dulu juara karate mampu menghadapinya, tapi melihat tampangnya yang tidak meyakinkan Hiashi langsung menolaknya mentah-mentah.

**Tok! Tok! **

"Masuk!" perintah Hiashi tanpa menoleh. Asisten Hiashi masuk diikuti seorang pria berumur sekitar 22 tahun-an berkacamata yang berurai abu-abu dan dikuncir.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Yakushi Kabuto."

"Umur?"

"22."

"Kuliah?"

"Baru selesai wisuda S-2."

"Keahlian?"

"Pekerjaan rumah dan belajar."

"Tingkat silat?"

"Sabuk hitam di Aikido dan sabuk biru di Karate."

Hiashi mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kabuto yang membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Ia mengernyit heran. Bagaimana bisa tubuh yang tidak begitu besar memiliki kekuatan. Hiashi bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri Kabuto. "Benarkah?"

"Ya," jawab Kabuto yakin.

Hiashi menatapnya tidak percaya. Tiba-tiba sebelah tangannya bergerak menyerang Kabuto yang dengan cepat menangkas. Hiashi dapat merasakan kekuatan Kabuto dibalik lengannya yang kurus itu. Ternyata begitu bergerak, otot-otot Kabuto terlihat berbentuk daripada saat ia diam. Hiashi tersenyum puas dan berbalik.

"Baiklah, kau kujadikan bodyguard putriku," putus Hiashi. Tanpa ia dan asistennya ketahui Kabuto menyeringai licik.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**V**

**Special Thanks For :**

**bhity. bluepineepell : Makasiiih! Btw, Apa ini sudah cukup panjang? Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**Hayai : Renacananya sih mulai chappie depan :))) Ini cuma permulaan konflik selanjutnya aja! Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**Hyou Hyouichiffer : Iya, di sini juga nggak ada. Yang ada cuma permulaan konflik selanjutnya :DD Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**RisufuyaYUI : Hohoho... iya, saya janji mulai dari chappie depan. Kemarin saya udah bilang kalo mulainya di chappie 14 'kan? Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**bluerose : Sudah lanjuuut~ Sabar ya, chappie ini cuma permulaan untuk konflik selanjutnya Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**Na'cchan Tsuki No Me : Nggak papa, Hinanya cuma pura-pura, kok. Semoga ini sudah cukup untuk memuaskan penasaran author-san :DD Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**shawol21bangs : Hohoho... Sasuke nyaris sekarat diinterogasi sama Hiashi. Btw, apa ini sudah cukup panjang? Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**Evil Smirk of the Black Swan : Umm... Apa ini sudah menumpas rasa penasaran author-san? Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**zielavenaz96 : Udah update! Hinata cuma pura-pura aja, kok! Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**Guest : Udah lanjuut~ Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**aeni hibiki : Tenang aja~ Hinata cuma pura-pura kok. Btw, apa ini sudah lebih panjang? :DD Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**endymutiara : Hohoho... benar-benar suka sama GaaIno ya? Author pikirin lagi, deh. :DD Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**Bonbon 0330 : Hinata muncuuul! Malah giliran Gaara-nya yang ngilang #plak X33 Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**Yafa mut : Orochimaru? Wah.. wah.. dia mulai merencanakan sesuatu, nih! Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**V**

**A/N :**

Author yang nista datang untuk mengumumkan sesuatu, readers~ *dilemparin tomat* Bentar, calm down. Jadi gini, berhubung banyak yang minta GaaIno nggak diiliangin dan chappienya minta dipanjangin. Author dengan senang *karena cinta GaaIno juga* dan berat hati *karena harus ngetik ampe pegel #readers : emang gue peduli?#* akan mengabulkan permintaan mereka. Oya, author juga udah musim ujian, tapi tetep ngusahain update! Meski agak lama juga biar chappienya panjang #readers : Ngga sampe 3000 kata udah dibilang panjang # Tapi author jamin nggak akan lebih dari satu minggu selama reviewnya melebihi kuota yang ditentukan #modus XDD

**V**

**JANGAN LUPA REVIEW, YA!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, PLEASE...**

**V**

**REVIEW KALIAN ADALAH BAHAN BAKAR AUTHOR BUAT NGE-UPDATE!**

**V**

**V**


	14. Tunangan

**TITLE :** **LOVE QUADRILATERAL**

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**PAIRING : GAAINO & SASUHINA**

**GENRE : ROMANCE/FRIENDSHIP**

**RATE : T**

**WARNING : OOC, ABAL, BANYAK TYPO, DAN KEEKSOTISAN LAINNYA.**

**Masashi Kishimoto-sama~ pinjam chara-nya, ya!**

**Iya!**

**THANKZ! ;3 -sakarepe dewe-**

* * *

_Chapter sebelumnya :_

_Hiashi menatapnya tidak percaya. Tiba-tiba sebelah tangannya bergerak menyerang Kabuto yang dengan cepat menangkas. Hiashi dapat merasakan kekuatan Kabuto dibalik lengannya yang kurus itu. Ternyata begitu bergerak, otot-otot Kabuto terlihat berbentuk daripada saat ia diam. Hiashi tersenyum puas dan berbalik._

_"Baiklah, kau kujadikan bodyguard putriku," putus Hiashi. Tanpa ia dan asistennya ketahui Kabuto menyeringai licik._

_._

_._

_._

**_Chapter 14 :_**

.

.

.

"Kabuto-san," panggil Hiashi sambil menatap pemandangan dari kantornya yang terletak di lantai 20 tersebut.

"Ya?"

"Setelah ini kau akan kubawa menuju rumahku, akan kuperkenalkan kau dengan putriku. Mengerti?" tanya Hiashi yang lebih menyerupai perintah.

Kabuto mengangguk patuh. "Dimengerti."

"Bagus. Kita pergi sekarang," titah Hiashi tegas. Ia berbalik dan baru saja ia berjalan beberapa langkah. Terdengar dering telepon di mejanya, Hiashi segera mengangkatnya. "Moshi-moshi?"

"Anda mendapat panggilan dari presdir Uchiha Corp. Apakah panggilan disambungkan?"

Raut wajah Hiashi berubah. Ia memberi isyarat pada asistennya dan Kabuto untuk keluar ruangan. Mereka memberi hormat dan segera keluar ruangan meninggalkan Hiashi seorang diri.

Hiashi kembali fokus pada telepon yang menempel di telinganya. "Ya. Sambungkan."

"Baiklah. Mohon ditunggu sejenak."

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Moshi-moshi. Ada apa Fugaku-san?"

"Aku ingin mengajukan putraku."

Hiashi mulai mengerti ke arah mana pembicaraan ini berlanjut. "Untuk?"

"Untuk putri sulungmu."

Hiashi tersenyum tipis. Dugaannya benar. "Kau yakin sekali aku akan menerimanya?"

Hiashi dapat mendengar lawan bicaranya mendengus. Sebenarnya, ia sudah setuju. Karena posisi Uchiha Corp. masih lebih tinggi daripada Hyuuga Corp., dan bila ia menolaknya, bisa habis perusahaan Hyuuga Corp. yang dulu dirintis oleh ayah Hiashi, sang menteri kebudayaan.

"Kau yakin tidak akan menerimanya?"

Hiashi menghela nafas. "Tentu saja aku menerimanya, tapi biarlah putriku saja yang memutuskan," ucapnya pasrah. Bagaimanapun juga, menurut Hiashi, Hinata masih perlu menata hatinya. Ia masih ingat ketika ayahnya menjodohkan Hinata dengan Gaara. Hiashi tahu Hinata menerima pertunangan itu dengan pasrah untuk menunjukkan kepatuhannya meski ia tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa terhadap Gaara. Meski Hinata harus berusaha untuk memberikan hatinya pada Gaara.

"Hm, aku setuju. Tapi putraku sepertinya sudah tidak sabar untuk bersanding dengan putrimu, Hiashi," goda Fugaku.

"Astaga, baiklah. Bagaimana kalau pertunangan saja?" usul Hiashi. Terkenang di kepala Hiashi tentang apa yang Sasuke dan Ino ceritakan padanya. Menurut Hiashi, cerita mereka mencurigakan. Karena jika Hiashi melihat tampang Sasuke yang _stoic_ dan menurutnya agak mesum itu. Pasti mereka sudah melakukan sesuatu yang lebih.

"Boleh. Mau diadakan kapan? Malam ini?"

Hiashi mengelus-elus dadanya. "Berarti 5 jam lagi?"

"Ya."

Hiashi serasa ingin pingsan saat itu juga. "Memangnya bisa?"

Fugaku mendesah. "Memangnya apa yang tidak bisa kami lakukan?"

Kali ini Hiashi mengurut keningnya yang mendadak terasa pusing. "Bagaimana kalau besok?" tawarnya cemas.

Lawan bicaranya terdiam sejenak. "Baiklah. Lalu akan dihadiri siapa saja?"

Diam-diam Hiashi menghela nafas lega. "Keluarga inti saja."

"Oke. Dengan ini kesepakatan sudah dibuat, ya?"

Hiashi mengangguk. "Ya."

"Jangan lupa untuk memberitahu putrimu dan jangan coba kabur dariku karena aku sudah merekam semua pembicaraan kita."

Tiba-tiba perut Hiashi terasa mulas. _Sejak kapan Fugaku jadi OOC begini?!_ batinnya dalam hati. "Aku tahu."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih. Selamat sore." Fugaku mengakhiri percakapannya. Telepon di telinga Hiashi mengeluarkan bunyi tut… tut… dan segera ditaruh Hiashi ke tempat semula.

1…

2…

3…

Hiashi pingsan di tempat.`

.

**Bruk!**

Kabuto menoleh. Ia menatap pintu orang yang menjadi tuannya beberapa menit yang lalu. Pandangannya beralih pada sang asisten yang asyik mengutak-atik ponsel. "Apakah kau mendengar suara?"

Sang asisten mengangkat wajahnya. "Hah? Tidak ada suara apa pun." Lalu ia kembali memainkan ponselnya.

Kabuto mendecih kesal. _Kenapa orang ini tidak peka sama sekali, sih? _rutuknya. Kabuto berjalan menuju pintu. Ia mengetuknya.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Hening.

Kening Kabuto berkerut. "Hyuuga-sama?"

Tidak ada sahutan. Kabuto membuka pintu dan mendapati Hyuuga Hiashi tergeletak di lantai. "Hyuuga-sama!" serunya kaget. Ia segera menghampiri Hiashi.

Sang asisten yang menoleh karena seruan Kabuto, terkejut melihat atasannya dipapah Kabuto ke sofa. Ia segera menghampiri Kabuto. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya sang asisten panik.

"Ia pingsan," jawab Kabuto datar sembari menidurkan Hiashi di atas sofa.

Tak lama kemudian Hiashi sadar. Ia segera teringat, bahwa ia harus membawa Kabuto ke rumahnya untuk diperkenalkan dengan Hinata. Hiashi bangkit.

"Tu—"

"Ayo kita pergi."

Kabuto menatapnya heran. "Apa tuan tidak apa-apa?"

Hiashi menggelang keras. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Kali ini giliran asisten Hiashi yang khawatir. "Tapi—"

Hiashi berbalik dan menatap asistennya tajam. "Kau kupecat!"

Seketika sang asisten pucat pasi. Kabuto yang berada di belakangnya tersenyum puas. _Rasakan!_

.

.

.

Sasuke memacu sedannya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tak ada satu pun polisi yang berani menilangnya setelah melihat nomor polisi sedan BMW i8 Spyder kesayangannya. Ia memasuki komplek perumahan elit di mana kediaman Hyuuga berada. Tanpa susah payah Sasuke melalui pemeriksaan para penjaga di sana. Wajah sang penjaga menjadi pias saat melihat KTP Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum puas dan kembali memacu sedannya. Ia berhenti di depan pagar rumah yang dikunjungi Ino satu jam yang lalu. Setelah Sasuke memberi tahu identitasnya melalui intercom, pintu pagar dibuka dan membiarkan sedan berwarna biru _navy_ memasuki pekarangan dan terparkir manis di dekat garasi.

Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya dan segera disambut oleh beberapa maid yang menatapnya dengan pandangan _lovey dovey_.

"Uchiha-sama ingin bertemu siapa?"

"Apa Hiashi ji-san ada?" tanya Sasuke malas. Ia memandang halaman rumah yang hijau dan memiliki kolam beserta air mancur yang bergaya jepang. Berbanding jauh dengan rumahnya yang minimalis.

"Hiashi-sama belum pulang. Apa Uchiha-sama mau menunggu?" tanya seorang maid berambut pendek dengan penuh harap. Berharap Sasuke mau menunggu agar ia bisa memuaskan diri menatap pria bersurai _raven_.

"Kalau Hinata?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Hati para maid hancur berkeping-keping. _Tentu saja orang ini tertarik dengan nona, bukan kami_, pikir mereka kecewa. "Hinata-sama ada di kamarnya. Biar kami panggilkan," ucap seorang maid beriris _hazel_.

"Jangan."

Maid yang sudah akan berbalik, tidak jadi berbalik dan menatap Sasuke penuh tanya.

"Antarkan aku ke kamarnya."

Pikiran mesum mulai berkeliaran di otak para maid.

.

.

Ino dan Hinata terdiam saat mendengar langkah kaki di luar kamar Hinata. Ino menatap Hinata. "Hinata, cepat keluar!"

"Eh? Lalu, Ino-chan bagaimana?"

"Abaikan aku. Yang datang itu pasti mencarimu."

"Tapi—"

"Cepat Hinata!" ucap Ino seraya mendorong Hinata keluar dari lemari. Hinata keluar dari lemari dan menutupnya.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Pintu kamar Hinata diketuk. Ino menghembuskan nafas lega. _Tepat waktu_.

Hinata berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. "Siapa?"

Ia terdiam saat melihat sosok pria bersurai _raven _dan beriris _Onyx_ yang dikenalnya sebagai mantan pacar Ino, Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata menunduk, entah kenapa terdapat perasaan aneh di dadanya. Seolah ia merindukan orang itu.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku Uchiha Sasuke," ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Hinata menerima uluran tangan itu dengan ragu-ragu. "Hyu-Hyuuga Hinata."

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Sasuke, ia melirik kamar Hinata yang didominasi warna ungu.

Jantung Hinata berdebar-debar. Aneh, ia baru pertama kali ini berbicara dengan Sasuke. Tapi kenapa seolah ia sudah mengenalnya begitu lama? Seperti ada sesuatu yang familiar di hati Hinata. "Si-silahkan," ucap Hinata setelah mematung sejenak. Ia bahkan tak sadar apa yang diucapkannya, dirinya terlalu terhipnotis dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan melewati Hinata dan mengedarkan pandangannya. "Kamarmu bagus," komentar Sasuke memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka berdua, lebih tepatnya mereka bertiga bila Ino yang masih berada di dalam kloset dihitung.

"A-arigatou," balas Hinata gugup. Jantungnya berjumpalitan sampai Hinata takut akan melompat keluar saat Sasuke menoleh padanya. _Apa aku sakit jantung?_

"Apa kau sudah tahu bahwa kita akan bertunangan?" tanya Sasuke ringan. Ringan baginya, tapi tidak bagi Ino dan Hinata. Mereka benar-benar kaget.

"Tu-tunangan?" ulang Hinata.

_Apa maksudnya ini? _batin Ino bertanya-tanya.

.

.

Hiashi memarkir mobilnya di garasi dan turun diikuti Kabuto yang membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Ia memandang heran pada sebuah sedan berwarna biru _navy_ yang diparkir di dekatnya. "Mobil siapa ini?"

"Uchiha Sasuke-sama datang berkunjung, Hiashi-sama," jawab butler keluarga Hyuuga yang segera menyambut kedatangan Hiashi saat tuannya datang.

Hiashi melotot. "Siapa kau bilang?"

"U-uchiha Sasuke-sa—" belum selesai ucapan sang butler, Hiashi segera memasuki rumah. Para maid dan butler memandangnya heran.

Sementara Kabuto mengingat-ingat. _Uchiha Sasuke? Kalau tidak salah, ia berandalan yang akhir-akhir ini kabarnya sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Ah sudahlah, yang perlu kukhawatirkan hanya Rei Gaara_, pikir Kabuto. Ia pun berdiri diam di teras menunggu Hiashi.

.

.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Hinata, masih dalam keterkejutannya.

"Kita akan bertunangan, Hinata," jawab Sasuke gemas. Ia melangkah mendekati Hinata yang berjalan mundur. Sasuke menyeringai saat punggung Hinata menyentuh dinding. Ia mempercepat langkahnya dan mengunci Hinata dengan kedua tangannya yang menempel di dinding.

Hinata menunduk. Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya yang _chubby_.

"Hinata."

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan terpesona oleh iris _Onyx _Sasuke yang begitu dekat dengan _Lavender_ miliknya.

"Kau… benar-benar tidak ingat aku?" tanya Sasuke lirih.

Hinata terdiam sejenak. "Memangnya kau siapa?"

Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata dan mengelusnya pelan. "Aku orang yang selalu bersamamu di Jeju."

Sekelebat flashback muncul di kepala Hinata. Saat orang yang dikiranya sebagai Gaara tiba-tiba mengelus tangannya, dahinya, dan… dan menjilat lehernya di sebuah café.

Sama seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke sekarang, Hinata berusaha mendorong Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. Tapi berbanding terbalik dengan akal sehatnya, tubuhnya malah menolak mendorong Sasuke. Hinata hanya bisa mencoba menahan Sasuke agar tidak semakin dekat dengannya. "U-uchiha-san, hen-tikan," ucap Hinata lirih.

**BRAK!**

"HINATA!" sebuah teriakan menggelegar membuat Sasuke terpaksa memisahkan dirinya dari leher Hinata. Ia menatap datar pada orang yang datang, sementara Hinata menjauhkan diri dari Sasuke.

Hiashi menghampiri Hinata dengan langkah terburu-buru dan menariknya ke hadapannya. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata?" tanya Hiashi khawatir. Hatinya terasa lega saat melihat pakaian Hinata masih lengkap.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, Tou-san," ucap Hinata gugup.

Hiashi menatap Hinata dengan teliti dan terhenti pada leher Hinata yang kemerahan. "Lehermu kenapa, Hinata?" tanya Hiashi, ia menatap anaknya lekat-lekat. Melihat Hinata yang menundukkan kepalanya dan tak kunjung menjawab. Hiashi melempar _death glare _pada Sasuke. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" ucapnya tegas.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Dengan senang hati, Tou-san."

"Jangan panggil aku Tou-san!"

"Calon Tou-san?"

"Tidak!"

"Tou… chan?"

Bulu kuduk Hiashi berdiri. "Apa-apaan itu?!"

"Hiashi-sama, a—"

Hiashi memutar tubuhnya dan melempar _death glare _terdahsyatnya. "APA?"

"E-eh, Uchiha-sama, da-datang berkunjung," ucap sang butler takut-takut.

Raut wajah Hiashi berubah. Ia segera melangkah keluar kamar Hinata, diikuti Hinata dan Sasuke. Langkah Sasuke terhenti di pintu, Hinata menoleh. "Ada apa, Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Ada barangku yang tertinggal, kau duluan, saja," ucap Sasuke. Ia mendorong Hinata agar segera menyusul Hiashi dan masuk ke kamar Hinata.

Hinata termenung. Seingatnya, Sasuke tidak meletakkan apa pun, di kamarnya. Ya, tidak meletakkan apa pun karena Hinata memerhatikan setiap pergerakan Sasuke. Tunggu? Setiap pergerakan Sasuke? Hinata terdiam. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. _Tidak ada alasan untuk memerhatikan orang mesum seperti itu!_ ucap Hinata dalam hati sebelum kembali melangkah mengikuti ayahnya.

.

Sasuke menatap kloset di kamar Hinata. "Sampai kapan kau mau bersembunyi di sana?"

Ino mengerjapkan matanya, perlahan ia membuka pintu kloset dan keluar sambil cengar-cengir. "Ketahuan ya?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Tentu saja, bodoh."

Ino menarik nafas panjang. _Sabar_, ucapnya dalam hati. "Aku baru tahu ternyata kau sangat mesum, kenapa tidak menyerangnya sekalian?" tanyanya mengejek. Senyum ejekan yang baru saja tersungging di bibirnya terganti oleh ekspresi terkejut. Ino bersumpah bahwa ia melihat seberkas rona merah sekilas di pipi Sasuke.

"Tentu saja karena ada kau, baka!" jawab Sasuke sembari berjalan keluar kamar.

**TWICH!**

"Jangan panggil aku baka, Pervert!" seru Ino kesal sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar mengikuti Sasuke.

.

.

.

Gaara baru saja akan keluar dari rumah yang ia tinggali bersama bersama Tou-sannya setelah ia memutuskan tali pertunangannya dengan Hinata. Publik sudah menerima kehadiran dirinya yang kini berpacaran dengan Ino.

"Gaara!"

Terdengar sebuah suara yang mau tak mau membuat Gaara harus memutar tubuhnya. "Ada apa, Tou-san?" tanyanya halus.

Ayahnya, Rei Kazekage, mengangkat sebuah majalah ke depan wajah Gaara. Majalah yang berisi pengumuman bahwa ia dan Ino berpacaran. "Apa ini benar?"

Gaara mengangguk mantap.

Kazekage menghela nafas. "Bawa ia ke rumah ini, Gaara," titahnya.

"Baiklah bila itu kemauan Tou-san," ucap Gaara patuh.

"Bukan hanya itu. Aku ingin ia juga membawa ayahnya. Aku ingin melihat calon besanku seperti apa," terang Kazekage.

Gaara kembali mengangguk. "Baiklah, Tou-san. Aku berangkat dulu, ya. Jaa," ucap Gaara sebelum berbalik dan keluar dari rumahnya.

"Jaa," balas Kazekage lirih.

.

.

.

Hiashi memasang senyum palsu saat ia menyambut Fugaku yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu. "Selamat datang, Fugaku-san. Apa yang membawamu kemari?"

Fugaku membalas senyumnya. "Tentu saja tentang hal yang tadi," balas Fugaku. Ia melirik pada Hinata yang berdiri di belakang ayahnya.

"Di mana Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku heran.

Hiashi mendengus. Rupanya rekan kerjanya ini sudah tahu bahwa putra satu-satunya datang ke rumahnya. "Dia ada di–" ucapan Hiashi terhenti saat ia menoleh ke belakang dan tidak mendapati Sasuke di sana. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok bersurai _raven_ yang muncul dari ujung tangga. "Tangga," lanjutnya.

"Yamanaka?" bisik Hiashi heran melihat Ino yang mengekor di belakang Sasuke.

"Ah, selamat sore, Hiashi ji-san dan Fugaku ji-san. Saya mau pamit dulu," ucap Ino seraya membungkuk hormat pada Hiashi dan Fugaku dan berjalan keluar rumah.

"Tadi dia dari mana?" gumam Hiashi.

"Kamar mandi," jawab Sasuke datar.

**Krik… Krik… Krik…**

"Ehem, Hyuuga Hiashi-san?" panggil Fugaku. Meyadarkan Hiashi dari lamunannya.

"Hm?"

"Jadi bagaimana pertunangannya?" tanya Fugaku.

Tiba-tiba Hiashi teringat saat ia melihat bekas kemerahan di leher Hinata. "Tentu saja harus dilaksanakan!"

"Kenapa kau kini begitu bersemangat, hm?"

"Tentu saja karena putramu sudah menyentuh putriku dan ia harus bertanggung jawab!" seru Hiashi berapi-api.

"Bertanggung jawab bagaimana?"

"Ia harus dipertunangkan dengan Hinata! Kalau perlu malam ini juga!"

"Malam ini?"

"YA!"

"Tou-san!" pekik Hinata kaget.

Fugaku dan Sasuke menyeringai puas. Sementara Hiashi segera menyadari ucapannya. Ia pun merutuki kebodohannya. Ia, Hyuuga Hiashi, sudah terperangkap dalam jerat ucapan Uchiha.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**V**

**Special Thanks For :**

**gece :Woh... Author juga nggak bakalan nyadar kalau nggak diingetin! Tenang aja, nggak bakal ada, kok! XDD Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**Guest : Author juga, kok! X33 Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**Bonbon 0330 : Hahahahaha... tenang aja, dia nggak butuh istri, kok! Misteri tentang Orochimaru bakalan terpecah kapan2 :))) Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**bluerose : Siapa yang ngajarin Hinata? Itu bakal terjawab di chappie depan~ Kenapa Hinata diincar? itu bakal terjawab jugaa~ meski mungkin bukan di chappie depan #PHP X33 Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**zielavenaz96 : Karena dia takut. Nyeremin kan, kalo misalnya kamu ternyata memberikan perasaan dan ciumanmu ke orang yang nggak kamu kenal? Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**azzahra : Lalalala~ #authorkabur *digampar* XDD Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**RisufuyaYUI : Tenang aja, ntar bakalan inget kok! #mbocorin :33 Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**Hayai : Apa tujuannya? Hohoho... jawabannya ada diii... entah chappie ke berapa.. #plak XDD**

**aeni hibiki : Udaaah~ Yeeei! Sori kalo yang ini lebih pendek, biar cepat update! X33 Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**Hiyoko Yami : Aku jugaaa! Kalo ada yang menarik, mesti kubaca sampai habis! lupa makan, lupa tidur, lupa belajar padahal lagi ujian #plak XDD Kenapa mereka tidak terlalu peduli? Karena mereka mau maju ke depan, bukan mundur ke belakang! Faktor lainnya adalah karenaa... JENG JENG! Mereka adalah chara bikinan saya! *ditabok* X33 Update kilat secepat membalikkan telapak tangan? It's impossible to do! Chappie ini aja gue bikin seharian! Tapi kalo update kilat, saya pertimbangkan deh.. :33 Okeh, sampai jumpa! Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**sasuhinaloVERsss : Iya! Iya! Mendingan juga saya! *dilindas* XDD Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**Yafa mut : Udah Update! Iya, SasuHinanya muncul, nih! XDD Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**endymutiara : Sama-sama. Umm... Kok kenalan author pada baik-baik, ya? Banyak juga kok, yang ngasih perhatian sama readers. Terutama senpai-senpai saya~ mereka yang ngajarin EYD itu apa. Padahal sebelumnya author buta EYD :33 Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**Evil Smirk of the Black Swan : Iya, bener! Dan... ini sudah lanjuuut! X33 Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**n : Iya bener! Untung GIL baik hati, mau memberikan tempat yang lebih luas buat SHL. Kalo nggak, udah jadi fanwar, nih! SHL juga mau sabar pas GaaIno munculnya banyak :))) Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**AnaSSejuta : Iya, saya liat-liat kok author-san nggak ada di kotak repiu, ya? ternyata oh ternyata... apa ya? #buagh XDD Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**Fuyumi Yayoichi : Iya, sama-samaa! berhubung author adalah GIL juga, sih! X33 Chappie selanjutnya akan author-san usahakan untuk update kilat!**

**V**

**A/N :**

Rei Kazekage adalah nama palsu buatan author yang kebingungan nyari-nyari nama aslinya ayah Gaara. Cari sana-sini nggak nemu juga, akhirnya author terpaksa deh buat nama sendiri! Chappie depan akan author usahakan update kilat! Karena besok adalah hari terakhir author buat ujian~

**V**

**JANGAN LUPA REVIEW, YA!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, PLEASE...**

**V**

**REVIEW KALIAN ADALAH BAHAN BAKAR AUTHOR BUAT NGE-UPDATE!**

**V**

**V**


	15. Syarat

**TITLE :** **LOVE QUADRILATERAL**

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**PAIRING : GAAINO & SASUHINA**

**GENRE : ROMANCE/FRIENDSHIP**

**RATE : T**

**WARNING : OOC, ABAL, BANYAK TYPO, DAN KEEKSOTISAN LAINNYA.**

**Masashi Kishimoto-sama~ pinjam chara-nya, ya!**

**Iya!**

**THANKZ! ;3 -sakarepe dewe-**

* * *

_Chapter sebelumnya :_

_"Ia harus dipertunangkan dengan Hinata! Kalau perlu malam ini juga!"_

_"Malam ini?"_

_"YA!"_

_"Tou-san!" pekik Hinata kaget._

_Fugaku dan Sasuke menyeringai puas. Sementara Hiashi segera menyadari ucapannya. Ia pun merutuki kebodohannya. Ia, Hyuuga Hiashi, sudah terperangkap dalam jerat ucapan Uchiha._

.

.

.

_**Chapter 15 :**_

.

.

.

Kabuto membetulkan letak kacamatanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Hari sudah mulai gelap dan ia masih berdiri di teras luas milik orang yang menjadi incarannya. Tubuhnya mulai mendingin setelah dihembusi angin malam. Ia hanya tahu beberapa orang dari dalam rumah termasuk tuannya dan nona incarannya pergi keluar entah kemana.

Seorang butler menghampirinya. "Siapakah yang tuan tunggu disini?" tanyanya heran.

Kabuto menjawab pendek, "Hyuuga Hiashi-sama."

"Hiashi-sama?" ulang sang butler heran. "Tapi ia sudah pergi beberapa jam yang lalu."

Kabuto menatap sang butler tak percaya. "Benarkah?"

"Ya."

"Tunggu, lalu, lalu aku—"

"Dilupakan," sambung sang butler dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Kabuto menggeram kesal, tanpa aba-aba ia meninggalkan sang butler dan keluar dari rumah seluas 500x800 meter itu. Berhubung ia tidak membawa mobil, Kabuto berencana untuk memanggil taksi. Tiba-tiba ia teringat, ia tidak akan bisa memanggil taksi di perumahan elit ini, ia harus keluar dari kawasan ini dulu untuk memanggil taksi. Dengan berat hati, Kabuto melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kawasan perumahan sambil berkali-kali memaki Hiashi yang melupakannya.

.

.

.

Malam itu, di sebuah restoran ternama di pusat Konoha yang disewa oleh Uchiha corp., nampak di dalamnya dua buah meja yang terisi oleh berbagai macam makanan yang dibuat oleh chef professional.

Meja utama yang lebih kecil diisi oleh 4 orang, Hinata yang berdampingan dengan Hiashi dan Sasuke yang berdampingan dengan Fugaku atas permintaan Hiashi. Sementara meja yang satunya berisi kerabat lainnya, seperti Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hanabi, Uchiha Shisui, dan masih banyak lagi.

Berbeda dengan meja kedua yang ramai, meja utama yang juga sedang makan malam malah membisu. Tak ada yang membuka percakapan. Fugaku dan Sasuke memakan makanannya dengan formal dan santai, Hiashi dengan tegang, dan Hinata hanya memakan sedikit saja karena tidak berselera.

Hinata melirik ayahnya yang kembali menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya, ia merasa gugup. Baru saja ia putus dengan tunangannya yang sebelumnya, ia sudah harus bertunangan lagi. Tidak, Hinata tidak menyalahkan ayahnya yang pada dasarnya _protective_ pada dirinya. Yang harus Hinata salahkan adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang makan di hadapannya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

_Andaikan Kaa-san masih di sini_, _ia pasti tidak akan membiarkan pertunangan ini terjadi, _ desah Hinata dalam hati. Kaa-sannya meninggal saat ia masih berumur 6 tahun karena tumor. Tumor yang telah menyebar dan membuat nyawa Kaa-sannya tidak terselamatkan.

_Kalau saja ia tidak mendekatiku saat itu, aku pasti tidak akan seperti ini, _erang Hinata dalam hati. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke meja satu lagi yang tak jauh dari meja utama dan mendapati Neji menatapnya tajam.

Kakak sepupunya itu pasti kumat lagi _sister complex_-nya. Meskipun Sasuke adalah ketua geng Sano dan Neji salah satu anggotanya, pastilah Neji tetap tidak akan menerima Sasuke sebagai salah satu keluarganya begitu saja. Hinata saja dapat melihat saat mereka berdua menjabat tangan, Neji menjabatnya dengan keras, sama seperti yang Neji lakukan pada Gaara dulu.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. _Kenapa aku masih memikirkan dia, sih?_ rutuk Hinata dalam hati. Tanpa sadar ia melamun, saat Gaara menenangkannya dari petir, saat mereka memasak bersama, saat malam natal yang indah, hari ulang tahunnya, kado dari Gaara yang masih ia simpan di laci yang dikuncinya, saat Gaara memainkan lagu yang sempat membuatnya melambung, dan saat ternyata ia tahu bahwa orang yang selama ini dikiranya sebagai Gaara bukanlah Gaara yang sebenarnya. Hinata tersenyum getir.

Saat ia tersadar di rumah sakit, ayahnya terus menanyainya tanpa henti.

**FLASHBACK ON**

_"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Hinata?"_

_"…" _Aku menyukai orang tidak aku ketahui namanya.

_"Mengapa kau masuk rumah sakit?"_

_"…" _Karena aku terus bersamanya dan sejujurnya aku menikmati saat-saat itu.

_"Siapa yang melukaimu?"_

_"…" _Bukan Akatsuki, bukan karena Sasori yang menampar dan membantingku. Tapi sakit di dada ini karena telah ditipu orang yang kini sangat kusukai, padahal dulu meskipun aku mencoba menyukainya saja tak bisa._ Hinata memegang dadanya, mencoba merasakan denyut jantungnya. Ia dapat merasakannya, tapi mengapa dirinya terasa kosong?_

_"Apa dadamu terasa sakit?"_

_"…" _Ya, sakit. Sakit sampai aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun lagi, _Hinata mengepalkan kedua tangannya._ Sakit, rasanya jantung ini seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum. Seperti inikah patah hati? _Hinata tersenyum miris._

_Hiashi memandangnya heran. "Hinata?" _

_Air mata Hinata menetes tanpa bisa ia kendalikan. Ia memeluk kedua lututnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dalamnya. Air matanya semakin deras, Hinata menangis sesenggukan. "Aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku tidak ingat semuanya. Apa yang terjadi padaku?"_

_Hiashi menatap putrinya cemas. "Hinata," panggilnya lembut. Ia merasa sedih melihat putri sulungnya seperti ini. Seperti orang yang kehilangan harapan dan tujuan. Hiashi duduk di sebelah Hinata dan mengelus kepalanya pelan. _

_Hinata terus menangis. Ia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Ia telah jatuh cinta._

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Hinata."

Hinata mengaduk makanannya dengan tidak berselera.

"Hinata."

Hinata masih mengaduk makanannya.

"Hinata!"

Hinata tersentak. Ia menoleh pada Tou-sannya yang menatapnya khawatir. "Ada apa, Tou-san?" tanyanya linglung.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Hiashi heran. "Sejak tadi kau hanya mengaduk makanannya dan melamun saja."

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. "Go-gomen. Ada yang kupikirkan," aku Hinata gugup.

Hiashi memandang iba pada anaknya. Andaikan tadi ia bisa mengontrol emosinya, Hinata tidak akan mengalami hal ini. Hiashi mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Hinata. "Tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Tou-san ada untukmu," hiburnya lembut.

Hinata memberikan senyum terima kasih terbaiknya pada ayahnya. Lalu ia kembali menyantap makanannya tanpa menyadari Sasuke yang memandanginya sejak ia melamun.

Sasuke menatap Hinata gelisah. Di balik tampang _stoic_-nya itu, ia merasa bersalah karena membuat Hinata harus melangsungkan pertunangan mereka mendadak. Hinata harus dimake-up, didandani di salon ternama, dan memakai kimono yang cukup berat di pandangan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata?"

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke meletakkan garpunya yang baru saja akan ia masukkan ke mulutnya.

"Ada apa, Uchiha-san?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Kau bilang apa, Hinata?" tanya Fugaku yang merasa terpanggil.

"Eh, gomen, aku bertanya pada Uchiha Sasuke-san."

Fugaku kembali fokus pada makanannya setelah Hinata mengucapkannya. Meski sekali-sekali ia melirik Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Berhenti memanggilku Uchiha, Hinata," ucap Sasuke dingin.

Hinata memandang Sasuke tak mengerti.

Sasuke mendesah. "Hinata, kau tahu apa yang terjadi saat kau memanggilku Uchiha-san?"

"Fugaku ji-san menoleh padaku?"

"Tepat," ucap Sasuke membenarkan. "Lalu apa yang harus kau lakukan agar kau bisa memanggilku?"

"Aku harus memanggilmu Sasuke?"

Sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat. "Benar."

"Sasuke-san?"

Senyum yang baru saja merekah di bibir Sasuke menghilang, ia merasa gemas sekaligus kesal pada gadis bersurai _indigo_ di hadapannya. "Tidak."

"Eh? Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Hinata polos.

Sasuke memijit keningnya yang tiba-tiba terasa pusing. "Hinata, bagaimana caramu memanggil tunanganmu dulu?"

"Gaara-kun?"

"Panggil aku seperti itu."

Hinata merona. "Sa-sasu—"

Sasuke menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Sasu-sasuke—"

Sasuke menahan napasnya.

"—san."

Fugaku memegangi perutnya. Menahan ledak tawanya dengan susah payah mendengar percakapan putra dengan calon mantunya.

Bahu Sasuke merosot drastis. "Aku tidak mau makan."

"Eh, kenapa?" tanya Hinata terkejut, membuat Sasuke semakin gemas.

"Karena kau tidak mau memanggil nama depanku," jawab Sasuke kesal.

"Tapi kau harus makan," protes Hinata.

"Kalau begitu panggil nama depanku."

"Tidak mau!"

"Harus!"

"Tidak!"

Sasuke merasakan tatapan horror dari calon mertuanya. Ia menghela napas dan memandang Hinata. "Baiklah, Hinata, kau punya dua pilihan" Sasuke menarik napas dan melanjutkan ucapannya, "Memanggil nama depanku atau menyuapiku."

Hinata merona hebat.

"Mau yang mana?" desak Sasuke mengabaikan _death glare _yang diberikan Hiashi.

"Sa-sasu—"

"Hm?"

"Sasuke-sasuke-kun."

Sasuke tersenyum puas. Hiashi melotot. Fugaku terbatuk-batuk.

.

.

.

Pemotretan telah usai. Ino merapatkan mantel yang dikenakannya sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil kekasihnya yang telah distarter. Ino membuka pintu mobil dan duduk di dalamnya.

"Capek?" tanya Gaara lembut. Ia mulai menjalankan mobil barunya, Ferrari 458 italia berwarna_ ruby_.

Ino mengangguk kecil.

"Gomen, jika ayahku merepotkanmu dan Inoichi ji-san," Gaara meminta maaf.

Ino menggeleng. "Tidak apa, Tou-san dan aku bisa mengerti, kok. Lagipula di pandangan Kazekage ji-san kau baru putus dari tunanganmu dan dikiranya karena aku. Mungkin ia ingin melihat gadis mana yang membuatmu berpaling," canda Ino sambil mengerlingkan matanya.

Gaara tersenyum simpul. "Jadi Inoichi ji-san sudah tahu semuanya?"

Ino mengangguk.

"Apa ia tidak berkomentar?"

"Katanya pertemuan kita adalah takdir. Astaga, sejak kapan Tou-san jadi seromantis itu?" Ino menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

Ino memerhatikan pakaiannya sementara kedua kaki jenjangnya mengikuti langkah Gaara menuju sebuah rumah yang memiliki halaman luas dan taman yang tertata rapi, lebih luas daripada taman di rumah Hinata.

"Sudah siap?" sebuah suara menyadarkannya dari kesibukannya, _sight seeing_.

"Eh, err—ya," sahut Ino terbata-bata.

"Ayo," Gaara mengulurkan tangannya.

Ino tersenyum dan menyambutnya. Dengan bergandengan tangan, mereka berjalan melewati jalan setapak menuju sebuah pintu yang telah terbuka seolah menunggu kedatangan sepasang kekasih itu.

Ino merasa jantungnya berdebar begitu keras. Selangkah demi selangkah, ia semakin dekat dengan pintu yang membuat dirinya semakin tegang. Ino menarik nafas dan memasuki rumah untuk menemui calon mertuanya.

Rumah dengan langit-langit yang agak tinggi berlantaikan kayu vinyl dan terdapat lampu-lampu yang tidak terlalu terang menghiasi dinding yang berwarna krem keputihan.

Ino merasa kakinya semakin berat saat ia melihat seorang pria berusia sekitar 40 tahun-an duduk di sofa berwarna putih menghadap ke sebuah meja berwarna senada yang dilapisi karpet berwarna gading.

Ia merasa agak lega ketika melihat ayahnya duduk di sofa sebelah membiarkan sebuah sofa yang lebih luas yang berhadapan dengan Rei Kazekage kosong. Ino dan Gaara duduk di sofa putih itu setelah memberi hormat pada Inoichi dan Kazekage yang hanya mengangguk.

"Kau yang bernama Yamanaka Ino?" tanya Kazekage tanpa basa-basi.

Ino merasa tenggorokannya terasa kering mendengar pertanyaan Kazekage dan tatapannya yang menyelidik. Ia mengangguk. "Benar."

"Sudah berapa lama kau berhubungan dengan Gaara?"

Ino meneguk ludahnya. "Emm, satu bu—"

"Dua bulan," potong Gaara.

Kazekage mengangguk pelan. "Rupanya belum begitu lama," gumamnya.

"Tapi mereka sudah saling menyukai, Kazekage-san," timpal Inoichi.

Kazekage menghela napas. "Maaf, Inoichi-san. Meski mereka saling menyukai satu sama lain. Tapi saya belum mengenal Ino-san sama sekali," terangnya.

"Apa maksud ji-san?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, seberapa pantas kau untuk Gaara—"

"Tou-san!" sela Gaara khawatir, keningnya berkerut.

"Jangan sela aku, Gaara. Aku hanya akan mengetesnya saja," jelas Kazekage.

"Tes seperti apa?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Kau harus tinggal di sini dan aku akan menilai kinerjamu," lanjut Kazekage.

.

.

.

Ino menatap koper-kopernya yang besar. Sekarang, ia harus memindahkan koper ini ke kamar barunya di lantai dua yang didominasi warna putih dan krem dengan sebuah kasur _Queen size_ yang terletak di sebuah dinding berfigura yang lebih maju dibanding sisi lainnya.

Di sebelah kanan kamar terdapat jendela dan pintu kaca yang diselimuti tirai-tirai tipis berwarna coklat madu dan mengarah ke balkon. Dan di dekat pintu balkon, terdapat sebuah sofa empuk berwarna merah _maroon_ yang berhadapan dengan meja krem yang dihiasi sebuah vas bunga.

Ino menarik kopernya menuju kloset yang bersebelahan dengan kamar mandi. Ia membukanya dan mulai memindahkan tumpukan baju dari dalam koper ke kloset. Baru saja ia membuka koper ketiga, ketukan pada pintu mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Masuk," seru Ino.

Pintu terbuka dan nampak seorang pria bersurai merah bata menggeret sebuah koper. "Koper terakhir dari apartemenmu," ucap Gaara, ia melempar senyum tipis pada Ino.

Ino cengar-cengir. "Maaf merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa. Boleh kubantu?" tawar Gaara.

Ino mengangguk. Ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya memindahkan baju yang sempat terabaikan. Ino mengawasi Gaara membuka sebuah koper yang lebih kecil dari sudut matanya. Sebentar, sepertinya ia tahu isi koper itu. Kalau tidak salah…

_Kami-sama! Itu isinya pakaian dalamku!_ batin Ino panik. "Hentikan!"

Gaara menatapnya heran.

"Eh, uhm—kau duduk saja di sana, biar aku yang membereskan semua ini," Ino menunjuk sofa yang berada di dekat tempat tidurnya dengan gugup.

Gaara mengangkat alisnya yang tak ada. "Memangnya ada apa? Apa isinya?" tanyanya sambil tetap membuka koper.

"Hentikan, Gaara!" seru Ino seraya berlari menuju ke tempat kekasihnya berada

Terlambat. Gaara sudah membukanya dan Ino tersandung. Dahinya menghantam badan koper dan membuat isinya berhamburan.

Hening.

"KELUAR!" teriakan menggelegar yang sanggup membuat burung-burung terbang ketakutan dari atap rumah keluar dari bibir ranum Ino. Pada detik selanjutnya terdengar bantingan pintu yang sangat keras.

**BLAM!**

Gaara menatap pintu berwarna krem itu dengan wajah datar. Tak lama kemudian ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Setelah Gaara menutup pintu kamar, ia bersandar pada sang pintu dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Semburat merah muncul di pipi Gaara.

"Cup D."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**V**

**Special Thanks For : **

**RisufuyaYUI : lalala~ *ngacir* #digampar XDD Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**Guest1 : Hohoho... apa chappie ini memuaskan? *ketawa nista* Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**aeni hibiki : Makasih dukungannyaa! Kalo di sini mana yang lucu? SasuHina atau Gaara? #plak XDD Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**fitria toushiro : Neeeee, makasih udah baca fic yang nista ini #Hoho.. X33 Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**bluerose : Apakah akan terbongkaar? Mari kita lihat chappie selanjutnya yang belum rilis #dor XDD Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**fuyuki fujisaki : Feelingnya emang udah tumbuh sejak di Jeju, Hoho.. X33 Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**zielavenaz96 : Hohoho.. mana yang paling lucu? Gaara atau SasuHina? #plak XDD Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**Reed : Author juga mesem-mesem bacanya #dor XDD Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**Hayai : Barusaaan~ #boong nggak pakai tunangan, ding! XDD Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**Yafa mut : Uhuk! Saya nggak bisa nulis rate M! *kabur* XDD Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**Guest2 : Udaaah~ Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**Bonbon 0330 : Udah updatee! X33 Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**Fuyumi Yayoichi : Hohoho... itulah hasil kenistaan imajinasi author. Kalo di chappie ini lucuan mana? SasuHina atau Gaara? X33 Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**dindaMalfoy : Gomenne, aku nggak bisa update kilat karena my lovely teacher. Tapi ini udah update~ Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**Guest3 : Udah updatee~ Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**Iztii Marshall : Hohoho... mereka nggak tunangan, tapi langsung direstui aja X33 Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**AnaSSejuta : Lalala~ Di sini non-ninja, tapi karena insting dan pendengaran Sasuke yang tajam #promosi Ino ketahuan deeh~ XDD Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**V**

**A/N :**

Gomenne, aku nggak bisa update kilat gara-gara dapat tugas yang berlabel tugas akhir dari sang ibunda guru tercinta. Tapi fic yang nista ini akhirnya bisa update juga :))) Err, pemberitahuan aja, mungkin fic ini tamat di chappie 18 kalo nggak 19, soalnya author nggak biasa nulis satu chappie langsung panjang gitu, jadilah chappie banyak, isinya dikit #plak XDD

**V**

**JANGAN LUPA REVIEW, YA!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, PLEASE...**

**V**

**REVIEW KALIAN ADALAH BAHAN BAKAR AUTHOR BUAT NGE-UPDATE!**

**V**

**V**


	16. Kenyataan Yang Terkuak

**TITLE :** **LOVE QUADRILATERAL**

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**PAIRING : GAAINO & SASUHINA**

**GENRE : ROMANCE/FRIENDSHIP**

**RATE : T**

**WARNING : OOC, ABAL, BANYAK TYPO, DAN KEEKSOTISAN LAINNYA.**

**Masashi Kishimoto-sama~ pinjam chara-nya, ya!**

**Iya!**

**THANKZ! ;3 -sakarepe dewe-**

* * *

_Chapter sebelumnya :_

_"KELUAR!" teriakan menggelegar yang sanggup membuat burung-burung terbang ketakutan dari atap rumah keluar dari bibir ranum Ino. Pada detik selanjutnya terdengar bantingan pintu yang sangat keras._

_**BLAM!**_

_Gaara menatap pintu berwarna krem itu dengan wajah datar. Tak lama kemudian ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Setelah Gaara menutup pintu kamar, ia bersandar pada sang pintu dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Semburat merah muncul di pipi Gaara._

_"Cup D."_

_._

_._

_._

**_Chappie 16 :_**

.

.

.

**Kriing! Kriing!**

Suara apa sih? Berisik sekali. Seorang gadis bersurai pirang menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bantal dengan harapan dering aneh itu tidak akan terdengar lagi.

**Kriing! Kriing!**

_Sialan_, maki Ino dalam hati. Tangannya menggapai-gapai sebuah meja di sebelah tempat tidur barunya mencari sumber suara. Setelah menangkap sang weker yang bergetar, Ino mematikan dan membantingnya entah ke mana.

_Damai,_ Ino kembali terlelap.

**Cklek! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Langkah itu terhenti. Sebagai gantinya, sebuah desahan muncul dari bibir tipis pria bersurai merah bata. Ia mengambil weker yang tergeletak di lantai dan duduk di samping Ino. Gaara mendekatkan weker ke bantal yang menyembunyikan wajah Ino dan membunyikannya.

**KRIIING!**

Ino terlonjak, ia mengerjapkan matanya yang masih belum bisa menerima cahaya apa pun. Setelah matanya terbiasa dengan cahaya matahari yang menyusup masuk dari tirai, Ino baru bisa melihat bahwa Gaara duduk di sampingnya dengan baju santai.

"Gaara, kau mengganggu tidurku," gerutu Ino. Ia menyingkapkan selimutnya dan duduk di sebelah Gaara. Ino tidak merasa risih sama sekali karena sudah terbiasa bersama Gaara di Jeju.

Gaara mengacak rambut Ino pelan. "Ini sudah jam setengah enam pagi, nona Yamanaka."

"Masih dua jam lagi untuk berangkat sekolah," erang Ino sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya yang dibalut piyama berwarna coklat ke pundak kekasihnya. "Oh ya, lain kali jangan bangunkan aku dengan weker. Kau membuatku jantungan, tahu?"

Gaara tertawa pelan. "Aku tidak akan membangukanmu dengan weker bila kau bisa bangun sendiri," ujar Gaara. "Cepatlah bersiap-siap selagi Tou-san belum bangun."

Ino mengangguk baru saja ia akan berdiri, Gaara menarik lengannya dan—

**Cup!**

Sebuah ciuman singkat mendarat di pipi Ino. Entah kenapa Ino merasa sedikit kecewa. _Mengapa di pipi? Mengapa tidak di, uhm—bibir?_ Ino merona sendiri karena pikirannya. Oh, sekarang ia merasa malu. _Apa yang kupikirkan?_ batinnya panik.

"Ohayou, Ino-chan," bisik Gaara di telinga Ino sambil kembali mengacak rambut pirangnya yang tidak terkena _morning sick_. Ia tahu kalau pacarnya kecewa dengan perlakuannya ini. Tapi ia mendapat _feeling_ agar tidak berbuat macam-macam pada Ino.

"Kau membuat rambutku berantakan, Gaara," omel Ino pelan.

Gaara tertawa kecil dan membalikkan tubuhnya menuju pintu. Baru saja ia akan membuka pintu, ia mendengar suara merdu yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Ohayou… Gaara-kun," ucap Ino lirih.

Gaara tersenyum simpul dan memutar kenop pintu.

.

"Umm—Inoichi ji-san sedang apa?" tanya Gaara setelah menutup pintu kamar Ino dan mendapati Inoichi sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding di sebelah pintu.

"Eh—tidak ada apa-apa, hanya ingin mengunjungi Ino saja," jawab Inoichi tidak meyakinkan.

Dari posisi tubuh Inoichi, caranya bicara, dan gerak tubuhnya, mudah bagi Gaara untuk menduga bahwa Inoichi menguping pembicaraannya dengan Ino. Untunglah ia tadi tidak melakukan hal yang _aneh-aneh_ dengan Ino.

Iris _Jade_ milik Gaara menangkap sebuah koper di belakang tubuh Inoichi. "Inoichi ji-san, untuk apa Anda membawa koper?" tanyanya heran.

Inoichi tersenyum ramah pada Gaara. "Mulai hari ini aku akan tinggal di sini juga untuk menjaga putriku."

.

.

.

Ino merapikan dasinya di depan kaca. Ia juga memoles make-up natural pada wajahnya. Setelah dirasanya sempurna, Ino menyambar blazer dan tas sekolah. Lalu, ia bergegas keluar kamar dan menuju ruang makan.

Sesampainya di sana, Ino mencium bau roti panggang dan segera menuju ke dapur yang dipisah dengan sekat dari ruang makan setelah menaruh tasnya di kursi. Ino mendapati Gaara yang telah berseragam lengkap sedang menaruh roti panggang disertai omelet ke 4 piring.

"Gaara?" panggil Ino ragu-ragu, takut untuk mengganggu kesibukan kekasihnya.

"Hm?"

"Piring yang satu lagi untuk siapa?"

"Ayahmu."

"Tou-san juga datang?"

"Hn."

"Lalu, kau yang membuat ini semua?" tanya Ino takjub.

Gaara mengangguk kecil.

"Hebat! Terakhir kalinya aku membuat roti panggang, rotinya sudah hangus duluan sebelum aku sempat mengeluarkannya dari toaster. Akhirnya, aku hanya bisa memanggang roti menggunakan toaster otomatis!" celoteh Ino riang. "Oh ya, boleh aku bantu?"

"Tentu," jawab Gaara singkat.

Ino mendekati Gaara dan menggulung lengan kemejanya sampai sesiku. Lalu ia mengambil penjepit makanan dan mulai meletakkan makanan tersebut di piring. Saat ia melihat Gaara akan membawa piring-piring itu, Ino menahannya. "Tunggu sebentar!"

Gaara mengangkat alisnya dan menaruh piring itu kembali. "Ada apa?" tanyanya heran saat melihat Ino mengeluarkan beberapa buah tomat, sebuah timun, dan selusin selada dari kulkas.

Ino membawa seluruh sayur mayur itu ke _undermount_ dan mencucinya. "Jika hanya omelet dan roti itu tidak cukup, kau juga harus memakan sayur mayur, kau tahu?"

Ino mengambil sebilah pisau dan memotong tomat itu menjadi lingkaran-lingkaran, lalu ia mengupas timun dan juga memotongnya. Setelah puas, ia mengambil 3 lembar selada, 3 potong tomat, dan 3 potong timun untuk dihias pada masing-masing piring.

Tanpa sadar, Gaara tersenyum kecil melihat Ino yang sibuk berkutat dengan sayur-sayurnya di piring.

"Selesai!" seru Ino riang.

"Ino, apakah sarapan sudah siap?" celetuk seseorang dari balik sekat.

Senyum Ino merekah. "Tunggu sebentar, Tou-san!"

"Astaga, untuk sarapan saja selama ini?" protes seseorang yang juga berada di balik sekat.

Ino memucat. Ia segera mengangkat 2 buah piring dengan tangannya dan terburu-buru melewati Gaara. Tanpa sengaja, ia menyenggol Gaara dan keduanya tersandung. Dengan sigap Gaara meraih dua piring yang _terbang_ dari tangan Ino dan menahannya agar isinya tidak tumpah.

Dan _hell,_ Ino terjatuh di atas perut _six pack _miliknya. Tubuh Ino terasa sangat hangat membuat Gaara ingin sekali memeluknya erat. Sekelebat pikiran mesum dari setan muncul di otak Gaara. _Oh tidak, aku masih alim. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak, _tekad Gaara dalam hati.

Inoichi yang heran dengan keadaan hening di dapur segera mendatangi dapur diikuti Kazekage. Begitu melewati sekat, ia kaget melihat Ino yang tumpang tindih dengan Gaara.

"Ada apa, Inoichi-san?"

Gawat. Kazekage tidak boleh tahu ini.

Inoichi menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk melakukan sebuah aksi yang diharapkannya dapat mengalihkan perhatian Kazekage. "Tokeeeek."

Inochi berbalik. "Gawat! Kau dengar itu? Ada tokek di rumah ini, Kazakage-san!" ucapnya dengan pandangan horror. Ia melirik ke belakang Kazekage dan melebarkan matanya. "Kazekage-san! Tokeknya besar sekali! Ia kabur ke sana!" serunya panik.

Kazekage dengan cengonya percaya begitu saja ucapan Inoichi menjadi panik dan berbalik mencoba mencari-cari tokek dengan matanya. "Mana? Mana tokeknya?" seru sang Kazekage panik sambil mengikuti Inoichi yang berlari keluar rumah.

"Tokeknya kabur ke sini! Cepat! Jangan lupa ambil tongkat, Kazekage-san!"

Kazekage menyambar sebuah sapu dan berlari mengejar Inoichi. "Mana tokeknya? Biar kuhajar dengan Sapu no Jutsu!" seru Kazekage OOC.

.

Sementara di dapur, masih dengan posisi semula, Ino menindih Gaara. Kedua matanya terpejam sampai sebuah suara masuk ke pendengarannya dan menyadarkannya ke alam sadar. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Secara perlahan, iris _aquamarine_ itu nampak. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menyadari posisi mereka sekarang. Ia segera bangkit. "Go-gomen!"

Gaara bangkit dengan susah payah. Ia meletakkan kedua piring itu di atas meja.

Sekarang, keduanya duduk di lantai _vinyl_, dengan kedua kaki Ino di antara kaki Gaara, dengan baju yang sedikit berantakan, dan jarak yang hanya terpaut beberapa senti. Masing-masing memandang makhluk indah di hadapannya dalam sunyi setelah Kazekage dan Inoichi meninggalkan mereka.

"Ino," Gaara melafalkan nama itu, membuat jantung sang pemilik nama berdegup kencang tak terkendali.

Gaara yang berada di hadapan Ino bukan Gaara yang biasanya. Rambut yang sedikit acak-acakan karena terjatuh tadi. Baju yang menjadi agak kusut. Pandangan yang menghipnotis. Kapan lagi Ino mendapati Gaara yang seperti ini? "Gaara," Ino balas memanggil.

Di pandangan Gaara, Ino terlihat sangat menggod—err, menarik. _Kami-sama, aku masih alim 'kan?_ pikir Gaara khawatir. Sama seperti Gaara, seragam Ino kini sedikit berantakan. Dasinya melenceng, kancing kemejanya terbuka satu, belum lagi polesan make-up natural yang menonjolkan keindahan fisik yang pada dasarnya sudah menawan. Apalagi, tatapan sayu Ino benar-benar membuat Gaara tak ingin mengalikan pandangannya sedetik pun.

_Kami-sama, maafkan aku._

Gaara mengecup bibir Ino pelan. Lalu, ia menariknya ke dalam pelukannya dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Gaara menjilat kedua belah bibir Ino dengan lidahnya. Ino membuka mulutnya dan memberi Gaara akses untuk memasuki mulutnya. Setelah lidah Gaara berhasil menjelajah di mulut Ino, Ino pun mendesak lidah Gaara keluar dan berganti berkeliaran di mulut Gaara.

Keduanya menyudahi ciuman mereka saat mendengar suara-suara dari rumah, meninggalkan saliva yang tergantung.

"_Morning kiss_ seperti yang kau harapkan, bukan?" goda Gaara.

Ino merona, ucapan Gaara 100% tepat. Ia hanya mendengus dan berbalik untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya. "Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak," omel Ino dengan nada yang dengan susah payah ia buat senormal mungkin.

Keduanya segera bangkit dan merapikan seragam. Setelah itu, Gaara mengambil dua piring untuk dibawa ke meja makan diikuti Ino. Tepat saat Kazekage dan Inoichi datang.

"Akhirnya kita gagal menangkap tokeknya, Kazekage-san," ucap Inoichi cengar-cengir.

Kazekage mendengus. "Tapi itu gara-gara kau tersandung dan kita berdua jatuh di lantai," protesnya.

"Gomen, aku tidak sengaja—owh! Ino, apa sarapan ini kau yang membuatnya?"

Ino salah tingkah. "Eh—emm, Gaara yang membuatnya. Aku hanya—err, menghiasnya," ralat Ino gugup.

Kazekage duduk di salah satu kursi dan terus memandangi makanan yang terhidang di piringnya, membuat Ino semakin gugup dan panas-dingin.

Inoichi segera mencairkan suasana. "Ayo, duduk! Untuk pertama kalinya kau membuatkanku makanan, Ino! Tou-san senang!" ucap Inoichi riang.

Inoichi dan Gaara segera duduk di kursi yang saling berhadapan satu sama lain di meja yang berbentuk kotak. Sementara Ino masih tidak bergeming, keningnya berkerut.

"Ada apa, Ino? Kenapa kau tidak ikut duduk?" tanya Gaara heran.

Ino memiringkan kepalanya. "Rasanya ada yang kurang."

Pada detik selanjutnya Ino membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali ke dapur. Membuat 3 orang pria yang sedang duduk di meja makan mengangkat alisnya heran. Ketiganya mendengar bunyi kulkas dibuka lalu ditutup lagi.

"Astaga! Mengapa hanya ada saus tomat dan sambal?" pekik Ino heran. Ia membawa dua botol saus yang ia dapatkan dari dapur ke meja makan dan menaruhnya di tengah-tengah meja.

Kemudian Ino memandang Kazekage. "Umm, Kazekage ji-san?" panggilnya hati-hati.

Kazekage yang sedari tadi memandangi Ino bertambah heran. "Ada apa, Ino-san?"

"Bo-boleh saya berbelanja untuk membeli beberapa saus tambahan?" tanya Ino ragu-ragu. Bagaimana pun, posisinya di rumah ini adalah sebagai tamu dan bila ia ingin mendapat poin _plus_ dari mertu—calon mertuanya, sebaiknya ia minta ijin pada Kazekage, bukan?

Kazekage mengalihkan pandangannya pada makanannya. "Boleh saja," jawabnya ringan. Ia mulai menyantap sarapannya.

Ino menghembuskan napas lega. Ia pun mulai menyantap omelet yang terhidang. Baru saja ia hendak memakan suapan pertama, gerakannya terhenti saat Kazekage memanggilnya.

"Ino-san."

"Eh, a-ada apa, Kazekage ji-san?" tanya Ino gugup.

Kazekage melirik Ino sekilas. "Lain kali tambahkan kacang panjang di piringku," jawabnya.

Ino memandang Kazekage bingung. Sedetik kemudian ia menangkap maksud Kazekage _Ah, rupanya ji-san suka kacang panjang,_ pikirnya. "Baiklah, ji-san."

"Hn."

.

.

.

Pada hari pertama Hinata masuk sekolah. Ia diceramahi panjang lebar oleh Tou-sannya. Tentang bagaimana harus menjaga diri, berhati-hati terhadap orang yang baru dikenal, jangan mau diberi apapun oleh orang asing, dan masih banyak lagi.

Hiashi takut Hinata mengalami insiden penyerangan seperti di Jeju. Pada pagi itu pula, Hiashi memanggil Kabuto untuk datang dan membuat Hinata kaget mendengar penuturan Tou-sannya.

**FLASHBACK ON**

_"Hinata, Tou-san sudah menyewakan seorang bodyguard untukmu."_

_Hinata membelalakkan matanya kaget. "Bodyguard?" ucapnya terkejut._

_Hiashi mengangguk. "Ya. Bodyguard ini akan melindungimu. Tou-san tidak ingin kau mengalami penyerangan lagi," tegasnya._

_Hinata menatap Kabuto yang sedang membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Memangnya dia bisa apa?" tanyanya tidak yakin._

_Hiashi memegang dahinya mengingat-ingat. "Kabuto-san bisa memasak, bersih-bersih, mencuci, menyetir, belajar, bahkan ia bisa mengajarimu—"_

_"Tou-san!" pekik Hinata gemas. "Maksudku, dia punya keahlian apa?"_

_"Memasak?"_

_"Tingkat silatnya?" _God, please…

_"Sabuuk… putih ya, Kabuto-san?"_

_"Ungu," jawab Kabuto kesal. Ia merasa harga dirinya diinjak-injak oleh majikannya yang satu ini._

_"Nah, Ungu!" seru Hiashi penuh semangat, tidak sadar yang ia ucapkan itu salah._

_"Hah?"_

_"Hitam. Maksudnya hitam," ralat Kabuto buru-buru sambil berharap Hiashi tidak menyadari kesalahannya tadi._

_"Oh."_

_"Mengerti, Hinata? Mulai sekarang kau akan dikawal olehnya," ujar Hiashi._

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Hinata terus membatin di dalam sedan miliknya selama perjalanan menuju sekolah. _Sejak kapan Tou-san menjadi OOC, begitu?_ batinnya heran.

"Nona Hinata?"

"Eh? Hai?" sahut Hinata linglung.

Kabuto membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Kita sudah sampai di sekolah."

Hinata menoleh ke luar kaca mobil. Benar, ia sudah sampai. Kenapa ia tidak menyadarinya? "A-arigatou," ucap Hinata sambil membuka pintu mobil.

"Nona Hinata?"

Gerakan Hinata terhenti. "Hm?"

"Nanti saya jemput jam dua siang sesuai jadwal kepulangan, nona."

"Hm," balas Hinata cuek. Pikirannya sudah melayang ke mana-mana memikirkan Ino, Gaara, dan… Sasuke? Blush. Hinata merona. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. _Kenapa aku memikirkan orang pervert macam dia?_

.

Kabuto menyeringai licik melihat Hinata yang melangkah semakin jauh darinya. "Awas saja kalian, Hyuuga Hiashi dan Hyuuga Hinata. Aku akan balas dendam karena berani mengabaikan dan menginjak-injak harga diriku!" kecam Kabuto kesal. Lalu, ia menjalankan sedan _Lambhorgini Estoque_ itu dengan kecepatan tinggi tanpa peduli siapa pemilik sebenarnya sedan berwarna putih itu.

.

.

.

Selama jam pelajaran, Sasuke terus merasa bahwa ia mendapat tatapan tajam dari seseorang yang duduk di belakangnya. Bukan tatapan para gadis yang seperti biasa memujanya secara berlebihan itu. Tatapan ini dimiliki seorang pria yang Sasuke anggap adalah jelmaan Sadako, Hyuuga Neji.

Tadi, saat ia masuk kelas, ia sedikit terlambat sehingga ia masuk tepat saat bel berbunyi. Jadi, Neji tidak bisa segera melabraknya. _Sepertinya Neji menunggu waktu istirahat nanti,_ pikir Sasuke. Ia melirik jam tangan casio yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kanannya. Oh, oh, waktu istirahat makan siang sudah mau dimulai—

**Kriing! Kriing!**

_Hell no_, ia harus menghadapi Neji sekarang.

Seperti dugaan Sasuke. Neji bangkit dari kursinya begitu Asuma-sensei meninggalkan ruang kelas 11-E.

**Brak!**

Neji membanting tangannya ke meja Sasuke dengan kasar. "Apa tujuanmu mendekati Hinata?"

"Untuk menikahinya," jawab Sasuke enteng. Tak peduli seluruh kelas memandanginya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Beberapa gadis pingsan di tempat setelah mereka mengetahui cinta mereka tak kesampaian.

Kiba yang mengerti suasana hati para gadis langsung memutar lagu Pupus dari Dewa 19.

Para gadis mulai bernyanyi, "Baru kusadari cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan, kau buat remuk seluruh hati—"

Nyanyian mereka langsung terhenti begitu mendapat _death glare _dari Neji dan Sasuke.

Neji menghela napas berat, yakin bahwa ia tidak akan bisa mengorek informasi lebih dari Sasuke. Ia sudah hafal kebiasaannya karena sudah bersama Sasuke selama 4 tahun, lebih tepatnya sejak kelas 2 SMP.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku minta kita pergi untuk bicara sekarang," ajak Neji.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya.

"Empat mata," tambah Neji.

Sasuke tersenyum samar dan bangkit. "Baik, tidak masalah."

.

Angin yang berhembus kencang dan kilauan matahari yang terpantul membuat Sasuke menyipitkan matanya. Ia kini berada di atap sekolah, berhadapan dengan punggung milik Hyuuga Neji.

Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku. "Jadi, apa yang mau dibicarakan?"

"Sejak kapan kau berhubungan dengan Hinata?" tanya Neji tiba-tiba.

"Sejak tiga bulan yang lalu."

"Bagaimana dengan Ino? Kau apakan dia?"

Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya. Dia yang pergi dariku dan perasaan kami memudar."

Neji berbalik dan menatap Sasuke tajam. "Perasaan?"

Sasuke menghela napas lelah. "Sejak dulu Ino menyukai Gaara, kau tahu? Aku hanya kebetulan berhasil menembaknya. Mengerti? Ke-be-tu-lan," ucap Sasuke dengan penekanan. Ia berjalan perlahan melewati Neji dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pagar, iris _Onyx_-nya menerawang.

"Meski Ino selalu berkata bahwa dia menyukaiku, tapi hatinya masih terpaut pada Gaara. Itu menyebabkanku tidak bisa menyentuhnya," Sasuke tertawa ringan. Namun, yang didengar Neji adalah tawa yang hambar.

Mendadak Sasuke berucap dengan nada serius, "Semua berubah ketika aku bertemu Hinata. Sama seperti Ino, dia berusaha memaksakan perasaannya," Sasuke terdiam sejenak, "tapi semakin aku mendekatinya, aku menemukan perasaan tulus dan kehangatan. Itu membuatku tak bisa melepaskannya."

"Apalagi saat aku tahu Gaara juga menyukai Ino. Mereka berdua saling menyukai, kenapa harus berpisah karena aku? Maka, aku juga memutuskan untuk melepaskan Ino," kedua tangan Sasuke mengepal. "Saat itu, aku hanya sekadar tertarik saja pada Hinata," kini giliran kedua tangan Neji yang mengepal, "tapi ternyata justru aku yang jatuh padanya. Aku menyukai segala hal yang ada pada dirinya. Tanpa sadar, aku mulai menyukainya dan akhirnya… aku jatuh cinta padanya," aku Sasuke tanpa tahu Neji yang membeku mendengar kalimat terakhirnya.

Sasuke berbalik dan kembali tertawa ringan. "Bagaimana? Karangan yang bagus, bukan?"

Neji berjalan mendekati Sasuke perlahan. Neji tahu, yang dikatakan Sasuke bukanlah sebuah karangan iseng belaka. Melainkan perasaan tulus yang muncul dari lubuk hati Sasuke. Harga diri Sasuke yang terlalu tinggi membuatnya tidak bisa mengaku terang-terangan bahwa ia memang menyukai Hinata.

Neji menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan. "Ya, karangan yang sangat bagus. Kuharap kau mau menuliskan kelanjutannya dengan kalimat, 'keluarganya telah menerimaku untuk menjaganya dan aku akan menjaga Hinata dengan mempertaruhkan nyawaku'."

Sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat. "Akan kutambahkan ke dalam karanganku."

Neji tersenyum simpul dan ikut menyandarkan dirinya ke pagar. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan memandang langit yang biru diselimuti awan-awan putih yang menggumpal. "Kau tahu apa akibat dari insiden itu?"

"Hinata dijaga seorang bodyguard? Kurasa tidak buruk," komentar Sasuke. Ino sudah menginformasikan hal itu padanya.

Alis Neji terangkat. "Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Hn."

"Baiklah. Tapi, apa kau tahu namanya?" tantang Neji. Ia menyeringai tipis. Seringainya semakin melebar melihat Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Namanya Kabuto."

Apa? Sasuke tidak salah dengar 'kan? Tidak. Pendengarannya justru sangat bagus, lebih bagus dari orang biasa. "Apa?"

"Yakushi Kabuto."

Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar yakin bahwa ia tidak salah dengar. "Kabuto?" desisnya.

"Hm. Ada apa?" tanya Neji heran saat melihat raut Sasuke yang memucat.

"Dia adalah salah satu orang yang menyerang Hinata saat itu!" seru Sasuke dengan nada tidak biasa.

Neji menegang. "Kita harus segera bertemu dengan Hiashi!" serunya khawatir.

Pada detik selanjutnya, kedua pemuda itu bergegas menuju kelas dan mengambil tas tanpa memedulikan tatapan heran dari seisi kelas.

"Teme, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Hn."

"Ck. Dasar teme!"

.

.

.

"Jadi, rencananya dipercepat?" tanya Kabuto.

"Ya, mereka sudah mulai bergerak. Kita juga harus bergerak," ucap seseorang yang memiliki surai hitam yang bermain-main dengan ularnya, Orochimaru.

Kabuto membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Lalu, siapa saja sekutu kita?"

"Akatsuki ditambah dua orang lagi."

"Hanya dua orang?"

"Yang satu sniper, yang satu lagi bisa mengalahkan Akatsuki dalam 30 menit."

"Benarkah? Apa tak ada lagi?"

Orochimaru terdiam sejenak. "Ada."

"Siapa?" tanya Kabuto antusias.

"Seorang driver. Bisa menabrak orang dengan mobilnya."

**TWICH!**

_Sialan, ni orang juga… berani-beraninya menginjak-injak harga diriku?_ umpat Kabuto.

"Sudahlah. Cepat laksanakan!" titah Orochimaru. Tangannya ia ayun-ayunkan keras-keras, membuat isyarat bahwa ia mengusir Kabuto.

"Baiklah. Tapi kenapa saya diusir?"

Orochimaru bangkit dari kursinya. "Kenapa kamu diusir?" ulangnya perlahan. Ia mendekati Kabuto dan membuat Kabuto bergidik ketakutan.

Orochimaru menyeringai menakutkan. "Karena…"

_Kami-sama, kenapa harga diriku selalu diinjak-injak? Baik. Tidak apa diinjak-injak. Tapi, jangan buat hambamu ini mati muda!_ ratap Kabuto dalam hati. Ia semakin bergidik saat Orochimaru mendekatkan wajahnya pada lehernya. Kabuto yakin, ia sempat melihat taring Orochimaru bertambah panjang 3 senti.

Kabuto benar-benar membeku saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di lehernya. _Apa aku akan mati di sini? Kehabisan darah karena dihisap kuat-kuat? Seharusnya aku tidak bertanya-tanya tadi!_ rutuk Kabuto dalam hati.

"Kau tidak memakai sampo yang kubilang, tahu!" teriak Orochimaru tepat di telinga Kabuto, membuat sang pemilik telinga jatuh terduduk saking kagetnya. "Bau macam apa itu? Aku tidak suka! Lihatlah rambutku yang indah ini!" Orochimaru mengibaskan rambutnya mengikuti peragaan model iklan di tv, membuat Kabuto merasa _neg_ seketika.

Orochimaru mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada Kabuto. "Jadi, jangan pernah kemari kalau tidak memakai sampo ramuan khususku!"

_Sampo ramuan khusus? Maksudnya, sampo yang baunya bisa bikin orang muntah kayak gitu, ya? _batin Kabuto miris. Kenapa nasibnya begitu sial, sih?

"Cepat pergi! Hush!"

"Ba-baik."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**V**

**Special Thanks For : Hirano Lawliet, endymutiara, RisufuyaYUI, zielavenaz96, Evil Smirk of the Black Swan, mayu masamune, CHLAMEISNA**

**bluerose : gimana ya? Hummm... jawabannya ada di chappie depaan~ #plak XD Iya, GaaIno tinggal bareng! *ikutan semangat* Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**Yafa mut : Udah lanjuut~ Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**onpu azuka : Hahaha... author juga senyum-senyum gak jelas pas baca ulang! XDD Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**Fuyuki Fujisaki : Hohoho... Kabuto memang dinistakan di sini #dilemparsandal XDD Karena banyak yang request, akhirnya akatsuki dimunculin lagi, deeh~ Paling suka pas Sasu berantem, ya? Oke, akan author usahakan dibagian sana buat diseru-seruin! X3 Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**Guest1: Mereka bakal balik di chappie depaan~ Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**Hayai : Hahahaha... Author juga mesem-mesem sendiri pas baca ulang! XDD Semoga OOCnya sesuai! X3 Apa yaa... tes yang akan diterima Ino? Liat di chappie depan, yook.. /belum ada, tahu! #dijitak XDD Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**aeni hibiki : Hohohoho... Maap di chap ini SasuHina nggak nongol, di chappie depan deeh~ Kabuto memang dijadikan salah satu objek penistaan di sinii~ #gampared XDD Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**VilettaOnyxLV : Author juga, kok! Malah tambah dikira gila pas imajinasinya muncul di otak sama orang lain X3 Yossha! Udah Update! XD Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**Fuyumi Yayoichi : Iya! Author juga senyum-senyum bacanya XDD Hohoho... semoga Gaara nggak semakin mesum di chap ini #buagh XD Ino bakal tes apa, yaa? Tunggulah chappie berikutnyaa... #plak X3 Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**Naomi JA : Udah lanjuut! Ini udah cukup buat menuhin rasa penasarannya belum? X3 Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**n : Nggak papa~ yang penting ngisi daftar absensi di kotak repiuu~ #modus XDD Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**Guest : Uwawawawa! Makasih pujiannyaa~ X3 Hehe... fic-fic saya ini bergantung pada sang kenistaan imajinasi XD Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**fitria toushiro : Ending? Umm... mungkin sekitar 3 chap lagi X3 Dan... salam kenal juga? *rasanya udah pernah, deh?* Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**HinaHime SasuPyon : Hohoho... saya juga senyum-senyum sendiri pas baca #plak XD Udah lanjuut~ Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**V**

**A/N :**

Author minta maap lagiii... karena sang UKK dengan kejamnya memerintahkan author untuk membuka buku pelajaran dan mengabaikan laptop. Jadilah nge-updatenya telat bangeet.. TT_TT Tapii... karena repiunya banyak. Saya sengaja memperpanjang chappie inii~ Semoga memuaskan :))

**V**

**JANGAN LUPA REVIEW, YA!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, PLEASE...**

**V**

**REVIEW KALIAN ADALAH BAHAN BAKAR AUTHOR BUAT NGE-UPDATE!**

**V**

**V**


	17. Serangan Awal

**TITLE :** **LOVE QUADRILATERAL**

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**PAIRING : GAAINO & SASUHINA**

**GENRE : ROMANCE/FRIENDSHIP**

**RATE : T**

**WARNING : OOC, ABAL, DAN KEEKSOTISAN LAINNYA.**

**Masashi Kishimoto-sama~ pinjam chara-nya, ya!**

**Iya!**

**THANKZ! ;3 -sakarepe dewe-**

* * *

_Chapter sebelumnya :_

_"Kau tidak memakai sampo yang kubilang, tahu!" teriak Orochimaru tepat di telinga Kabuto, membuat sang pemilik telinga jatuh terduduk saking kagetnya. "Bau macam apa itu? Aku tidak suka! Lihatlah rambutku yang indah ini!" Orochimaru mengibaskan rambutnya mengikuti peragaan model iklan di tv, membuat Kabuto merasa neg seketika._

_Orochimaru mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada Kabuto. "Jadi, jangan pernah kemari kalau tidak memakai sampo ramuan khususku!"_

_Sampo ramuan khusus? Maksudnya, sampo yang baunya bisa bikin orang muntah kayak gitu, ya? batin Kabuto miris. Kenapa nasibnya begitu sial, sih?_

_"Cepat pergi! Hush!"_

_"Ba-baik."_

_._

_._

_._

**_Chapter 17 :_**

.

.

.

Matahari sudah berada tepat di tengah-tengah langit ketika Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Neji berlari memasuki gedung Hyuuga corp. yang berdiri menjulang tinggi hingga lantai 25. Tanpa peduli peluh dan tatapan aneh orang-orang di sekitar mereka, Sasuke dan Neji terus berlari memasuki gedung.

"Sial!" umpat Neji saat melihat bahwa lift baru saja ditutup dan bergerak menuju lantai 24.

Sasuke segera mengedarkan pandangan dan iris _Onyx-_nya terhenti di pintu darurat. "Neji, cepat lewat pintu darurat!" ajak Sasuke sambil berlari menuju pintu darurat diikuti Neji. Sasuke segera masuk ke dalam pintu darurat dan bergegas menaiki tangga secepat mungkin. Baru saja mereka sampai di lantai 2, terdengar langkah kaki dan seruan-seruan di belakang mereka.

"Sasuke, kita dikejar satpam! Biar aku yang menghentikannya, kau cepat beritahu Hiashi-jisan!" seru Neji seraya membalikkan tubuhnya, bersiap menghadang sekelompok petugas _security _gedung.

Sasuke mengangguk dan mempercepat langkah kakinya. Ototnya kini mulai terasa sakit. Wajar saja, dulu Sasuke _rajin_ berkelahi dengan preman-preman hingga terlatih. Namun akhir-akhir ini? Ia lebih banyak bersantai dan terbaring di rumah sakit dan membuat tubuhnya lebih rileks.

**_Trek!_** Sasuke merasa salah satu otot pahanya tertarik dan membuat pahanya terasa sangat sakit. _Sial!_ Sasuke memaki dalam hati. Sesaat ia limbung dan Sasuke segera meraih pegangan tangga. _Belum! Belum selesai!_ Sorot mata Sasuke berubah. Yang semula menyiratkan cemas, takut(baca : takut kehilangan Hinata), dan panik, berubah menjadi tajam, berani, dan yakin.

_Ini baru awal! _seru Sasuke dalam hati dan ia kembali berlari tanpa menghiraukan rasa sakit yang senantiasa menusuknya setiap Sasuke mengangkat kakinya untuk meloncati 3 kaki tangga sekaligus yang seakan tidak ada habisnya dalam ruangan kotak mungil dengan tangga berputar itu.

_10… _Urat nadi di kedua tangan Sasuke terpampang jelas, menandakan bahwa pemiliknya sedang berlari dengan sekuat tenaga.

_15… _Peluh Sasuke semakin menderas. Sakit luar biasa yang berdenyut-denyut dari pahanya sama sekali tidak menggoyahkan tekadnya untuk mencapai lantai dua puluh. _5 lantai lagi!_

_19… Satu lantai lagi!_ Jantung Sasuke benar-benar memompa aliran darahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, membuat tubuh sang Uchiha muda itu semakin memerah. Nafas Sasuke pun mulai kacau balau. Ia tahu, kini ia berpacu dengan waktu. Bila Kabuto sudah ada di sisi Hinata, ada kemungkinan Kabuto dan Akatsuki sedang merencanakan sesuatu pada Hinata sesegera mungkin.

_20! __**Brak!**_Sasuke mendobrak pintu baja itu dengan keras dan terus berlari menuju ruangan Hiashi. Rambutnya kini berantakan, tubuhnya penuh peluh, dan kemeja di balik blazer sekolahnya sudah basah karena keringat yang terus mengalir. Namun, ia sudah tidak peduli, hanya satu hal yang Sasuke pedulikan. _Hinata!_ Sasuke terus memanggil nama itu dalam hati. Seolah satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuatnya bertahan hidup adalah pemilik surai _indigo_ itu.

Beberapa bodyguard yang berdiri di sekitar pintu berusaha menghalangi langkah Sasuke. Dua di antaranya langsung menghadang Sasuke dengan gerakan tangan yang ditujukan untuk menangkap Sasuke.

"Minggir!" seru Sasuke dengan nada yang mengintimidasi.

Para bodyguard itu terdiam sejenak, merasa tertindas oleh suara dingin Uchiha bungsu ini. Namun, tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk sadar kembali.

Dua orang yang menghadang lebih awal segera maju menyerbu Sasuke. Keduanya melemparkan tinju pada wajah tampan yang telah menjerat banyak hati banyak wanita.

"Kubilang—"

Sasuke mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menahan dua buah tinju dengan telapak tangannya. Pada detik selanjutnya, ia menggenggam kedua kepalan tangan itu dan dengan cepat menarik tubuh dua bodyguard itu lalu memutarnya dan dibanting ke depan.

"—minggir." Kali ini Sasuke melempar _death glare_ pada bodyguard lainnya dan melirik sekilas lift yang baru saja mencapai lantai 19. _Aku lebih cepat. _Sasuke menyeringai dalam hati. Para bodyguard yang sudah memasang aba-aba hanya bisa mengangguk dan menciut ke pojok ruangan.

Sasuke melangkah maju dan membuka pintu itu dengan keras.

**_Brak!_**

Hiashi yang masih mengoreksi dokumen yang menimbun meja kerjanya itu tersentak kaget. Ia segera bangkit setelah melihat siapa yang membuka pintu, seketika emosinya naik. "Kau tak tahu sopan santun, ya?! Masa—"

"Tou-san," potong Sasuke tajam. Membuat Hiashi mendapat _feeling_ bahwa ada sesuatu yang sangat penting di balik kedatangan Sasuke, bahkan ia sampai lupa bahwa kemarin dirinya baru saja mengamuk karena Sasuke berani memanggilnya "Tou-san" dan "Tou-chan".

Hiashi membiarkan Sasuke menenangkan napasnya yang memburu. "Ada apa, Sasuke? Apa ada sesuatu yang buruk?" tanya Hiashi khawatir sembari melangkah mendekati Sasuke dan membawanya ke sofa di pinggir ruangan.

Sasuke mengempaskan dirinya lega, akhirnya ia dapat beristirahat sejenak. _Tunggu, istirahat? Hime belum diselamatkan!_ "Jadi begini, Tou—"

"Minumlah dulu," sela Hiashi seraya menyodorkan sebotol air putih pada Sasuke.

Sambil menggumamkan kalimat terima kasih Sasuke menyambarnya dan menghabiskannya dalam beberapa detik.

Hiashi terpana melihat betapa cepatnya air dari botol berpindah ke lambung Sasuke. _Rupanya benar pilihanku untuk memberinya minum. Pasti ia terburu-buru ke sini. Kalau begitu…_

Sementara Hiashi sibuk dengan pikirannya, Sasuke mengatur napasnya dan menyiapkan rangkaian penjelasan. "Jadi—"

"Makanlah dulu," sela Hiashi sembari membukakan kotak kue yang entah bagaimana ada di mejanya. Ia menaruh beberapa potong di piring dan memberikannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tergoda, ia mengambil piring yang disodorkan dan segera memakan satu kue. Tak lupa ia mengucapkan kalimat terima kasih, "Ariga—" _Sebentar, sepertinya ada yang salah._

Sasuke tersadar. _Aaaargh! Aku ke sini untuk menyelamatkan Hinata! Kenapa aku santai-santai?! _batin Sasuke. Ia merutuki kebodohannya. Kue yang hampir saja Sasuke makan segera ia letakkan kembali ke piring. "Tou—"

"Kau tak suka yang manis, ya? Tenanglah, seingatku aku punya _tomato sandwich_. Kau suka tomat, 'kan?"

_Tomat?_ Telinga Sasuke segera terbuka lebar-lebar begitu mendengar kalimat Hiashi. Kali ini matanya yang melebar melihat Hiashi menyodorkan sebuah kotak _Tupperware_ yang terbuka, menampakkan 3 potong _tomato sandwiches_ yang terlihat sangat lezat.

"Habiskan saja, tapi," Sasuke memandang penuh harap sekaligus penasaran pada Hiashi, "jangan lupa ucapkan itadakimasu, oke?"

Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke segera mengambil sepotong _tomato sandwich_ diikuti Hiashi dan segera memakannya. "Itadakimasu!"

**_Nyam!_**

Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar merasa ada sesuatu yang salah.

.

Kedua tangan Hiashi mengepal. _Tomato sandwich_ yang berada di tangannya dan belum ia makan menjadi agak remuk.

Ia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan mendekati dinding kaca yang melapisi hampir seluruh gedung. "Kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang?"

"Tou-san—"

"Kenapa kau baru bilang bahwa Kabuto adalah salah satu penyerang putriku?!" seru Hiashi emosi. Kedua tangannya semakin mengepal. Ingin rasanya ia menghancurkan kaca di hadapannya itu. _Sial!_ Hiashi benar-benar marah pada dirinya sendiri. Diangkatnya tangan kirinya dan ia bersiap untuk meninju kaca setebal 3 sentimeter itu.

"Tou-chan!" Sasuke meneriakkan kata-kata keramat bagi Hiashi yang dengan sukses berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Hiashi pada Sasuke.

"Berhenti memanggilku Tou-chan!"

"Aku memanggilmu Tou-chan karena ingin menghentikanmu!"

"Kenapa kau harus menghentikanku?!"

"Karena aku khawatir!"

_Eh? Khawatir? _ Hiashi merasa tersanjung dengan pernyataan Sasuke. Padahal ia hanyalah calon mertua tapi calon menantunya sudah sedemikian perhatian padanya.

"Aku khawatir dengan _tomato sandwich _yang kau pegang! Kalau kau tidak mau, berikan padaku!" Sasuke menyambar _tomato sandwich _yang dipegang Hiashi dan melahapnya dengan cepat.

Hiashi bengong sejenak. Setelah kepingan jiwanya pulih, ia segera berseru, "Kau lebih khawatir tomat daripada Hinata?!"

"Tentu saja aku lebih khawatir tom—Aaargh! Kenapa malah membahas ini, sih?!" teriak Sasuke kesal.

"Kau yang mulai duluan!"

"Apa?! Jadi Tou-san menuduh—"

"**Ka-li-an ber-du-a.**" Mendengar suara ini, Hiashi dan Sasuke terdiam seketika, dengan takut-takut keduanya menoleh pada sang sumber suara yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

Hyuuga Neji, pria yang memiliki rambut coklat sepanjang punggung itu sedang menguarkan aura hitamnya. Tak lupa ia memberikan _death glare _plus-plus.

_Sadako! _ batin Hiashi dan Sasuke ketakutan.

"Kenapa kalian tidak segera menyelamatkan Hinata dan malah asyik berdebat di sini, hah!?" seru Neji sekeras-kerasnya, menumpahkan segala macam kekesalannya dalam sebuah kelimat.

"Go-gomennasai. Kami akan segera menyelamatkan Hinata sekarang," ucap Hiashi dan Sasuke takut-takut.

"Cepat, baka!" Kini Neji bahkan melupakan statusnya sebagai keponakan Hiashi dan sebagai anak buah Sasuke dan membentak keduanya bersamaan.

"Ba-baik!"

**Kriing! Kriing!**

Telepon di meja Hiashi berbunyi. Hiashi segera menyambarnya. "Moshi-mo—"

"_Halo, apa ini Hyuuga Hiashi?_"

"Ya, dengan saya sendiri. Ada ap—"

"_Putri Anda sudah di tangan kami. Jika Anda ingin putri Anda selamat, sekarang juga datanglah ke gudang nomer 22 di pelabuhan Konoha sendirian. Tanpa polisi dan Anda harus parkir di tempat parkir umum dan berjalan kaki ke gudang. Mengerti? Sendirian. Cepatlah kemari dalam waktu setengah jam. Jika kau melanggarnya, jangan salahkan kami bila terjadi sesuatu pada putri kesayanganmu ini._"

"Tung—"

"Tiiiit…"

Hiashi membanting telepon kantornya dengan kasar. "Sial!"

"Ada apa, ji-san?"

"Mereka memintaku untuk bertemu di gudang nomer 22 pelabuhan Konoha dalam waktu setengah jam."

"Kami ikut!" seru Sasuke tajam.

"Jangan lebih baik kalian mencari bantuan. Biar aku yang menemui mereka," saran Hiashi sambil melangkah keluar ruangan.

"Tunggu, Hiashi-ji—"

"Tou-san benar," potong Sasuke yang membuat Neji menoleh. "Kita harus mencari bantuan."

"Tapi—"

"Jangan menambah korban, Neji. Sebaiknya kita segera menyusun rencana," potong Sasuke lagi.

.

.

.

Hinata merasa seluruhnya gelap. Bahkan saat ia membuka mata yang ia lihat hanyalah kegelapan. _Bukankah ini masih siang? _pikir Hinata bingung. Sepertinya matanya diikat dengan kain.

Ia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya. _Ukh, apa ini? Kenapa tanganku diikat?_ Lalu, ia mencoba menggerakkan kakinya, ah, kakinya tidak diikat, tapi mengapa ia terbaring di tempat yang berdebu begini?

Seingat Hinata, tadi saat istirahat siang ia dipanggil ke ruang BK. Di sana, nampak bodyguard barunya, Kabuto sedang berbincang dengan guru BK-nya. Lalu, Kabuto bilang bahwa ia dipanggil Tou-sannya. Alhasil, Hinata mengambil tasnya dan mengikuti langkah Kabuto menuju mobilnya.

Saat Hinata hampir memasuki mobil, tubuhnya tertarik dan ia merasakan sesuatu yang menghambat saluran pernapasannya dan pandangannya mengabur.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Sebuah suara terdengar dari belakangnya. Hinata berbalik dan berjengit ketika ia mendengar sesuatu berdesis di dekatnya.

Pria yang sedang berdiri di hadapan Hinata itu terkekeh. "Ssh… tenanglah, Manda. Kau membuatnya takut," ucapnya halus, kemudian ia berpaling pada Hinata, "dan kau tak perlu khawatir, sayang. Tou-sanmu akan segera menjemputmu."

"Tou-san?" gumam Hinata pelan.

"Ya. Ia akan datang untuk memasuki jebakan Orochimaru yang rapi ini." Pria yang diketahui Hinata bernama Orochimaru itu kembali terkekeh.

"Bos, Hyuuga Hiashi sudah memarkir mobilnya di tempat parker sesuai intruksi," ucap seseorang.

Hinata tersentak. "Kabuto!" ucapnya tanpa sadar.

"Heh… bagus, kalau begitu siapkan mobilnya, kita akan memberinya pertunjukan yang menarik." Orochimaru menyeringai iblis.

.

.

.

Di ruangan yang biasa Hiashi pakai untuk mengelola perusahaannya, nampak sepasang pemuda sedang berdebat di tengah hari yang terik ini.

"Aku ingin menyusul Hiashi-jisan, Sasuke! Bagaimana kalau ini hanya jebakan?" seru Neji panik.

"Bila kau juga ikut terjebak, korbannya bisa bertambah, Neji!" balas Sasuke sengit. Sudah hampir setengah jam ia dan Neji berdebat mengenai kemauan Neji yang ingin menyusul pamannya.

"Tapi—"

"Baiklah! Susullah Hiashi-jisanmu!" potong Sasuke frustasi.

Neji tersenyum kecil dan menepuk pundak Sasuke. "Thanks. Tolong buatkan sebuah rencana yang bagus, aku memercayaimu." Lalu Neji berlari meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di tengah ruangan ber-AC itu.

Sepeninggal Neji, Sasuke menggebrak meja dan menyebabkan beberapa lembar dokumen jatuh karenanya. Ia meringis kesal. Kesal karena gagal menahan Neji untuk tidak menyusul Hiashi. "Sial! Kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan, Neji!?"

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya. Lalu ia menarik napas dalam dan mengeluarkannya. _Tenang. Aku harus tenang. Aku akan menyelamatkan Hinata, Neji, dan Tou-san sekaligus!_

Sasuke mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang. "Halo, ini aku."

.

.

.

Hiashi membuka pintu di hadapannya dengan ragu-ragu. Baru saja ia membuka separuh, sudah nampak tubuh Hinata yang terbujur diam di lantai. "Hinata!" seru Hiashi cemas sambil masuk begitu saja.

**_Dor! Dor!_**

Langkah Hiashi terhenti ketika seseorang menembakkan dua peluru yang hampir mengenai kakinya. Ia menoleh dan menggeram, "Kabuto, kau—"

"Salahmu, Hiashi. Kau sendiri yang mencari bodyguard untuk putrimu, 'kan? Apa kau tidak sadar bahwa kau justru membuka celah bagi kami untuk masuk?" Kabuto menyeringai lebar melihat sasarannya terdiam menunduk. "Benar-benar bodoh. Sekarang kau masuk begitu saja dalam perangkap kami."

Ya. Seluruh ucapan Kabuto benar, ia memang bodoh. Tidak menyadari bahwa yang ia lakukan telah membahayakan Hinata. Semuanya. Seharusnya dulu ia tidak usah menghiraukan Hinata saat Hinata merengek untuk tidak dibawa pergi ke sekolah berasrama ketat seperti Hanabi. Seharusnya ia menyadari bahwa setelah penyerangan musuhnya tidak akan diam saja. Seharusnya ia lebih menyeleksi para pelamar. Seharusnya… Hiashi tidak dapat mengungkapkan seberapa besar penyesalannya pada Hinata.

Kini, putrinya diculik dan terbaring di tempat berdebu karena ketidak tegasannya. Sekarang, Hiashi harus membayar semua konsekuensi dari apa yang telah ia lakukan. Ia, Hyuuga Hiashi akan melindungi Hyuuga Hinata dengan bayaran nyawa.

"Lepaskan Hinata! Aku sudah datang seperti yang kau inginkan, bukan?"

"Ya, benar-benar seperti yang kami inginkan," ucap seorang pria yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pilar. "Kabuto, masuklah ke mobil, biar aku yang mengurus semuanya."

"Hai." Kabuto mengangguk patuh dan melempar pistol pada Orochimaru sebelum menghilang dari pandangan Hiashi.

"Sekarang, Hiashi. Kemarilah," titah Orochimaru, ia kini menodongkan pistol pada kepala Hinata.

Hiashi maju dengan ragu-ragu.

"Tou-san… jangan—"

"Diam! Cepatlah kemari, Hiashi, sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan segera membunuh putrimu yang satu ini." Orochimaru terkekeh pelan melihat Hiashi segera melangkah cepat ke arahnya.

"Stop!" seru Orochimaru ketika jarak mereka tinggal 3 meter. "Sekarang ambil borgol ini dan borgollah dirimu."

Hinata merasa matanya basah ketika ia mendengar bunyi logam. "Tou-san, jangan dengarkan—"

"Diam atau kau kubunuh!"

Hinata benar-benar menangis sekarang. "Biarkan aku mati, sekarang Tou-san larilah, pergilah sejauh mungkin."

Hiashi terenyuh dengan ucapan putrinya. "Hinata…"

Orochimaru mendecih dan merenggut paksa kain yang melilit kedua mata Hinata. "Nah, karena kau sudah memasang borgolmu, Hiashi. Sekarang berbaliklah. Hinata, lihatlah kemari," titah Orochimaru.

Ia menodongkan pistol itu ke kepala Hiashi.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. "Tidak. Jangan!"

Orochimaru menarik pelatuknya perlahan dan tersenyum sadis.

"Hentikan! Jangan! Bunuh aku! Jangan sakiti Tou-san!" Seberapa keras pun Hinata berteriak, Orochimaru tetap menodongkan pistolnya di kepala Hiashi.

**_Dor!_**

Hinata hanya dapat mengingat bahwa ia menjerit memanggil ayahnya dengan sangat keras dan ia merasa berat. _Gelap._

**_Bruak!_**

Dinding gudang yang rapuh itu pun hancur ketika Kabuto menabrakkan sedan _Lamborghini Estoque_ dan berhenti tepat di samping Orochimaru.

"Masukkan mereka berdua ke dalam mobil," titah pemilik rambut hitam panjang itu sambil masuk ke dalam sedan Hinata. Sementara Kabuto berjalan keluar dan melempar keduanya ke jok belakang sedan.

"Langsung pergi ke sana?" tanya Kabuto setelah duduk di jok kemudi dan bersiap untuk menjalankan sedan putih itu.

"Ya, kita harus segera menjalankan rencana," jawab Orochimaru yang masih tetap tersenyum sadis.

.

.

.

Neji berusaha agar dirinya tidak terbanting-banting selama perjalanan di sedan yang dikemudikan Kabuto. Ia tahu, bila ia menimbulkan suara dan getaran sedikit saja keberadaannya di bagasi bisa ketahuan dan ia bisa terbunuh. Neji telah mengaktifkan GPS-nya dan berharap semoga Sasuke menyadari keberadaannya. _Cepatlah Sasuke!_

**FLASHBACK ON**

_Hyuuga Neji membayar taksi yang sepanjang perjalanan ia maki-maki untuk ngebut dan berjalan dengan penuh waspada menuju gudang 22. Ia memilih untuk mendekati gudang itu dari belakang. Namun, betapa herannya Neji ketika melihat sedan adik sepupunya terparkir rapi di belakang gudang. _

_Neji menoleh ke kanan kiri dan mendapati bahwa tidak ada sedan lain di sekitarnya. Segera ia mendapat ilham dan masuk ke dalam bagasi dan menutupnya perlahan. Benar saja, tak lama kemudian ia mendengar langkah kaki dan merasakan bahwa sedan Hinata distarter._

_Neji segera menyiapkan ponselnya dan mengaktifkan GPS-nya. Tiba-tiba mobil bergerak mundur perlahan dan maju dengan cepat. Neji segera menyembunyikan ponselnya dan menahan posisi tubuhnya agar tidak terguncang._

_Ia dapat mendengar bunyi tembakan dan detik selanjutnya bunyi yang hampir sekeras bunyi tembakan itu sendiri yang menyebabkan bagasinya berguncang keras._

_Hati Neji berdebar keras. Ia tahu, setelah ini mungkin bahaya akan mengancamnya. Namun beruntung, sepertinya musuh tidak tahu bahwa dirinya tengah bersembunyi di bagasi. Lalu, Neji merasa tubuhnya berguncang lagi._

**FLASHBACK OFF**

.

.

.

Sasuke baru saja selesai menelepon. Ia membuka _map_ di ponselnya dan baru saja ia hendak mencari di mana gudang 22, ia melihat sebuah titik kecil bergerak. "Neji, kau!" seru Sasuke khawatir.

Tidak. Neji belum tertangkap. Bila ia tertangkap pasti ia tidak akan bisa mengaktifkan GPS-nya seperti ini. Namun tetap saja Neji dalam bahaya.

"Ck. Sial!" Sasuke kembali mengecek GPS sambil berlari ke luar gedung. Ia sudah memanggil pelayannya untuk membawakan mobil untuknya dan sekarang mobilnya sudah terparkir di depan gedung. Sasuke segera menstarter mobil _BMW i8 Spyder_ miliknya dan melaju ke pelabuhan. Ke tempat GPS Neji berada.

_Tunggulah, Hinata, Neji, Tou-san! Aku akan menyelamatkan kalian semua! _Yeah, sang pemilik surai _Raven _ini sudah menyiapkan rencana rupanya.

.

.

.

Orochimaru membuka ponsel miliknya dan menghubungi seseorang. Ia menyeringai ketika mendengar sambungan dari seberang.

"_Moshi—_"

"Putra dan cucumu di tanganku sekarang," ucap Orochimaru dengan suara yang ia buat semanis mungkin.

"_Apa? Siapa—_"

"Bersiaplah, akan kubunuh keduanya setelah puas menyiksa mereka," ucap Orochimaru sarkastik.

"_Tunggu! Apa tuntutanmu?_"

_Gotcha! _Akhirnya umpannya dimakan juga!

Seringai di wajah Orochimaru melebar. "Tuntutanku…"

.

.

.

Sang Menteri Kebudayaan membanting ponsel miliknya. Ia masih berada di kantornya dan tiba-tiba saja ia mendapat kabar bahwa putra dan cucunya diculik. Kakek tua ini menggebrak meja. "Apa aku harus memenuhi tuntutannya?"

Setelah berpikir sejenak ia kembali menggebrak meja. "Kenapa kau memberiku pilihan yang sangat sulit, Orochimaru?!"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**V**

**Special Thanks For : RisufuyaYUI, zielavenaz96, Nivellia Neil, Iztii Marshall, Hirano Lawliet, Riz Riz 21, Malfoy1409, Rana1325, Aihaibara88, upa1008, CHLAMEISNA, AnaSSejuta, **

**Guest1 : Udah Update! Iya, sama-sama /padahal nggak ngerti apa yang dimaksud #plak XD Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**Fuyumi Yayoichi : Oh, ya? Author nggak nyangka kalau bagian itu yang paling lucu X33 Hahaha! Kabuto itu cuma pion buat Author bikin jadi lucu #buagh XD Orochi juga author nistain, nih! Tapi rasanya di chap ini dia agak sadis, ya? X3 Gomen, Akatsuki beraksinya di chappie depan. Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**bluerose : Gimana, ya? Kok author juga bingung #dor XD Bercanda, kok. Akan author usahain suapaya nggak jadi bad ending! Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**Fuyuki Fujisaki : Iyaaa! Mulai action! Huft... lega banget pas selesai ngetik chap ini. Susahnya minta ampun! X3 **

**Yafa mut : Wuaaaah! Gomen! *sujud* udah saya ganti! Makasih sarannya! Membantu banget! X33 Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**Hayai : Iya, maap! X3 Itu murni kesalahan author *ngerasa berdosa* Umm... sepertinya Neji sama Sasu agak telat, ya? Humm... Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**aeni hibiki : Makasih dukungannyaa! Author nggak nyangka yg bagian Kabuto lucu, habis rasanya dia yang paling garing. Tapi entah kenapa author berhasrat buat nge-bashing dia hohoho /ketawa nista #geplaked XD Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**Laxene : Wuaah! Makasih udah suka sama fic yang gaje ini! Adegan pas Oro ngibasin rambutnya itu cuma terinspirasi dari fic lain, kok! #duak XD Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**semy : Oh ya? *cling cling* ciyus? makasiiih! Author bener-bener nggak nyangka! Iya! Ini udah lanjut! Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**Guest2 : Ini udah lanjuut! X33 Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**fitria toushiro : Iyaaaa! ini udah update! Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**V**

**A/N :**

Huwaaang! WB menyebalkan! Membuat otak author mampet! Tapi entah kenapa pas repiunya **fitria toushiro **sebagai The Last Review menghilangkan WB yang meluluh lantakkan author. Author langsung semangat lagi buat nulis. Masalahnyaaa... bikin adegan action itu susahnya minta ampun! Ngetik tapi bentar-bentar berhenti gara-gara kesulitan nulis. Chap ini adalah chap yang terlama dan tersulit untuk di update. Semoga memuaskan :)))

**V**

**JANGAN LUPA REVIEW, YA!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, PLEASE...**

**V**

**SEMOGA BISA UPDATE KILAT! YOSSHA! *-*)9**

**V**

**V**


	18. Kegagalan yang Tidak Direncana

**TITLE :** **LOVE QUADRILATERAL**

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**PAIRING : GAAINO & SASUHINA**

**GENRE : ROMANCE/FRIENDSHIP/ACTION/A Bit of HUMOR**

**RATE : T**

**WARNING : OOC, ABAL, DAN KEEKSOTISAN LAINNYA.**

**Masashi Kishimoto-sama~ pinjam chara-nya, ya!**

**Iya!**

**THANKZ! ;3 -sakarepe dewe-**

* * *

Benar-benar siang yang terik, setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan oleh sebagian besar orang yang berlalu lalang di trotoar jalan besar yang ramai itu. Karena musim dingin baru saja lewat dan akan berganti menjadi musim semi, fenomena mengenai siang yang terik menjadi tanda tanya besar bagi setiap orang. Terlebih bagi Yamanaka Ino, gadis bersurai pirang ini merasakan sebuah firasat buruk yang segera dienyahkannya.

"Semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk," gumam Ino sambil memandang ke luar jendela pusat perbelanjaan yang sedang ia kunjungi. Dalam jadwalnya hari ini, hanya ada 2 pemotretan yang dimulai saat jam 7 malam. Sehingga Ino bisa bersantai setidaknya sampai jam 6 nanti.

Untuk menghabiskan waktu luangnya, Ino memilih untuk berbelanja di Konoha City Mall. Baru sepuluh menit ia berbelanja, troli yang didorongnya sudah penuh dengan berbagai macam barang.

**_Tring!_**

Ponsel Ino berbunyi pelan, menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk. Ino segera mengambil ponsel dari tas mungilnya. Senyumnya merekah ia begitu membuka _inbox_.

From : Gaara

Message : Ino, kau ada di mana?

Jemari lentik Ino segera mengetik dengan cepat di layar ponsel androidnya untuk membalas SMS sang kekasih.

To : Gaara

Message : Di Konoha City Mall, lagi belanja. Hum, ada apa, Gaara-kun? :)))

Tidak sampai semenit ponsel Ino kembali berbunyi pelan.

From : Gaara

Message : Aku akan ke sana. Tunggu aku.

Senyum Ino semakin melebar.

To : Gaara

Message : Hai!

Sip! Berarti sekarang dirinya tinggal menunggu Gaara saja! Dengan penuh semangat, Ino mendorong troli menuju kasir dan membayar seluruh belanjaannya. Yang menjadi masalah adalah belanjaan Ino yang sangat banyak.

Dengan berat hati, Ino mengangkat kantung plastik yang memang sangat berat. "Uuukh…" Ino meringis kesakitan setelah berjalan beberapa lama. Ia menaruh barang belanjaannya sejenak dan mengangkat kedua tangannya. Ia mendapati beberapa garis berwarna merah melintang di telapak tangannya.

"Astaga!" gumam Ino saat ia menyadari bahwa _nail art _miliknya menjadi berantakan. Ino mendesah pelan. _Kuperbaiki nanti saja,_ pikirnya lelah.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Ino mengangkat wajahnya dan memekik senang, "Gaara!"

Rei Gaara yang mengenakan pakaian _casual_ dan kacamata hitam disertai topi untuk menyamarkan dirinya tersenyum tipis. "Apa aku terlambat?" tanya Gaara.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Tidak," ia kembali mencoba mengangkat kantung belanjaannya, "ayo, kita pergi." Baru saja Ino hendak melangkah, tiba-tiba beban di kedua tangannya menghilang dan beralih pada sang pemilik surai merah bata.

"Tidak baik bagi seorang gadis untuk membawa barang seberat ini. Jadi, biarkan aku yang membawanya, oke?" ucap Gaara tetap dengan senyumnya.

Ino terpana sesaat. Pada detik selanjutnya, ia merangkul lengan kiri Gaara dengan manja. "Hai!"

"Ino, kau membuatku oleng," omel Gaara pelan saat merasa tubuhnya miring ke kiri.

Ino terkekeh pelan. "Setidaknya aku tidak berat."

"Kau berat," balas Gaara iseng.

Ino memandang Gaara dengan wajah polos. "Bukankah tadi secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa tugas prialah untuk membawa sesuatu yang berat?"

"Baiklah. Tapi nanti aku meminta bayarannya, bagaimana?"

"Bayaran?"

"Hn. Bibirmu."

**_Blush!_**

.

.

.

"Mereka berjalan ke arah kapal di dermaga 14," ucap Sasuke pada seseorang yang ia hubungi tadi.

_"Ya, aku tahu. Aku bisa melihatnya,"_ sahut seseorang itu dari _earphone_ yg digunakan Sasuke. "_Tapi…_"

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke was-was. Takut bahwa telah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada tiga orang yang ia harapkan selamat.

"_Kau kejam, sekalii~ Di New York masih jam dua pagi. Mengapa kau tega membangunkanku sepagi ini~?_"

**_TWICH!_**

"Berisik! Lakukan saja tugasmu, baka!" seru Sasuke kesal. Merasa bahwa perasaan was-wasnya barusan tidak berguna. Ia merasa semakin kesal mendengar orang disebrang telepon malah tertawa kecil.

"_Oke, aku akan serius. Nanti aku akan minta ganti rugi, jangan lupa~_"

Sejujurnya Sasuke merasa menyesal karena telah menghubungi sepupunya yang bekerja sebagai intel di New York, Amerika. Tapi apa boleh buat, Sai adalah satu-satunya _hacker_ yang bisa dipercaya olehnya. "Aku tahu. Sekarang cepat bantu aku, Sai!"

"_Hn. Mereka memasuki sebuah kapal pengangkut jika dilihat dari desain kapalnya, sepertinya kapal ini disamarkan sebagai kapal nelayan dan—hei! Mereka keluar dari mobil. Hinata dan Hiashi diseret masuk ke dalam kabin utama. Dan Neji masih bersembunyi. Sekian,_" ucap Sai menutup laporan yang ia dapat dari satelit pribadinya di luar angkasa.

Sasuke menyimak laporan Sai dengan baik. "Dermaga 14, ya?" Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di belakang sebuah pos penjagaan yang kosong. Kemudian, dengan berhati-hati ia mendekati haluan kapal dan meraih rantai jangkar yang sedang diturunkan. Ia memanjat kapal dengan cepat tanpa menimbulkan bunyi dentingan rantai yang berkarat.

Sesampainya di geladak atas, Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya dengan teliti. _3 penjaga di sebelah kanan dan 2 di depan. Berarti sebelah kiri. _Dengan cepat Sasuke naik dan bersembunyi di belakang tumpukan barang yang berbau amis.

Tanpa memedulikan seragamnya yang telah kotor, Sasuke mengendap-endap turun ke geladak bawah dan segera bersembunyi di belakang sebuah mobil. Iris _Onyx_-nya terus mengawasi para penjaga yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Sasuke segera berpindah ke samping sebuah truk container dan berjalan menjauh tanpa suara.

"_Sasuke. Dua mobil di depan ada Neji. Tapi ada 3 penjaga di depan dan 4 di kiri. Hati-hati!_"

3 orang di depan dan 4 orang di kiri. _Sial!_ maki Sasuke dalam hati. _Jika begini aku terpaksa menunggu bantu—_

**_Nguooong!_**

Cerobong yang terdapat di puncak kapal berbunyi, menandakan bahwa kapal akan segera berangkat. Wajah Sasuke memucat. _Cepatlah, kali—_

**_Bruaaaak! _**

Terdengar bunyi dobrakan dari arah dermaga. Seluruh penghuni kapal termasuk Sasuke melongo melihat sebuah mobil mendobrak pintu dermaga yang hampir tertutup dan merangsek maju ke dalam geladak bawah, di mana seluruh kendaraan di parkir di sana.

Seluruh penjaga bergegas menuju ke arah di mana mobil itu berada, tapi mobil itu tidak tinggal diam. Sang pengemudi menancap gas dan menabrak apa pun yang berada di hadapannya. Membuat para penjaga mundur teratur.

**_Brak! Brak!_**

Rupanya, tidak hanya satu mobil yang menerobos pintu dermaga, dua mobil lain juga ikut merangsek maju. Berbeda dengan mobil pertama yang terus mengobrak-abrik geladak bawah. Mobil kedua dan ketiga segera berhenti dan muncul tangan-tangan dari dalam mobil.

**_Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor!_**

Bunyi letusan pistol terdengar tanpa henti. Berpuluh-puluh peluru bius ditembakkan dari mobil kedua dan ketiga. Masing-masing memiliki tujuan yang berbeda, bila mobil kedua mengarahkan pistolnya pada sekitar mobil pertama untuk melindunginya. Mobil ketiga melindungi kedua mobil itu dari serangan para penjaga.

**_Brak! _**Tiba-tiba pintu mobil pertama dibuka dan sang pengemudi yang bersurai pirang jabrik melompat keluar dari dalam mobil dan mobil kedua pun mengalihkan arah tembakan untuk membantu mobil ketiga. Kesempatan ini tak disia-siakan oleh para penjaga yang segera menyerbu mobil pertama.

**_Brush! _** Muncullah ledakan asap dari mobil pertama yang dengan cepat menyebar di geladak bawah tersebut. **_Bruk! Bruk! Bruk!_** Ledakan ini disusul oleh robohnya orang-orang yang menyerang Naruto tadi.

Naruto yang sudah memasang masker anti gasnya segera berlari menuju Sasuke dan memberinya dua masker. Sasuke memakainya dengan cepat dan bergegas menuju sedan putih Hinata. Dibukanya bagasi dan sesuai dengan analisisnya, Neji sedang meringkuk di sana.

Sasuke segera memakaikan masker anti gas pada Neji. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke khawatir melihat wajah Neji yang pucat.

"Yah… hanya kekurangan oksigen," jawab Neji. Ia melompat keluar dari bagasi dan merengganggkan tubuhnya. Belum sempat ia menghembuskan napas lega. Serentetan pertanyaan mendahuluinya.

"Neji, apa kau selamat?"

"Tubuhmu tidak sakit?"

"Kau tidak terpengaruh asap bius, 'kan?"

"Kau belum mati, Neji?"

Sebuah jitakan meluncur dari tangan Neji ke kepala Kiba yang menanyakan pertanyaan terakhir. "Pertanyaanmu itu terlalu sopan, Kiba," gerutu Neji. Sementara yang dijitak hanya cengengesan.

"Baiklah. Pertama-tama pasang ini di telinga kalian," ucap Sasuke sambil membagikan earphone dengan mini _mic. "_Suara yang kalian dengar di sana adalah suara sepupuku, Sai. Dia seorang _hacker_ yang akan memberi keterangan situasi pada kita. Untuk selanjutnya kalian sudah tahu, 'kan?"

Ketujuh anak SMA bermasker itu mengangguk sedangkan Neji memandang bingung pada Sasuke.

"Aku dan Neji akan menolong Hiashi-Tousan dan Hinata. Choji dan Kankurou, kalian menyiapkan _boat _untuk kabur. Dan yang lainnya akan mengalihkan perhatian sekaligus membantai mereka. Shika, kau yang mengatur strategi dalam kelompok penyerangmu. Nah, sekarang, mulai!"

.

.

.

Di kabin utama yang gelap dan dijaga ketat oleh 12 orang yang mengelilinginya, 4 di pintu dan sisanya di setiap sisi dan sudut, di sana, setelah terdengar bunyi-bunyi ramai dari geladak bawah, Kabuto segera memandang ke luar kabin melalui jendela. Keningnya mengernyit ketika ia melihat ke tangga yang menuju geladak bawah mulai diselimuti asap aneh.

"Ada apa, Kabuto?" tanya Orochimaru yang sedang bersantai di tempat duduknya.

"Sepertinya ada yang menyerbu kita," jawab Kabuto tanpa menoleh.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya seseorang yang memiliki sejumlah _pierching _di wajahnya.

"Entahlah, sepertinya mereka menerobos masuk," jawab Kabuto lagi, wajahnya kini teralih pada sang ketua geng Akatsuki. "Ngomong-ngomong ayahmu tidak marah jika kau ikut kami?"

Nagato menyeringai senang dan menjawab, "Justru ia akan bangga bila mendengarku bekerja dengan kalian."

Orochimaru terkekeh dan menyahut, "Mereka berbeda denganmu, Kabuto," Orochimaru melirik sisi gelap di dalam kabin, "dan mungkin ini waktunya bagi kalian untuk beraksi, Akatsuki."

Dari sisi kabin yang gelap karena tidak terkena sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela, muncul tujuh sosok di belakang Nagato. Tujuh sosok yang hampir berhasil menculik Hinata di hari ulang tahunnya.

"Hmh, kami sudah menunggu-nunggu saat ini," ucap Sasori sambil mengangkat kakinya dan menjadikan Hiashi yang tergeletak di lantai sebagai alas.

"Lakukan sesuka hati kalian," ucap Orochimaru ketika melepas kepergian geng Akatsuki.

Nagato tersenyum horror dan menutup pintu kabin utama. "Heh… sudah lama aku tidak sesemangat, ini. _Let's play, guys!_"

.

Setelah geng Akatsuki menghilang ke balik pintu. Orochimaru menatap Kabuto dan berkata dengan nada serius, "Kabuto, perintahkan Juugo dan Suigetsu untuk bergerak dan kau pergilah juga. Biar aku yang mengurus kedua sandera ini."

"Hai!" Kabuto melangkah pergi dan menuju anjungan di mana terdapat beberapa deretan kabin di dalamnya. Ia memasuki sebuah kabin di mana Juugo dan Suigetsu sedang bersantai. "Kalian berdua, segera laksanakan tugas kalian!" Setelah itu, Kabuto yang merasa mendapat firasat buruk segera menuju ke kabinnya sendiri.

Di dalam kabin yang sebelumnya dikunjungi Kabuto, Juugo melangkah keluar tanpa diikuti Suigetsu. "Sui, kau tidak ikut keluar?"

Suigetsu tertawa pelan dan menyeringai setan, menampakkan gigi-giginya yang runcing. "Tidak. Aku akan bermain dari sini," jawabnya sambil meraih sebuah koper dari bawah ranjang.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," ucap Juugo sebelum menutup pintu kabin. Ia melangkah pergi tanpa tujuan, bersiap menghadang siapapun yang ditemuinya.

Sementara Suigetsu yang masih berada di dalam kabin membuka koper dan mengeluarkan AWP kesayangannya. "Saatnya beraksi lagi, sayang. Kali ini berapa yang akan kena, ya?"

Ya, setiap kali Suigetsu sudah mengeluarkan senjata kesayangannya, tak sedikit orang yang diantarkan olehnya ke dunia sana. Suigetsu memang sudah ahli menembak sejak ia lahir, saat ia berumur 5 tahun, ia berhasil melempar batu berukuran sedang tepat ke dahi anak yang menindasnya, hebatnya, anak itu dikirim ke rumah sakit karena gegar otak ringan.

Lalu, ia berhasil membantai sekelompok orang yang menghadangnya saat ia berumur 9 tahun bermodalkan sebuah bola tenis. Suigetsu membuat bola itu berpantulan dengan cepat dan menghajar setiap kepala orang-orang itu, membuat mereka menderita gegar otak sedang. Bahkan, ia berhasil membunuh musuh besar di kelasnya saat ia masih kelas 6 SD. Dari keseluruhan aksinya itu, Suigetsu selalu memiliki alibi sempurna sehingga ia tidak pernah dicurigai.

**_FLASHBACK ON_**

_Dengan niat membunuh yang tinggi, Suigetsu menghapalkan ke mana saja musuhnya pergi. Sampai akhirnya, ia mengetahui bahwa pohon Sakura yang ketika itu sedang berbunga di belakang sekolah adalah tempat kesukaan musuhnya untuk tidur siang sendirian. Tepat setelah bel istirahat siang berbunyi, Suigetsu segera melesat menuju kolam renang terbuka yang di sebuah sisi dindingnya ada cabang pohon itu dan memanjat dengan membawa senapan rakitannya. _

_Sesuai perkiraannya, musuh besarnya datang dan tidur siang di sana. Dengan sedikit menggigil karena tadi ia menanggalkan seragamnya di ruang ganti, Suigetsu segera memasang peredam pada senapan dan ia menembaknya tepat di telinga saat musuhnya tidur menyamping._

**Dziiing!...**

_Musuh besarnya mati seketika dan menelentangkan tubuhnya, Suigetsu tersenyum puas dan mengeluarkan sebuah parfum beraroma sakura dari saku yang ia "pinjam" dari salah satu loker di ruang ganti wanita dan menyemprotkannya ke sekeliling untuk menghilangkan bau mesiu. Suigetsu segera menuju ke cabang pohon yang tadi dan melompat ke dalam kolam renang setelah melempar senapannya ke pinggir kolam. Membuat seluruh bau mesiu yang menempel di tubuhnya menghilang. Lalu, ia berjalan menuju lokernya di ruang ganti baju. Untuk sesaat ia bingung bagaimana cara menyembunyikan senapannya. Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan muncul dari jendela ruang yang terhubung dengan jalan belakang sekolah._

_"Ssst… berikan senapanmu padaku!" ucap orang itu lirih._

_"Siapa kau?" tanya Suigetsu was-was._

_"Aku orang yang melihatmu membunuh dengan senapan itu tadi. Tapi, aku tidak berniat untuk melaporkanmu. Hanya saja, bukankah berbahaya jika kau ketahuan membawa senjata itu? Aku kemari untuk menawarkan kerja sama denganmu," jelas orang itu panjang lebar._

**Tap… Tap… Tap…**

_Terdengar derap langkah yang semakin dekat. Tanpa pikir panjang Suigetsu segera melemparnya keluar jendela. Ia mendengar kekehan dari jendela dan ucapan, "Aku tunggu kau di sungai yang biasa kau lewati."_

_Suigetsu mengangguk meski ia tahu orang itu tak bisa melihatnya dan mulai mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk. _**Cklek… **_Terdengar bunyi pintu terbuka dan segerombolan anak laki-laki masuk untuk berganti baju. Mereka mengabaikan Suigetsu yang kini sedang mengenakan seragamnya._

_Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Suigetsu itu menyukai air dan pandai berenang, jadi sangat wajar bila melihatnya datang ke kolam renang. Setelah segerombolan anak itu pergi, Suigetsu menyeringai iblis._

_._

_._

_._

_Senja sudah menggantung di langit. Suigetsu berjalan pulang ke rumahnya yang ia huni sendirian dengan malas. Sore ini ia pulang agak telat karena ada pemeriksaan polisi. Mayat musuh besarnya sudah ditemukan dan polisi pun telah dipanggil. _

_Suigetsu mendengus. Tentu saja ia tidak akan dicurigai karena alibinya sempurna. Apalagi saat ia mengaku bahwa dirinya menghabiskan istirahat siangnya di kolam renang, polisi tidak mencurigainya lagi saat segerombolan anak laki-laki yang tadi juga ke kolam renang membenarkan ucapannya._

_Sempurna. Suigetsu tinggal menunggu kasus ini kadaluarsa dan semuanya beres. Hanya tinggal yang masalah senapannya. Jika sampai orang itu melapor, tamatlah riwayatnya. Semua yang sudah ia susun dengan rapi akan hancur. Apa ia juga perlu… membunuhnya?_

_Suigetsu berjalan menyusuri jalan yang terletak tepat di samping sungai dengan perasaan was-was. Ia melirik rerumputan yang bergoyang ditiup angin yang dikatakan orang tadi. Suigetsu menyipitkan matanya saat melihat sesosok orang dengan pundak yang lebar dan mantel yang tersobek sana-sini sedang memakan roti keras di rerumputan itu._

Ck… orang itu di mana, sih?_ batin Suigetsu sebal sambil berjalan melewati orang itu. _**Trek!**_ Baru lima langkah ia melewati orang itu, ia mendengar sebuah bunyi yang sangat dikenalnya, bunyi khas dari senapan miliknya._

_"Jangan berbalik," ucap orang yang berada di belakang Suigetsu. _

_Suigetsu terkejut, ini adalah suara orang yang membantunya tadi siang. Tubuh Suigetsu menegang. Apa justru orang ini yang akan membunuhnya?_

_Hening._

_10 detik…_

_20 detik…_

_30 detik…_

_"Buhh…" Hah? Kalau Suigetsu tidak salah dengar, ini adalah bunyi yang menandakan bahwa orang ini akan—"buahahahahahahaha!..." tertawa. Oke, ini tidak lucu. Suigetsu kini bingung apa yang dipikirkan orang yang menodongnya ini._

_Suigetsu berbalik dan mendapati bahwa orang yang kini menurunkan senapannya itu adalah orang yang sedang memakan roti keras tadi. "Mengapa kau tertawa, hah?!" tanya Suigetsu kesal setengah bingung memikirkan apa yang ditertawakan pemuda berpundak lebar ini._

_"Go-gomen. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan setegang itu," ucap pria itu di sela-sela tawanya._

_Dengan kesal, Suigetsu mencoba merebut senapan yang masih dipegang pria itu._

_Pria itu meninggikan senapan hingga Suigetsu tidak bisa mencapainya sama sekali. "Ups… ups… tunggu dulu, sobat."_

_Suigetsu mengertakkan giginya kesal. "Apa maksudmu, dasar orang mis—" Sebentar, Suigetsu memandang sisa roti yang dipegang orang itu. Itu adalah roti prancis yang di atas standar—atau lebih tepatnya mewah dan mantel orang itu adalah mantel keluaran Paris yang juga sudah pasti di atas standar—mengingat Paris adalah kota mode. Sepertinya kali ini Suigetsu salah bicara._

_"Yah… sebelum kau memakiku, biar kutebak apa yang ingin mau lakukan setelah mengambil senapan rakitanmu ini. Kau ingin membunuhku karena menganggapku berbahaya, bukan?" Pria itu tersenyum puas saat Suigetsu melotot padanya._

_"Tapi, aku mengagumimu—atau lebih tepatnya kemampuanmu," ucap pria itu blak-blakan. Membuat Suigetsu entah kenapa merasa malu dan berdebar di saat bersamaan._

_"Hah? Apa maksud—"_

_"Kau memiliki kemampuan menembak dan membuat perencanaan pembunuhan di atas rata-rata. Jadi, aku ingin mengundangmu ke tempatku agar kau lebih bisa mengasah bakatmu," lanjutnya sambil menyodorkan secarik kertas yang berisikan nomor telepon._

_Suigetsu memandang kertas itu sejenak dan kembali menatap pria itu. "Memangnya siapa—"_

_"Ah, aku lupa. Namaku Juugo, mungkin aku terlihat seperti orang dewasa. Tapi sebenarnya umurku enam belas tahun. Dan kau tahu apa pekerjaanku?" tanya Juugo menggoda._

_Suigetsu memandangnya dengan tatapan memangnya-aku-peduli-?_

_Juugo menghela napas dan kembali berkata, "Kau tidak akan menatap seperti itu lagi bila sudah kuberitahu," Juugo mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Suigetsu, "aku adalah pembunuh bayaran."_

_Juugo menarik tubuhnya dan memandang Suigetsu yang menunduk. Sejenak ia berpikir bahwa mental anak SD di hadapannya masih lemah, tapi pikirannya segera berubah ketika Suigetsu menyeringai lebar dan berkata, "Menarik."_

_Juugo tersenyum simpul. Rupanya ia tidak salah pilih. "Baiklah. Jika kau tertarik, kau bisa hubungi aku kapan saja dan aku akan membawamu ke duni—"_

_"Tahun depan."_

_"Maaf?"_

_"Aku akan menghubungimu tahun depan," ulang Suigetsu._

_Juugo mengangkat alisnya. "Kenapa selama itu?"_

_Suigetsu memutar matanya. "Tentu saja agar aku tidak dicurigai, baka!"_

_Juugo tersenyum tipis dan mengembalikan senapan rakitan di tangannya pada sang pemlik asli. "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa tahun depan, Suigetsu." Kemudian ia berbalik dan berjalan pergi_

_Suigetsu juga berbalik dan kembali menyeringai. "Sampai jumpa tahun depan, Juugo."_

_Tanpa Suigetsu ketahui, pembunuhan pertamanya ini mengantarkannya menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran yang dijuluki _The White Evil Sniper_._

**_FLASHBACK OFF_**

Suigetsu mulai memasang laras dan chamber pada AWP-nya. Baru saja ia selesai memasangnya, terdengar bunyi dobrakan dan ledakan keras. "Musuh sudah datang. _It's time for show_," ucap Suigetsu disertai seringainya.

.

Di dalam kabin yang selorong dengan kabin Suigetsu, Kabuto sedang mengetik di dua laptopnya sekaligus. Firasat buruknya benar, ada seorang _hacker _yang berhasil membobol dan menguasai seluruh kamera pengawas di dalam kapal. Bahkan sang _hacker _sedang berusaha meng_-hack_ _controller_ _laptop _kapal modern itu.

"Gawat! Aku harus menahannya!" seru Kabuto kesal.

.

Di New York, Sai yang tengah asyik mencoba untuk membobol _firewall_ _controller_ kapal mendapat hadangan dari Kabuto. Ia mengeluarkan senyum palsu andalannya. "Hm? Kau mencoba melawanku?"

Senyum palsunya berubah menjadi seringaian yang menyeramkan. "Baiklah. Aku akan meladenimu. _Cybercrime, start!_"

.

.

Bunyi dobrakan itu ternyata berasal dari mobil yang secara sembarangan dikendarai Naruto dan didobrakkannya ke pintu kabin utama. Sedetik setelah ditabrakkan, ia melompat keluar dan melempar bola gas ke segala arah.

**_Ckiit!... Brush! Brush! Brush!_**

Terdengar bunyi ledakan yang menandakan bahwa gas itu telah aktif. Naruto segera meraih tubuh Hinata dan Hiashi yang hampir ia serempet. Terima kasih untuk kemampuannya dalam praktek otomotif sudah mencapai tingkat tinggi, mungkin sebaiknya ia mengambil jurusan teknik otomotif saat kuliah nanti.

"Tunggu dulu!" seru Orochimaru yang jatuh terduduk setelah menerima serangan bom asap yang mampu membuat orang mengantuk dan lumpuh itu. Dengan susah payah ia mengambil pistolnya dan menembakkan sebuah peluru ke Naruto.

**_Dor!_**

Setelah itu Orochimaru pingsan.

"Awh!" Naruto mengaduh saat ia merasakan sebuah rasa sakit dan panas yang menembus kulit kakinya, ia tertembak tepat di betis kaki kanannya. Naruto pun terantuk jatuh. _Untung aku belum keluar dari kabin ini, _batinnya lega.

Tadi ia meninggalkan Shika dan yang lainnya untuk membantu Sasuke dan Neji. Tak ia sangka sang bos berhasil melukainya seperti ini. _Ukh! Aku tidak bisa menganggur! _pikir Naruto sambil mengeluarkan dua masker dari sakunya dan memakaikannya pada Hiashi dan Hinata.

Lalu, ia memberi keduanya penawar. Tak butuh waktu lama keduanya segera terbangun. Hiashi, yang sebelumnya ditembak peluru bius oleh Orochimaru, bangun setelah Hinata. Sama seperti Hinata, ia terkejut melihat darah mengucur dari betis Naruto.

"Sial!" umpat Naruto sambil melepas dasinya dan mengikatnya erat di kakinya untuk menghentikan aliran darah.

"Na-namikaze-san! Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata panik.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia merogoh kantung celananya dan mengambil sebuah pisau lipat. Lalu, ia memutuskan tali yang mengikat Hiashi dan Hinata. Naruto mengerang kesakitan, rasa sakit selalu di betis kanannya selalu menyerang setiap ia bergerak. Akhirnya, ia hanya terbujur lemas di dinding kabin.

"Kami akan segera membawamu keluar dan mencari pertolongan!" seru Hiashi khawatir.

Hiashi baru saja akan menggendong tubuh Naruto jika tidak ditahan oleh Naruto. "Jangan… di at-tas, ada sniper. Kita akan mati bila ke-luar bersamaan," bantah Naruto, ia kembali meringis kesakitan. "Tunggulah, Sasu-keh." Naruto menggigit bibirnya, berharap ia bisa melupakan rasa sakit ini sejenak bila ia membuat luka yang lain.

**_Ckiit!..._**

Sebuah mobil berhenti di samping mereka. Neji dan Sasuke segera keluar dan mengangkat Naruto ke tengah jok belakang mobil. Setelah Hiashi dan Hinata masuk ke dalam mobil, Neji segera melajukan mobilnya.

Dari jendela kabinnya, Suigetsu mengarahkan senapannya pada mobil yang baru saja keluar dari kabin utama. "_My first prey is coming, baby,_" ucapnya. **_Dziing!.. Duar! _**Suigetsu menembaknya tepat di ban mobil. "_Come out from that car, honey. I can't wait to kill you all!_"

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Gaara menerima telepon dari manajer sekaligus kakaknya, Temari. Temari memang tinggal terpisah, ia membeli sebuah apartemen di pusat kota bersama Kankurou. Jadi, hanya Gaara dari ketiga kakak beradik itulah yang masih tinggal bersama sang ayah.

Ino tersenyum kecil sambil terus mengeluarkan belanjaannya dari kantung plastik ketika melihat Gaara menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya karena teriakan Temari. Setelah berbicara beberapa saat, Gaara menutup ponselnya dan berkata, "Ino, aku harus pergi sekarang. Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama."

Ino mengangguk. "Tidak apa, pergilah," ucap Ino.

Gaara tersenyum meminta maaf dan berlalu dari dapur.

Setelah Gaara pergi, Ino segera mengenakan celemek dan mulai menyiapkan peralatan untuk membuat kue. "Yosh! Besok sudah ulang tahun Gaara! Aku harus berlatih!" ucapnya penuh semangat tanpa tahu bahwa ada sepasang mata yang memandanginya.

.

.

.

Choji dan Kankurou telah menunaikan tugas mereka. Keduanya menuju buritan kapal di mana Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, dan Shino berada. Saat melihat mereka, Kankurou segera berseru, "Hei! Kalian tidak apa-ap—"

"Wah, wah… aku tidak menyangka kalian mengadakan pertemuan, di sini." Sebuah suara menginterupsi teriakan Kankurou. Mereka segera menoleh pada sumber suara, Nagato, yang memberi isyarat pada anak buahnya untuk mengelilingi mereka.

Shikamaru juga memberi isyarat pada yang lain untuk membentuk barisan sehingga para anggota Akatsuki gagal mengelilingi gengnya. "Jangan harap semuanya akan berjalan sesuai keinginanmu," ucap Shikamaru dingin.

Nagato tersenyum dingin dan berkata, "Baiklah, semoga ini menjadi _final_ dari pertarungan kita selama ini."

Shikamaru tersenyum mengejek dan membalas, "Kuharap begitu."

.

.

.

Naruto yang mengerti situasi mengambil satu-satunya bom gas yang tersisa di sakunya dan membantingnya ke luar mobil. **_Brush!_** Mereka berlima memanfaatkan asap yang menyelimuti tubuh mereka untuk kabur dari sang sniper. Namun, tangga yang menuju geladak bawah tidak tertutup oleh asap. Mereka berlima pun mempercepat langkah.

"_I got you, chicken-butt_," ucap Suigetsu sambil mengarahkan AWP-nya pada Sasuke.

Hiashi yang menyempatkan diri menoleh ke belakang terkejut melihat AWP yang terarah pada Sasuke yang menjadi berjalan di paling depan. Hiashi melompat melindungi Sasuke tepat saat Suigetsu menekan pelatuknya.

**_Dziing!..._**

Sebuah peluru bersarang di dada Hiashi.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**V**

**Special Thanks For : RisufuyaYUI, Nivellia Neil, Yukori Kazaqi, Riz Riz 21, Evil Smirk of the Black Swan, zielavenaz96, Aihaibara88, Malfoy1409, Hirano Lawliet, Iztii Marshall.**

**Guest1 : Endingnya mungkin chappie depan. Ngg... gomen, untuk sementara genrenya SasuHina Romance/Comfort, di endingnya mungkin Romance/Happy /emang ada? #duagh XDD Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**Yafa mut : HUM! Di chappie ini udah separuh kejawab rencananya Sasuke. Dan nggak, tembakan yang sebelumnya itu peluru bius X3 Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**aeni hibiki : Iya! Ve pas bikin scene juga ngakak sendiri #buagh XDD Okeeh, makasih dukungannya! Ini udah update! XD Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**Hayai : Yay! Udah update! Ve juga seneng, kok! XDD Tuntutannya si Oro itu baru diketahui di chappie depan, sabar, ya #dikemplang XDD Yang ada di chappie ini, baru separuh dari rencana Sasuke, tapi nggak keseluruhan berjalan lancar X3 Mereka semua selamat? Gimana, ya? Ve belom mutusin #dikemplanglagi XDD Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**Audi : Iyaaaa! ini udah update! Ve sampai cuma tidur satu jam doang #curcol /abaikan XD Gimana? Memuaskan? X3 Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**Syura : Buahahahah! Itulah hasil penistaan Ve #ditendang XDD Hoho... OOC adalah syarat untuk membuat humor /sejak kapan? XDD Ini udah lanjuut! Memuaskankah? Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**Readers2611 : Uwaaah! Ve nggak nyangka! Bener-bener nggak nyangka! Makasiiiiih! X33 Ini GaaInonya udah muncul! Gaara nggak mesum-mesum amat 'kan? X3 Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**fitria toushiro : Hohoho #ketawanista XD Waktu itu Ve lagi ngelamun gimana bikin humornya. Tau-tau ide tentang Sasuke-Hiashi itu muncul. Dan Ve ngakak di tempat. Untung nggak ada siapa-siapa, kalo nggak Ve bisa dikira gila XDD Kalo di chappie ini gimana? Semakin asyikkah? Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**pm : Ini dobel pairing, di summary sama di awal cerita udah ada keterangannya 'kan? Maap, kalo Ve ngeluarin SasuHina, Yang GILnya protes. Dan kalo ngeluarin GaaIno, yang SHLnya protes. Waduh, itu yang paling ribet, dah X3 Tapi untung sampai sejauh ini readersnya baik hati nan penyabar. Mau ngerti kalo mereka dikeluarin bergantian. Dan, rencana si Oro itu udah berantakan di chappie ini XD Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**B'Day SasukeKun : Semoga di chappie ini tambah bikin berdebar #plak XDD Iyaaa! Ve nggak akan rela bikin bad ending! Udah pernah ngalamin baca buku yang bad ending bikin Ve nggak mau bikin kayak gituan. Soalnya, habis mbaca, mood Ve ancur selama 3 hari. Ck ck... GaaIno cuma membantu di awalan. Semuanya ini cuma usaha Sasuke buat dapetin hati Hinata. Gimana chappie ini? Memuaskankah? Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**V**

**A/N :**

Halo, minna-san! Semoga chappie ini memuaskan! Ve udah manjangin, lho! Rasanya pegeeel banget! Tapi entah kenapa langsung ilang pegelnya begitu baca review, minna-san. Eh, serius, tau nggak? Setiap mau bikin kelanjutannya Ve selalu nyambi dengan baca ulang semua review. Itu bener-bener jadi mood booster X33 Udah, ah, Ve nggak mau banyak bacot. Silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian di kotak repiu~ /modus #dor XDD

**V**

**JANGAN LUPA REVIEW, YA!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, PLEASE...**

**V**

**REVIEW KALIAN ADALAH BAHAN BAKAR AUTHOR BUAT NGE-UPDATE!**

**V**

**V**


	19. Pengorbanan

**TITLE :** **LOVE QUADRILATERAL**

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**PAIRING : GAAINO & SASUHINA**

**GENRE : ROMANCE/FRIENDSHIP/ACTION/A Bit of HUMOR**

**RATE : T (Semi M for Gore, maybe?)**

**WARNING : OOC, ABAL, DAN KEEKSOTISAN LAINNYA.**

**Masashi Kishimoto-sama~ pinjam chara-nya, ya!**

**Iya!**

**THANKZ! ;3 -sakarepe dewe-**

* * *

_Chapter sebelumnya :_

_Naruto yang mengerti situasi mengambil satu-satunya bom gas yang tersisa di sakunya dan membantingnya ke luar mobil. _**Brush!**_ Mereka berlima memanfaatkan asap yang menyelimuti tubuh mereka untuk kabur dari sang sniper. Namun, tangga yang menuju geladak bawah tidak tertutup oleh asap. Mereka berlima pun mempercepat langkah._

_"_I got you, chicken-butt_," ucap Suigetsu sambil mengarahkan AWP-nya pada Sasuke._

_Hiashi yang menyempatkan diri menoleh ke belakang terkejut melihat AWP yang terarah pada Sasuke yang menjadi berjalan di paling depan. Hiashi melompat melindungi Sasuke tepat saat Suigetsu menekan pelatuknya._

**Dziing!...**

_Sebuah peluru bersarang di dada Hiashi._

_._

_._

_._

**_Chapter 19 :_**

.

.

.

Mendengar bunyi tembakan, keempatnya menoleh. Mereka terpaku menatap sosok Hiashi yang melewati mereka menuju ujung tangga dengan darah yang mulai mengalir keluar dari dadanya. **_Bruk!_** Sampai Hiashi tergeletak di bawah tangga. Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, dan Hinata masih terdiam di tempat, terlalu _shock_ dengan apa yang mereka saksikan.

Suigetsu menyeringai lebar melihat keempat mangsanya terdiam di tempat. Tentu saja karena itu akan memudahkannya untuk menembak mereka. Ia mengganti kaliber .338 Lapua Magnum miliknya dengan 7,62 x 51 mm NATO. "Ini akan menjadi permainan yang menarik," gumam Suigetsu seraya melempar kaliber .338 Lapua Magnum secara asal dan meraih kaliber NATO di sebelahnya. Saat akan memasangnya, kapal bergolak, menyebabkan kaliber yang hampir di pakai Suigetsu terjatuh. "_Shit!_"

Sementara di tangga menuju geladak bawah, Hinata yang paling cepat bereaksi langsung menjerit histeris. Hinata berlari menuju ayahnya yang tergeletak menahan sakit, sedangkan Sasuke yang tersadar dari _shock_ oleh teriakan Hinata merasa dadanya dipenuhi amarah.

Dengan cepat ia mengambil pistol FN 57 yang tersembunyi di balik _blazer_ dan menembakkan pada Suigetsu yang baru saja mengambil kaliber baru. **_Dor!_** **_Dor! _**Sasuke menembakkan dua peluru yang mendarat tepat di kedua pundak Suigetsu. Terlihat olehnya Suigetsu terjatuh masuk ke dalam kabinnya. Sasuke menurunkan pistolnya dan berbalik.

Ia segera menuruni tangga dan menghampiri Hiashi yang dikerumuni Hinata, Neji, dan Naruto. "Tou-san! Tahanlah sebentar, aku akan segera membawa Tou-san ke dalam _boat _dan mengirim Tou-san ke rumah sakit!" seru Sasuke sambil memberdirikan Hiashi dan memapahnya menuju geladak tengah. Tadinya, mereka memang berniat menuju geladak bawah untuk bersembunyi di balik lantai geladak tengah. Berhubung sang sniper sudah roboh lebih dulu, mereka bisa segera kabur dengan _boat _yang sudah disiapkan oleh Choji dan Kankurou.

Sesampainya di _boat_, Sasuke segera mendudukkan Hiashi. "Neji, pergilah ke daratan dan panggil ambulans," perintah Sasuke.

Neji yang sedang membantu Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam _boat_ mengangguk.

"Hinata, naiklah," ucap Sasuke pada Hinata.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Hinata segera melompat masuk dan duduk di sebelah ayahnya.

Sasuke segera menurunkan tali yang menahan _boat_, tapi baru saja _boat _diturunkan satu meter, tiba-tiba Hiashi menarik kerah Sasuke dan berbisik, "Jika aku mati, tolong… jagalah Hinata."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Pasti." Setelah itu Sasuke terus menurunkan tali hingga _boat_ menyentuh lautan yang mulai bergejolak. Pertanda badai akan datang.

"Apa kau yang telah melukai Sui?"

Sasuke berbalik. Ia mendapati dirinya dipandang tajam oleh seorang pria berpundak lebar dengan mantel yang sobek. "Siapa Sui?"

"Sniper yang menembak pria itu," jawab Juugo.

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya dan membenarkan, "Benar, aku yang menembaknya. Ada masa—"

**_Brak!_** Pria itu meninju dinding di mana Sasuke sebelumnya berdiri, membuat keretakan di sana. Kemudian, ia menoleh pada Sasuke yang berdiri tak jauh darinya yang memandangan was-was. Rahang Juugo mengeras. "Aku akan membunuhmu." Juugo memutar tubuhnya dan mulai menerjang Sasuke.

"Coba saja," balas Sasuke dengan nada meremehkan sambil menghindari tinjuan Juugo yang hampir tak terlihat. _Menarik_, pikir Sasuke saat ia memerhatikan teknik serangan Juugo. Melihat celah, Sasuke segera melayangkan tendangan yang berhasil ditahan oleh Juugo. Menyadari bahwa dirinya akan dibanting, Sasuke berusaha mengentakkan kaki kirinya.

Namun terlambat, Juugo telah lebih dulu mengangkat kakinya dan membuat tubuh Sasuke ikut terangkat ke atas. Sasuke mengatur keseimbangan dan menekan kepala Juugo dengan kaki kanannya sebagai pijakan untuk melompat. **_Tap!_** Ia berhasil kabur dari serangan Juugo.

Juugo berbalik dan menatap Sasuke tajam. "Aku. Akan. Membunuhmu!" teriak Juugo. Ia mulai menyerang Sasuke lagi.

.

.

.

Kabuto memandang laptopnya pucat saat ia mendapati tulisan _hacked_ di laptopnya. _Hacker _yang ia lawan berhasil mengalahkannya dan mengambil kontrol kapal. Tiba-tiba, muncul angka 10 di kedua layar laptop Kabuto. Ia mengerutkan keningnya. _10? 9? 8? 7— jangan-jangan ini_. Kabuto segera melompat dari tempat tidurnya. "Apa-apaan ini?!" seru Kabuto saat mendapati pintu kabinnya yang modern telah terkunci. Rupanya Sai juga berhasil mengambil alih keamanan di seluruh kapal.

Kabuto kembali memandang laptopnya horror.

2…

1…

_"Bye-bye." _Terdengar suara Sai dari dalam laptop Kabuto.

**_Duar!_** Kabin Kabuto meledak.

.

Di New York, Sai tersenyum puas melihat hasil pekerjaannya. Ia tahu, orang yang melawannya ini tidak akan bisa keluar dari kabin dan akan terbakar di sana. Sai juga menonaktifkan _sprinkler_ sehingga api tetap menyala dan membakar kapal secara perlahan.

"Cepatlah, Sasuke. Waktumu tinggal dua puluh lima menit," gumam Sai disertai senyuman palsunya. Ia kembali mengetik di laptopnya untuk mengubah laju kapal.

.

.

.

Shikamaru menghindari setiap serangan yang dialamatkan Nagato padanya. Mereka berdua kini tengah bertanding di pinggir kapal. Nagato hampir saja berhasil menendang kaki lawannya jika Shikamaru tidak melompat dan berjongkok di batang besi sang pagar.

**_Ctak! _**Shikamaru menyentil dahi Nagato. "Makanya, kalau menyerang pertimbangkan dulu," ucapnya setengah mengejek.

Nagato merasa emosinya naik ke ubun-ubun dan ia berusaha mendorong Shikamaru keluar kapal. Shikamaru kembali melompat dan ia menjadikan punggung Nagato sebagai pijakan untuk melompat ke dalam kapal. Membuat Nagato terlempar keluar kapal. Sayang, Nagato berhasil berputar dan menarik kaki kanan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru yang merasa kaki kanannya mendadak memberat dan tertarik ke laut segera berpegangan pada pagar. Kini, keduanya tengah tergantung di pinggir kapal.

"Shika!" teriak Kiba saat menyadari Nagato dan Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandangan. Detik selanjutnya, ia melompat ke belakang saat tinju dari Kakuzu nyaris mengenai lambungnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa! Tetaplah fokus dan kalahkan mereka!" sahut Shikamaru.

"Tidak apa-apa apanya? Kau akan jatuh bersamaku setelah ini!" seru Nagato lantang. Ia menyeringai senang.

Shikamaru memandangnya sinis. "Aku tidak mau melakukan hal merepotkan macam itu," balasnya sambil menendang-nendang tangan Nagato dengan kakinya yang bebas.

"Dan aku tidak akan melepaskanmu," sahut Nagato.

Shikamaru memandang tangan yang menggenggam erat kaki kanannya kesal. Ia telah membanting, menendang, dan mencakari tangan Nagato, tapi tangan itu masih tetap menggenggam kakinya. Shikamaru menghela napas dan berkata, "Apa boleh buat."

"Heh… sudah kubilang, 'kan? Hem? Kau menyerah?" tanya Nagato saat ia melihat Shikamaru mengangkat kaki kanannya untuk mengikuti kaki kirinya yang sudah dikaitkan di pagar.

"Tidak akan!" seru Shikamaru. Ia mengambil sebuah pisau lipat dari sakunya dan menusuknya ke tangan Nagato. **_Crash!_**

"Aaaargh! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Nagato kaget. Darah mulai menetesi wajahnya.

Shikamaru meringis saat ia merasakan ujung pisau itu juga menembus sepatu dan melukai kulitnya. _Apa boleh buat_. Shikamaru menarik pisaunya yang disahut dengan jeritan kesakitan Nagato. Ia mengangkat pisaunya tinggi-tinggi. **_Crash! _**Darah kembali mengalir. Nagato menjerit kesakitan dan tangannya mati rasa. Tanpa bisa Nagato tahan, Nagato melepaskan tangannya dan— **_Jbur! _**Tubuh Nagato terjatuh ke dalam air.

"Maaf," gumam Shikamaru sebelum menanjak naik dan masuk ke dalam kapal.

"Shika, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kiba yang berlari-lari kecil pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru menatap ke belakang Kiba. Dilihatnya seluruh anggota Akatsuki terkapar.

"Hanya terluka sedikit," jawab Shikamaru. Ia menunduk melihat kondisi kakinya. Terdapat dua bolongan pada _sneaker_ dan darah yang merembes keluar. Darah Nagato dan dirinya. Luka pertama mungkin sekitar 1 cm, tapi luka kedua tertusuk lebih dalam. _Mungkin hampir 3 cm_, pikir Shikamaru.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan _sneaker_-nya dilepas. Shikamaru tersentak ketika melihat Kiba yang sibuk mengikatkan dasi di kaki kanannya.

"Setidaknya pendarahanmu berhenti," ucap Kiba setelah selesai mengikat.

Shikamaru menghela napas dan tersenyum kecil. Ia duduk dan bersandar pada pagar kapal. Lalu, Shikamaru mulai membuka ikatan dasi yang diikat Kiba.

"Eh? Kenapa dibuka?" tanya Kiba heran. Ia mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Merepotkan. Kalau kau ingin menghentikan pendarahan, jangan langsung diikat bila yang terluka di bawah jantung. Setidaknya sejajarkan dulu," ceramah Shikamaru pada Kiba yang cemberut.

"Aku 'kan sudah berusaha," protes Kiba.

"Hei, kalian jangan santai-santai. Sepertinya anjungan kapal terbakar!" seru Choji.

Seluruh anggota geng Sano minus Choji yang berada di sana menoleh dan menatap anjungan. Api telah membakar dua kabin. Mereka terdiam.

Shikamaru segera mengambil tindakan. "Semuanya, cepatlah pergi ke _boat_! Ikat kaki dan tangan Akatsuki dan bawa mereka ke sana juga!" seru Shikamaru memberi instruksi. Ia bangkit dan mencoba berjalan.

Kiba berusaha membantu Shikamaru, tapi gerakan tangannya ditahan.

"Bawa anggota Akatsuki ke dalam _boat_. Aku masih bisa berjalan sendiri," ucap Shikamaru dengan nada memerintah. Membuat Kiba tidak bisa menolak.

Kiba mengangguk dan membantu mengikat para anggota Akatsuki. Kemudian, ia mengangkat tubuh Kakuzu yang sudah lebam sana-sini dan berjalan menuju _boat_ di geladak tengah.

"Shikamaru! Sasuke dan seorang lagi sedang bertanding di dekat tangga! Apa kita perlu membantunya?" teriak Choji yang berjalan paling depan dengan memanggul Hidan dan Kitsune di kedua pundaknya.

Shikamaru menggeleng keras. "Jangan. Sasuke akan marah bila kita mencampuri urusannya. Tetap lakukan apa yang kubilang dan tinggalkan sebuah _boat_ untuk Sasuke!" titah Shikamaru.

.

.

.

Sasuke menarik napas dan membuangnya dengan keras. Keringatnya kembali menetes dan membasahi bajunya. Sampai saat ini, duelnya dengan Juugo masih belum ada hasil. Mereka berdua seimbang.

"Heh… sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan lawan sekuat dirimu," komentar Juugo sambil tersenyum hambar.

"Aku juga," jawab Sasuke. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Juugo yang juga memandangnya. Tatapan keduanya bertemu. Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa ada yang aneh. Ia memandang jauh ke belakang Juugo. Dilihatnya para anggota gengnya sedang memapah seluruh anggota Akatsuki menuju _boat_ dalam keadaan terikat tanpa ketua mereka.

_Trrt… "Sasuke, kabin telah kubakar. Api akan menyebar dengan cepat. Waktumu tinggal lima belas menit lagi,"_ ucap Sai dari _earphone_ yang terpasang di telinga Sasuke. Sasuke terhenyak.

Juugo yang terheran melihat pandangan Sasuke segera menoleh ke belakang dan terkejut melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. Ia mendapati anjungan telah terbakar separuh. Tanpa pikir panjang, Juugo segera meninggalkan Sasuke dan berlari tangga yang menuju ke anjungan. "SUI!" panggil Juugo khawatir.

Juugo berlari setengah melompat menaiki tangga dan sampai di lorong yang telah berasap. Untung saja kabin Kabuto terletak di pojok terjauh. Namun, itu hanya sedikit membantu karena kabin Suigetsu berada tepat di tengah. Juugo segera menerobos asap dan mendobrak pintu kabin Suigetsu. **_Bruak!_**

Belum sempat mengambil napas, Juugo terbelalak melihat Suigetsu terkapar dengan darah mengalir dari kedua pundaknya. Api mulai menyambar lantai dan mengelilingi Suigetsu. "Sui!" panggil Juugo lagi. Ia berlari menerobos api dan mengangkat tubuh Suigetsu tanpa peduli api yang mulai menari-nari di sekelilingnya. **_Brak!_** Langit-langit di lorong runtuh dan menghalangi jalan Juugo. Ia mendecak kesal dan beralih pada jendela.

"Juu…go?" gumam Suigetsu lirih, tapi tetap terdengar oleh Juugo. Ia membuka matanya dan melihat pemandangan buram di hadapannya.

"Tenanglah, Sui. Aku akan membawa kita keluar," ucap Juugo tepat sebelum melompat dari jendela. **_Bruak!_** Lantai geladak atas berbunyi keras memantulkan debuman sepatu _boots_ Juugo. Juugo berlari menuju geladak tengah dan mendapati Sasuke sedang melepaskan tali yang mengikat _boat_-nya. Satu-satunya _boat_ yang tersisa.

"Tolong! Tolong bawa Suigetsu bersamamu dan rawatkan dia ke rumah sakit!" pinta Juugo dengan tatapan memohon. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia memohon pada seseorang. Selama ini, selalu orang lain yang memohon padanya. Memohon untuk dibiarkan hidup yang selalu ditanggapi oleh Juugo dengan tendangan di kepala untuk mengakhiri hidup orang yang memohon padanya.

Namun kini, terdapat sebuah perasaan yang menyesakkan dadanya. Ia takut Suigetsu akan mati. Ia takut tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan Suigetsu lagi. Ia takut untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa Suigetsu akan pergi darinya. Untuk selamanya.

Sasuke memandang Juugo dengan bimbang. Menolong musuh yang telah membunuh calon mertuanya? Tidak, terima kasih. Namun tatapan memohon Juugo yang terlihat seperti orang yang sangat menderita, hampir sama seperti saat dirinya mengetahui bahwa Hinata diculik. Bahkan Juugo terlihat lebih menderita.

Sasuke tidak tahu keputusan mana yang harus diambilnya. Sementara anjungan sudah sepenuhnya terbakar dan dengan cepat api menyambar apapun yang ada di sekelilingnya. Menyambar kotak berisi ikan, tali, dan kini hanya berjarak 5 meter dari mereka.

_"Sasuke, tinggal lima menit lagi. Apa keputusanmu?"_ tanya Sai memastikan.

Sasuke terdiam. Mana yang akan dia ambil? Apakah ia akan menolong Suigetsu meski orang itulah yang mencelakai calon mertuanya? Atau ia akan mengabaikan Juugo meski ia tahu seberapa menyesakkannya rasa takut yang terus menyelimuti dada?

Sasuke merasa bahwa ini adalah keputusan terberat dalam hidupnya. "Aku—"

_"Tiga menit lagi."_

.

.

.

Sasuke tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia mengambil sebuah pilihan yang ia anggap sebagai pilihan tersulit. Kedua pilihan itu memang sangat sulit. Bila ia memilih untuk meninggalkan Suigetsu dan Juugo. Pastilah ia akan selalu merasa menderita karena dosa yang telah ia lakukan. Dosa karena ia meninggalkan mereka dan menghancurkan harapan satu-satunya Juugo.

Bisa Sasuke lihat, Juugo sangat menyayangi Suigetsu sampai rela menukar nyawanya demi kelangsungan hidup Suigetsu. Mungkin orientasi Juugo memang menyimpang, tapi perasaan Juugo kepada Suigetsu sangatlah besar. Tatapan Juugo padanya adalah tatapan orang yang ingin melindungi orang yang dicintainya dengan taruhan nyawa. Membuat Sasuke merasa sedikit heran. Baru kali ini Sasuke melihat bagaimana seseorang yang benar-benar mencintai orang lain. Bukan hanya dalam film dan cerita fiksi lainnya.

Sementara jika ia memilih untuk menolong Suigetsu. Sasuke bertanya-tanya. Apakah ia berdosa bila menolong seseorang yang telah mencelakai ayah dari gadis yang dicintainya? Apakah gadis itu akan membencinya karena telah menolong orang yang mencelakai ayahnya? Atau karena dirinya yang mengerti apa itu rasa sakit?

Sasuke tidak tahu jawaban dari semua pertanyaannya. Namun, kini ia merasa bersyukur. Bersyukur karena ia memilih untuk menolong Suigetsu. Karena Sasuke tahu, ia tahu rasa sakit yang membuat dada seolah hampir pecah bila melihat orang yang ia sayangi akan meninggalkannya.

Mungkin ia tidak tahu seberapa menyesakkannya dada dan betapa hati seseorang terobek-robek karenanya, tapi sekali lagi Sasuke bersyukur. Bersyukur karena ia dapat mencegah seseorang untuk mengalami hal itu.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan memandang keluar kaca rumah sakit. Hinata berhasil diselamatkan. Naruto dan orang-orang terluka juga sedang dirawat. Orochimaru beserta antek-anteknya tewas karena kapal yang terbakar. Lalu, Suigetsu diselundupkan ke rumah sakit oleh Sasuke secara diam-diam agar tidak terlacak dan dipenjara. Entah bagaimana cara Juugo menemukannya nanti, Sasuke sudah tidak terlalu peduli. Ia telah menuntaskan permintaan dari orang yang pernah berduel dengannya itu.

**_FLASHBACK ON_**

_"Terima kasih," ucap Juugo pelan seraya meletakkan tubuh Suigetsu dengan hati-hati di dalam _boat_. "Aku tahu kau sebenarnya orang yang baik."_

_Sasuke terdiam melihat Juugo yang melepaskan tali yang menahan _boat_._

_"Kumohon… rawatlah dia sampai aku menjemputnya." Suara Juugo terdengar bergetar. "Aku pasti akan menjemputnya. Pasti."_

_Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan berkata, "Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu."_

_Tali yang menahan _boat_ terlepas dan _boat_ pun mulai bergoyang mengikuti arus laut._

_"Terima kasih…"_

**DUARR!**

**_FLASHBACK OFF_**

Kini, Sasuke dan Hinata sedang menanti hasil operasi di rumah sakit. Sasuke melirik ke ujung ruangan. Di ruangan yang berlawanan dari tempatnya berdiri. Terdapat sebuah ruang operasi yang diisi oleh seorang pasien yang bernama Hyuuga Hiashi. Sasuke telah mengirimkan dokter-dokter ternama untuk operasi Hiashi. Tentu saja Sasuke akan melakukan yang terbaik agar calon mertuanya itu tidak pergi ke dunia sana.

Sasuke melirik jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Ternyata sudah lebih dari tiga jam ia dan Hinata menunggu hasil operasi. Sasuke menghela napas dan berjalan menuju _vending machine_ yang berada di sudut lorong dan membeli dua botol minuman.

Lalu, Sasuke melangkah mendekati Hinata dan duduk di sampingnya. "Mau minum?" tanya Sasuke memecahkan keheningan sambil menyodorkan salah satu botol.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya yang basah karena terus menangis dan mengangguk. "A-arigatou," ucapnya tersendat-sendat. Hinata menerima botol minuman yang disodorkan Sasuke padanya, tapi ia hanya memeganginya saja.

Sasuke menatapnya iba. Ia mendekat dan menyandarkan kepala Hinata ke bahunya. "Tou-san pasti selamat. Aku sudah mengirimkan dokter-dokter terbaik untuk menyelamatkannya. Tenanglah, sebentar lagi dokter akan keluar dan mengatakan Tou-san baik-baik saja," hibur Sasuke. Perlahan, tangannya bergerak mengelus kepala Hinata untuk menenangkannya.

Hinata tahu bahwa Sasuke sedang berusaha menenangkannya. Namun perasaan yang menyesakkan dadanya ini benar-benar tak bisa ditahan, apalagi saat Sasuke mulai mengelusnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, air mata Hinata kembali menetes.

Sasuke merasa sangat bersalah. Bersalah karena ia gagal melindungi ayah Hinata. Malah Hiashilah yang menolongnya dan menyebabkan gadis yang dicintainya ini sangat bersedih. Sasuke memeluk Hinata yang menangis semakin keras. Di dalam hati Sasuke, dirinya berharap Hiashi berhasil menjalani operasi dan Hinata kembali ceria seperti biasanya.

**_Krieet…_**

Pintu ruang operasi terbuka. Sontak Sasuke dan Hinata bangkit. Hinata langsung mengusap kedua matanya yang basah. Lalu, keduanya menatap seorang dokter yang memakai baju serba hijau beserta masker yang keluar perlahan dari ruangan. Rupanya Sasuke dan Hinata tidak menyadari bahwa sejak tadi lampu yang terdapat di atas pintu telah menjadi hijau. Pertanda operasi telah usai.

Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa tegang dan seolah ia sedang menghadapi sebuah eksekuesi. "Bagaimana hasilnya? Hiashi Tou-san selamat 'kan?"

Sang dokter memandang Hinata dan Sasuke ragu-ragu. Namun, ia harus memberitahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya. "Maaf…"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**V**

**Special Thanks For : Riz Riz 21, Yukori Kazaqi, zielavenaz96, Hirano Lawliet, RisufuyaYUI, Nivellia Neil, Evil Smirk of the Black Swan.  
**

**Lavenderaven : Udah lanjuuuutt! *teriak pake toa* #digampar XDD ****Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**Guest1 : Iyaaa! Hiashi udah jadi orang tua yang keren di sini #duak X33 ****Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

******Hayai : He'eh. Kan kasian kalo Sai sama geng Sano nggak kebagian tempat. Trus buat apa promosi di chappie pertama, coba? Pajangan? #plak XDD ****Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**********Guest2 : Huwaaah... tapi makin lama makin action, yaa? *lirik ke atas* dan makin susah buat dibikin X3 Ve usahain cepet, deh~ ****Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**********n : Iya. Pas ngeliatin kotak repiu Ve ngerasa ada yang ilang. Ternyata emang bener n ngilang. Ayo baliik *nyeret* #dilemparbom XDD Apa? Apa? Kok ngomongnya kesumbat terus, siih? Nggak papa, kok manggil Hiashi sebagai Hiashi baa-chan #digorokHiashi XD ****Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**********Readers2611 : Sip! Sip! Ve emang nggak mau ngasih image Gaara yang pervert. Cuma Ve rada bingung mau gimana ngasih romance mereka X3 ****Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**********Micharannao : Makasiiiiih! #mainpelukalateletubbies XDD Kalo bikin pemotretan GaaIno mah, ntar fic ini jadi kepanjangan. Trus kapan Ve bisa ngasih label complete? X3 ****Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**********fitria toushiro : Masa? *buka chappie sebelumnya* nggh... ada humornya ya? Kok Ve nggak nyadar? #dor XDD Tenang aja :3 Tinggal satu chappie lagi, kok /semoga #plak XDD ****Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**V**

**A/N :**

Ve nggak bakal banyak bacot. Pertama-tama gomen kalo chap ini lebih pendek. Maklum, lebih cepet update lebih pendek. Apalagi pas nulis actionnya... Ukh... itu paling lama #curcol Huwaaaah! 99% chap depan udah endiiiing TT_TT Ve udah jatuh sayang sama fic ini... *elus laptop* Okeh, Ve udah nyiapin sebuah ide cerita, sih. Setuju nggak kalo dikeluarin sehabis fic ini?

**V**

**JANGAN LUPA REVIEW, YA!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, PLEASE...**

**V**

**UPDATE KILAAAAAAAATT! YOUSHHAAA! /bahasa mana, tuh? =="**

**V**

**V**


	20. The Ending

**TITLE :** **LOVE QUADRILATERAL**

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**PAIRING : GAAINO & SASUHINA**

**GENRE : ROMANCE/FRIENDSHIP/ACTION/A Bit of HUMOR/ANGST**

**RATE : T (Semi M for Gore, maybe?)**

**WARNING : OOC, ABAL, DAN KEEKSOTISAN LAINNYA.**

**Masashi Kishimoto-sama~ pinjam chara-nya, ya!**

**Iya!**

**THANKZ! ;3 -sakarepe dewe-**

* * *

_Chapter sebelumnya :_

**Krieet…**

_Pintu ruang operasi terbuka. Sontak Sasuke dan Hinata bangkit. Hinata langsung mengusap kedua matanya yang basah. Lalu, keduanya menatap seorang dokter yang memakai baju serba hijau beserta masker yang keluar perlahan dari ruangan. Rupanya Sasuke dan Hinata tidak menyadari bahwa sejak tadi lampu yang terdapat di atas pintu telah menjadi hijau. Pertanda operasi telah usai._

_Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa tegang dan seolah ia sedang menghadapi sebuah eksekuesi. "Bagaimana hasilnya? Hiashi Tou-san selamat 'kan?"_

_Sang dokter memandang Hinata dan Sasuke ragu-ragu. Namun, ia harus memberitahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya. "Maaf…"_

_._

_._

_._

_**Chapter 20 :**_

.

.

.

"Kami gagal menyelamatkan Hyuuga Hiashi-sama. Peluru telah menyerempet jantungnya dan menyebabkan jantungnya bocor," jelas sang dokter. Ia menghela napas. "Kami sudah melakukan yang bisa kami lakukan. Kami sudah mencoba memberi darah dan menjahit jantungnya. Tapi…" sang dokter menggigit bibirnya, "Hyuuga Hiashi-sama gagal diselamatkan."

Hinata merasa dunianya runtuh. Ayahnya, yang selama ini merawatnya penuh kasih sayang lebih dibanding adiknya, Hanabi. Ayahnya, yang selalu melindunginya dari segala macam ancaman. Ayahnya, yang selalu memberikan perhatian lebih padanya. Akan… pergi untuk selamanya? Tidak. Ia tidak bisa menerima hal ini. "Bohong… katakan bahwa ini semua bohong. Ini pasti hanya skenario drama 'kan?" gumam Hinata tak jelas.

Sasuke berusaha memeluk Hinata. Namun, Hinata meronta dan berjalan mundur perlahan. Hingga ia menabrak dinding. "Di mana kamera tersembunyinya? Mana sutradara dan aktor lain? Di mana mereka?" Hinata semakin meracau tidak jelas. Ia terus berjalan mundur. Langkahnya terhenti saat punggungnya menempel pada salah satu sudut ruangan. "Katakan… katakan bahwa ini adalah mimpi, kumohon katakan!" jerit Hinata histeris.

"Hinata…" Mendadak hati Sasuke terasa perih melihat Hinata yang seperti ini. Ingin rasanya ia mendekati Hinata dan memeluknya erat. Maka, Sasuke pun mendekati Hinata perlahan dan berhenti di hadapannya.

Hinata menatap iris _Onyx_ Sasuke dan tersenyum. "Sasuke-kun, kapan dramanya akan berakhir?"

**_Jleb! _**"Maaf, Hinata. Ini bukanlah drama…" jawab Sasuke lemah.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. "Bohong! Ini hanyalah dra—"

**_Krieet…_**

Pintu ruang operasi terbuka. Dari dalam, keluar serombongan orang berbaju hijau dan bermasker yang mendorong sebuah tempat tidur. Di atas tempat tidur itu, nampak sesosok tubuh yang ditutup kain putih.

Sasuke tertegun. Apa benar mayat yang ada di atas tempat tidur itu adalah calon mertuanya yang masih dapat ia temui dan ajak bicara tiga jam lalu? Padahal, sampai tadi siang mereka masih saling berdebat tentang _tomato sandwich_. Padahal, di malam beberapa hari yang lalu mereka saling bertemu di acara pertunangan. Padahal, beberapa minggu yang lalu, Sasuke menceritakan kisah _edit _-annya pada Hiashi. Sekarang… sudah tidak bisa berdebat lagi, kah?

Sasuke merasakan kedua kakinya bergetar. Ia berbalik dan berjalan mengikuti langkah Hinata yang mengejar tempat tidur putih itu.

"Sasuke-kun, lihat! Akting Tou-san sangat bagus, ya? Beda denganku," ucap Hinata riang. Ia terus berlari mengikuti ranjang putih itu.

Tepat sebelum ranjang putih itu memasuki ruangan, Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya dan memeluk Hinata dari belakang. "Berhenti, Hinata. Apa kau tidak melihat papan di atas?"

"Eh?" Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya, "ada papan bertulis ruang mayat! Wah, benar-benar drama yang hebat!"

Sakit. Hati Sasuke sangat sakit melihat Hinata yang seperti ini. Hinata yang terlihat sangat riang, meski Sasuke tahu, diri Hinata sepenuhnya menolak kabar bahwa ayahnya telah meninggal dunia. "Sadarlah, Hinata. Tou-san… dia sudah meninggal," ucap Sasuke lirih.

"Hah? Sasuke-kun bicara apa, sih? Ini 'kan hanya drama? Kenapa serius begitu?" tanya Hinata bingung. Kemudian, ia melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan berbalik, menatap langsung kedua mata Sasuke dengan iris _Lavender_-nya. "Sasuke-kun bicara apa? Tapi…" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, "Sasuke-kun benar. Seharusnya aku juga berakting agar dramanya bagus," lanjutnya disertai senyuman manis khas Hinata.

Sasuke memeluk Hinata erat. Tidak peduli yang dipeluknya megap-megap tidak bisa bernapas. _Bagaimana pun caranya, aku harus bisa menyadarkan Hinata, _tekad Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menggenggam kedua pundak Hinata. "Hinata, aku akan menyampaikan sebuah kenyataan yang sangat menyakitkan. Apa kau siap?"

Hinata menegakkan kepalanya dan mengangguk antusias. "Aku siap! Aku siap!" seru Hinata sambil melompat-lompat riang yang membuat Sasuke sedikit lega. "Aku akan selalu siap asalkan ada Sasuke-kun dan Tou-san, apa pun itu aku siap!"

Sasuke langsung menjadi _down_. _Hinata, tolong maafkan keegoisanku. Tapi aku ingin kau tahu dan tidak berpura-pura seperti ini._ "Hinata, pertama-tama aku ingin bertanya padamu." Sasuke memandang lurus ke mata Hinata. Sasuke dapat melihatnya, di balik keriangan aneh sang putri Hyuuga sulung ini. Jauh di dalam matanya, terdapat kehampaan yang membuat siapun bergidik ngeri dan mati rasa. "Perasaan apa yang ada di dalam hatimu saat kau bersamaku?"

Hinata memejamkan matanya. "Aku merasakan perasaan tenang, hangat, dan entah kenapa aku punya kepercayaan padamu." Hinata membuka matanya kembali.

Sasuke mengangguk puas. Hal ini memang sudah diperkirakannya. "Lalu, apakah kau merasakan hal yang sama saat kau berada di Jeju dengan orang yang menggunakan tubuh Gaara?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Dan sekarang bagaimana perasaanmu bila kau berdekatan dengan Gaara?"

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya samar dan menjawab, "Entahlah, rasanya biasa saja."

Sasuke menghembuskan napas lega. "Maukah kau percaya, Hinata, bahwa saat berada di Jeju, aku dan Gaara saling bertukar tubuh?" Kali ini Sasuke mulai ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja aku percaya!"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena saat di Jeju, aku berdebar setiap dekat dengan Gaara-kun. Namun sekarang aku sudah tidak berdebar lagi karena dia, tapi karena…" Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, "Sasuke-kun," ucap Hinata dengan nada yang semakin memelan.

Sasuke tersenyum puas. Sangat puas. "Jadi, kau percaya bila aku bilang bahwa akulah yang berada di tubuh Gaara waktu itu?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

Hinata mengangguk. "Hum."

"Hinata, mengapa kau merasa siap untuk kuberitahukan sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan bila aku berada di sampingmu?"

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum simpul. "Karena aku selalu merasa aman dan nyaman saat bersama Sasuke-kun dan Tou-san! Tapi…" Hinata kembali menundukkan wajahnya. Kali ini ia mulai memainkan ujung rambutnya. Bahkan Sasuke dapat melihat telinganya memerah. "Ha-hanya Sasuke-kun yang membuatku be-berdebar," lanjut Hinata gugup sekaligus malu.

"Kau yakin?"

"_Feeling-_ku mengatakan begitu."

"Jadi yang logika tidak?"

"Iya!"

_Dasar… _Sasuke tersenyum dalam hati. _Lalu, final!_ "Hinata, maukah kau menggantikan posisi Tou-san hanya dengan aku saja?" tanya Sasuke hati-hati.

"Eh? Kenapa begitu?" Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya, "aku ingin Sasuke-kun dan Tou-san!" tuntut Hinata.

_Gawat._ "Baiklah, tapi jika suatu saat Tou-san pergi meninggalkanmu denganku. Apakah kau mau menerimanya?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Tou-san tidak akan meninggalkanku dengan alasan yang tidak jelas," ucap Hinata yakin. "Tapi sepertinya tidak apa-apa kalau aku dan Tou-san masih bisa saling berkomunikasi," lanjutnya riang.

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya. _Maaf, Hinata. Maaf._ "Hinata, Tou-san telah pergi ke suatu tempat yang sangat jauh dan tidak akan berhubungan dengan kita lagi. Maukah kau percaya hal itu?"

Hinata menggeleng keras. "Tidak! Tou-san akan selalu menemaniku. Dia sudah berjanji untuk selalu berada di sampingku saat acara pertunangan kita!" bantah Hinata.

_Kami-sama… bagaimana caranya memberitahu Hinata?_ keluh Sasuke dalam hati. Ia tidak ingin melihat Hinata terus seperti ini. Sasuke ingin Hinata mengetahui kenyataan dan terus maju ke depan. Bukan terus menghindar dari kenyataan. Sasuke pun kembali memeluk Hinata dan berkata lirih, "Hinata, Tou-san sudah pergi. Tou-san telah pergi ke surga dan tidak akan kembali ke dunia ini. Tapi, kita akan menemuinya lagi di sana. Dan sampai saat itu tiba, maukah kau untuk tetap bersamaku?"

Hinata meronta dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke. "Tidak! Tidak! Tou-san tidak akan meninggalkanku! Dia sudah berjanji! Tou-san tidak akan pergi!" bantah Hinata setengah menjerit. Membuat orang-orang di sekeliling memandang heran pada mereka.

Sasuke kembali merasa sakit. Sakit di dalam dadanya ini terus berdenyut-denyut. "Hinata—"

"Diam! Aku tidak mau dengar! Ini hanya drama! Bukan kenyataan!" jerit Hinata. Ia mulai menangis dan memukuli Sasuke sekuat tenaganya. "Kenapa kau begitu jahat? Kenapa kau mengatakan hal buruk? Tou-san tidak akan pergi!"

Sekeras apa pun pukulan yang diberikan Hinata pada Sasuke. Sasuke tidak merasakan apa pun dan membiarkan Hinata terus memukulinya. Ia sudah tidak tahu lagi. Apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk membuat Hinata kembali seperti semula? Mungkin memang tidak akan seperti semula, tapi setidaknya Hinata menerima kenyataan. Itu akan jauh lebih baik.

Sasuke merasa menderita. Apakah ini karmanya karena telah memaksa Hinata untuk masuk ke dalam kehidupannya? Atau memang ini harga yang harus ia tebus untuk mendapat Hinata? Sesakit ini kah?

Sasuke merasa pandangannya nanar. Ia telah terdorong mundur karena pukulan Hinata yang tiada henti. Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan hal yang aneh. Pukulan Hinata semakin melemah dan tangannya terus merosot ke bawah. Sasuke memfokuskan pandangannya dan mendapati seorang dokter telah menyuntikkan suatu cairan pada Hinata. Membuatnya terduduk dan menangis dalam diam dengan pandangan hampa.

"Apakah kalian tidak apa-apa? Mohon maaf karena saya menyuntikkan cairan penenang tanpa izin terlebih dulu," ucap sang dokter.

Sasuke mengangguk lemah. "Tidak apa-apa dan terima kasih sudah membantu saya menenangkannya."

"Sama-sama. Tapi…" Sang dokter mengerutkan keningnya. "Saya tidak yakin keadaan jiwanya stabil. Sebagai seorang psikiater, saya menyarankan Anda untuk mengecek keadaan mentalnya. Saya takut dia terlalu stress dan tertekan. Itu berbahaya," ceramah sang dokter panjang lebar.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih sarannya. Tapi biar saya saja yang mengurusnya."

Sang dokter memandang Sasuke sejenak dan berkata, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Ini kartu nama saya, silahkan dihubungi jika ada apa-apa."

"Hn," gumam Sasuke tidak jelas sambil menerima kartu yang disodorkan dokter muda itu padanya.

.

.

.

Hari semakin larut dan waktu terus berputar. Waktu yang hanya berputar satu jam-dua jam menjadi sangat lama karena pengaruh dari kejadian hebat yang menewaskan seseorang yang mengorbankan dirinya demi Sasuke. Motif Orochimaru yang ditemukan di dalam akun _email_ yang multi fungsi sebagai _diary_-nya ternyata amat sangat konyol.

Lima tahun lalu, terjadi perdebatan wilayah antara sekelompok suku dengan Orochimaru. Wilayah di sana ditemukan pasangan betina untuk ular kesayangan Orochimaru, Manda. Maka, Orochimaru berniat membangun kandang raksasa untuk mengembangbiakkan pasangan itu dan mendapat tantangan keras dari suku dalam setempat.

Sang Menteri Kebudayaan turun tangan dan berakhir dengan pernyataan bahwa wilayah itu dimiliki oleh suku dan Orochimaru dilarang untuk ke sana lagi. Orochimaru mulai mendendam dan terjun ke dunia hitam. Menyiapkan berbagai rencana untuk membalas sang Menteri Kebudayaan.

Tuntutan yang dimintanya pada sang Menteri Kebudayaan memang hanya untuk mendapatkan wilayah. Namun, bila dituruti, nama baik Konoha akan tercoreng dan bisa menjadi pemicu untuk pemberontakan di sana-sini.

Beruntung geng Sano beraksi dan menggagalkan rencana Orochimaru sekaligus membuatnya tewas. Geng Sano mulai berjaya dan Akatsuki pun hancur. Setiap anggota Akatsuki harus menjalani rehabilitasi sikap kecuali Nagato. Ia berhasil kabur dan bersembunyi di balik perlindungan ayahnya tanpa berani menampakkan dirinya lagi.

Itu semua adalah kabar yang Sasuke dapatkan dari pemerintah. Yang bukan dari pemerintah hanya satu. Kabarnya, Suigetsu telah dipulangkan oleh seorang pria bertubuh besar.

Sasuke menghela napas lelah. _Setidaknya yang lain berjalan baik,_ pikirnya. Ia mulai memikirkan keadaan Hinata untuk kedelapan puluh sembilan kalinya. _Semoga Hinata baik-baik saja._

.

.

.

Ino membuka pintu rumah yang baru-baru ini ditinggalinya perlahan. Ia baru saja pulang dari pemotretan. Setelah tadi sore sibuk membuat kue yang hasilnya tak berbentuk nan kehitaman, ia terpaksa membeli bahan-bahan baru.

_Semoga yang lain sudah tidur_, Ino berharap dalam hati. Ia berjalan mengendap-endap menuju dapur tanpa mengunjungi kamarnya terlebih dulu. Sesampainya di dapur, Ino segera menyiapkan bahan dan peralatan ditemani sebuah lampu yang menyala terang di kegelapan malam.

Ino melirik jam di dinding. _Pukul 10.00_, _waktuku tidak banyak,_ pikirnya khawatir. Ino mulai ragu-ragu. Apa ia bisa membuat kue dengan 'sukses' dalam waktu yang singkat? Padahal tadi siang ia sudah mencari berbagai macam referensi yang berakhir dengan kegagalan.

Ino mengigit bibirnya. _Sudahlah! Aku harus berusaha! Yosh!_

"Kau ingin membuat sampah lagi?"

**_Deg!_** Ino berbalik. Matanya melebar melihat sesosok orang yang dikenal sebagai ayah dari kekasihnya. "Ka-kazekage ji-san!" pekik Ino kaget.

Kazekage tersenyum tipis dan berkata, "Maaf mengagetkanmu. Jadi, kue macam apa yang ingin kau buat, Ino-san?"

Ino memainkan jemarinya gugup. "_Bla-blackforest Caramel Cream Cake_," jawabnya.

Kazekage mendekat perlahan dan berhenti di samping Ino. "Kau tahu? Yang tadi sore kau masukkan ke dalam adonan itu bukan gula, tapi garam."

"Eeeh? Benarkah?" tanya Ino tak percaya.

Kazekage mengangguk.

Ino menunduk. _Kami-sama, aku telah mempermalukan diriku sendiri di hadapan calon mertuaku, _pikir Ino panik.

"Ingin kubantu?"

Ino mengangkat wajahnya. "Ka-kazekage ji-san bisa memasa—ups!"

Kazekage kembali tersenyum tipis. "Tentu saja aku bisa. Jika tidak, siapa yang mengajari Gaara memasak?" jawabnya sedikit gemas.

Ino kembali memainkan jari-jarinya dengan malu. "Go-gomenne, Kazekage ji-san, dan…"

Kazekage mengangkat alisnya. "Dan?"

Ino memantapkan hati dan melanjutkan perkataannya, "A-aku ingin memasak sendiri untuk Gaara."

Kazekage terdiam sejenak. "Baiklah, tapi aku akan mengawasimu," ujar Kazekage sambil berjalan menuju kursi dan duduk di sana.

"Arigatou, Kazekage ji-san!"

Jauh di dalam hati Kazekage, ia berharap, kenangan buruk Gaara di masa lalu. Kenangan buruk yang selalu membuat Gaara merasa bersalah karena sang Kaa-san yang meninggal dunia sesaat setelah melahirkan Gaara akan menguap.

.

"Hei! Telurnya jatuh!"

"Eh?"

.

"Itu KECAAAAP!"

"Huwaaa! Gawat! Sudah masuk!"

.

"Itu bubuk kopi! Bukan coklat bubuk!"

"Nyaris saja…"

"Mau icip coklat bubuk?"

"Mau!"

_Hohoho…_

"HUEK! Kazekage ji-san! Rasanya sangat pahit!"

"Memaang!"

"Ukh…"

.

"Nah, tinggal menunggu sampai matang!"

"Hei…"

"Hm?"

"Apinya belum nyala…"

"Huwaaa! Aku lupa!"

.

"Kau yakin bisa menghiasnya?" tanya Kazekage tidak yakin. Tentu saja ia tidak yakin setelah serentetan kejadian tadi.

"Tentu saja yakin!" jawab Ino pasti.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya! Apa Kazekage ji-san tahu? Setiap praktek, Hinata selalu yang memasak dan aku yang menghias! Nilai kami sempurna!"

Kazekage menghela napas panjang. "Jadi, artinya kau tidak pernah memasak?" tukasnya menusuk.

Ino merasa tertohok. "A-aku pernah memasak, kok!" bantah Ino dengan nada yang tidak meyakinkan.

Kazekage memandang Ino dengan tatapan geli. "Masa?" godanya.

Ino menggigit bibirnya. "Pe-pernah! Barusan aku juga memasak, 'kan?" bantahnya lagi.

"Paling hasilnya juga hancur bila tidak kuingatkan," balas Kazekage amat sangat menusuk.

Akhirnya, dengan amat sangat pundung, Ino menghias kue yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari kulkas.

.

"Sudah!" seru Ino riang melihat hasil dari hiasannya.

"Cepat taruh di _freezer_!" Kazekage memberi instruksi.

Ino mengangguk. "Hai!" jawabnya sambil membawa kue menuju lemari pendingin yang terletak berdempetan dengan dinding dapur.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau lakukan saat menunggu?"

"Ki-kira-kira kita perlu menunggu berapa lama, Kazekage ji-san?" tanya Ino.

"Sekitar setengah jam."

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin jalan-jalan ke taman belakang!" ucap Ino riang dengan senyum andalannya.

Kazekage mengerutkan keningnya samar. "Kenapa harus ke sana?" tanya Kazekage heran. _Mengapa tidak tidur saja?_

"Karena ada banyak tanaman!" jawab Ino sebelum menghilang dibalik sekat.

Kazekage terperangah sesaat. Pada detik selanjutnya, bibirnya perlahan naik dan membentuk sebuah senyuman. "Anak yang menarik," gumamnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. _Sepertinya dia cocok untuk Gaara._

"Tou-san?"

Kepala Kazekage berputar cepat dan bertemu dengan iris _Jade_ milik putranya, Gaara. Otaknya segera berputar. "Gaara? Kau tidak tidur?" tanya Kazekage dengan nada heran.

Gaara menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Tadi aku sedang belajar dan menyiapkan beberapa hal, dan aku ke sini untuk mengambil minuman," jawabnya setengah berbohong. Ya, Gaara berbohong mengenai belajarnya. Ia membuka kulkas dan mengambil segelas air putih yang ia siapkan tadi sore.

Kazekage berdebar tegang. Takut Gaara membuka _freezer_ dan menemukan kue yang dibuat Ino di sana. "Yah… aku sama sepertimu," ucap Kazekage berbohong pula.

Gaara menarik kursi sembari meletakkan gelas minumannya di meja dapur. Ia duduk dan meminumnya. "Oh ya, Tou-san, apa Tou-san melihat Ino? Tadi aku lihat kamarnya kosong," tanya Gaara.

Kazekage mengangkat alisnya. "Ino-san? Tadi dia bilang ingin ke taman belakang," jawabnya.

**_Deg! _**"Aku akan ke sana," ucap Gaara. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar dapur.

Kazekage berpikir sejenak. "Aku akan mengawasi mereka," ucap Kazekage lirih pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian ia berjalan keluar dapur dan hampir menabrak seorang penghuni baru selain Ino. "Inoichi-san? Ada apa?"

Inoichi yang ternyata mendengar ucapan lirih Kazekage itu tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalau kita awasi bersama-sama, Kazekage-san?"

.

Ino berjalan berkeliling taman belakang tanpa mengenakan alas kaki. Ia sangat menyukai tanaman dan bunga, apalagi di tempat yang bagaikan kebun bunga ini. Dingin? Ino sama sekali tidak mempersalahkan hal itu. Asal di sekelilingnya terdapat tanaman dan bunga yang disukainya ia akan merasa sangat nyaman. Meski itu di musim dingin seperti saat ini.

Ino menunduk dan memandang tanaman-tanaman dengan bantuan lampu lima _watt_ di dekatnya. "Indahnya…" gumam Ino. Ia kembali melangkah menyusuri jalan setapak di taman yang cukup luas itu. Tiba-tiba, Ino mencium bau yang sangat dikenalnya. Ia menoleh dan iris _Aquamarine_-nya melebar.

Ia melihat sebuah kolam yang setengah beku dengan teratai yang bertebaran di permukaannya, kolam yang menjadi _background_ pertemuannya dengan Gaara malam itu. "Gaara?"

Gaara yang mengenakan mantel agak tebal tersenyum tipis. "Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanyanya halus.

Ino tersenyum lebar dan menjawab, "Tentu saja tidak!"

Gaara berjalan mendekat dan bertanya, "Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Ino melangkah maju dan menarik Gaara menuju pinggir kolam. "Hanya melihat-lihat," jawabnya riang.

"Tengah malam begini?"

Ino menatap lurus pada Gaara, membuat pertemuan _Jade _dan _Aquamarine_. "Kau tahu, Gaara? Ada hal yang tidak bisa kau lihat di siang hari dan ada yang hanya muncul di tengah malam," ucapnya lembut. Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada kolam, "seperti bunga teratai ini," lanjut Ino ceria.

Gaara terdiam. Ia menoleh dan memandang kolam yang selain dihiasi oleh daun teratai yang lebar, bunga teratainya sendiri yang berwarna-warni itu telah mekar. "Indah…" gumam Gaara tanpa sadar.

Ino tersenyum melihat reaksi Gaara. Ia berjongkok dan mengusap kelopak salah satu bunga teratai yang mekar. "Indah, bukan? Meskipun saat ini adalah musim dingin, mereka tetap mekar dan menyebarkan keharumannya," ucap Ino dengan semburat merah samar di kedua pipinya.

Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ino yang masih memerhatikan teratai. "Daripada memerhatikan teratai… aku lebih suka memerhatikanmu," ucap Gaara serius.

**_Blush! _**Ino mengangkat wajahnya yang sudah merah padam. "A-apa maksud ucapanmu?" tanyanya gugup. Lalu ia tertawa canggung. "Jangan menggomba—"

"Aku tidak menggombal!" sanggah Gaara keras. Membuat Ino tertegun. _Jade_ kembali bertemu dengan _Aquamarine_. Mendadak Gaara menggeleng keras. "Tidak. Bukan begini, ini salah," ucapnya tidak jelas seraya mengambil ponselnya.

Ino memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. Tiba-tiba Gaara mengangkatnya berdiri, sedangkan Gaara sendiri berlutut di hadapannya sambil menatap ponsel. Membuat Ino benar-benar bingung sekaligus heran.

"Empat… Tiga…. Dua… Satu…" gumam Gaara mengikuti hitungan yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Tepat setelah Gaara menggumamkan satu, Ino mencium semerbak wangi yang dikenalnya.

_Evening Primrose?_ Belum sempat Ino berpikir lebih jauh, perhatiannya tersita oleh Gaara yang berlutut di hadapannya dengan raut serius.

"Ino… kau adalah makhluk terindah yang pernah kutemui. Rambut pirangmu yang indah bagaikan bunga mawar malam, telah menyihirku di saat kita pertama bertemu dulu," Gaara terhenti sejenak, "kini, di malam ini, pada tanggal lima belas Januari, ditemani bunga _evening primrose _yang hanya mekar kurang dalam semenit, aku memohon padamu," Gaara berdehem sejenak, "bolehkah aku memesan jari manis di tangan kirimu?"

Ino merasa sebuah perasaan menyeruak di dalam dadanya. Melebar dan menyebar ke seluruh tubuh. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan ia tidak sanggup untuk mendefisinikan seberapa bahagia dirinya saat ini. Sebuah cairan bening bergulir keluar dari matanya, melewati kulit pipinya yang halus, terhenti di dagu untuk sesaat dan jatuh. "Tentu saja boleh, Gaara-kun!" ucapnya bahagia.

Gaara merasa dunianya menjadi amat sangat indah. Sebuah kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Ino telah membuat dirinya merasa sempurna. Kenangan buruk mengenai ibunya dulu yang meninggal sesaat setelah melahirkannya berangsur-angsur menghilang. "Arigatou ne, Ino!" ucapnya sambil memeluk Ino erat, sangat erat.

Ino tersenyum. "Tapi, Gaara, meski aku sudah menerima lamaranmu. Jangan modus seperti ini," ucapnya iseng.

Gaara tetap memeluk Ino. "Aku tahu bahwa kau kedinginan, Ino-chan," balasnya menggoda di telinga Ino. "Jadi aku akan menghangatkanmu."

**_Blush!_** "I-itu juga modus! Ja-jangan seperti ini! Kau seperti orang mesum!" tukas Ino panik sekaligus malu.

Gaara merenggangkan pelukannya, tetapi ia tidak melepaskan tangannya dan menatap Ino. "Tenang saja, Ino-chan. Aku hanya menunjukkan sisi mesumku padamu," balas Gaara telak.

Untuk ketiga kalinya pada malam itu, Ino merona hebat. "A-apa?"

Gaara kembali memeluk Ino dan berbisik di telinga Ino dengan nada yang amat sangat menggoda sekaligus _sexy_, "Aku. milikmu. Ino-chan."

.

Tepat di balik gorden jendela yang menghadap ke taman belakang. Terdapat dua pria yang kini tengah melakukan aktifitasnya masing-masing.

"Lepaskan…"

"Tidak."

"Lepas…"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Kalau kulepas kau akan menyerang, 'kan? Mengapa tidak kau nikmati saja?"

"Itu melanggar aturanku!"

"Tapi itu mengikuti aturanku. Aku lebih suka seperti ini."

**_Twich!_**

"Hentikan! Aku ing—" Ucapan Kazekage terhenti saat Inoichi meletakkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya.

"Sssst… lihat mereka. Aduh, jadi teringat masa mudaa~" ucap Inoichi dengan _kitty eyes_.

Merasa curiga dengan ucapan Inoichi, Kazekage pun menoleh cepat. Ia melihat putranya, putra kebanggaannya, satu-satunya anaknya yang masih hidup serumah dengannya. Berciuman dengan sang calon menantu.

Krik…

Krik…

Kri—

**_Bruk!_**

Kazekage pingsan di tempat.

.

Ino mendesah pelan ketika lidah Gaara mengajak lidahnya bermain. Untuk pertama kalinya, Gaara menciumnya dengan penuh tuntutan. Membuat Ino sedikit kewalahan dan terdorong mundur ke belakang. Namun ternnyata Gaara sudah mengantisipasi dengan kedua tangannya yang masih melingkar di pinggang Ino yang ramping.

Refleks, Ino mencengkram kemeja di balik mantel Gaara yang sudah terlepas separuh dan turut menyelubungi tubuh Ino. Sesekali Gaara membiarkan dirinya mengambil napas dan kembali menyatukan kedua bibir yang saling meneteskan saliva.

Wangi bunga _evening primprose _semakin menyamar. Membuat kedua insan yang saling memadu kasih menghentikan kegiatannya dan menunduk malu.

"Ino."

Ino mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Gaara dengan tatapan Ada-apa-?

"Besok kita ke toko cincin, bagaimana?" tanya Gaara langsung.

Dengan sedikit semburat merah di pipinya, Ino menjawab, "Ba-baiklah. Tapi…"

Gaara mengangkat alisnya heran. "Tapi?"

Ino memajukan bibirnya. "Kenapa kau tidak langsung membelikanku saja? Bukankah itu mudah bagimu?"

Gaara tertawa kecil. "Itu sangat sulit, Ino," jawabnya.

Ino memiringkan kepalanya dan bertanya, "Sulit?"

Gaara mengangguk. "Ya. Karena bagiku semuanya akan cocok untukmu. Lagipula…"

"Hum?"

"Sudah terlalu _mainstream_."

Ino tertawa dan meninju Gaara pelan. "Dasar," ucap Ino lirih di sela-sela tawanya.

Tiba-tiba Gaara melepaskan mantelnya dan menyelimutkannya di tubuh Ino. Lalu, sebelum Ino sempat bereaksi, Gaara telah lebih dulu menggendongnya ala _bridal style_.

Ino memekik kaget, "Gaara! Turunkan aku!"

Gaara hanya berjalan menuju pintu teras belakang dan membalas cuek, "Seorang calon pengantin harus menjaga kesehatan tubuhnya. Apalagi kau tidak mengenakan alas kaki."

**_Blush!_**

"A-apa? Aku masih sehat, kok!" bantah Ino setengah malu.

"Dan sang pengantin pria bertanggung jawab atas kesehatan pengantin wanita," ucap Gaara yang entah sejak kapan menjadi orang mesum stadium satu. "Kau akan kubawa ke kamar dan kakimu akan kukompres di sana," lanjutnya saat hampir menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua.

"Tu-tunggu!" seru Ino yang dengan sukses membuat langkah Gaara terhenti dan memandang heran padanya. "A-ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu."

"Apa?"

Ino tersenyum simpul. "Turunkan aku dulu."

Gaara mematuhinya.

"Aku akan menutup matamu. Tunggu sebentar," ucap Ino sambil mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan menutup kedua belah mata Gaara. Kemudian, Ino mulai memutar tubuh Gaara agar Gaara tidak tahu ke mana mereka akan pergi.

1 detik…

5 detik…

10 detik…

30 detik…

1 menit…

"Ino, aku pusing."

Yak, Ino keasyikan memutar hingga tidak sadar bahwa ia sudah terlalu lama memutar tubuh Gaara.

"Go-gomen! Aku tidak sengaja!" ucap Ino panik seraya menghentikan putaran.

"Lalu? Kita akan ke mana?" tanya Gaara. Ia berusaha menahan denyutan di kepalanya.

Ino tersenyum kecil dan mulai menuntun Gaara menuju dapur dengan sedikit tertabrak sana sini. Tertabrak dinding, tersandung meja, tersandung karpet, tertabrak kursi, bahkan beberapa kali nyaris memecahkan pot dan guci yang harganya selangit. Gaara menjadi tidak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa.

Untungnya mereka tiba di dapur dengan selamat. Ya, para pot, guci, kursi, meja, dan dinding memang tidak terlukai sedikit pun, tapi entah kenapa Gaara merasa kepalanya semakin berdenyut-denyut.

Ino mendudukkan Gaara pada salah satu kursi dapur dan membuka keran di _undermount_ yang paling deras. Niatnya sih ingin menyamarkan supaya Gaara tidak tahu bahwa ia ingin membuka kulkas dan Ino sukses!

Setelah meletakkan kue di hadapan Gaara, Ino menyalakan dua kompor sekaligus. Untuk apa? kamuflase. Padahal Ino hanya ingin mengambil api untuk menyalakan lilin-lilin yang tertancap di atas kue _Blackforest Caramel Cream_ yang dibuatnya khusus itu.

Persiapan kejutan pun selesai. Ino mematikan kompor dan keran, tak lupa ia mematikan lampu dapur terlebih dulu. Secara perlahan, ia membuka ikatan saputangan di kedua mata Gaara dan menariknya dengan cepat. "Happy Birthday, Gaara-kun!"

Gaara membulatkan matanya ketika melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. "Ini… kau yang membuatnya?"

Ino mengangguk antusias. "Hum! Sekarang ucapkan harapanmu di dalam hati sebelum meniupnya!"

Gaara memejamkan matanya sejenak dan meniup lilin-lilin di hadapannya. Membuat keadaan menjadi jauh lebih gelap. Kini, hanya ada cahaya bulan purnama yang menyusup masuk melalui gorden-gorden tipis, membuat suasana menjadi remang-remang.

Ino memandang Gaara penuh minat. "Apa yang kau harapkan?"

Gaara tersenyum. "Sama seperti yang kau harapkan."

**_Blush!_**

Ino mencoba untuk mengubah topik pembicaraan. "Err… sekarang biar kupotongkan kuenya," ucapnya gugup saat tahu bahwa Gaara terus mengawasinya. Ia mulai memotong kue dan menaruh hasil potongannya di piring yang lebih kecil. "Aku memang belum mencicipinya, tapi aku yakin tidak buruk!"

Gaara mengambil sebuah sendok yang telah disediakan dan menyendokkan sesuap kue ke dalam mulutnya. Keningnya mulai berkerut.

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana?"

"Mencurigakan," jawab Gaara yang seketika membuat Ino pundung di bawah meja.

Ino menggigit bibirnya. "Aku tahu aku masih belum bisa mema—"

"Siapa bilang kau belum bisa memasak? Aku hanya mengatakan mencurigakan," potong Gaara tegas.

Ino bangkit dan menatap Gaara bingung.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang, kue ini sangatlah enak. Dan aku curiga berapa lama waktu yang kau habiskan untuk itu," ucap Gaara.

_Kami-sama…. _Ino merasa jantungnya mencelos dan kedua matanya memanas. Pada detik selanjutnya, ia memeluk Gaara dan menangis perlahan. "Terima kasih…"

Gaara mengelus rambut Ino dan membalas lembut, "Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu, Ino."

Gaara pun membiarkan Ino menangis dalam diam di pundaknya beberapa lama. Setelah dirasanya Ino sudah tenang, Gaara berucap, "Ino, aku akan membayar waktu yang kau telah kau habiskan untuk kue itu. Ucapkan keinginanmu."

Ino semakin memeluk Gaara erat. "Pertama, kau harus selalu bersamaku!"

"Baiklah."

"Kedua! Berjanjilah untuk tidak selingkuh!"

"Aku berjanji."

"Ketiga…" Ino mengendurkan pelukannya dan terduduk di pangkuan Gaara. "Ketiga…"

"Hm?"

"Ketiga, kau—"

"Hentikaaaaaaan!" Terdengar teriakan menggelegar yang memecah keheningan malam dari ujung dapur kediaman Rei.

"Astaga! Kazekage-san, jangan seperti itu," ceramah Inoichi singkat yang mendadak muncul di sebelah Kazekage. Ia nyengir pada Gaara dan Ino. "Maaf, ya. Tali yang mengikatnya lepas," ucapnya polos.

"Tou-san! Kazekage ji-san! Go—" Ino yang berusaha menjauhkan diri dari Gaara justru merasa dirinya dipeluk semakin erat oleh Gaara. "Ga-Gaara-kun?"

Kazekage mencak-mencak kesal. "Lepaskan! Kau apakan putraku?!"

Gaara membalas tenang, "Akulah yang menyerang dia, Tou-san."

Kazekage cengo di tempat. Tubuhnya membeku layaknya orang yang membatu terkena sihir.

Inoichi tersenyum _horror._ "Jangan sampai kelewatan ya, Gaara," ucapnya dengan nada yang tidak biasa.

Gaara mengangguk. "Aku tidak sejahat itu, Ji—"

"Tou-san. Panggil aku Tou-san," sela Inoichi mengoreksi.

"Tou-san?"

"Bagus! 100! Ucapkan lagi!" pinta Inoichi dengan _puppy eyes_.

Ino dan Kazekage melongo. Gaara _sweat dropped._

"Tou…san?"

"Gyaaa! Panggil aku Tou-chan!"

**_Bletak_**

Kazekage menjitak kepala Inoichi dengan keras. Membuat sang pemilik kepala meringis kesakitan. "Dia itu anakku! Bukan anakmu! Gaara, yang boleh kau panggil Tou-chan hanya aku!"

Inoichi menyeringai senang. "Cemburu, eh?"

**_Bletak_**

"A-aku tidak cemburu!" seru Kazekage OOC dengan semburat merah yang amat sangat samar.

Sambil berusaha menahan sakit, Inoichi menggoda Kazekage, "Masaaa~?"

**_Bletak_**

Inoichi yang kembali meringis kesakitan mencoba memprotes, "Tiga kali! Sudah tiga kali kau menjitak kepalaku! Sakit, tahu!"

Kazekage melipat tangannya di dada dan mendengus. "Rasaka— Hei! Jangan coba-coba mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, ya!"

Gaara yang ternyata sudah hampir keluar dari dapur dengan menggendong Ino terpaksa berbalik dan menghadapi ayahnya. "Ada apa?"

Kazekage menatap tajam. "Turunkan dia."

Dengan amat sangat tidak rela Gaara menurunkan Ino.

Kazekage melangkah maju dan memegang kedua pundak Gaara. "Gendong aku."

**_Bletak_**

"Kenapa kau menjitakku?!" seru Kazekage tidak terima pada Inoichi.

"Balas dendam," jawab Inoichi enteng.

"Apa katamu?"

Gaara pun mengabaikan kedua pria yang semakin lama semakin OOC ini dan menoleh pada Ino. "Ino, ayo kita ke kamarmu. Aku sudah bilang akan mengompres kakimu, 'kan?"

Kening Ino berkerut. "Ta-tapi—"

"Sudahlah, lupakan mereka," ucap Gaara sembari menarik tangan Ino untuk pergi.

Ino melepakan tangannya dari genggaman Gaara. "Tidak mau," tolaknya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Gaara memandang Ino bingung. "Kenapa?"

Ino menunduk. "Habis… habis…"

"?"

"KALIAN SEMUA JAHAAAAAT!" teriak Ino kesal. Membuat ketiga orang pria yang masih berada di dapur itu terlonjak kaget dan otomatis menghentikan kegiatannya masing-masing.

Dengan menahan tangis Ino menunjuk kue buatannya. "Padahal… padahal aku sudah susah payah. Padahal… aku sudah menghabiskan seluruh waktuku untuk membuatnya… Tapi, kenapa malah disia-siakan?" jeritnya emosi.

Ketiga pria yang masih terdiam itu mulai merasa bersalah.

Inoichi lebih dulu bereaksi. "Yosh! Ino! Tou-san akan menghabiskan seluruh makanan buatanmu apapun itu!" ucapnya sebelum ngacir menuju meja dapur.

"Tunggu! Tadi akulah yang membantu Ino untuk membuat kue! Jadi seharusnya aku yang mencicipinya lebih dulu!" protes Kazekage sambil mengikuti Inoichi untuk mengambil kue.

"Tidak bisa! Aku dulu! Aku ayahnya Ino!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Ak—"

"Sudah, tou-san sekalian," sela Gaara yang dengan sukses membuat kedua pria yang masih berdebat itu menoleh padanya. "Ino membuatkannya untukku, bukankah itu berarti aku yang harus memakannya terlebih dulu?"

"Memangnya kau siapa?" tanya Inoichi dan Kazekage ketus secara bersamaan.

"Orang yang sedang berulang tahun," jawab Gaara santai.

Wajah Inoichi dan Kazekage memucat. Yak, Gaara menang.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Uchiha Sasuke menerima kabar bahwa tunangannya mengurung diri di kamar. Tidak mau makan, minum, dan pergi ke sekolah. Hinata hanya mengurung diri di kamar sendirian tanpa ingin bertemu siapapun. Setelah mendengar kabar ini, secepat kilat Sasuke memacu _BMW i8 Spyder_-miliknya menuju kediaman Hyuuga dan langsung menuju kamar Hinata tanpa basa-basi.

Dengan mengenakan seragam karena sehabis pulang sekolah, Sasuke mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata.

**_Tok Tok Tok_**

Hening. Tidak ada sahutan.

"Hinata, kau ada di dalam?" tanya Sasuke cemas.

**_Brak! _**Terdengar bunyi barang dilempar ke daun pintu.

"Pergi! Aku tidak ingin bertemu siapa pun," jawab Hinata kasar.

Namun Sasuke tidak putus asa. "Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu di sini sampai kau siap untuk keluar," ucapnya.

Akhirnya, Sasuke pun duduk menunggu di depan pintu kamar Hinata. Hari semakin larut dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Sang butler yang mengajaknya untuk makan malam bersama ditolak oleh Sasuke, sedangkan Hinata masih berdiam di dalam kamarnya.

Jarum jam kini menunjuk pada angka 12. Pertanda akan bergantinya hari. Sang butler kembali mengunjungi Sasuke. "Uchiha-sama, bagaimana jika Anda tidur dahulu di kamar yang telah disediakan?"

Sasuke yang awalnya hendak menolak kembali berpikir. Kemudian ia berucap, "Hn. Siapkan aku sebuah kamar, aku akan pergi sebentar."

Sang butler mengangguk patuh dan pergi.

Sasuke berbalik menghadap pintu. "Hinata, aku akan pergi sebentar. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Hening. Tidak ada sahutan.

Sasuke menghela napas dan berjalan pergi ke garasi untuk mengambil mobilnya. Ia segera men-_starter_ sedan kesayangannya dan mulai melaju dengan mulus menuju kediaman Uchiha.

.

.

Hinata duduk terdiam di pinggir tempat tidur _Queen Size _miliknya. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan semuanya. Dengan kebutuhan tubuhnya, kekhawatiran orang lain, bahkan Sasuke. Hinata bagaikan seseorang yang kehilangan cahaya matahari yang selama ini meneranginya. Tempatnya berlindung, mendapat kasih sayang, dan bermanja.

"Tou-san…" ucap Hinata lirih. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar deru mobil melembut. Hinata melangkah hampa layaknya _zombie_ dan mengintip keluar jendela. Dilihatnya Sasuke berjalan masuk ke rumahnya dengan membawa sebuah koper.

_Untuk apa?_ pikir Hinata heran. Hinata menggeleng pelan. _Bukan… itu bukan urusanku._ Ia berbalik dan berjalan kembali menuju ranjangnya. Hinata membaringkan tubuhnya dan mencoba untuk tidur.

Tik… Ia berbalik mencari posisi.

Tok… berbalik lagi.

Tik… Lagi.

Tok… Lagi.

Tik… La—

"Aaargh!" Hinata mengerang frustasi. Ia bangkit dan mengedarkan pandangannya. Iris _Lavender_-nya terhenti pada kloset yang setengah terbuka. Hinata berdiri dan melangkah mendekati kloset. Ia berpikir-pikir sejenak dan memutuskan untuk masuk.

Hinata menutup pintu kloset dan menyusup masuk ke bagian terdalam. Ia menghela napas dan membaringkan tubuhnya. Hinata memejamkan matanya. Kali ini ia berhasil tertidur.

.

.

.

Mentari mulai menampakkan dirinya dan menyusup malu-malu ke dalam kamar seorang gadis bersurai _indigo_ yang sedang tidak berada di tempat tidurnya. Gadis itu tertidur di dalam kloset yang tertutup. Di tempat persembunyian yang paling disukainya.

Hyuuga Hinata mengerang pelan dan terbangun tanpa ada niatan sedikit pun untuk keluar dari dalam kloset. Ia menatap nanar sekelilingnya dan perlahan air matanya menetes. "Sasuke-kun jahat… baka…" gumam Hinata di sela-sela tangisnya.

**_Tok Tok Tok_**

"Hinata, aku membawakan makanan. Makanlah," ucap seseorang dari balik pintu.

_Kenapa kau tidak pergi saja, Sasuke-kun? _Hinata hanya membalas dingin, "Tidak mau."

Terdengar helaan napas dari balik pintu. Lalu, Sasuke kembali berkata, "Baiklah. Aku taruh di depan pintu. Makanlah agar kau sehat."

Hinata dapat mendengar derap langkah yang semakin menjauh. Perlahan, ia keluar dari dalam kloset dan mengendap-endap menuju pintu. Tercium olehnya wangi masakan yang masih hangat. Tanpa sadar Hinata memegang perutnya. Ia menggeleng. _Tidak! Tidak!_

Tak ayal, Hinata merasa lapar juga. Dengan hati-hati, ia memutar kunci pintu tanpa suara dan membuka daun pintu. Hinata melebarkan matanya ketika melihat senampan makanan favoritnya tergeletak di atas troli. Baru saja ia akan mengambil makanan, terdengar derap kaki yang mendekat.

Hinata terburu-buru menutup pintu tanpa membuat suara sedikit pun. Ia kembali menggeleng. _Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak boleh terpengaruh!_

Hinata berjalan perlahan dan memasuki kloset tempat ia tidur tadi. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya karena kelelahan.

.

.

.

Matahari mulai bergerak ke arah barat. Sasuke melirik jam tangannya. _Jam dua siang_. Ia kini sedang merebahkan dirinya dengan seragam sekolah lengkap tidak terkecuali sepatunya.

Di sekolah pun, saat pelajaran ia sama sekali tidak berkonsentrasi dan memandang keluar jendela. Setiap guru yang mengajar ia abaikan. Panggilan teman-temannya juga tidak dipedulikan.

Setelah pulang sekolah, Sasuke langsung melesat ke kediaman Hyuuga tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun pada teman-teman segengnya. Bahkan ia lupa untuk menjenguk Shikamaru dan Naruto yang dirawat di rumah sakit. Yang Sasuke pikirkan hanyalah keadaan Hinata.

Sasuke menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dari pagi, setiap waktu luang ia selalu menelepon sang butler dan menanyai keadaan Hinata, tapi kabar yang ia dapat sama seperti sebelumnya. Hinata tidak menyentuh sedikit pun makanan yang dibawakan oleh Sasuke tadi pagi. Sasuke menjadi agak frustasi.

Sasuke bangkit dan menuju kloset, ia membukanya dan mengambil sebuah kemeja, rompi sweater, dan celana jins gelap. Seusai berganti pakaian, Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju dapur. Hendak memesan segelas jus tomat dari sang_ chef _khusus.

Baru setengah jalan, ia mendengar jeritan kecil dan erangan-erangan dari koridor kamar Hinata. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke segera berlari menuju kamar Hinata. Erangan itu terdengar semakin keras ditambah dengan ucapan "Tidak".

Sasuke memutar gagang pintu yang tidak terkunci dan menerobos masuk. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan keningnya berkerut mendapati Hinata tidak berada di sana. Sasuke berjalan menuju sumber suara perlahan dan mendekatkan telinganya pada pintu kloset.

Setelah yakin bahwa sumber suaranya memang dari sana, Sasuke membuka pintu kloset dan menyibakkan pakaian-pakaian yang berada di dalamnya. Terlihat Hinata sedang tidur meringkuk di sudut paling dalam dengan wajah yang sangat pucat dan keringat mengalir deras.

Sasuke segera menghampiri Hinata dan mengguncang bahunya pelan. "Hinata, Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya saat melihat kedua mata Hinata mulai terbuka.

"Tidak… Tou-san… jangan pergi… Jangan… Jangan!" rintih Hinata dengan cairan bening yang mulai mengalir melewati kedua pipinya. "JANGAAAN!"

"Hinata!" Sasuke memeluk Hinata dengan perasaan kalut, cemas, dan takut akan keadaan tunangannya.

Tangis Hinata semakin keras. "Sa-sasuke-kun, Tou-tou-san pergi… A-aku… aku ha-rus ba-gaima-na?" tanyanya patah-patah. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke yang bidang.

Sasuke mengelus puncak kepala Hinata dan menciumnya beberapa kali. "Hinata, meski Tou-san telah pergi, ia telah menitipkanmu pada seseorang. Bergantung dan percayalah pada orang itu, dia akan melindungimu dengan taruhan nyawa," ucap Sasuke panjang lebar.

Hinata masih menangis. "Si-si-siap-pa?"

Sasuke mengendurkan pelukannya dan mengusap air mata Hinata dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku, Hinata. Tou-san telah memercayakanku untuk menjagamu. Maukah kau percaya itu?"

"Tidak! Yang kucintai hanyalah orang yang selama ini selalu menemaniku di Jeju! Bukan kau! Bukan!" bantah Hinata keras.

Sasuke merasakan sebuah pukulan mengenai hatinya. "Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuktikan bahwa aku adalah orang itu Hinata?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Tidak! Tidak! Kau bukan orang yang menemaniku di Jeju! Dia orang yang baik dan tidak mesum sepertimu!"

**_Deg!_**

Hinata mendorong Sasuke keluar dari kloset sambil berteriak, "Keluar! Keluar sekarang juga! Kau pembohong! Penipu! Keluar! Aku ben— Ukh…" Hinata jatuh terduduk dengan lemas dan kembali menangis tanpa mampu melanjutkan ucapannya.

Sasuke duduk berlutut dan meraih tangan kanan Hinata. Kemudian, ia mencium tangan Hinata seraya berkata, "Aku akan membuktikannya padamu, Hina-hime. Aku berjanji."

Hinata menepis tangannya yang dipegang Sasuke dan melempar pandangan Pergi-sekarang-!

Sasuke tersenyum samar dan melangkah keluar kamar Hinata. Tepat sebelum keluar kamar ia mendengar Hinata berkata dingin, "Kau terlalu bermimpi. Jangan harap aku menjadi milikmu. Kau pikir seluruh hal di dunia ini adalah milikmu?"

Sasuke menunduk sejenak sebelum menyahut, "Kau benar, aku terlalu bermimpi. Tapi aku rela menukar seluruh hal yang kumiliki untuk mendapatkanmu, hime."

**_Blam!_**

Hinata terdiam dan menangis tanpa suara. Air matanya semakin lama semakin deras. _Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa aku membencinya? Kenapa aku berdebar setiap bersamanya? Sebenarnya perasaan apa ini?_ Hinata membekap mulutnya yang hampir mengeluarkan isakan. Siang itu, Hinata terus menangis dengan menahan isakannya susah payah.

.

.

.

Kedua belah mata itu terbuka, menampakkan iris _Lavender_ yang redup. Kedua iris itu bergulir memandang keluar jendela. _Gelap_. Hinata perlahan bangkit dari tempatnya tertidur. Ia merasa lelah, lapar, dan haus.

Secara perlahan, dengan instingnya Hinata melangkah menuju pintu setelah melirik jam imut yang menghiasi mejanya. _11 malam… pasti semuanya sudah tidur,_ pikir Hinata sembari membuka pintu kamar perlahan agar tidak menimbulkan suara.

Hinata melangkah lemas menuju dapur yang terletak di lantai satu tanpa ada penerangan sedikit pun. Namun, bagi Hinata yang sudah hafal jalannya bukanlah masalah sama sekali.

Hinata segera bersembunyi di balik gorden ketika melihat seseorang sesaat setelah ia memasuki dapur. Hinata mendengar derap langkah semakin mendekat. Ia pun memejamkan matanya dan berdo'a agar tidak ketahuan.

"Hinata?"

Hinata tersentak. Ternyata orang yang berada di dapur adalah Sasuke! _Aduh… bagaimana ini?_ pikir Hinata cemas. Belum sempat ia bertindak sebuah tangan muncul dari balik gorden, menyodorkan segelas jus tomat.

"Kau mau minum? Mungkin kau memang tidak suka," ucap Sasuke sedikit khawatir.

Hinata memang tidak terlalu menyukai tomat, tapi kini ia meneguk ludah melihat tomat itu tepat berada di hadapannya. Dengan ragu-ragu, ia mengambil gelas itu dan memuaskan dahaganya. Hinata dapat mendengar Sasuke menghembuskan napas lega.

"Syukurlah, akhirnya kau minum juga. Aku khawatir kau terkena bulimia*," ucap Sasuke yang seketika membuat Hinata merasa bersalah. Bersalah karena telah membuat orang lain mencemaskannya.

Hinata ingin sekali berbicara, tapi segelas jus tomat tidak cukup untuk memperbaiki tenggorokannya yang sakit. Akhirnya Hinata hanya mengembalikan gelas jus tomat yang sudah ia habiskan ke balik gorden. "A-ari-gatou."

"Hn. Douita," balas Sasuke. "Hinata, apa kau ingin tetap di situ?"

"Hm."

Sasuke menghela napas pasrah. "Baiklah, kalau begitu tunggu sebentar."

Hinata merosot turun dan duduk diam sambil memandang keluar jendela. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak dan kembali membukanya saat mendengar suara langkah kaki dan bunyi suatu benda. Ia juga dapat mendengar gemerisik baju Sasuke saat pria itu duduk bersila.

"Hinata, maaf bila aku sedikit memaksa," Sasuke berhenti sejenak, "aku membutuhkan kepastian darimu. Apakah kau menerimaku atau tidak—Tunggu! Jangan jawab dulu. Aku sudah berjanji padamu untuk memberikan sebuah bukti dan aku akan melakukannya sekarang."

Hinata mengangkat alisnya heran. Pada detik selanjutnya, mulutnya mulai terbuka karena mendengar lantunan gitar yang sangat dikenalnya meski memainkan lagu yang berbeda.

_I dream a lot, I know you say  
I've got to get away.  
"The world is not yours for the taking"  
Is all you ever say.  
I know I'm not the best for you,  
But promise that you'll stay.  
Cause if I watch you go,  
You'll see me wasting, you'll see me wasting away_

_Cause today, you walked out of my life_  
_Cause today, your words felt like a knife_  
_I'm not living this life._

_Goodbyes are meant for lonely people standing in the rain_  
_And no matter where I go it's always pouring all the same._  
_These streets are filled with memories_  
_Both perfect and in pain_  
_And all I wanna do is love you_  
_But I'm the only one to blame._

Perlahan Hinata menyingkap gorden yang membatasinya dengan Sasuke. Air matanya kembali mengalir. Ia kembali merasa bersalah. Ia tahu, cara Sasuke bermain gitar sama dengan orang yang selalu menemaninya di Jeju. Dengan berlinang air mata Hinata menatap Sasuke yang masih memainkan gitarnya seolah hal itu adalah jiwanya.

_Cause today, you walked out of my life_  
_Cause today, your words felt like a knife_  
_I'm not living this life._

_But what do I know, if you're leaving_  
_All you did was stop the bleeding._  
_But these scars will stay forever,_  
_These scars will stay forever_  
_And these words they have no meaning_  
_If we cannot find the feeling_  
_That we held on to together_  
_Try your hardest to remember_

_Stay with me,_  
_Or watch me bleed,_  
_I need you just to breathe._

_Stay with me, or watch me bleed_  
_I need you just to breathe._  
_I'm not living this life_

-Like A Knife, Secondhand Serenade-

Hinata masih duduk dalam diam. Air matanya mulai mengering, terlebih saat Sasuke mengusap sisa-sisa air. Mendadak Sasuke menarik tangannya seolah teringat sesuatu.

Hinata memandang Sasuke bingung.

Sasuke mangalihkan pandangannya dan berkata, "Maaf. Aku menyentuhmu sembarangan. Besok aku akan pergi dari sini atau mungkin sekarang." Baru saja Sasuke berdiri untuk pergi sebuah tarikan lemah di ujung kemeja menahan Sasuke.

"Sasuke…kun," ucap Hinata susah payah.

"Panggil aku Uchiha, Hyuuga-san," balas Sasuke dingin.

Hinata menggeleng. "Sasu-ke-kun!"

"Maaf, aku harus pergi. Kita sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi," ucap Sasuke sembari menepis tangan Hinata pelan dengan wajah datar. Menyembunyikan kesakitan yang amat sangat di dalam hatinya.

Hinata malah menggenggam tangan Sasuke. "Tidak…" desisnya.

Sasuke pun duduk dengan satu lututnya. "Ada apa lagi, Hyuuga-san? Besok pertunangan kita sudah putus. Kau bisa tenang."

**_Plak!_**

Hinata menampar Sasuke semampunya. "Setelah… setelah melakukan semua itu kau malah pergi? Tanggung jawab! Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" jerit Hinata sekuatnya.

"Aku harus bertanggung jawab seperti apa?" tanya Sasuke yang mulai emosi.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi! Kau bilang padaku untuk percaya padamu! Kau bilang padaku untuk bergantung padamu! Kau bilang Tou-san menitipkanku padamu! Sekarang kau mau pergi?" seru Hinata dengan tenaga yang entah ia dapat dari mana. "Kau… harus tetap di sini," ucap Hinata dengan nada memelan. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan air mata yang kembali mengalir. "Kalau kau pergi aku harus bagaimana?"

Sasuke merasa sebuah perasaan menyesakkan muncul di dalam dada dan memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya. Ia memeluk Hinata erat. "Terima kasih, Hinata. Terima kasih telah menerimaku."

Hinata menangis terisak di pundak Sasuke sambil memukul dada Sasuke pelan. "Kalau kau pergi aku harus bagaimana? Kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

Sasuke merasa hatinya menghangat. "Iya, baiklah. Aku akan bertanggung jawab semuanya."

Hinata meronta pelan dan membuat Sasuke melonggarkan lingkaran tangannya. Kemudian ia bersandar pada pundak Sasuke sembari memandang sang pemilik pundak. "Janji?"

**_Deg!_** _Hinata kawai!_ Sasuke menggigit bibirnya. "Janji," ucapnya seraya mengalihkan pandangan.

Jemari Hinata bergerak lemah memegang dagu Sasuke. "Tapi… kenapa kau tidak mau melihatku?" tanyanya heran.

Semburat merah yang amat sangat samar menghiasi pipi porselen Sasuke. "Aku takut kehilangan kontrol."

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya. "Kontrol?"

Sasuke akhirnya berkata gemas, "Baiklah! Aku takut akan menyerangmu sehabis-habisnya!"

**_Blush!_**

* * *

**THE END**

**V**

***bulimia : Suatu penyakit mental yang bilamana penderita makan, satu jam kemudian ia akan memuntahkannya kembali.**

**V**

**Special Thanks For : Aihaibara88, RisufuyaYUI, zielavenaz96, Riz Riz 21, Nivellia Neil, Evil Smirk of the Black Swan, rizkaekha**

**Hayai : huhuhu... Ve nangis pas nulis awal-awal chap ini. Hayai-chan gimana? Kasih tau, doong~ /maksa #plak XD Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**bluerose : Err... Hinata jadian sama Sasuke! #dibom XD /Itu mah semuanya juga tahu Nggak papa. Chappie trakhir ini jangan ketinggalan lagi, oke? Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**Guest1 : Udah lanjuuuut~ *nari-nari gaje* ini ending! Yosh! Semoga memuaskan! Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**fitria toushiro : Updatenya sekaraang~ #duak XD Err... sori, Ve nggak terlalu jago di gore meski suka baca komik gore, sih XD Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**Micharannao : Iya! Ve nangis nulis chappie ini *peluk laptop* Semoga memuaskan~ Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**Readers2611 : Untuk mendapatkan sesuatu pasti ada bayarannya /ngutip #dikemplang XD Terharu, ya? Kalo di chap ini gimana? Bagian mana yang paling bikin banjir air mata? #buak XD Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))**

**V**

**A/N :**

Huwaaa! Chappie terakhir *nangis* Iya, Ve nangis pas ngetik awal-awal. Terpaksa sedia tisu di samping laptop, deh XD Gomen update telat. Ukh... kenapa Ve susah update kilat, ya? Humm... Chap ini wordnya udah dua kali lipat lebih banyak dari yang sebelumnya. Makanya agak lama. Membuat ending yang memuaskan tuh rada susah! #curcol Ve jadi pingin tahu ini chap bagus ato nggak. Habis Ve bener-bener ngerasa chappie 19 itu chappie terburuk yang pernah Ve buat. Yaoi-nya itu... -_-" Oya, ada beberapa pilihan cerita selanjutnya, SasuHina(multichap), GaaIno(oneshot/multichap), ItaIno(multichap), SasuSaku(multichap), sama Dramione(multichap). Silahkan dipilih salah satu~ Yosh! Tinggalkan kesan pesan kalian tentang fic ini, ya!

**V**

**JANGAN LUPA KESAN DAN PESANNYA, YA!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, PLEASE...**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
